Hengenjizai no Magical Star
by Furi Shirogane
Summary: Dialah bintang ajaib yang berpendar dalam jutaan spektrum warna. Berawal dari sepucuk surat yang terhantar pada merah yang salah. Hati mengharu biru. Jagad berdua yang terpintal dalam kusutnya benang pelangi. Biarlah rumit, karena cinta sejati memang tidak dibangun dalam sehari. Sho-ai. AU. Slow-build AkaKuro. Ini fanfic humor.
1. Chapter 1

'_Srek, srek_ ...'

Onomatope di atas sudah pasti hasil dari pertemuan kaki pena dan muka kertas. Hari baru menginjak senja, namun perpustakaan Teikou sudah sepi dari penghuni. Hanya ada beberapa individu di sana, termasuk salah satu yang berjibaku di sudut dekat jendela, asal dari bunyi yang tadi disebutkan.

Pena terangkat, manik kembar sebiru langit ganti menilik ceceran huruf _kana_ dan beberapa _kanji_ yang telah ia toreh. Tidak ada pergerakan susulan hingga sepotong nafas terhembus dari bibir pucat si penulis.

'_Pluk_!'

Si kertas kini didaulat sebagai kegagalan dan telah berkumpul dengan rekannya di pojok meja yang suram sehabis dikepal menyerupai bola sebagai pelampiasan frustasi. Selesai itu, si penulis lantas meratapi buku catatan fisikanya yang semakin menipis karena berulang kali dirobek dalam risau.

Dengan ini, Kuroko Tetsuya resmi menyatakan dirinya gundah dirundung badai asmara yang bergejolak dalam nurani—atau yang gaulnya biasa disebut 'galau mau nembak gebetan'. Sungguh pemuda itu lebih memilih terjun bebas dari puncak Tokyo Skytree, daripada _mellow_ diaduk-aduk perasaan sendiri.

Lagi-lagi karbon dioksida hasil respirasi melesat dalam bentuk helaan berat.

Jemari kurus si _sky blue_ kembali menggerayang alat tulis yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Mencoba fokus, seluruh jaringan di kepala Tetsuya kembali dipusatkan pada si objek afeksi yang sejak satu jam lalu terus berputar-putar di hati bagai gangsingan.

Kagami Taiga.

_Blush_!

Hanya mengingat namanya saja sudah bisa membuat paras manis yang sebelas-dubelas dengan tembok itu dihujani sapuan merah. Cukup membayangkan sosok panas—berapi-api, bukan panas '_hot_' yang itu—berambut merah-hitam dan semua kata-kata yang telah susah payah dijalin Tetsuya menguap tanpa bekas.

Satu lagi kertas yang mengimitasi bentuk _onigiri_—nasi kepal—setelah ilham si penulis tersendat di tengah tenggorokan.

'_Kami_-_sama_, apakah kasmaran itu serancu ini?' Tetsuya menelungkupkan muka pada telapak tangan, dilanjutkan dengan aksi mendenguskan sepotong nafas miris.

Setelah mengalaminya secara pribadi, barulah makhluk Tuhan yang hawanya paling transparan itu mulai menghargai perasaan gadis-gadis puber—yang dinilainya _overacting_—di FTV yang kerap ditonton _maid_-nya di rumah.

Tangan dilipat di atas meja, kepala dengan mahkota _icy blue_ itu pun terkulai tak berdaya. Sepasang _orb aqua_ beralih dari jajaran lemari buku menuju ke arah barisan jendela pada dinding di bagian barat perpustakaan. Kembali menghela nafas, Tetsuya galau.

Langit senja yang mulai dilukis garis lembayung menjadi primadona pemandangan di luar sana. Lampu-lampu di halaman sekolah kini berpendar, menggantikan tugas matahari untuk membimbing para murid pulang ke rumahnya. Barisan gedung olahraga yang terbentang di seberang jendela kini menjadi fokus tatapan Tetsuya.

"Kagami-_kun_ pasti sedang bermain basket sekarang ..." gumam si _baby blue_ pelan, matanya kini terpejam.

Dibuai lamunan, kotak imajinasi pemuda mungil itu pun mengelana, membayangkan bagaimana hebatnya sang pujaan hati saat menggulir si karet oranye. Bagaimana sepasang kaki jenjang itu akan melompat tinggi untuk melancarkan aksi _dunk_-nya yang memukau. Bagaimana wajah _tan_ itu akan tertawa puas setelah berhasil mencetak angka.

Sekonyong-konyong, bibir sewarna buah _peach_ itu pun menarik segaris senyum tipis.

"_Daisuki desu_, Kagami-_kun_ ..."

Ujung pena kembali menari di atas kertas putih.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Hengenjizai no Magical Star (Fic) © Furi Shirogane.**

**Hengenjizai no Magical Star (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Warning: OOC, AU setting, Typo(s), sho-ai, mulut Kagami, etc.**

**O tanishimi kudasai! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Love Letter

Tetsuya tengah mengepak seperangkat barang bawaannya, ketika dua butir kepala bersurai kontras menyembul dari balik _double-door_ perpustakaan.

"Tetsuya!" Salah satu pendatang baru yang memiliki helaian dark choco memekik gaduh dari arah pintu. Tatapan tajam dari para pengunjung yang terganggu sukses membuat nyali pemuda itu seketika mengkeret bak kerupuk basah.

"Jangan berteriak ketika berada di perpustakaan, Shigehiro-_kun_." Dahi si kepala _teal_ berkerut karena kelakuan sahabatnya. Berjalan mendekat, lengan kurus Tetsuya kini mendekap tiga seri novel misteri setebal gigi kuda yang tidak muat diboyong masuk tas.

"Mau gimana lagi," Ogiwara Shigehiro menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya _childish_. "Kalau aku tidak teriak pasti akan sulit menemukanmu." Melihat raut keruh pada wajah yang lebih mungil, pemuda kokoa itu mengalah. "Iya. Iya. Aku minta maaf. Aku gak kan buat keributan kayak gitu lagi ..." si biang ribut menawarkan cengiran riang.

Kepala sewarna langit menggeleng pasrah. Mengesampingkan yang berisik, perhatian Tetsuya kini beralih pada satu lagi oknum yang mengekor kehadiran Ogiwara. "_Otsukare sama deshita_, Kagami-_kun_. Tumben baru selesai latihan jam segini."

Kagami mengangguk singkat. "Ini semua gara-gara si iblis merah sialan itu." Alis eksotis menukik tajam bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang mendesiskan kata 'iblis merah'. "Lagi PMS apa dia?! Mau latihan atau menggiring kami ke kuburan? Dasar Sadis! _Do_-_S_! Untung saja dia ada urusan hari ini."

Entah mengapa gelagat si marun yang senewen membuat Tetsuya geli sendiri. "Kalau Akashi-_kun_ dengar kata-katamu tadi, kau bisa disembelih lho, Kagami-_kun_."

Bukan mau menakuti apalagi hiperbolis, namun memang itulah kenyataannya—bahkan Tetsuya yang bukan anggota klub basket saja tahu.

Karena memang kengerian kapten klub basket SMU Teikou—klub tempat Ogiwara dan Kagami bergabung—sudah terkenal gaungnya seantero sekolah. Sungguh bukan hal yang aneh lagi, jikalau ada satu atau dua jiwa inosen yang menangis trauma hanya karena bertatap langsung dengan yang bersangkutan.

"Benar, Kagami." Ogiwara tiba-tiba ikut serta. Lengan pemuda _brownish_ itu mengalung manja pada leher Tetsuya dari belakang. "Kalau nanti kau binasa di tangan Akashi, aku ogah menggantikan giliranmu membersihkan _gym_. Repot." _Osananajimi_—sahabat dari kecil—Tetsuya ini benar-benar kurang empati pada rekan timnya sendiri.

Urat siku-siku berdenyut pada pelipis yang dibingkai oleh serabut _dark red_. Ogiwara yang menangkap adanya sinyal bahaya, segera membenamkan tempurungnya pada punggung Tetsuya sebagai bentuk perlindungan.

"_Temee_! Kau—"

"Tetsuya, selamatkan aku!"

"Sssssttt!"

Aksi kucing-kucingan antara Kagami dan Ogiwara harus terhenti lantaran dikirimi tatapan membunuh dari para penghuni perpus yang kesabarannya semakin menipis. Heran mereka semua, mengapa makhluk bising macam keduanya tidak segera angkat bokong dari area yang butuh ketenangan absolut itu.

Tetsuya anggap tingkah Kagami-Ogiwara sebagai angin. Sambil memapah muatannya sedikit kepayahan, yang paling pucat mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar demi menghindari konflik lebih lanjut. Sadar dirinya ditinggal, yang lain pun dengan patuh segera membuntut pada punggung yang paling pendek layaknya anak ayam.

Kagami yang melihat tumpukan buku—yang tampak sekali bobotnya tidak ringan—dalam pelukan Tetsuya mendadak tercetus sebuah inisiatif heroik.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang bawakan." Tanpa menunggu respon dari empunya, si macan dengan gesit merenggut ketiga buku tersebut. Dengan perkasa, Kagami hanya butuh satu tangan untuk membopong semuanya sekaligus. "Ini pasti kelewat berat untukmu, kan? kalau keseringan bawa yang seperti ini kau akan selamanya pendek."

Meski hati tersentuh karena telah dibantu, batin Tetsuya tetap gonjang-ganjing tatkala kata tabu tadi melesat dari bibir si reguler Teikou. Sudah kodratnya sebagai kuudere, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak akan memberi _impact_ pada raut Tetsuya yang datar bersaing dengan pantat teflon.

Dan poor Kagami, tidak dapat mendeteksi apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Aku tidak pendek—" _Jab_! Ulu hati Kagami digali oleh jari-jari Tetsuya dengan _power_ yang tidak proporsional dengan tubuhnya yang kurus. "—hanya Kagami-_kun_ saja yang kelebihan gizi hingga tingginya tidak manusiawi."

Kagami melenguh pilu dengan kedua lengannya mendekap ulu hati. Dunia si remaja _crimson_ itu menghitam karena tidak kuat menahan sensasi perih yang sesaat tadi menjilat area abdomennya. "Kuroko _temee_ ..." Si kepala merah kini menggeliat di tanah bagai cacing dengan bokong terangkat tinggi di udara.

Melihat _teammate_-nya menderita, Ogiwara lantas terbahak riang seolah menonton _scene_ paling humoris dalam acara sitkom. Dilihat sepintas juga sudah jelas bahwa si brunette tidak memiliki niat apapun untuk meringankan derita sang kawan.

Kesal karena sakitnya ditertawakan, Kagami lantas mengecup ubun-ubun Ogiwara menggunakan sudut novel _hard cover_ Tetsuya yang saking tebalnya, nyaris ilegal untuk menjabar jumlah halamannya secara total. Setelah sambitan, dibalas geplakan berakhir dengan lengan yang saling mengunci leher lawannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua putra adam dengan surai gelap di sana untuk saling bergelung panas bak pegulat amatir.

Tetsuya mendengus melihat kedua temannya yang sekarang malah adu piting di tanah. Heran dia, makan apa sepasang remaja di sana hingga masih menyisakan banyak kalori untuk dibakar di penghujung hari seperti ini.

"Kalau tidak cepat aku tinggal lho, Kagami-_kun_, Shigehiro-_kun_."

******Kiseki*****

Ogiwara menyembur nafas lega seraya berucap syukur setelah lolos dari medan perang MajiBa di depan _counter_. Raut pemuda itu tak ubahnya pegawai kantor yang baru lolos menghirup udara bebas setelah sekian lama dipenyet dalam gerbong kereta. Tanpa membuang waktu, si bronis yang mandi peluh segera membuat bokongnya nyaman dengan mendarat mulus pada kursi di samping Tetsuya.

"Astaga. Antriannya itu lho, ngeri." Ogiwara mendramatisir. Satu tangannya mengoper gelas plastik berisi cairan vanila titipan si _baby blue_. Kedua _orb_ coklat mengerling simpati ke arah Kagami yang masih terjebak di tengah antrian ganas MajiBa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang sedang jam makan malam," Tetsuya menjawab _flatly_ tanpa melepas kedua belah bibirnya yang kini mengapit sedotan.

_Liquid_ manis yang melewati lidahnya terasa bagai oase penyegar setelah seharian penat menjelajah gurun ilmu di sekolah. Sambil syahdu menyeruput milkshake-nya, Tetsuya ikut menelusuri punggung Kagami yang telah berhasil mencapai kepala antrian. Raut cengo si pelayan sudah pasti akibat mendengar kuota badak yang dipesan oleh si surai marun.

"Sepertinya Kagami-_kun_ akan lama ..."

Ogiwara hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak berani bercuap-cuap karena mulutnya tengah sibuk menggilas seporsi _Chicken Fillet_. Terakhir dia berbicara sambil mengunyah, Tetsuya langsung melayangkan sebuah garpu _stainless steel _ke arahnya.

'Menjijikan, Shigehiro-_kun_. Orang sepertimu harus lenyap dari MajiBa,' adalah alibi si pelaku saat itu.

Ogiwara kapok, tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama hingga dua kali. Dia masih sayang nyawa dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menduga bahwa Tetuya ternyata masih satu silsilah dengan keturunan _ninja. _Karena di tangannya, sebatang garpu _innocent_ akan melesat membelah udara bagaikan senjata _shuriken_ yang mematikan.

Lama tak bersua, Kagami kembali dari medan perang sepanjang empat meter dengan setumpuk _cheeseburger_ panas dalam dekapan. Seluruh umat Maji Burger serentak melongo saat melihat porsi Titan si remaja merah yang bombastis, melampau batas kewajaran kapasitas lambung orang normal.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah keluar dari sana." Si _crimson_ mendecak kesal. Nampannya dihempaskan dengan tidak santun, nyaris menggencet gelas soda Ogiwara yang protes. Harus terjebak antrian saat perut keroncongan tampaknya telah membuat Kagami sewot.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang sedang jam makan malam," Tetsuya _copy-paste_ jawaban dari paragraf sebelumnya. Tidak hanya itu, sama seperti tadi sedotan putih pun masih setia menggantung di antara bibir.

"Sekali lagi ini semua gara-gara Akashi Seijuurou, si Kapten Tiran hasil cangkok silang antara iblis dan dedemit." Yang alisnya dobel menggerutu seraya melumat burger perdananya. "Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh kami latihan hingga selarut ini. Di mana perasaannya? Apa dia tidak tahu, aku juga punya kehidupan di luar basket."

'Jika 'kehidupan' yang kau maksud itu adalah makan dan tidur, maka aku percaya padamu Kagami/Kagami-_kun_.' _Inner_ Ogiwara dan Tetsuya berpadu dalam satu harmoni dalam menyahut kesaksian Kagami.

"Tapi aku setuju denganmu, Kagami." Selesai dengan _fillet_, Ogiwara kini sibuk mencomot kentang goreng ukuran jumbonya. "Gara-gara itu, kita jadi membuat Tetsuya menunggu lama." Alis _dark choco_ mengkerut tidak suka.

Mendengar namanya disebut, perhatian Tetsuya terangkat dari surga duniawi yang disebutnya sebagai _vanilla milkshake_.

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawab yang biru miskin intonasi. "Aku bisa menunggu kalian dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan," dan menulis surat cinta tentu saja—namun sepotong kalimat terakhir biarlah hanya Tetsuya, Tuhan dan _reader_ yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau itu, segitunya suka membaca ya?" Jidat Kagami mengernyit lepek. Bagi si _power forward_, membaca buku—apalagi yang setebal milik Tetsuya tadi—adalah hal yang tidak termasuk dalam daftar hal yang menyenangkan. Biarlah dia membaca—mengobok-obok—buku jika memang perlu saja.

"Ternyata memang, membaca bukanlah kegiatan yang bisa dicerna otak Kagami-_kun_." Tetsuya menghela nafas prihatin yang dipenuhi dusta dan olok-olok. Parasnya yang mengimitasi telenan membuat luka di hati kecil Kagami seolah ditabur garam seusai ditusuk belati _deadpan_.

"Kau ini ..." Kedua cabang _crimson_ di atas mata Kagami berkedut. Pemuda semampai 190 cm itu mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memelintir leher tipis yang menyangga kepala biru pucat di sana. Sungguh tidak adil karena ternyata hati si kucing besar mempunyai belas kasihan pada Tetsuya hingga menghalanginya melakukan hal yang benar.

"_Tokoro de_ ..." Ogiwara menerawang jauh seolah mengumpulkan kepingan agenda semu yang berserakan dalam ubun-ubunnya. "Kalau tidak salah, besok lusa kami ada ulangan fisika ..." Kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung, setengah berharap sang sahabat menangkap maksudnya yang terselip.

Si pemilik manik _cerulean_ menghela nafas. Tanpa kata, Tetsuya merogoh isi tasnya dan menarik keluar sebuah buku tulis bersampul biru gelap dengan label 'catatan fisika' di atasnya. "Shigehiro-_kun_ harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk mencatat pelajaran di kelas."

"Hehe," Yang diperingatkan malah terkekeh seraya menimang item yang dia peroleh. "Iya, tahu. Lain kali aku akan—" Menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, satu alis Ogiwara mengapung penuh tanya. "Sejak kapan buku fisikamu jadi setipis ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tadi, sontak manik Tetsuya membulat sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali pada ukuran normal. Mustahil dia menjawab kalau berlembar halaman buku itu telah sirna karena digunakannya sebagai eksperimen menulis sepucuk _love letter_.

"Bukan urusanmu, Shigehiro-_kun_. Kembalikan saja kalau tidak mau."

Ditanggapi dengan ketus, bibir Ogiwara mengerucut. Didekapnya buku tulis itu lebih erat ke dada dengan hasrat posesif. "Iya. Iya. Tidak usah sensi begitu. Aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Melihat kalian, aku jadi ingat kalau aku juga ada tugas matematika." Kagami yang telah mencapai burger kesepuluh memanyunkan bibir. "Ah, tapi itu tidak masalah. Besok aku akan mencotek milik si Kawahara saja."

Dahi seputih susu berombak. "Kagami-_kun_, kau harus mencoba mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri," Tetsuya menasihati kalem.

"Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan sendiri kalau aku bisa mencotek?"

"Tetsuya benar, Kagami. Jangan mengadalkan orang lain." Ogiwara ikut menyumbang petuah dengan raut serius. Batin Tetsuya tertegun mendapati sahabatnya yang biasa merengek minta catatan itu ternyata bisa berkata demikian. Sepertinya kau harus berkaca dulu sebelum menegur yang lain, Ogiwara ...

" ... Karena mencotek pun, kalau dari Kawahara tidak akan ada bedanya dengan kau kerjakan sendiri. Paling sama-sama dapat nol ..."

Buah pikiran Ogiwara barusan langsung dihadiahi Kagami sebuah jitakan penuh cinta yang menyundut area di pucuk kepalanya.

"Bodo, ah. Aku capek. _To hell_ dengan tugas. Habis ini aku mau langsung berendam di _ofuro_ lalu tidur." Selesai ultimatum, Kagami memandang gunung _junk food_-nya yang kini tinggal beberapa biji di atas nampan. Tanpa peringatan, si merah menge-_pass_ satu burger ke arah Tetsuya yang menangkapnya kikuk. "Untukmu. Segelas _milkshake_ tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, kan?"

Tetsuya tampak ingin protes, namun mengurungkan niat dan lebih memilih untuk berterima kasih atas perhatian Kagami pada dirinya. Sudut pada bibir sewarna petal sakura itu pun ditarik ke atas.

"_Doumo_, Kagami-kun."

**Deg**!

Ungkapan singkat plus senyuman manis dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tampaknya telah menjungkir-balikkan seluruh kewarasan Kagami. Jantung si surai _crimson_ seolah dicolek panah _cupid_, terasa ngilu sesaat lalu berdebar tak karuan. Entah sejak kapan, _poker face_ di sana tampak begitu _angelic_ dengan bunga-bunga khayalan bermekaran memenuhi setiap sudut MajiBa.

"D-Dasar! Itu kan cuma burger! Gak sah lebay gitu, napa!" Kagami salting. Wajah maskulin itu merona heboh hingga tampak menyatu dengan helaian liar yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya.

Senyum Tetsuya makin mengembang melihat reaksi si macan yang menurutnya menggelikan. Betapa dia menyukai kepolosan—dan kebebalan—Kagami yang bertolak belakang dengan perangainya yang bringas bagai macan lepas.

Ogiwara yang mendadak jadi obat nyamuk hanya bisa bungkam memandang interaksi picisan kedua teman merangkap sejoli-_wannabe _tersebut. Merasa terabaikan, alis berwarna kokoa itu menukik dengan telapaknya digebukan penuh nafsu di atas muka meja. "Kagami!" panggilnya membahana, menarik atensi konsumen yang lain.

Kagami yang sedang menelan makanan sebagai bentuk distraksi, nyaris saja tersedak akibat dihantam lengkingan sopran Ogiwara. Kedua kelereng merahnya menyipit tajam. "Apa maumu?!" Nyaris meregang nyawa karena hal konyol, Kagami naik darah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membagi burgermu denganku?" Ogiwara terdengar merajuk.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Beli saja sendiri!"

"Tidak adil! Kau selalu membeli sebanyak itu tapi tidak pernah bagi-bagi! Kagami _no_ _kechi_! Kualat baru tau rasa lho!"

"Aku tidak akan kualat hanya karena pelit burger padamu, _boke_!"

Tetsuya pilih diam sambil mengelupas pelapis pada burger yang baru saja dia terima. Ajang adu mulut antara kedua pemain reguler tadi nampaknya menjadi sebuah pertunjukan tersendiri untuk menemani acara makan malamnya hari ini.

Masih dipertanyakan, bagaimana orang yang tenang nan kalem seperti Tetsuya bisa kerasan dengan organisme berisik macam Kagami ataupun Ogiwara.

Baru akan menggigit, mendadak sebuah sensasi janggal mencolek alam bawah sadar Tetsuya perlahan. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat, alis pemuda itu pun mengkerut tipis karena was-was. Burger yang baru menempuh setengah jalan menuju mulutnya kini kembali mendarat di atas nampan.

'Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?'

******Kiseki******

Selesai mandi, Ogiwara serta-merta menghambur manja ke dalam dekapan ranjangnya yang menggoda. Sungguh bukan hiperbolis—apalagi lebay, apabila si brunette mendadak berubah puitis lalu berdiksi, 'segenap ligamenku menjerit linu dalam kebisuan'.

Ogiwara begitu malang hari ini. Tadi pagi dan sepulang sekolah dia harus menjalani latihan gaya _romusha_ cetusan seorang Akashi. Kemudian pulang menjadi kacung dadakan Tetsuya dengan tajuk 'sahabat yang baik dan perhatian'.

Ya. Sebagai sahabat yang patut diteladani, pemuda karamel gelap itu begitu mulia membawakan tiga buku buldozer Tetsuya hingga masuk kamar si _baby blue_. Tidak pernah Ogiwara bayangkan, betapa berat ilmu pengetahuan itu hingga dia dipaksa menentengnya dengan kedua tangan ...

Meskipun begitu, Ogiwara ikhlas lahir dan batin. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak akan tega jika harus melihat Tetsuya memboyong semua itu dengan sepasang lengannya yang tidak jauh beda dengan roti wafer—terlampau tipis.

Bicara tentang pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu, remaja sewarna tanah itu lantas teringat dengan buku yang tadi dia pinjam.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, reguler bernomor 11 pun itu segera beranjak untuk me-_review_ ulang materi yang sekiranya akan keluar dalam ulangan besok lusa. Sungguh ini adalah contoh konkrit dari pribahasa, 'sedia payung sebelum hujan, tidak peduli kalau hujannya terjadi dua hari kemudian ...'

Meski tampak cengengesan dan _easy_-_going_, bukan berarti Ogiwara lalai dalam edukasi. Buktinya, dia bisa bermain sebagai anggota reguler klub basket, tapi masih ajeg mejeng di kelas 1-B—kelas peringkat kedua tertinggi—SMU Teikou bersama Tetsuya.

**Pluk**.

Sesuatu yang tipis menyelinap jatuh dari balik lembaran buku bersampul biru milik Tetsuya. Ogiwara sejenak bengong memandang amplop berwarna _cerulean_ yang tergeletak tanpa dosa di dekat kakinya, sebelum akhirnya berjongkok untuk meraih benda itu.

Sorot Ogiwara menyapu setiap inchi permukaan kertas di sana dalam aksen kepo yang menggebu-gebu. Menyadari sebuah fakta, sepasang kelereng sewarna daging sawo itu pun membulat dramatis. "Jangan-jangan ini ..."

Surat cinta.

Milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Entah bagaimana Ogiwara bisa menyimpulkan demikian, mengingat amplop polos tersebut tidak sedikit pun memberikan petunjuk yang mengarah ke sana. Tidak ada embel-embel gambar hati ataupun aroma parfum yang biasanya menyatu dengan _image_ surat cinta picisan pada manga-manga cewek.

Siapa tahu itu surat pribadi Tetsuya atau semacamnya, kan?

Katakan saja, insting seorang sahabat mampu menembus logika ...

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berseliweran tanpa arah dalam batok kepala yang dikurung helaian sewarna lempung itu.

Tetsuya menulis surat cinta? Pada siapa? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa dia bisa tidak mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu tengah naksir seseorang? Kenapa Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Kenapa dia baru tahu sekarang? Isinya seperti apa, ya?

Mengatur nafasnya yang berlarian, Ogiwara berusaha menenangkan badai tak kasat mata yang tengah berkecamuk girang dalam benaknya. Merasa bisa berpikir lebih rasional, pemuda itu pun membuat keputusan untuk menjalankan sebuah tindak anilisis.

—Bukannya Ogiwara kepo, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Tetsuya tidak kesengsem pada orang yang reputasinya dipertanyakan seperti anggota geng motor atau tukang bully kelas. Tuh, kurang baik bagaimana dia? Terlebih, apa salahnya mengintip sedikit? Daripada nanti rasa _curious_-nya terbawa mimpi. Bisa tidur penasaran dia nanti.

Jelas sekali kalau Ogiwara Shigehiro tidak mempertimbangkan makna privasi, sekalipun 'privasi' itu menyundul bocah itu tepat di bagian pantat ...

Menelan ludah, pemuda coklat itu membuka penutup amplop yang tidak disegel dengan jari yang bergetar excited. Selembar kertas putih yang tampak begitu inosen mengintip dari celah di antara mulut amplop. Lepas dari bungkusnya, si surat kini telanjang untuk dilihat apa isi di dalamnya.

...

**Sudah lama aku melihatmu namun baru sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini. Semangatmu dalam bermain basket adalah sebuah inspirasi untuk membuatku lebih berani. Bagiku yang selalu berada di dalam bayangan, sosokmu dengan rambut merah cemerlang adalah sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang, yang telah menarikku dari kegelapan. Aku sangat menyukaimu, semoga kau mau menerima perasaanku.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Terdiam, Ogiwara tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa mendengar secara langsung pun, remaja brownish itu dapat merasakan betapa besar perasaan suka Tetsuya untuk si rambut merah yang di sebut dalam surat. Siapapun itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung menurutnya...

Satu hal saja yang saat ini terlintas di kepala yang dikurung hutan sewarna lempung itu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, sudah sepantasnya dia mempermudah jalan Tetsuya untuk meraih cintanya.

Iya. Cinta ...

Betapa ironis, anak manis berambut sebiru es itu sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menemukan tambatan hatinya. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin—faktanya itu memang terjadi kemarin, Tetsuya menatapnya unyu sambil bertanya polos apa itu _french kiss_.

Sungguh, waktu berlalu terlalu cepat ...

Bagai seorang ayah yang akan melepas putrinya ke pelaminan, Ogiwara lantas sesengukan sambil menyeka bening cair imajiner pada sudut matanya penuh haru.

"Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya! Papa akan membantumu!"

Ogiwara telah membulatkan tekad sambil meninju udara kosong penuh determinasi. Tidak terbesit lagi dalam tempurungnya, kalau lusa bocah itu harus menghadapi segepok ulangan fisika.

Kembali menilik kertas di tangan, kedua manik Ogiwara menyorot intens pada beberapa bagian surat yang dirasanya sebagai petunjuk seputar sosok yang berhasil menarik minat sahabat—putri angkat—nya itu.

******Kiseki*****

Tetsuya berdiri gusar di atas jalan ber-_paving_ yang menghubungkan gedung utama sekolah dengan area _gym_. Kedua manik _icy blue_ pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun lepas dari bangunan olahraga yang kini riuh oleh anggota klub basket.

Sambil mengulum daging ranum pada bibir bawah, Tetsuya resah membuka ponsel lipatnya yang masih menunjukan angka 06.45 di pagi hari. Masih lima belas menit hingga latihan di gedung seberang sana usai.

Menghela nafas, Tetsuya menutup ponselnya dan menelusupkan _gadget_ biru muda itu ke masuk dalam saku celana. Kedua sorot biru itu kembali melekat pada _gym_, tempat sosok yang tengah dinantinya kini berada.

Sungguh Tetsuya ingin menggaplok dirinya sendiri karena teledor dengan keberadaan surat keramat yang ia selipkan di antara catatan fisika. Jika saja kemarin konsentrasi bocah biru itu tidak tersita oleh kehadiran sang pujaan hati ...

Sekarang yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar sahabatnya tidak menyadari eksistensi surat itu di sana.

Semoga saja.

Sorot _azure_ Tetsuya beranjak dari_ double-door gym_ Teikou menuju deret pepohonan birch yang memenuhi area halaman belakang sekolah yang terlampau lapang.

Tampak dedaunan dan rumput yang berkilauan karena masih digantungi oleh titik embun. Danau mungil di sana—salah satu fasilitas megah SMU Teikou, tengah memantulkan cahaya matahari yang baru naik sejengkal dari jatah _shift_ kerjanya. Riuh kicauan burung dan lenguh kuda dari istal di seberang sana pun menjadi orkestra pelengkap untuk meramaikan suasana pagi ini.

Sungguh sekarang benar-benar masih terlalu pagi. Harusnya Tetsuya masih bergelung dalam kepompongnya yang hangat di atas kasur.

"Tetsuya!"

Jerit yang terlampau familiar itu memanggil seluruh kesadaran Tetsuya yang tadi sempat terseret oleh arus lamunan. Ogiwara yang masih berbalut celana pendek dan kaos oblong kini berlari kecil ke arah si cotton blue sambil mengibarkan lengannya dalam lambaian.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Shigehiro-_kun_," sapa yang pendek tanpa nada seperti biasa.

"_Nandai_, Tetsuya? Tumben kau memanggilku saat latihan pagi." Si brownis harus mengambil jeda sejenak guna menangkap nafasnya yang memburu setelah digilas tanpa ampun oleh _training_ pagi. Bukan hal wajar bagi Ogiwara saat melihat sahabatnya yang luar biasa kebluk itu sudah terjaga sepagi ini.

Tetsuya terdiam, berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat tanpa membuka kartunya. Ditatapnya si sahabat was-was. "Shigehiro-_kun_ ... Apa Shigehiro-_kun_ menemukan barang milikku terselip dalam buku fisika semalam?"

"Barang?" Satu alis Ogiwara mengapung. Menangkap maksud si _baby blue_, satu tangannya mengepal dan dijatuhkan vertikal di atas telapaknya yang terbuka. "Ah, maksudmu amplop berwarna biru yang berisi surat cintamu itu?"

"Ya, benar—" Merasa ada yang janggal, logika Tetsuya mundur selangkah. Tadi apa dia bilang, surat cinta? "Shigehiro-_kun_ membacanya?!" Wajah porselen itu dihujani kedutan tidak suka. Nada bicaranya yang biasa _monotone_ mendadak naik satu oktaf.

Jangankan ditutupi, si _dark-brown_ di sana bahkan sudah menggilas habis seluruh isi surat yang dimaksud.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Tetsuya ... Yah kau tahulah, amplopnya jatuh dan aku memungutnya dan ..." Ogiwara mulai memuntahkan serentetan alasan sambil nyengir tipis tanda penyesalan. Melihat ekspresi yang mungil, sungguh bukan kebetulan bila tengkuknya tiba-tiba merinding layaknya digelitik angin musim dingin.

Memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening, Tetsuya berusaha mengenyahkan imajinasi berdarah seputar pembalasan pada sang sahabat yang segitunya tidak paham apa arti privasi.

"Shigehiro-_kun_, percayalah aku sangat marah sekarang ..."

Ogiwara meneguk ludah sambil mengangguk horor. Sebagai orang yang tumbuh bersama Tetsuya, Ogiwara hafal betul gurat kemurkaan yang akan tercetak pada raut aspal di sana—yang tentu tidak akan bisa diterawang mata awam mengingat Tetsuya memang minim ekspresi.

"... Namun hal itu tidak penting." Kedua bening biru Tetsuya menghujamkan tatapan pisau yang menyayat nyali sang sahabat. Andai _glare_ bisa mencabut nyawa, Ogiwara hanya tinggal nama saat ini. "Yang penting adalah, aku menginginkan surat itu kembali."

Mendengarnya, mendadak ubun-ubun yang dikurung helaian sewarna bumi itu banjir keringat. Godaan untuk angkat kaki dan melesat dalam jurus kaki seribu terasa begitu menggiurkan nurani bagi Ogiwara yang kini merasa nyawanya terancam.

"Soal itu ..." Garis pandang coklat Belgia berusaha mengelak dari sepasang _cerulean_ yang seolah akan menembakan laser panas ke arahnya. "Surat itu sudah tidak bersamaku ..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"..."

"Shigehiro-_kun_." Bukan perintah, namun cukup untuk membendung segala kuasa Ogiwara yang notabene fisiknya lebih mumpuni dari Tetsuya—andai dia ingin melakukan pemberontakan lalu kabur dari TKP. Sayang itu tadi hanya perumpaan karena plot cerita ini berkata lain. Yang coklat pun tunduk tanpa perlawanan berbonus gemetar ngeri.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya pada orang itu, Tetsuya ..."

Entah itu hanya perasaan Ogiwara, atau memang dari pucuk kepala _cerulean_ itu menguar aura hitam layaknya miasma yang begitu pekat? Dan sejak kapan pasokan oksigen di sana terasa begitu tipis hingga mencekik esofagus pemuda itu?!

"Shigehiro-_kun_, kau apa?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan suratmu pada orang yang kau sukai itu?" Merasa ragu, jawaban Ogiwara justru meluncur dalam intonasi sebuah pertanyaan.

Murka si biru manis kini menyundul ubun-ubun. Sosok mungilnya entah sejak kapan berdiri semampai, mengurung figur Ogiwara yang mendadak ciut dalam ketakutan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu!" Ogiwara reflek mengangkat kedua tangan di udara bak kriminal yang sedang ditodong senjata oleh petugas.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan Shigehiro-_kun_ untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Kagami-_kun_!" Meski tengah kesal, paras tak beriaknya tetap merona bak udang rebus ketika menyebut nama si macan merah. Ogiwara begitu gonjang-ganjing ingin menggoda raut sahabatnya itu—bila tidak mengingat situasinya saat ini tentu saja ...

"Sebagai sahabat, kan aku—Tunggu!" Perkataan Ogiwara mendadak direm saat kepalanya menangkap suatu informasi yang menurutnya tidak relevan dengan kenyataan. Inilah bukti kalau Ogiwara itu memang individu yang pintar dan tidak lemot.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kagami?! Maksudmu yang kau suka itu Kagami?! Kagami-_basuke_-_baka_-Taiga yang itu?!"

Kedua telapak Ogiwara kini menangkup pipi dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O' bulat. Besfren Tetsuya sejak berbalut pampers itu kini berada dalam sensasi histeria karena terkuaknya dua fakta yang menggemparkan.

Fakta pertama adalah kenyataan bahwa ternyata Tetsuya bisa naksir seorang Kagami Taiga—_partner in crime_ Ogiwara di atas _court_ atau si macan beralis ganda yang terkenal bebal jika menyangkut materi di luar si kulit bundar berwarna oranye.

Melihat keterkejutannya, kita layak bertanya ... bagaimana bisa Ogiwara tidak menyadari adanya _sexual tension_ di antara kedua temannya itu, mengingat dia sendiri sering melihatnya _on the spot_. Mungkin benar kata Tetsuya kalau tingkat kepekaan Ogiwara Shigehiro itu memang setara dengan batu kali ...

Dan fakta yang kedua, tentu saja kenyataan bahwa dia sudah melakukan satu kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, kelereng Tetsuya sontak melebar. Berbagai spekulasi hitam mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya yang semakin ricuh seiring berlalunya waktu. "Kepada siapa surat itu kau kirim, Shigehiro-_kun_?" Si _baby blue_ bertanya dengan nada sengit.

"Aku mengirimkannya pada—ah! Mana aku tahu kalau si kepala merah yang bermain basket dalam suratmu itu adalah Kagami?!" Ogiwara panik. Kedua tangannya kalut mengacak helaian lempungnya karena frustrasi.

"Pada siapa, Shigehiro-_kun_?" Tetsuya mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya. Awan mendung yang menyelemuti wajahnya datang bergulung-gulung pertanda badai besar yang akan segera tiba.

" ... pada Akashi Seijuurou ..."

Siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi adalah entitas paling menyeramkan sejagad Teikou, pasti belum pernah melihat kemarahan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ogiwara menelan ludah untuk yang kedua kali. Bulir-bulir keringat semakin deras menuruni pelipisnya. Kaki pemuda itu mulai bergerak mundur secara teratur seraya mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Te-Tetsuya ... semua bisa dibicirakan dengan baik. Tidak perlu pakai kekerasan. Kita cinta damai kan?" Juga bukan salahnya, bila Akashi dan Kagami didesain sebagai karakter yang rambutnya sama-sama merah hingga menyebabkan kesalahan deduksi ...

Tetsuya tersenyum. Ogiwara ingin menjerit.

Melihat kurva ceria pada orang _deadpan_ tidak pernah menjadi pertanda baik bagi Ogiwara. Karena saat itulah dia seolah bisa mendengar nasib tengah tertawa mengejeknya sambil berkata, 'semakin lebar senyum Tetsuya, semakin sakit penderitaan yang akan kau terima.'

"Shigehiro-_kun_ ..." Tidak menggubris mimik penuh teror Ogiwara, Tetsuya berjalan mendekat masih dengan wajah yang sumringah oleh lekuk senyum. Paras bagai malaikat itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan siluet dewa kematian yang tengah menyeringai keji dari balik punggungnya.

"_Boku_ _wa_ _omoshiroi hanashi o kiita koto ga arimasu _... '_Ikura naguraretemo,__** Baka**__ wa shinanai' tte iu hanashi nandesu_ ..."

'Aku pernah mendengar sebuah cerita yang menarik. Katanya, dipukul berapa kali pun, **orang bodoh** tidak akan mati ...'

"GYAAA!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar jeritan pilu Ogiwara ..." Sebutir kepala dengan surai mentega melongok dari balik pintu loker dengan satu alis terangkat. " Kedengarannya seperti dia sedang dijadikan sansak tinju oleh sahabatnya yang ilfil!"

Seorang remaja lain dengan helaian _navy blue_ memberi si kuning tatapan aneh. "Kau ini bicara apa, Kise? Kalau mau membual, buat sedikit lebih logis agar bisa diterima kenyataan."

Pipi mulus milik remaja yang disebut sebagai Kise tadi membulat kesal. "Aku tidak membual, Aominecchi! Aku benar-benar mendengarnya-_ssu_!"

Aomine pasang raut cuek dan kembali menyesap pocari-nya. Rona kulitnya yang terlalu bersahabat dengan matahari—remang—tampak basah oleh keringat hasil dari latihan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Merasa sebal diabaikan, perhatian Kise beralih pada si pucuk hijau di seberang ruangan. "Midorimacchi juga mendengarnya, kan?"

Midorima yang sejak tadi sibuk mengelus boneka rakunnya—_lucky item_ hari ini, mendongak untuk bertemu sepasang _topaz_ yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Kau berisik-_nanodayo_. Enyah sana, agar aku bisa membersihkan _tanuki_-ku dengan tenang," si kacamata menjawab ketus sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kegiatan semula.

Kise menahan tangis melihat sikap si klorofil yang segitunya senang menganiaya dirinya secara verbal.

"Kalau Murasakibaracchi." Si kuning mencoba peruntungan pada raksasa ungu yang tengah syahdu mengemut batang maiubo-nya. "Pasti kau juga—"

"Kise-chin berisik. _Hineritsubusu_ _yo_~ Kalau tidak diam akan aku gencet sampai gepeng."

Disuguhi ancaman fatal di tengah kata-katanya, Kise sontak bungkam dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Benar-benar bukan sebuah hal yang berlebihan bila si kepala kuning mengasumsikan dirinya sebagai objek penindasan para pelangi.

"Huwee, Akashicchi!" Kise merajuk pada kandidat terakhir di ruangan itu. Si surai _strawberry_ matang yang biasanya menjadi penengah—penguasa, diktator, apapun itu—entah mengapa masih belum menyuarakan keabsolutannya yang mutlak. "Semuanya jahat-_ssu_! Akashicchi—"

Rengekan nyaring Kise lantas terhenti, bahkan sebelum sang kapten mengatakan apapun. Nyatanya bukan hanya si kuning belimbing, namun sisa warna yang lain serempak menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing saat melihat sikap sang kapten yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam di depan lokernya.

Masalahnya bukan karena Akashi tiba-tiba jadi pendiam, melainkan karena seringai lebar yang kini terukir pada paras rupawan pemuda itu.

Tidak mau mengurusi tatapan horor dari para budaknya, sepasang _iris_ _ruby_ Akashi masih terpaku pada sepucuk surat yang dengan miteriusnya telah bersedekap di dalam loker. Amplop biru terang yang tadi membungkus si kertas kini tergantung lemas di antara celah jari sang kapten.

"Menarik."

Hanya satu kata dan segaris seringai saja, tampaknya mampu membuat para jenius di sana dicecar oleh ngeri yang menggerayang raga hingga ujung jempol. Masing-masing warna mulai berdoa, berharap tidak ada jiwa inosen yang akan menjadi korban kesadisan Akashi Seijuurou, kapten mereka yang tercinta—tapi bohong.

\- To be Continued -

* * *

Minna, nama saya Furi ... ^^ Orang baru dalam dunia fandom KuroBas. _Douzo yoroshiku onegai itashimasu_.

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Ogiwara _standby_ di depan pintu kamar Tetsuya, tidak peduli meski pagi masih seumur jagung. Alis _dark brown_ berkerut cemas. Mengintip si penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, si regular Teikou melenguh dalam kepasrahan.

Segala upaya telah ditempuhnya. Beribu maaf pun tak hentinya meluncur dari mulut sang pelaku. Bahkan sogokan ampuh berkedok traktiran _Vanilla Shake_ selama sebulan pun untuk kali ini menemui jalan buntu.

Tetsuya benar-benar marah padanya kali ini ...

Kontroversi seputar surat cinta kemarin pagi lah, awal mula drama kedua sahabat ini dimulai. Selesai melampiaskan amarahnya, Tetsuya segera cabut. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa penyesalan, si _baby blue_ meninggalkan remaja hiperaktif merangkap sahabatnya itu terkapar tragis di TKP.

Saat ini Tetsuya sedang melakukan aksi bungkam. Dimulai dari kemarin pagi, remaja bersurai_ icy blue_ itu pantang berinteraksi dengan insan yang menyandang nama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Jangankan bicara. Melirik saja Tetsuya langsung melengos. Sungguh mengenaskan, eksistensi si _brunette_ tak lebih dari mikroorganisme non-signifikan bagi si Kuroko muda.

Dan sudah jadi rahasia umum, kalau tidak ada yang lebih menohok di dunia ini selain dianggap tembok oleh orang yang rautnya serupa tembok. Ogiwara lelah lahir batin. Pemuda itu bahkan tergiur untuk meraung keras di bawah guyuran _shower _seraya terisak, 'kenapa, Tetsuya? Kenapa?!'

Akan tetapi, Ogiwara itu terkenal akan sifatnya yang pantang menyerah, berkemauan keras dan kurang sensitif. Diperlakukan seperti ini bukanlah akhir baginya. Kalau begini saja langsung kibar bendera putih, jangan sebut dirinya sebagai sahabat Tetsuya yang tahan dibanting.

Dengan semangat menggelora, si coklat gigih berupaya menebus dosanya pada Tetsuya.

Dimulai dari yang wajar seperti memohon maaf, hingga yang kurang ajar macam menawarkan punggung sebagai pengganti kursi.

Tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Punggung Ogiwara bahkan masih nyut-nyutan setelah mendapat sepakan maut dari Tetsuya. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan, karena insan bersurai biru itu merasa _illfeel_ lantaran bangku kelas yang didudukinya ternyata bisa bernafas dan memiliki kepala berambut coklat.

Mungkin saking tekunnya berusaha, Ogiwara tidak sadar dia telah menerapkan praktek _sekuhara_ pada sahabat sendiri.

Masih merasa kurang, si bronis memutuskan untuk membutut si _baby blue_ hingga menapak rumah dalam usaha memperoleh pengampunan.

Usaha Ogiwara berakhir dengan dirinya yang disuruh pulang—didepak secara halus—oleh _maid_ keluarga Kuroko dengan alasan 'sudah larut'. Andai tidak begitu, bukan mustahil Ogiwara akan membangun tenda lalu kemping di depan kamar Tetsuya saking ambisiusnya.

Perlu diingat kalau Ogiwara itu _care_ dan sayang pada Tetsuya, bukannya berniat menjadi seorang _stalker_.

Gagal seharian kemarin, Ogiwara lantas mengadu nasibnya pagi ini. Setengah berharap kalau amarah Tetsuya akan mendingin setelah dikompres semalaman dalam tidur cantik.

Dengan berbekal petuah mulia tersebut, di sinilah Ogiwara sekarang berdiri. Gentayangan di depan kamar Tetsuya pada pukul 06.05 pagi, lengkap dengan atribut kehidupan SMU-nya—blazer putih tak terkancing, kemeja biru polos, dasi hitam disimpul longgar, celana hitam dan terakhir sepasang _sneaker_ putih penuh lumpur yang ditinggal di area _genkan_ (pintu masuk).

Tak pelak, satu rumah—minus Tetsuya yang kebo—sempat dibuat gonjang-ganjing. Depresi menjadi epidemik karena masih _subuh_ tapi bel dari gerbang depan sudah melolong karena keranjingan dipencet. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ogiwara, tamu tanpa undangan yang dengan seenak udel telah menjadikan hunian Kuroko sebagai rumah kedua.

—Saat ini si pelayan dirundung dilema. Mau diapakan sahabat sang majikan yang kelakuannya kelewat lasak itu ...

Merasa _mellow_, Ogiwara melorot lalu terduduk bersandar pintu. Sorotnya mengarah ke belakang bahu. Mata terpaku pada kayu pipih yang memisahkan dirinya dari si penghuni kamar.

Tidak ada respon, tidak peduli seberapa sering Ogiwara mengetuk.

Tetap terabaikan, tidak peduli bahwa parasnya kini begitu memprihatinkan layaknya _puppy_ yang baru disepak keluar oleh sang majkan.

Masih tidak dianggap, tidak peduli meski si _brunette_ rela bolos latihan pagi demi menjalankan niat tulusnya ini.

Betapa nekat Ogiwara itu. Padahal sebagai reguler Teikou, dia wajib menjunjung satu paham kolosal yang tidak boleh ditinggal apapun yang terjadi.

—Dilarang mangkir latihan atau hadapi sang kapten.

Mungkin si kepala coklat tengah hoki. Siapa tahu, semalam dia telah dikunjungi oleh malaikat lalu dianugrahi nyawa cadangan sebagai suvenir. Ogiwara membulatkan tekad, pagi ini harus sudah mendapat maaf sang sahabat. Peduli amat pada murka si stroberi bantet nun jauh di sana.

'Kenapa kau tidak mau membuka pintumu, Tetsuya?' Ogiwara membatin gusar. Memandang si objek kayu lekat-lekat, tinjunya mulai dijatuhkan dalam ketukan berirama teratur.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Ogiwara pada si penghuni di seberang sana. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dan, " ... _do you wanna build a snowman _~"

* * *

**'****Kuroko no Basuke' © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Fic) © Furi Shirogane**

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), sho-ai, mulut Kagami, Onesided KagaKuro, Slight AkaKuro, OgiKuro (friendship), Oreshi!Akashi.**

**O tanishimi kudasai! ****J**

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2: Scarlet Daze

.

.

.

"Tetsuya,"

Kepala _cerulean_ di depan masih nihil reaksi. Tetsuya masih najis menggubris eksistensi _brownish_ yang senantiasa merajuk tiga langkah di belakang. Seluruh atensinya lebih tersita pada novel di tangan dibanding panggilan sahabat sendiri.

"Tetsuya~!"

Kaki kurus yang dibungkus celana hitam panjang tidak mengurangi kecepatan. Malah bisa dibilang, kuota jangkahnya semakin diperlebar guna menghindari serentetan rengekan nista yang tidak dikehendaki.

"Tetsuya _tteba_!"

Sepasang bola safir menangkap pandangan miring para pejalan kaki. Mereka pasti heran melihat interaksi satu arah yang gencar dikirimkan Ogiwara padanya.

'Sudah zamannya kali, remaja bertingkah seperti _old married couple_ bahkan sebelum menikah ...'Adalah hal yang mungkin terlintas dalam benak para pengguna jalan di sana. Atau lebih tepatnya, bertingkah bak suami (Ogiwara) yang tengah merajuk, memohon pengampunan pada sang istri (Tetsuya) yang telah ditikungnya semalam suntuk.

Masih tidak dianggap, batin Ogiwara mengepul.

"Tetsuya!" Ogiwara kembali menjeritkan nama sahabatnya. "Kalau kau tidak menjawab juga, aku nyanyi lagi nih!" _First string_ Teiko itu mengancam penuh nafsu pada punggung mungil di depan.

Sang istr—maksudnya, Tetsuya masih belum sudi memberi _feedback_. Si _baby blue_ terus melanjutkan langkahnya yang letoy menyusuri jalan.

'Oke, kalau itu memang maumu, Tetsuya.'

Menghimpun nafas dalam-dalam, Ogiwara membuka mulut.

"_I think this way! Ikutoori mo aru, sono tooi no kotae wo mou tada_!"

Pergerakan khalayak jalan pun beku. Dihantam senandung beracun dari pita suara Ogiwara, manusia biasa pasti keder. Burung yang berkicau di ranting pohon mendadak flu. Ibu-ibu segera tancap gas demi mencegah trauma dini pada buah hati dalam dekapan.

Reaksi yang terlampau lebay dan kurang _real_? Abaikan. Anggap saja ini adalah hal normal mengingat bahwa Ogiwara memang tidak diberkahi potensi dalam bidang tarik suara. Jangankan menyanyi, bernafas saja dia sumbang.

Sudut bibir Tetsuya ditekuk semrawut. Perempatan merah pun serta-merta mengintip dari balik raut triplek-nya yang dibingkai sutra _baby blue_. Novel tipis yang bekerja sebagai distraksi kini sukses menyelam masuk ke dalam tas.

Berkat kelakuan Ogiwara, raut _flat_ Tetsuya mengalami metamorfosis. Lihatlah paras teflon itu sekarang, mulai dijiplak lekuk-lekuk penuh ekspresi karena senewen.

Akan tetapi, terbangun karena senandung nyalang di depan kamar lalu harus mengalaminya lagi saat menuju ke sekolah ... Wajar kalau suasana hati Tetsuya begitu amburadul. Apalagi ketika biduan tak bertalenta yang dimaksud memang telah meretas bendungan amarahnya sejak kemarin.

"_Come on! Come on! You hear me, everybadeh! Hello! Hell_—hmmpft!"

Konser tunggal si bronis terhenti. Ogiwara dicekal paksa oleh sebuah telapak pucat yang mendarat tepat di atas belah bibirnya. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah manis dengan sepasang _iris_ biru langitnya yang kini menyipit sengit.

"_Sawagi sugimasu yo_, Ogiwara." Tetsuya mendesis datar. Saking emosinya, posisi si sahabat pun turun pangkat. Dari 'Shigehiro-_kun_' menjadi 'Ogiwara'. Dari nama kecil menjadi marga polos tanpa embel-embel sayang '_kun_' ...

Mengesampingkan sikap sentimentil yang dialamatkan padanya, Ogiwara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Diraihnya tangan mungil yang terkatup pada rahangnya lalu meremat tangan itu perlahan dalam genggaman.

"Akhirnya kau bicara padaku juga, Tetsuya," Si surai _dark brown_ menyunggingkan cengiran lebar. Kedua irisnya terpejam membentuk lengkungan busur.

"Terpaksa," sahut Tetsuya monoton. Wajahnya yang sudah kembali netral kini dipalingkan. Si biru menolak untuk bertemu raut menyilaukan Ogiwara yang masih berhias senyum lima jari.

Ogiwara terkekeh. Si _brownie_ meremas telapak pucat dalam genggamannya sekali lagi. "Ayolah Tetsuya ... Aku sungguh menyesalinya. Jangan ngambek mulu, dong. Maafkan aku, '_kay_?"

Nada bicara itu terdengar begitu tulus dalam memohon. Ogiwara benar-benar telah belajar dari kesalahannya.

Sudut mata Tetsuya berkedut dua kali. Sungguh si _icy blue_ ingin komplain, betapa keterlaluan Ogiwara dan kemampuan ampuhnya dalam merajuk. Apalagi ketika oknum yang bersangkutan tahu betul bahwa Tetsuya memang tidak bisa terlalu lama marah padanya.

Pemuda dengan _iris_ langit itu tahu dirinya sudah kalah.

Toh, menghujat dan mengutuk eksistensi Ogiwara tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kalau bisa, tentu Tetsuya sudah melakukannya sedari dulu daripada harus direpotkan untuk sekian lama.

"Aku mengerti, Shigehiro-_kun_."

Kembali naik pangkat dalam hati sang sahabat, senyum Ogiwara kini selebar pantatnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak marah padamu." Tetsuya menatap Ogiwara lekat-lekat. Tangan putih yang telah bebas dari kurungan kini menuding sang sahabat tepat di antara kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya." Yang lebih tinggi gemas mengacak helaian sutra sewarna langit. "Ada yang kau inginkan? Anggap saja sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf." Ogiwara mengeluarkan bujuk rayunya.

"_Vanilla Milkshake_," Tetsuya ultimatum tanpa ragu. "Milik MajiBa. Porsi jumbo. Selama dua bulan penuh."

"Sudah kuduga ..."

Bulir keringat sebesar telur bebek merembes dari pelipis. Ogiwara meratapi para _Yukichi_—lembar 10.000 _yen_—yang akan segera terbang dari celengan babinya. Mengingat porsi harian Tetsuya yang bombastis, normal kalau Ogiwara mendadak was-was pada kelangsungan pundi tabungan di bawah kasur.

Ya sudahlah. Dari pada Tetsuya semakin _moody_ ...

Di tengah krisis yang melanda lahan finansialnya, tiba-tiba benak Ogiwara disentil oleh sebuah ilham. Entah tuyul mana yang berbisik, mendadak tercetus ide jayus pada batok kepala yang ditutupi helaian coklat Belgia itu.

Ogiwara tersenyum penuh makna.

"Hanya itu, Tetsuya? Yakin tidak mau yang lain?" Kedua alis Ogiwara berombak jahil. Sambil bersiul-siul senang, pemuda itu mengejar langkah Tetsuya yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tidak ada." Singkat tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Mendengarnya, garis senyum di bibir Ogiwara semakin merajalela. Dan itu bukan senyum biasa, melainkan senyum yang mengandung seribu kompisisi nakal.

"Yakin?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi. Satu alis_ sky blue_ meroket karena heran melihat tingkahnya. " ... Padahal aku bisa saja membantu usaha PDKT-mu dengan Kagami."

Langkah Tetsuya seketika macet. Dengan tidak sopan, rona merah berbondong-bondong menyapu wajah _poker-_nya yang terlampau manis. Alis ditekuk sengit. Tetsuya menyorot sinis pada Ogiwara yang masih mengulum senyum seterang lampu bergaransi.

"Tidak terima kasih," Tetsuya menyahut sangsi. "Karena terakhir kali Shigehiro-_kun_ berniat 'membantu'—" Jari-jari si surai langit bergerak membentuk gestur tanda petik. "—suratku mendarat di tangan yang salah."

Mendengar kejujuran yang pendek, batin Ogiwara serasa diguyur air es. Tak ayal hati kecil pemuda bronis itu ngilu lantaran digencet batu imajiner seberat 1 ton yang mengingatkan dosanya pada si mungil.

"Apa kau harus mengungkitnya, Tetsuya? Kupikir kau sudah memaafkanku!"

"Memaafkan bukan berarti masalah ini selesai, Shigehiro-_kun_." Sepasang bening _baby blue_ memicing bengis pada sahabatnya yang memasang raut dukacita.

Ogiwara mendesah penuh nestapanya. Satu telapak pemuda itu dijatuhkan di atas muka lalu diseret perlahan hingga berhenti pada dagu. Niat ingin menjahili, namun kenyataanya malah dia yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Tetsuya.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu." Ogiwara kalut. "Tapi itu tidak masalah—"

"Bagaimana bisa 'tidak masalah'? Itu pernyataan cinta pertamaku yang kau kacaukan, Shigehiro-_kun_," potong Tetsuya skeptis. Nada bicaranya masih ajeg monoton.

Kedua manik dengan sewarna tanah itu diputar. "Bisa biarkan aku selesaikan kata-kata ku? Terima kasih."

Sekarang giliran iris secerah langit yang berotasi karena jenuh.

"Seperti kataku, itu tidak masalah. Kau tahu kan, suratmu itu bersama Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Si murid teladan, Ketua OSIS, Kapten tim basket dan Wakil Ketua klub berkuda. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi dan Akashi Corp. Si tampan penuh kharisma nan kece membahana dengan bola mata yang seolah 'menyelam ke dalam jiwamu'—"

"Lalu?" Tetsuya gagal menghubungkan benang merah dari Ogiwara _fangirling_ pada Akashi dengan duduk permasalahannya saat ini.

"Tetsuya, plis." Ada kalanya Ogiwara lelah dengan sikap apatis sahabatnya. Jika bukan karena sayang, sudah dia gebuk kepala pucat yang kelewat _deadpan_ itu.

"Dengan reputasinya, Akashi mendapat surat cinta nyaris setiap hari dengan jumlah yang tidak manusiawi! Satu surat mu tidak akan berpengaruh pada orang sepertinya."

"..."

"Karena itulah kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa melanjutkan usahamu dalam menggaet Kagami seolah ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Bah! Aku bahkan yakin kalau suratmu kini telah berakhir di tong sampah bersama dengan surat-surat lainnya."

.

.

.

"Jadi ... maksudmu perasaanku setara dengan sampah?" Hidung mungil Tetsuya kembang kempis dalam sebal dan sakit hati.

Respon Tetsuya melenceng dari perkiraan. Ogiwara menggeram frustasi. "Astaga, Tetsuya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku mencoba menghiburmu!"

Bibir plum itu mendecak kesal. "Aku tidak butuh hiburan, Shigehiro-_kun_. Aku butuh suratku kembali." Selesai mengatakannya, yang mungil pun balik kanan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Teiko _Koukou_.

Ogiwara yang mendadak tempramen lantas misuh-misuh setelah didengus oleh reaksi sarkastik si besfren. Setelah dia berkorban jiwa raga dengan membolos latihan basket. Setelah dia bersedia melubangi kocek untuk memenuhi konsumsi _junk food_ selama dua bulan. Inikah balasan yang dia terima?

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

"Kyaa! _Aikawarazu_, Kisecchi hari ini tampan sekali. Oh, _Prince Charming_-ku!" Suara cempreng seorang siswi bergaung keras dari ruang kelas 1-B.

"Iya! Aduh, tampan baget! Terus tadi aku lihat Aomine melambai padaku! Astaga Aomine! Makin keling, makin sekseh aja dia itu!"

"Hah? Melambai padamu?" Pemilik suara ini mendengus arogan. "Jelas-jelas dia tadi mengibaskan tangan mau buang upil. Jangan ke-geer-an lah! Daripada itu, tadi kalian lihat Midorima tidak? Aduh, hari ini _lucky item_-nya ember! Elegan sekali, _Kakkoii_!"

"Kalian belum ada apa-apanya. Lihat nih aku berhasil memungut bungkus maiubo Murasakibara! Susah tauk! mesti bersaing dulu sebelum direbut yang lain! Hebat kan? Rasa hambar lho!"

"Ahh, Kiseki memang te-o-peh! Cintah aku sama mereka! Meski cinta terbesarku tetap milik Akashi-sama! Aduh posturnya masih bonsai! _Suteki_! XD"

"Kyaaa! Akashi-_sama_! XDDD" Sisa kaum hawa yang lain pun serta merta menjeritkan nama idola mereka dengan gempita.

"Hei, omong-omong tentang Akashi-_sama_, apa kau sudah dengar gosipnya? Katanya ada surat cinta yang berhasil menarik perhatian Akashi-_sama_!"

"Iya! Mereka bilang, kali ini Akashi-_sama_ akan benar-benar jadian dengan si pengirim surat itu!"

Sesenggukan yang keras menyusul. "Kenapa, Akashi-_sama_? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu!"

"Aku penasaran siapa 'orang' itu. Apakah dia sisiwi sekolah ini juga? Apakah dia seorang nona berkelas dari keluarga yang berpengaruh? Mungkinkah dia seorang artis terkenal?! Oh! Mungkin Terakado Otsu si _kibi-unko*_ itu!"

"Siapa yang peduli." Suara yang berbeda dari tiga di atas ikut nimbrung. "Betapa teganya, padahal aku masih setia menunggu sejak aku mengirimkan suratku padanya seminggu yang lalu!"

"Aku sejak dua minggu yang lalu ..."

"Masih mending, aku sebulan."

"Aku setahun."

" ..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau setahun yang lalu Akashi-_sama_ masih belum masuk SMU Teikou?"

"Oh ya?"

Celoteh para siswi melebur dalam atmosfer kelas yang kini sama gaduhnya dengan pasar. Jeda sejenak sebelum jam pertama lantas dimanfaatkan oleh para murid dengan se-efisien mungkin. Ada yang berbincang—bergosip. Ada pula yang tengah menghimpun strategi demi menempuh ulangan hari ini.

Segelintir individu masih gencar menghafal isi buku paket sebagai amunisi terakhir. Tidak sedikit pula yang mulai berkreasi, menjadikan muka meja, kertas sobekan, pantat dasi bahkan telapak tangan sebagai notes dadakan. Sisanya acuh tak acuh, pasrah mengkhayal pola rasi bintang mana yang nanti mau mereka jiplak di atas kertas LJK.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?

Di tengah keriuhan para peserta didik 1-B, si _bluenette_ justru terombang-ambing pikiran sendiri. Kepala tertelungkup lemas di atas meja, hati dipasangi _firewall_. Si _baby blue_ tengah gencar memblokir perbincangan teman sekelasnya yang bertajuk 'surat cinta Akashi-_sama_'.

Tetsuya lagi-lagi galau.

'Akashi-_kun_ itu banyak penggemarnya, kan? Sudah pasti bukan aku yang dimaksud. Ya benar sekali. Aku hanyalah seorang murid _plain_. Aku selalu terlewati karena hawa kehadiranku yang minimalis. Orang selevel Akashi-_kun_ tidak akan menggubris suratku. Ya. Benar. Pasti bukan aku.'

Tetsuya sedang berpaling dari kenyataan.

"Ah, _ita_! Yo, Kuroko!"

Gaung _baritone_ tadi berhasil menarik perhatian Tetsuya. Sepucuk kepala dengan surai merah gradasi menampakan diri dari balik _double-door_ kelas. Sepasang kaki jenjang berayun menghampiri si mungil yang duduk di samping jendela barisan terakhir.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kagami-_kun_," sapa Tetsuya pelan. Disambangi oleh macan favoritnya, nyawa si _teal_ banting stir ke dunia nyata. "_Nanika goyou desuka_. Apa Kagami-_kun_ ada perlu denganku?"

"Dibilang perlu, tidak juga sih." Si kucing besar penghuni kelas 1-D mengusap punggung kepalanya dengan raut malas. "Aku hanya datang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu ..."

Satu garis _light blue_ di atas dahi Tetsuya melayang hingga anak poni. Seluruh indera remaja itu sontak menegang saat tahu tujuan kedatangan Kagami. Jangan katakan—

" ... dari Akashi. Dia ingin kau menemuinya di **Rainbow House** saat istirahat siang nanti."

_I told you so_ ...

Bulu kuduk Tetsuya menari kecak. Batang tenggorokan pada leher pucat itu mendadak kering. Tetsuya masih _calm_ di luar, meski batin menjerit tujuh oktaf di dalam. Mungkin masih belum telat, kalau Tetsuya memohon izin pulang lebih awal karena mengalami tekanan batin stadium tiga.

"Yo Kagami!" Ogiwara menyapa riang. Rupanya makhluk _brownish_ ini mencuri dengar perkataan Kagami dari bangkunya di depan Tetsuya. Acara menjiplak rumus pada muka meja pun ditinggalkan untuk sesaat. "Memang kenapa Akashi ingin bertemu Tetsuya?"

Entah perasaannya, atau intonasi pertanyaan Ogiwara terdengar sengit. Yang jelas, Kagami lihat raut _teammate_-nya itu memang agak garang kalau dibanding biasanya.

"_Shiru ka? _Mana aku tahu!" Cabang merah Kagami berkerut hebat. Dia hanya kurir penyampai pesan di sini, bukan orang yang serba tahu karena selalu menang dan selalu benar.

"Eh, kau juga tidak tahu?" Kedua kelopak Ogiwara menyipit, tidak peduli bahwa wajahnya masih tersenyum lebar. "Hem ... susah juga. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Tetsuya mendekati orang seperti Akashi tanpa tujuan yang jelas seperti itu ..."

Alis merah eksotis mengudara secara _single_. "Kau mengatakannya, seolah kau berani menantang Akashi saja."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan menghadang siapa saja yang akan menyakiti Tetsuya. Tidak peduli meski dia adalah Akashi-**_Absolute_**_ly-Sadist-Oyakoro_-Seijuurou sekalipun."

Kagami menatap skeptis pada sebutir kepala coklat. Meski meremehkan, tak ayal benak si _tiger_ satu suara dengan Ogiwara.

Sungguh batin Kagami tidak ikhlas. Horor kalau membayangkan kurcaci inosen seperti Tetsuya memasuki sarang titisan Lucifer yang menyamar sebagai anak manusia bernama Akashi—lupakan bahwa dia juga masuk golongan kurcaci, kapten klubnya adalah individu yang berbahaya.

"Kau benar. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Akashi melakukan apapun pada Kuroko," si _crimson_ mempertegas. " Tapi aku merasa bahwa Kuroko akan baik-baik saja—" Perkataan Kagami ini menuai protes keras dari kubu yang coklat. "—karena kulihat suasana hati Akashi cukup senang saat itu."

Satu garis di atas manik gelap Ogiwara ditarik ke atas dengan tanda tanya menggantung.

"Dari pada itu, yang posisinya berbahaya di sini justru bukan Kuroko ..." Si _Redhead_ mengerling pada rekan timnya. " ... tapi kau, Ogiwara."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Ada satu pesan lagi yang dititipkan Akashi tadi pagi, dan kali ini dialamatkan padamu."

Lelah berdiri, Kagami menyandarkan raganya pada meja Tetsuya. Manik _crimson_ menyorot penuh bela sungkawa pada Ogiwara yang masih menganga dalam _suspense_. Jeda sebentar, si surai marun berdehem ganteng untuk efek dramatis.

"Katanya, sebagai ganjaran karena telah bolos latihan pagi ini, porsi latihanmu nanti siang akan digandakan sesuai dengan nomor pada _jersey_-mu."

"_What the_?!" Rongga yang menaungi kelereng _dark-brown_ membulat tidak normal. "Nomorku itu 11, Kagami!" Ogiwara menjerit seriosa.

"Ya, berarti nanti jadi 11 kali lipat ..." Si _power forward_ merah menjatuhkan talak. Kalau sudah begini bisa dipastikan kalau Ogiwara kapok, tidak akan mangkir lagi dari jadwal _training_ klub basket.

Kita semua kembali diingatkan betapa kreatifnya—atau tiran?—sang kapten dalam membuat hukuman. Dengan begini, bisa dipastikan anggota timnya bakal berpikir ulang apabila berniat untuk cabut.

"Itu dua _digit_, Bakagami!" Ogiwara menyembur. Kedua tangan pemuda itu dibawa ke atas untuk menggaruk hutan coklatnya yang tidak beraturan. "Ini sama saja penyiksaan terselubung! Dasar iblis kurang hormon pertumbuhan! Kalau mau jadi Nazi, jangan praktek di klub, napa!"

"Salah sendiri bolos latihan." Kagami cuek. Si _crimson_ sama sekali tidak empati pada Ogiwara yang masih kebat-kebit dalam rasa ngeri karena nyawanya kini terlunta-lunta di ujung tanduk Akashi.

'_Riiiiing_!'

Lolongan bel sekolah menampar alam bawah sadar para peserta didik. Menyadari urusannya telah usai, Kagami bermaksud undur diri. Pemuda itu sebaiknya sirna dari kelas 1-B sebelum guru pertama mereka menapakan kakinya ke dalam ruangan.

Kagami trauma. Tidak mau diperingatkan lagi oleh Miyaji-Sensei si guru fisika. Cukup sekali saja batok kepala Kagami menjadi target pendaratan buah nanas. Terima kasih.

"Ingat, jangan coba-coba kabur atau kuseret kau," Kagami memperingatkan penuh kasih pada Ogiwara yang sekarang putih bak daging buah manggis.

Sesungguhnya bukan karakter yang merah untuk mendukung aksi biadab sang kapten pada _teammate_-nya. Namun apa daya. Daripada nanti Ogiwara cabut ke benua lain lalu kredibilitasnya sebagai jongos pembawa pesan di pertanyakan ... Bisa-bisa Kagami pulang dengan aksesoris berupa gunting yang tertancap di ubun-ubun.

'_Damn! that's freakin' scary_!' Kagami merinding hebat, tidak ingat derita sang kawan.

Teman sih, teman. Akan tetapi dalam berurusan dengan Akashi, lebih bijak kalau saling main jegal. Tak usah sungkan, tinggalkan saja pihak yang jatuh lalu ngepot secepat cahaya demi keselamatan diri sendiri.

Selesai dengan Ogiwara, perhatian Kagami teralih pada sosok biru yang bungkam sejak tadi. Batin si macan mendadak pilu melihat raut datar di sana tampak lebih pasi dari rutinitasnya yang _peachy_.

"Kau tak apa, Kuroko? Apa kau ingin pergi ke UKS? Aku akan mengantar—"

"Kagami-kun ..." bisikan Tetsuya mencegat omongan Kagami yang berceceran bak air mancur. Raut _flat_ itu lurus menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. " ... Senang berkenalan denganmu ... Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama ini. Aku minta maaf kalau aku sering nge-_troll_ Kagami-_kun_ dan diam-diam menikmatinya ... Tolong sampaikan pada _Nii-sama_ aku menyayanginya meski—"

"Woi! Kuroko, _Shikkari shiro_!" Kagami heboh mengguncang bahu Tetsuya.

Si _baby blue_ kini tidak jelas antara sadar atau tidak, terus merapalkan serangkaian kalimat beraksen _gloomy_. Terakhir belah daging sewarna plum itu terbuka, Kagami bahkan sempat mendengar kata 'aku menolak mati sebelum jadi pengantin, Kagami-kun' ...

Sadar usahanya untuk menarik kewarasan Tetsuya akan berakhir sia-sia, Kagami _summon_ bala bantuan. "Hoi, Ogiwara _temee_! Kau juga lakukan sesuatu—"

" ... Kagami, aku menolak mati dalam keadaan masih perjaka."

Tidak hanya si langit musim panas, si surai tanah pun ikut menguarkan aura temaram. Keduanya begitu suram dan penuh rasa pesimis untuk menjalani kehidupan pasca sekolah usai. Percaya atau tidak, ini semua hanya karena pengaruh kata 'Akashi' pada beberapa paragraf sebelumnya ...

"Kalian berdua kenapa?!" Melihat nurani temannya mulai dikikis trauma, Kagami berlutut lantas menjerit penuh kepiluan pada langit-langit kelas.

.

.

.

"Woi, Bakagami! Ngapain kau masih di sini?! Balik ke kelasmu sono!"

Sebutir buah tropikal milik Pak Miyaji membumbung tinggi di langit kelas sebelum akhirnya bercumbu mesra dengan kepala bersurai _dark red.  
_

_._

******Kiseki******

.

.

Serasa Boeing-707 yang mengangkasa, Tetsuya berjalan gontai dalam mode _auto-pilot_. Melewati deret pepohonan _birch_, pemuda dengan mahkota _cerulean_ itu pun mencapai bangunan bercat putih yang selonjor megah di sisi danau. Rainbow House. Sebuah _private mini-mansion_ dengan corak Victorian yang diklaim sebagai _headquarter_ segerombol remaja ajaib.

Pergerakan langkah Tetsuya telah mencapai halaman depan. Melihat tujuannya sudah semakin dekat, si surai langit menghimpun siasat abal untuk berjalan selambat mungkin demi mengulur waktu. Indah gelaran semak mawar pun sukses menjadi alibi sekaligus distraksi.

'Sori, Akashi-_kun. _Indahnya bunga mawar mengalihkan duniaku, jadi aku lupa waktu,' masuk sebagai plan B dalam jalinan strategi Tetsuya.

Andai diberi opsi, pemuda dengan _iris teal_ itu lebih memilih hengkang dari muka bumi. Tetsuya akan pindah ke planet Mars, menggunakan nama samaran 'Slaine Troyard', mengecat rambutnya menjadi platinum lalu alih profesi jadi pilot pesawat angkut. Apapun akan ditempuh bocah biru itu demi melipir dari panggilan Akashi.

Katakan saja kalau ternyata _personality_ Akashi itu memang sebengkok reputasinya di kalangan reguler—sumber: Kagami dan Ogiwara. Tidak aneh kalau nyali Tetsuya mengempis, nyaris sirna ditelan spekulasi yang bahkan belum dia lihat sendiri kebenarannya.

Melewati pilar-pilar berulir yang berdiri bongsor, pintu masuk berhias kaca bening menjadi tujuan. Satu tangan Tetsuya mengepal erat pada tali tas yang tersampir di bahunya, satu lagi terangkat dalam gestur mengetuk.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_ ..."

Tidak ditanggapi, Tetsuya mendorong grendel platina yang tidak dikunci. Iris birunya menyisir sekitar. Kemegahan Rainbow House tidak hanya dipamerkan _outdoor_ dari desain apiknya namun juga diterapkan _indoor_ dalam struktur interior.

Tegel marmer yang bening hingga Tetsuya bisa melihat bias wajahnya di sana. Di langit-langit, menggantung gemulai seikat lampu kristal khas royalti Eropa. Sofa-sofa mewah yang dilapisi tekstil eksklusif dalam rona marun, bersedekap tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Perabotan antik yang kemungkinan diimport dari wilayah di luar Jepang.

Dan seperangkat fitur kelas atas lainnya ...

Sayang tidak ada tanda kehidupan, sejauh maniknya menyapu bangunan yang dominan oleh warna krem tersebut.

Tetsuya bukan penggemar mebel—apalagi remaja matre. Semahal apapun nilai seluruh perkakas mansion tersebut dalam angka _yen_, tentu tidak akan menarik kecuali ada batang hidung manusia di dalamnya.

Si kepala _cyan blue_ jengah menunggu. Berniat balik, Tetsuya baru berputar menuju pintu keluar ketika sepotong _alto-bass_ menggema memenuhi udara.

"Ah, kau sudah tiba rupanya ..." Seorang figur dengan surai hemoglobin terbit dari anak tangga teratas pada sudut ruangan. _Ruby_ kembar kini lekat terfokus pada mata Tetsuya. Bibirnya menawarkan senyum yang mampu membuat sejuta kaum hawa menjerit.

Dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. _Leader_ dari pleton pelangi, kapten tim basket dan secara _de facto_, penguasa jaringan intra sekolah dalam jabatan Ketua OSIS. Tidak lupa, sosok merah yang penuh _enigma_ karena berhasil mengguncang jagad Teikou tanpa perlu muncul secara jasmani.

'Mata merah. Rambut merah ... Merahnya jelek. Terlalu cerah. Masih bagus merahnya Kagami-_kun_,' adalah konklusi Tetsuya yang terbukti bias kalau sudah menyangkut si macan.

Akashi menatap intens sosok pucat yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ditumbuk sepasang _scarlet_, Tetsuya bergidik.

Sekadar informasi, Tetsuya sering kesal dengan hawa keberadaanya yang setara angin. Pemuda _light blue_ itu akan melakukan apapun asal dia bisa menonjol di mata yang lain. Berbicara, menepuk bahu, meniup tengkuk—yang terakhir adalah favorit. Apapun asal dirinya tidak terlewat dari visi umat manusia di sekitarnya.

Yah ... Meskipun begitu, tak jarang pula remaja itu keki bila ada yang bisa membongkar triknya pada pertemuan perdana. Seperti saat ini. Karena percaya atau tidak, Tetsuya menikmati ekspresi terguncang korban keisengannya saat dia mulai nge-_troll_ dengan muncul _out of nowhere _...

—Sukses mencium eksistensi Tetsuya pada percobaan pertama, Akashi masuk _black list_.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya to moushimasu_ ..." Lepas dari keterkejutan, Tetsuya memperkenalkan diri. Tubuhnya dilipat dalam sudut 45 derajat demi asas kesopanan. "Aku mendengar dari Kagami-_kun_ kalau Akashi-_kun_ ingin bertemu denganku."

"Ah ya, tentu saja. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Kagami Taiga karena telah menyampaikan pesanku dengan baik."

Akashi berjalan menuruni tangga. Dengan pergerakan yang dinamis sang Kaisar telah menempatkan dirinya di atas bantalan sofa. "Kau tidak duduk? Pasti tidak nyaman jika kita berbicara sambil berdiri."

Dilihat dari manapun, yang barusan meluncur dari mulut Akashi adalah basa-basi seorang tuan rumah pada tamunya. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Bagai diguna-guna, sekujur raga seolah Tetsuya disengat listrik. bibir si _cotton blue_ mendadak kebas tatkala berniat menampik perintah berkedok tata krama barusan.

"_Ojama shimasu_ ..." Tetsuya berserah diri. Perlahan pantatnya bersatu dengan permukaan sofa yang empuk setelah mendapat izin.

Yang biru mulai gelisah. Harus duduk, berarti pembicaraan mereka tidak akan kelar dalam waktu singkat. Sungguh kontradiktif dengan niatan Tetsuya untuk segera lenyap dari tempat itu. Setelah ini semua berakhir, bisa dipastikan Akashi hanya akan menjadi sebuah mitos dalam kehidupan Tetsuya.

Melihat sikap tamu di hadapannya, lekuk senyum menjamah bibir _kissable_ milik Akashi. "Kau mau teh, Kuroko? Aku merasa tidak enak jika tamuku tidak mendapatkan suguhan apapun," yang merah beramah tamah.

Garis biru di atas mata Tetsuya berkedut miris. Ditambah secangkir teh, siapa yang tahu kapan dia bisa angkat kaki. Helai _icy blue_ terkibas saat kepalanya menggeleng. "_Iie,_ _douzo okamainaku_ ..." **'Tidak perlu repot-repot, Akashi-kun. Karena aku akan langsung menyongsong pintu begitu ada kesempatan.'**

Satu alis Akashi mengapung penuh ketertarikan. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Terlebih bukannya lebih enak kalau berbicara ditemani oleh earl grey?" **'Seperti aku akan membiarkanmu kabur secepat itu, Kuroko Tetsuya ...'**

Tetsuya pantang menyerah. "Tapi bukankah Akashi-kun ada latihan basket setelah ini? Kumohon, Akashi-kun tidak perlu membuang waktu denganku." **'Kumohon segera katakan apa maumu dan biarkan aku pergi.'**

"Kau tidak membuang waktuku, Kuroko. Malahan pembicaraan ini adalah salah satu agenda penting milikku." Akashi berkelit mulus. Sang kapten dapat mencium aroma ketakutan dari figur tamunya itu. Yang menarik adalah, gestur kalem dan paras telenan berhasil menyelubungi semua horor itu dengan sempurna. **'Kau menarik, Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena itulah aku akan bermain-main sebentar denganmu.'**

"Sebagai kapten, apa tidak masalah kalau Akashi-_kun _meninggalkan latihan yang lain?" Tetsuya mengelak tanpa meruntuhkan sikapnya yang santun. Sensasi dingin mulai menjalari tengkuk seiring bertambahnya intesitas pandangan _cherry_ kepadanya. **'Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bisa terus menahanku di sini?'**

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu. Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada rekan-rekanku. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kita bisa berbincang di sini tanpa perlu khawatir akan ada yang protes." **'Tentu saja aku bisa, Kuroko. Itu karena aku absolut**.**'**

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun memiliki anggota yang dapat diandalkan." **'Otoriter ...'**

"Tentu saja. Aku pertaruhkan semua yang kepercayaanku pada kemampuan mereka semua. Mereka tidak akan mengecewakanku." **'Sudah bosan mencoba untuk kabur?'**

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa bermain basket bersama dengan _teammate_ yang bisa dipercaya." **'Enak saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah hingga aku bisa lepas darimu'**

"Memang menyenangkan. Walau terkadang ada pasang surutnya juga. Mengingat mereka adalah individu yang wataknya penuh warna." **'Tak perlu bersikeras. Aku baru akan melepaskan cengkramanku begitu kau tidak bisa berkutik lagi.'**

"Sou desuka ..." '**Dasar sadis.**'

"..."

"Akashi-kun kau baik-baik saja?" Menangkap lawan bicaranya _speechless_, Tetsuya merasa cemas—pada dirinya, bukan pada Akashi—apabila tanpa sadar dia telah mengutarakan suatu hal yang fatal.

" ... Aku hanya merasa kalau baru saja menyebutku sadis." Akashi mengumbar sarkasme. Wajah berbingkai helai isi delima itu berubah kusut.

"..."

"Kuroko?"

"Itu hanya perasaan Akashi-_kun_ saja."

"Begitukah?"

" ... _Hai_."

Kesunyian menguar bebas di antara dua putra adam dengan surai yang palet warnanya saling berlawanan tersebut. Keduanya sedang terbuai pikiran masing-masing. Siapa yang tahu, apakah dialog yang tadi ditebalkan adalah _reality_ dan bukan bagian dari imajinasi mereka berdua ...

"_Naa_, Kuroko ..." Akashi menjadi yang pertama membuka suara. "Aku tahu kau telah mengerti untuk apa aku memanggilmu."

Kepala sebiru permen mengangguk. "Kurasa."

Akashi memasang wajah serius. "Kalau begitu jangan buang-buang waktu lagi—"

'Memang siapa tadi yang buang-buang waktu, huh?' Tetsuya gregetan tapi tetap menjaga topeng _flat_ bebas hambatannya tanpa goyah.

"—aku memanggilmu karena ini," Sepucuk surat yang begitu familiar terjepit di antara dua jemari jenjang Akashi. "Aku ingin tahu apa pembelaanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya ..."

Remaja sebiru warna air itu mendelik. Pembelaan dia bilang? Sejak kapan menulis surat cinta menjadi sebuah aksi kriminalitas?

" ... Itu hanya kesalah pahaman. Surat itu bukan untuk Akashi-_kun_ ..." Tetsuya mulai bersaksi. Mengingat reputasi si kepala _raspberry_, salah menjabar kronologi bisa berujung petaka. Mau tak mau, Tetsuya harus perhitungan. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, pantang memiliki celah untuk dimanfaatkan yang lain.

"Salah paham?" Satu alis _strawberry_ membumbung skeptis. "Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau surat ini memang bukan ditujukkan padaku. Hanya saja apa yang dilakukannya dalam lokerku, Kuroko?"

"Temanku ..." Raut cengengesan seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro menari-nari dalam benak Tetsuya—awas saja, dasar kepala batu.

" ... Dia salah paham dan meletakan surat itu di tempat yang salah. Mengira orang yang kusukai adalah ..." _Volume_ suara Tetsuya semakin mengecil. Kedua _icy blue_-nya berusaha untuk tidak gentar menatap pada lensa tajam Akashi. "... Akashi-kun. Harusnya surat itu diberikan pada—"

"Kagami Taiga," Akashi main potong. Sang kapten mulai memainkan benda tipis yang berbalut amplop _cerulean_ di tangannya. "Jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau semuanya murni kesalahan?"

"_Hai_ ..."

Sungguh Tetsuya tidak tahan untuk segera angkat kaki dari eksistensi pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu.

Dan bagaimana pula informasi seputar _crush_ Tetsuya pada Kagami itu bocor hingga ke telinga Akashi? Seingat bocah biru itu, hanya dirinya dan Ogiwara berdua yang tahu fakta tersebut. Mungkinkah Akashi adalah _stalk_—

"—Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir siapa aku ini? Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu menang dan karena itulah selalu benar." Kepala Akashi membengkak karena kelewat bangga pada diri sendiri. "Dan aku bukan _stalker_, asal kau tahu saja."

Tetsuya _no comment_. Garis pandang pemuda itu beralih pada pola mozaik pada keramik lantai. Remaja biru itu menolak bertemu pandang dengan Akashi setelah buah kepalanya berhasil dibedah tanpa usaha.

Akashi Seijuurou ... benar-benar orang yang mengerikan.

Senyum kembali mengembang, postur tubuh Akashi kini rilek dengan punggung lemas ditopang sandaran sofa. Umumnya gestur seperti ini dapat diartikan sebagai akhir dari krisis dan awal dari perbincangan yang menyenangkan. Sayang Akashi tidak termasuk 'kalangan yang umum'. Tetsuya masih dilarang menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

" ... Hanya saja ada satu hal yang menggangguku, Kuroko."

Helaian sebiru langit bergoyang saat Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Akashi sempat tertegun menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Entah bagaimana, kepolosan berpadu keluguan ternyata mampu menciptakan sesuatu yang indah—bahkan dari muka _poker_ di sana sekalipun.

Singkat kata, Paras _curiuos_ Tetsuya adalah emas.

—Ketahuan melongo, Akashi terbatuk rendah demi menyusun beton kharismanya yang sempat runtuh.

"Ya?" Masih dengan rautnya yang datar _inoccent_, Tetsuya bertanya kalem. Bocah ini tampaknya tidak sadar kalau pesona teflonnya telah berhasil menjerat kewarasan Akashi walau hanya sesaat.

Yang bersurai _strawberry_ menghela nafas panjang. Akashi kembali fokus. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Kuroko?"

"Apa maksud, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya skeptis. Pemuda dengan kepala bertutup helaian _aqua_ itu mulai anti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Kedua kelereng merah Akashi jatuh lurus, menubruk pada sepasang _teal_.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan, bila ternyata aku menyukaimu dan sempat merasakan kebahagiaan saat tahu perasaanku itu terbalas ..." Satu tangan Akashi mengangkat sepucuk surat yang menjadi perkara dan mengibaskannya perlahan. " ... hanya untuk mengetahui kalau itu semua hanya salah paham?"

Kulit putih pada dahi Tetsuya mengernyit. Raut cuek yang sehari-hari menjadi topeng, kini mulai gugur seiring tiap frasa yang diunggah mulut Akashi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa aku merasa kecewa dan sakit hati karena itu?"

Gigi Tetsuya bergemeletuk halus di balik bibir. Tameng determinasi pada _orb_ birunya semakin dipertebal untuk menghadang biner hemoglobin yang menatapnya lekat seolah menjadi rantai yang mengurung sanubari.

"Tidak hanya memberiku harapan kosong, kau juga telah menginjak perasaanku, Kuroko. Tidakah itu terlampau kejam? Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga mau melakukan itu semua?"

Kedua belah plum milik Tetsuya terbuka namun terkatup kembali sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kuharap kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Biner terang safir terpaku pada sosok merah di hadapannya. Dengan suara lirih, Tetsuya berujar, " Akashi-_kun_ ... aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau ..." Kepala _teal_-nya ditundukan dengan alis yang menyatu dan bertaut.

.

.

.

" ... ternyata suka berbohong." Sepotong helaan kecewa khas ibu-ibu yang mendapati kenalakan putranya pun meluncur dari bibir.

Satu alis merah terangkat. "Hah?" Akashi asli melongo sekarang.

Manik aqua melempar tatapan remeh. Tetsuya mengayunkan jari telunjuknya sambil berdecak pelan. "Berbohong itu tidak baik lho, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ini _drama-queen_ atau memang suka mencari sensasi ... tapi jangan pikir semua kata-katamu tadi akan berhasil menipuku."

Akashi mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sang kaisar balik menatap tamunya dengan raut yang tak terbaca. "_Drama queen_? Sensasi? Apa kau pikir aku berbohong, Kuroko?" Si kepala _ruby_ bertanya dengan dahi yang berombak.

Tetsuya kembali mengetuk lidah dalam gestur merendahkan. Akashi sudah tidak sungkan lagi untuk menahan kapasitas _death glare_-nya, berusaha merajam setiap jengkal eksistensi sang tamu melalui pandangan mata.

"Ayolah Akashi-_kun_ ... kau dan aku tahu kebenaranya. Kata-kata Akashi-_kun_. Tentang perasaan Akashi-_kun_, tentang sakit hati, semuanya adalah sebuah kebohongan." Tetsuya blak-blakan. Garangnya air muka Akashi kalah oleh sifat '_devil may care_' si biru yang mulai mempertanyakan isi kepala merah yang nampak begitu semrawut di matanya.

Akashi geming. Menyingkapi tingkah kurang ajar Tetsuya, Akashi masih terlihat bersahaja. "Benarkah? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berbohong?"

Kedua alis bertaut, kelereng _aqua_ menyipit sinis. "Aku bisa melihatnya," Tetsuya menjawab singkat.

"Melihatnya?"

"Dari mata Akashi-_kun_. Akashi-_kun_ tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadaku, apalagi suka. Mata Akashi-_kun_ menatapku tak ubahnya menatap orang lain yang berpapasan dengannya di jalanan. Tidak berkesan dan dingin. Akashi-kun hanya ingin bermain-main denganku," tutur yang biru tanpa nada.

Mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya, Akashi bungkam. Sepasang _scarlet_ masih menjebak bening _sapphire_ dalam kurungannya. Lama dirundung hening, sepotong kekeh rendah meluncur mulus dari bibir Akashi.

" ... _as expected_, kau memang orang yang menarik, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi meng-_approve _observasi Tetsuya. Tidak pernah dia duga, bagaimana seseorang bisa mengupas selubung Akashi Seijuurou hanya melalui pandangan semata. Kepala ceri itu harus mengakui kalau pemuda _icy blue_ di depan mulai membuat minatnya gonjang-ganjing.

"_Doumo_." Tidak mau ambil pusing, Tetsuya anggap pujian kata-kata Akahsi tadi sebagai pujian untuknya. Remaja manis itu mendengus. Batinnya mulai mempertanyakan sisa durasi perbincangannya dengan Akashi. Terlalu lama di sana, Tetsuya bisa sewot.

" ... Dan tadinya aku pikir kau akan langsung jatuh dalam pelukanku seperti gadis kebanyakan saat mendengar perkataanku." Akashi menghembus nafas kecewa berbumbu dusta yang mengebu-gebu.

"Mungkin karena aku bukan gadis, Akashi-kun." Pelipis berbingkai sutra _cotton blue_ dihampiri urat marah yang berdenyut-denyut.

Jika ada hal yang dicecar Tetsuya selain posturnya yang _cuddling_-_size_, maka itu adalah betapa manis parasnya itu. Rona _ivory_, kulitnya yang mulus dan tampak kenyal, bibir plum lalu mata besar dengan _shade_ yang mampu meredupkan biru langit dengan surai berwarna identik.

Pemuda berparas triplek itu nyaris bosan mengingatkan orang lain bahwa dia termasuk kaum adam, bukan gadis tomboi yang berdada rata karena masih belum lewat masa puber.

"Tetap saja." Akashi semakin congkak. Kaki kanan disilang di atas kaki kiri. Jemari bertaut lalu didaratkan di atas lutut. Surat keramat Tetsuya kini terkulai tanpa penjagaan di muka meja. "Itu tidak akan menjadi penghalangku. Aku menginginkanmu, Kuroko. Tidak peduli kau gadis atau bukan, kau harus menjadi milikku."

"Aku menolak, Akashi-kun."

Manik biru menyipit. Tangan Tetsuya mulai gatal. Vas mawar di atas meja menggetarkan seluruh iman pemuda itu. Desainnya elegan dengan bobot yang tampak mumpuni, andai disambar lalu dilayangkan pada muka Akashi pasti akan _strike_.

"Semakin kau bersikeras, semakin aku menginginkanmu." Akashi menawarkan senyum lembut yang kadarnya setara dengan seringai predator. "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan saat ini **kau** lah hal itu. Kau akan menyerah, Kuroko Tetsuya, mau tidak mau, sukarela atau dipaksa ..."

Lensa sepekat warna darah berpendar membias kelicikan pemiliknya. Hati sang kapten berbunga tatkala menemukan mainan langka yang dijamin tidak akan membuatnya bosan. Begitu Akashi menjatuhkan klaim, mustahil bagi mangsanya untuk melepaskan diri.

Sudah cukup! Tetsuya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Lebih lama satu menit saja dan si _baby blue_ harus merencanakan _check up_ dengan dokter jiwa terdekat karena khawatir dengan kondisi kewarasannya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, Tetsuya benar-benar berubah kalap lantas mendamprat ego Akashi dengan guci import di sudut ruangan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di sini. Selamat tinggal." Tanpa menunggu komando, Tetsuya telah bersiap untuk menjauh dari sikap semena-mena Akashi terhadap dirinya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi, Kuroko? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Amplop biru cerah di tangan Akashi meliuk-liuk minta perhatian. "Apa kau tidak takut aku menggunakan ini?"

Tetsuya tinggal selangkah menuju kebebasan ketika dia berhenti. Kepala biru melihat kepada Akashi dari balik bahunya. "_Kamaimasen_. Menggunakannya sebagai _blackmail_ pun tidak akan berpengaruh padaku, Akashi-kun."

Mengingat hawa kehadirannya yang mengenaskan, Tetsuya ragu khalayak akan menatap surat itu dua kali andai Akashi membocorkan isinya. Jangankan jadi bahan gosip, daftar absen kelas saja melewatinya tanpa menoleh. Agak sedih memang, namun Tetsuya bukan tipe yang ricek soal reputasi dan popularitas.

"Ternyata benar, mengancam dengan membeberkan isi surat cintamu pada seluruh penjuru sekolah memang tidak akan berhasil ..." Akashi menatap surat di tangannya dengan raut terlipat seolah tengah berpikir keras.

'Lihat kan, apa yang tadi kubilang?' Tetsuya memutar kedua maniknya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia bisa mengucap '_au revoir_' pada sumber kenangan pahit dalam masa SMU-nya itu.

" ... kecuali—" Seringai penuh makna kembali menyapa bibir tipis sang kapten.

Pergerakan tangan Tetsuya untuk meraih gangang pintu terhenti setengah jalan. Kata-kata yang berikutnya melesat dari mulut Akashi telah berhasil mengunci seluruh sistem motorik pemuda itu.

" —aku bilang akan membacakan isi suratmu di depan Kagami Taiga. Siang ini saat latihan. Di tengah gym sekolah ..."

Tetsuya membeku. Postur 168 cm-nya diputar balik arah kembali pada si merah. _Icy blue_ memicing pada Akashi yang tengah tersenyum lebar seolah dirinya mendapatkan _jackpot_.

" ... _Nee_, Kuroko, apa Kagami Taiga mengetahui tentang perasaanmu? Kau menulis surat cinta, memangnya kau yakin dia akan membalas perasaanmu? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana orientasinya? Seandainya Kagami Taiga itu _straight, _apa nanti dia masih mau berteman denganmu? Penasaran? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarkan jawabannya padamu siang ini."

Gigi seri Tetsuya saling beradu. Jemari yang tadinya akan menjamah _handle_ kini tertekuk rapat dalam kepalan. Intesitas yang terbias pada _orb_ biru seolah berusaha membakar eksistensi Akashi hingga menjadi abu.

Persetan Akashi Seijuurou karena menggunakan apa yang paling ditakutkan Tetsuya untuk melawannya.

Sepasang _scarlet_ berkilat. Mangsanya kini tersudut tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur. Senyum Akashi layaknya tokoh jahat dalam sinetron picisan. "Jadi bagaimana, Kuroko, apakah kita sepakat?"

Skak mat, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jangankan jatah _milkshake_ MajiBa selama dua bulan, outlet MajiBa itu sendiri—beserta isinya sekalipun—tetap tidak akan membuat Ogiwara Shigehiro lolos dari murka Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini harus terjebak dalam kekacauan yang telah diciptakannya ...

To be Continued

.

\- Chapter 2/ Scarlet Daze/ End -

* * *

**Insert song:**

**Do you want to build a snowman_Frozen © Disney**

**Answer is Near © One OK Rock**

**.**

**.**

* * *

* Terakado Otsu dari serial Gintama. Kibi-unko (unko artinya po*p) adalah salah dialek andalannya sebagai idol.

.

.

.

Hoya, hoya ... ramai sekali. Ternyata memang, saya tidak salah pilih waktu ambil tag 'drama' untuk genre kedua. *didepak ke ujung mars.

Ehem. Untuk meluruskan sesuatu, saya cuma mau bilang kalau 'Furi' itu nama asli. Suku kata pertama nama saya adalah 'Fri' jadi saat ditulis _kana_ harus ditambah huruf 'u' karena lafal Jepang tidak mengenal dobel konsonan. Plus, Furi itu _nickname_ saya sejak SMP lho ... sejak zaman baheula sekali.

Penname ini sudah saya pakai sejak fandom KnB belum ramai, sejak saya masih sering nulis untuk fandom KH dan masih suka gentayangan di MegaTen. Penname ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pairing, apalagi shipping-menyiping.

Saya bangga dengan nickname-nya dan tidak akan diubah demi alasan apapun. Jika di luar sana masih ada pihak yang protes kalau nama saya mirip Furihata, saya akan tersenyum karena nama ini sudah melekat dalam diri saya bahkan sebelum mereka semua kenal apa itu Kuroko no Basuke. hahaha.

Maaf kalau bertele-tele, akan tetapi saya berharap bahwa pernyataan ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran _reader_. Plis, baca cerita saya dan anggap angin penname-nya, itu tidak terlalu signifikan. XD

* * *

Balasan review:

Untuk **Ruri**-_san_ dan **Mery**-_san_, saya berterima kasih karena anda semua sudah mau meluangkan banyak waktu untuk memberi perhatian berlebih pada fic ini. Ya. Saya anggap itu perhatian dan bukan _flame_. Saya anggap kalian, layaknya individu kebanyakan pasti punya cara tersendiri untuk menyampaikan apa yang tengah mengganggu kalian. Karena bagaimanapun kita semua diberi _unlimited freedom_ untuk membenci dan menyukai sesuatu. Itulah yang membuat kita dan apa yang kita sukai menjadi istimewa, right? :)

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak karena anda sudah mau mampir. Anda juga jangan berhenti berkarya. Siapapun anda, saya berharap yang terbaik untuk setiap karya yang anda akan buat. Saya juga minta maaf apabila ada kata-kata saya yang menyinggung perasaan anda.

Satu hal lagi, kalau Ruri-_san_ masih ada masalah—_jealous_?—dengan penname ini, _just deal with it_. saya suka nama ini dan tidak akan menggantinya. Dan apakah saya layak memakai nama itu atau tidak, bukan hak Ruri-_san_ untuk memutuskannya.

_Thank you_. ^^

.

.

Untuk **Ryuta**-_san_, Terima kasih banyak atas _review_-nya. Berkat dukungan anda pula, fic ini akan terus berlanjut tidak peduli apapun yang menghadang. Ini update-nya semoga memuaskan. XD

Untuk** Rea**-_san_: Hahaha. Apakah Akakuro jadi Kagakuro, Kagakuro jadinya Akakuro atau nanti malah mereka semua jadi Jones? Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan lho. XD Terima kasih sudah mau datang untuk _review_. Saya senang sekali.

Untuk **Santa**-_san_: _Maa ... maa, _Santa_-san, ii yo_. _Stay cool_. Saya tidak keberatan kok. Biarlah mereka juga berbicara—itulah guna kotak review kan? Akan tetapi, seperti kata Santa-san, kita harus saling menghargai. Hargai orang lain, maka dirimu akan berharga di mata mereka. Terima kasih banyak, karena Santa-san sudah mau datang berkunjung dan mendukung saya. _Hai_, Furi _ganbaranakucha_! Lanjut terus pantang mundur. :)

Untuk **Guest**-_san_, terima kasih sudah mau datang. Semoga penjelasan saya sebelumnya meluruskan perkara penname ini—yang ternyata sepele tanpa sejarah apapun. Yang anda katakan itu klop sekali sama isi kepala saya. Perbedaan akan selalu ada, makanya kita harus saling menghargai. Ingat, suka atau benci bukanlah hal yang bisa dipaksakan. Terima kasih karena ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya di sini. _Arigatou_.

Untuk **Seishirin A**.-_san_, Saya senang ternyata fic sedenk saya bisa membuat anda senang. Tidak tahu yang tadi sudah bisa disebut moment Akakuro apa belum—untuk sekarang hanya ada itu, sabar mbak *ditodong. _Thanks_ sudah datang untuk me-_review_!

.

.

Itu adalah balasan _review_ bagi reader tidak bisa dibalas lewat PM. Terima kasih atas _support_-nya. Berkat anda semua, saya benar-benar senang telah menapakan kaki di fandom ini. *tabur bunga.

Ah ya, saya baru sadar kalau salah ketik judul fic ini dan akan segera dikoreksi. Harusnya Hengenjizai no Magical Star—punya saya kurang 'n'. Mohon maaf untuk para reader, juga untuk para personil GranRodeo di manapun mereka berada ... *Bungkuk-bungkuk sambil nangis kejer.

_Special thanks for_: Mery, **Ruri**, Ryuta, **Flow L**, Santa, **Rea**, Akaba Shinra, **Guest**, Kiaara, **Kuroi Kanra,** Yuna Seijuurou, **Nariakira Ayzharu**, Freyja Lawliet, **Fallencia, **Seishirin A**. **Tidak lupa segenap reader di manapun mereka berada saat ini. Terima kasih yang sudah nge-**fav** dan nge-**follow** hasil pikiran saya yang labil ini. ^^

* * *

_Next chapter: Karera ga Kiseki de aru_/ Mereka adalah keajaiban

.

" ... Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka pada Kiseki dan aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu akrab dengan mereka." (Kagami)

.

" ... Karena tidak jarang ada anjing yang menggigit leher majikannya hingga putus." (Tetsuya)

.

"... _Minna_, ini Kuroko Tetsuya, mulai hari ini dia adalah milikku." (Akashi)

.

.

.

_See you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Dengkuran halus menguar dari ranjang. Ruang berukuran medium yang dikurung oleh nuansa _aquamarine_ itu masih perawan dari terang pagi. Di balik lambaian gorden, raja siang telah bangun mengambil jatah kerjanya. Kicauan burung pun hadir sebagai weker alami. Kontras dengan harmoni di luar, Tetsuya masih terbuntal dalam kepompongnya.

'_Drrrtt_.'

Getaran halus mencolek jasmani dari bawah bantal. Reaksi yang ditawarkan hanyalah tubuh mungil yang ngulet bak anakan kucing. Tetsuya masih enggan membuka mata. Vibrasi ponsel _flip_-nya gagal menjangkau alam kesadaran remaja itu.

'_Drrrttt ... Drrrtt_.'

Tetsuya sadar dirinya kebluk dengan sepenuh hati. Sebagai antisipasi, alarm _gadget_ pun diset agar terus bergetar dalam selang waktu satu menit—hal ini juga berlaku untuk notif perpesanan. Ponsel tersebut harus berjuang selama setengah jam sebelum akhirnya diraih.

Sepasang _orb_ _teal_ terbit dari balik kelopak. Masih digelendoti kantuk, Tetsuya bersungut dalam menggerayang area _keypad_. Alis menukik tajam saat _display_ 06.05 di sudut layar tertangkap netra. Simbol amplop dari balik layar berkedip meminta atensi.

_One message from _Akashi Seijuurou,

**'****Kau harus sudah ada di Rainbow House sebelum jam 07.00. Jangan terlambat.'**

Tetsuya menggerutu. Kepala bertahtakan _bed hair_ ditelungkupkan, lalu digaruk gusar. Sepotong erangan parau teredam empuknya busa bantal. Remaja bersurai langit itu memang bukan makhluk pagi. Sesuai analogi, Tetsuya adalah kerbau. Kalau dibangunkan sebelum waktunya, dia akan sewot lantas main seruduk.

Si _Bluenet_ mengatupkan ponselnya dengan raut keruh. Distraksi seluler hilang ditelan gelapnya _LCD_. Begitu kelopak menyatu, kesadaran Tetsuya terjun bebas menuju padang bunga tidur. Lenguh dengkur kembali menguar damai.

'_Drrrttt_.'

Baru dua menit berselang dan _ranger_ merah KiseDai telah mengirim mandatnya yang kedua. Lantaran dicolek vibrasi secara berturut-turut, Tetsuya sudah siap untuk menggigit seseorang.

_One message from_ Akashi Seijuurou,

**'****Jangan kembali tidur, Kuroko. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika tidak mematuhi perintahku.'**

Bibirnya mendecih keji. Kadar kantuk telah raib. Senewen menjadi primadona. Andai Akashi di sana, Tetsuya akan sambit kepala merahnya dengan kap lampu, menendang pemuda itu ke ujung horizon lalu balik mendengkur seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana pula Akashi tahu kalau Tetsuya kembali molor?

Kesal diinterupsi, Tetsuya berinisiatif untuk menjajarkan nomor Akashi pada daftar hitam. Sekalian saja eksistensi _si scarlet_ ia musnahkan dari ponselnya—muka bumi—kalau bisa. Jempol baru memijit opsi pengaturan ketika _gadget_ di tangan kembali menggelinjang halus.

_One message from _Akashi Seijuurou,

**'****Kau tidak lihat pesanku? Berhenti bermain-main dengan ponselmu dan segera berangkat.'**

Nafas Tetsuya macet di tenggorokan. Kelereng _icy-blue_ membulat pada layar ponsel tanpa berkedip. Perlahan tapi pasti, paras telenan di sana mulai dijiplak gurat kekesalan. Bocah itu mulai sangsi kalau ternyata si kepala ceri merekrut mata-mata untuk memantau setiap pergerakannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou ..." belah ranum merapal nama sang kapten dalam intonasi beracun. Hasrat untuk menutup mata telah sirna akibat kelakuan abstrak seorang pemuda yang mengaku dirinya absolut.

.

_Drrrrrttt_.

_One message from_ Akashi Seijuurou,

**'****Mau sampai kapan kau diam di sana?'**

.

_Drrrrttt_.

_One message from_ Akashi Seijuurou,

**'****Aku serius, Kuroko. Segera angkat bokongmu dari kasur dan bergegaslah.'**

.

_Drrrrrtttt_.

_One message from_ Akashi Seijuurou,

**'****Apa kau berani menentang perintahku? Atau kau mau aku seret?'**

.

_Drrrrttt_.

_One message from_ Akashi Seijuurou,

**'****Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku. ****_Snip-snip-snip_****. *****_icon_**** gambar gunting ditambah emot tertawa setan.'**

.

_Drrrrt_—

'_Brak_!'

_Handphone_ Tetsuya terbang menyeberangi kamar. Kokoh semen pada dindinglah yang menyambut aksi _landing _piranti itu. Kontrak kerja si _gadget_ berakhir setelah fisik ringkihnya dijadikan sarana pelampiasan.

Nafas Tetsuya berlarian. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak di atas kasur. Lengannya masih menggantung setelah tadi diayun layaknya _pitcher_ andal dalam permainan _baseball_.

Masih dibuai manisnya aroma bantal, Si _k__uudere_ agak lemot menjalin sinkronisasi dengan realita. Sepasang _cerulean_ mendelik. Panorama ceceran elektronik di lantai sukses menampar logikanya hingga terpelanting ke dunia nyata.

Karbon dioksida disembur. Kuroko muda itu brutal membanting raganya ke atas matras. Dua belah telapak menekan area wajah. Jeritan nelangsa dibendung sekuat tenaga, bahunya berguncang hebat.

Masih pagi, namun pelipis Tetsuya sudah pening karena Akashi ...

* * *

**'****Kuroko no Basuke' © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Fic) © Furi Shirogane. **

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo(s), sho-ai, mulut Kagami, AkaKuro, Onesided!KagaKuro (For Lulz), Weird Oreshi!Akashi.**

**_O tanishimi kudasai_****! :)**

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3: Karera ga 'Kiseki' de aru (mereka adalah keajaiban)

.

.

Bibir seksi Kise Ryouta kerucut. Model bersurai mentega itu dilanda _badmood_. Tungkai kakinya setengah hati diayun meniti jalan. Alis kuning semakin ruwet tatkala bening _topaz_ menangkap siluet Rainbow House di sisi danau. _Sport shoes_ dongker seharga enam digit digedor pada tanah secara kekanakan. Mulut pun meracau layaknya petasan cabai sebagai bentuk protes.

"_Mou_ Akashicchi!" Pipi si _small forward_ digembungkan. Letupan uap imajiner mengepul dari ubun-ubun. "Untuk apa Akashicchi main panggil seenaknya-ssu! Aku ngantuk-ssu! Pengen tidur-ssu!"

Niatan untuk rilek setelah suntuk dijepret kamera menjadi angan-angan tak tergapai. Model bermata emas itu baru akan menerjang kasur ketika titah abal kaptennya menghampiri. Akashi itu absolut. Absolut menyebalkan.

Kise bisa saja pura-pura khilaf lalu melewatkan notif sang kapten. Namun apa daya, logika mengalahkan hasrat. Konsekuensi pedih menanti bila panggilan tidak dihadiri.

Mending bermata panda karena kurang tidur daripada helai pirangnya diababat gunting. Kise adalah enterteiner, dibubuh _make-up_ adalah makanan sehari-hari—Akan tetapi kalau harus berkerudung _wig_, pemuda itu angkat tangan. 'Gatal-ssu, geli-geli bagaimana gitu,' katanya.

Terlalu khidmat bermonolog, remaja berambut lemon itu tidak menyadari sosok berlumut yang menghampirinya via perpotongan jalan.

"Masih pagi tapi mulut sudah mengimitasi knalpot. Aku benar-benar iri pada kinerja hormon di tubuhmu itu nanodayo."

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Midorima Shintarou adalah ngedumel. Jari yang dililit perban menyundul bingkai di atas mata dengan frekuensi konstan. Boneka mini perwujudan panda nampak tekurung pada kepalan kanan.

"Are, Midorimacchi?" Kise menelengkan kepala menyambut kehadiran rekannya. Sekali lihat bisa diketahui kalau suasana hati si pucuk hijau tidak jauh berbeda dengannya—gusar. "Jadi benar ya, kalau Akashicchi memanggil kita semua hari ini?"

"Dilihat juga ketahuan, Dasar Bodoh." Si _megane_ sewot. Alis kuning berkedut karena disuguhi respon yang jutek. "Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi." Lagi-lagi frame hitamnya dicolek. "—Apa dia tidak tahu kalau cancer urutan ketiga terbawah hari ini? Seharusnya aku tetap di rumah demi memulihkan keberuntunganku nodayo."

"Aku gak pernah paham dengan _fetish_-mu itu-ssu ..." Kise menggumam dengan alis berkerut.

Sepasang insan itu berjalan beriringan. Lima meter dari si bangunan putih, keduanya menangkap figur kolosal seorang _center_ berserabut lavender. Bongsor 208 senti itu tengah berjongkok menghadap pintu sambil mengenyam sekantong keripik.

"Kau sedang apa, Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara Atsushi memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Remah _potato chip_ tersebar di seputaran bibir. Mendongak, remaja berpostur gigantik itu melumat habis muatan pada mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "aku sedang melihat Aka-chin, Mido-chin ..."

"Melihat Akashicchi?" Kepala sekuning pisang dijulurkan untuk mengintip isi rumah pelangi dari sela-sela kusen. Kise digelitik rasa penasaran. Heran dengan apa yang ada di balik kaca hingga membuat kawannya tercenung.

"Memang kenapa dengan Akashi nanodayo?" Midorima tertular kepo, ikut melongok untuk menembus bening material di depan hidung.

Ketiga putra adam itu kini bertumpuk kepala layaknya _kagami-mochi_[1] pada acara tahun baru. Ungu di bawah, disambung kuning lalu hijau sebagai susunan warnanya. Garis pandang ketiganya sama-sama tertuju pada satu titik.

Apa yang terungkap dari seberang pintu mampu mengguncang batin kedua reguler yang tadi baru bersua.

"A-Akashicchi, Akashicchi-ssu!" Lidah Kise jumpalitan. Disengat reflek kejut, kepala kuning meringsek. Midorima yang malang harus rela janggutnya dijedug tempurung yang kerasnya sepadan dengan bongkahan granit.

"Sakit, Bodoh!" Midorima menjatuhkan _chop_ di atas jalinan surai mentega. Satu tangan si hijau mengelus dagunya yang nyut-nyutan. _Shooting Guard_ ajaib itu mendadak was-was kalau rahangnya bergeser setelah disundul secara brutal.

"Midorimacchi, kenapa sih? Kan aku gak sengaja!" Kedua telapak si model ditangkup pada ubun-ubun. Usai digebuk, kepalanya mengepulkan asap tipis yang komikal. "Aku reflek-ssu, gara-gara kaget lihat Akashicchi ngomong seorang diri kayak orang konslet gitu-ssu!"

Mengabaikan komplain yang dilempar ke arahnya, atensi Midorima kembali pada dimensi di balik pintu. Satu garis klorofil di atas matanya ditarik ke atas. "Tidak hanya itu ... dia juga tersenyum sendirian nodayo," lanjutnya kalut dan merinding.

"_Un_. Itu sudah terjadi sejak tadi lho ..." Dari tempatnya di dasar susunan _totem_[2], Murasakibara menawarkan opini. Bungkus kosong _potechi_-nya telah dicampakan. Lensa ungu tidak sedetik pun beralih dari sosok merah.

Dari gerak-geriknya, Akashi Seijuurou tampak sedang menawarkan secangkir teh pada udara kosong.

"Sebenarnya Aka-chin ngomong sama siapa ya ...?"

.

.

.

Akashi tidak kuasa menahan senyum. Duduk terpisah darinya adalah objek ambisi yang terbaru. Sosok bermahkota biru di seberang sofa senantiasa menguarkan aura kelam. Melihat sikap tamunya, sontak tenggorokan sang kapten terasa geli oleh kekeh tawa.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap sedingin itu padaku, Kuroko," ujar yang merah kalem. Dengan luwes, tangannya menjorokkan teko. _Liquid_ yang masih mengepul termuntahkan dari leher porselen lalu ditampung pada wadah berhias uliran emas. "Aku hanya menawarkan teh, kau lihat?"

Dua cangkir telah siap dengan muatannya. Satu di hadapan sang tuan rumah, yang lain untuk tamu. Letaknya paralel satu garis, hanya terpisah vas keramik berisi tangkai mawar putih sebagai dekorasi. Asap tipis masih menguar sebagai indikasi suhu dan kesegaran. Harum vanila lepas ke udara menggelitik _nostril_.

Kuroko Tetsuya tetap datar. Insan bersurai _aqua_ itu gencar melancarkan sinyal-sinyal tidak bersahabat. Sesekali tangan pucat akan naik memijit lahan di antara alis. Karena dipaksa bangun diluar kemauan, kepalanya kini berdenyut hebat. Sudah kodratnya sebagai individu yang bertensi rendah untuk rawan pada pening.

Raut _deadpan_ dianggap angin, Akashi bersahaja menyesap teh. "Tidak buruk." Mulut mengecap citarasa yang tertinggal di lidah. Cairan wangi melipat gelombang saat cangkirnya diguncang perlahan. "Aku jarang meracik _black tea_ karena seleraku lebih condong pada teh hijau."

"Ini _blend_ Akashi-kun sendiri?" Alis _sky blue_ mengudara seorang diri. Meski sedikit parau, nada monoton itu pekat oleh sarkas.

"Kau meragukanku, Kuroko?" Akashi mengukir senyum. Iris _strawberry_-nya begitu teduh. "Tentu aku meraciknya sendiri. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan tipe yang akan menyeduh Lipton Tea. Teh instan itu kurang autentik."

"Memang apa salahnya dengan teh Lipton? _Vanilla tea_ mereka enak." Tetsuya merengut, membela salah satu _brand_ favoritnya.

Akashi mencondongkan raganya ke depan. Tangan kiri naik untuk menopang dagu. "Benarkah?" Manik _scarlet_ terfokus pada _cerulean_. "Kau tidak mau membandingkannya dengan milikku? Aku berani bertaruh, tehku pasti jauh lebih baik." _p__oint guard_ ber-_jersey_ 4 ini tak ubahnya _salesman_ yang pantang mundur saat membujuk.

Tetsuya geming. Paras datar menyorot figur sang kapten penuh kewaspadaan. Refleksi pada matanya memantulkan curiga dan prasangka.

Anggota reguler Teiko melesatkan nafas panjang. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kuroko. Tehnya tidak kuracuni. Aku juga meminumnya, bukan?" Akashi angkat cangkir sebagai bukti.

Pada akhirnya, Tetsuya menurut. Tangan putih meraih cangkir yang ditawarkan. Bening teh samar-samar memantulkan wajah datarnya berikut plafon gipsum berukir abstrak. Mata biru terpejam. Aroma vanila menjadi yang pertama menyesak rongga hidung. Rasa manis diimbangi sepat mengguyur indra pengecap dalam komposisi yang harmonis.

"Bagaimana?" Akashi menarik respon atas buah karyanya.

Tepi cangkir ditarik menjauh dari belah bibir. Dentingan lirih menggema tatkala porselen itu dikembalikan pada piring kecil di atas meja.

"Tidak buruk," Tetsuya menjawab singkat. Sorot biru masih mengekor pada cairan hangat yang beriak dalam wadahnya.

"Hanya begitu saja?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab.

Akashi tersenyum penuh makna. Matanya sempat menangkap kilat terkejut pada manik _azure_ saat racikannya dicicip. Tidak salah lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya telah terkesima namun menolak untuk mengaku.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap kaku." Akashi merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Jengit gugup pada bahu milik tamunya tidak lolos dari sergap lensa merah. Tetsuya masih enggan angkat pandang dari meja. "Aku bukan tokoh antagonis, Kuroko. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku." Senyum lugas ditawarkan.

Kelereng secerah cakrawala naik dari fokusnya. Tetsuya dan Akashi kini sejajar dalam satu garis pandang. Paras unyu berhias benang-benang _cerulean_ itu jauh dari kerut ekspresi.

"Masa? Aku tidak percaya, Akashi-kun," remaja berhawa transparan itu menyanggah datar.

" ... Dan apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya?"

"Banyak hal." Tetsuya ambil jeda untuk menghisap teh. Mengecap singkat, dua bongkah gula blok diceburkan sebagai penambah selera. Pemuda ini diam-diam candu pada hasil karya Akashi. "Aku mendengar banyak rumor tidak sedap tentang Akashi-kun."

"Rumor?"

" ... Mereka bilang kalau Akashi-kun itu reinkarnasi bangsa lelembut. Titisan pangeran neraka. Kapten basket yang menganut paham Nazi. Maniak gunting yang terobsesi keabsolutan. Sering bilang '_zu ga takai_'[3] untuk mengalihkan fokus yang lain agar tidak dibilang pendek ... "

Tetsuya mengambil nafas panjang. Mata menatap lurus. Tiga kali. Alis merah di depan berkedut tiga kali sepanjang presentasinya. " ... Dan masih banyak lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu mengenalku, Kuroko." Akashi mengulum senyum gula. Parasnya masih tentram meski diberondong rentetan olok-olok. "Sepertinya terlalu lama bergaul dengan Kagami dan Ogiwara telah menambah wawasanmu." Dialog ini kaya akan sindiran.

Tidak perlu indera keenam untuk tahu kepala mana saja yang rutin menghujat eksistensi Akashi Seijuurou. Pandangan Kuroko terhadapnya pasti bagian dari kicauan mereka sehari-hari. Entah intuisi pemimpin atau bukan, yang jelas si nomor empat hafal betul semua kelakuan anak buahnya.

Balas dendam itu manis. Jangan harap reguler ber-_jersey_ urut—sepuluh sebelas—itu akan lolos setelah menodai reputasi Akashi.

"Tapi kau mendengar itu dari pihak lain, bukan? Seperti katamu tadi, itu semua hanyalah rumor."

Tetsuya mangkir sejenak dari minumannya. _Orb_ safir menyipit. "Bagaimana bisa Akashi-kun menyangkal? Rumor atau bukan, kurasa aku sudah cukup melihatnya dari peristiwa kemarin."

"Kemarin ...?" Akashi menggulir kepalanya beberapa derajat ke sisi kanan. Sutra hemoglobin jatuh membelai _facial_ pucat Sang _Emperor_. Wajah tampan itu mencetak raut penasaran. Kaset imajiner diputar mundur dalam _flashback_.

Melihat sajian lugu di depannya, rohani Tetsuya terketuk. Dilihat dengan mata hati yang tulus, Akashi itu termasuk dalam kategori 'bisa terlihat manis kalau sedang jinak'. Andai kelakuan ketua pelangi itu bisa sedikit lebih 'lurus', mungkin Tetsuya akan ikhlas mengakui seluruh kharisma laten milik si merah.

"Ah, kemarin itu maksudmu—" Akashi mengaduk saku pada jas putihnya. Selembar material tipis kini menempati ruang dalam genggaman. Sadar dengan apa yang dipegang Akashi, bias tatapan Tetsuya semakin bengis. "—pembicaraan kita seputar suratmu ini?"

Amplop _light blue_ bersinar diguyur cahaya pagi dari jendela. Dipertemukan kembali dengan si _love letter_, wajah Tetsuya kehilangan fitur teflonnya. Kerut di sekitar mata semakin solid tatkala raut Akashi mendapat sorotan.

Dilihat dari lebar cengiran si kepala ceri, ketahuan sudah kalau keluguan yang tadi tercipta hanyalah kedok.

Tetsuya mendengus. Racikan teh hitam kembali diraup sebagai distraksi. Biner sebiru air digulir ke segala arah secara _random_. Pergerakan kedua manik itu terhenti saat bertubrukan dengan sepasang pintu menuju dunia luar.

"Akashi-kun," panggil yang mungil lirih. Jemarinya masih melingkar pada telinga cangkir.

"Ya?" Lepas dari surat tawanan, Akashi kini sibuk menilik ponsel pintarnya. Batu _scarlet_ menyisir daftar kontak. Heran kenapa belum ada pelangi yang timbul setelah ia panggil.

Manik biru belum dialihkan dari target semula. Jari telunjuk menegak ke arah pintu. "Itu apa?"

"Hm?" Atensi Akashi terangkat dari lebarnya _touchscreen_. Sorotnya diarahkan mengikuti Kuroko. _View_ dari balik kaca spontan mempertebal kerut di ujung alis. "Apa-apaan mereka itu ..."

Tiga butir kepala seolah berusaha menembus kaca dengan menyatukan diri dengan _double-door_. _Amethyst_, _topaz_ dan _emerald_ tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ekspresi mereka pias. Disuguhi raut dungu tiga kali berturut-turut, Akashi dilanda gusar dan sengit. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka pikirkan—

"Mereka semua berpikir Akashi-kun sudah sinting karena bicara sendiri," Tetsuya konfirmasi. Dia alih profesi menjadi penerjemah mimik. Hawa keberaaannya yang tipis sudah pasti luput dari visual pihak awam.

"Oh ya? Tahu dari mana?" Tidak peduli perwujudan kurva ceria, aura hitam Akashi menjilat udara bebas. Batinnya gemas setelah dikatai 'sinting' oleh budak sendiri.

"Terlihat jelas, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak membuang waktu. Sofa yang tadi disemayami terguncang pelan saat raganya dibawa berdiri. Hanya butuh tujuh langkah untuk menggapai jajaran warna di balik pintu. Melihat leader-nya mendekat trio tukang intip di sana sontak kocar-kacir.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Daun pintu dijeblak. Bariton penuh kuasa melesat dalam intonasi tanya. _Ruby_ kembar mengerling tajam, menghunus nyali milik yang kuning dan hijau.

Kise melempar kedipan nerfes pada anggota timnya. Sinyal darurat kini dioper bergilir layaknya bola basket. Si model kuning menyentil bahu Midorima yang menyikut Murasakibara, yang sayangnya terlalu sibuk menjilati sisa-sisa kentang di bibir untuk peduli. Dilanda desperasi, sinyal _SOS_ dari kubu hijau ditampik balik pada Kise yang celingukan.

Alis sewarna selai stoberi semakin miring. Tingkah ababil _teammate_-nya mulai membuatnya risih. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Katakan saja kalau ada sesuatu"

Alhasil Kise dijadikan kambing hitam. Sebagai ujung rantai, si _blondie_ dipaksa sukarela menyuarakan aspirasi rekannya. _Bishounen_ dengan surai sewarna jagung itu kebat-kebit. Tangannya ditinggikan bagai siswa yang bertanya di kelas.

"Akashicchi-ssu ..."

"Ada apa, Kise?" Raut Akashi kini sumringah. Bukan berarti hal itu mengurangi kadar horor yang terlintas di wajah si pirang dan kawan-kawannya.

"Tadi Akashicchi bicara sama siapa-ssu?"

"Dengan siapa? Dengan tamuku tentu saja."

Saliva diteguk. "_Ano_ ... 'tamu' itu ada di mana-ssu? Bukan berarti aku mau bilang Akashicchi mengada-ada atau mulai sinting-ssu! Aku dan yang lain cuma tidak lihat siapapun bersama Akashicchi."

Akashi berubah antagonis. "Ah, _I see_. Jadi sejak tadi kalian kasak-kusuk sendiri karena mengira aku sinting?"

Meski sudah tahu hal tersebut—berkat Tetsuya—Akashi tetap tergoda untuk bertanya. Kentara diamuk, Kise reflek memeluk lengan Midorima. Akashi merasa puas. Tidak rugi bila menebar bibit-bibit dominasi sejak dini.

"Bukan begitu nodayo!" Midorima berusaha membela diri. Makhluk Tuhan yang paling asri itu gatal ingin menjitak Kise karena sudah salah mengolah kata. "Kami tidak bilang kau sinting! Kami hanya bingung kenapa kau bersikap abnormal!"

"Oh. Jadi setelah tadi dibilang sinting, sekarang aku abnormal?"

Pihak yang disudutkan menampar jidat sendiri. Serahkan pada hukum alam untuk membuat keadaan memihak pada kekejaman Akashi dan bukan pada jiwa mereka yang inosen. Sudah tinggal menunggu detik, hingga ada gunting yang lepas landas.

"Bukan begitu, Aka-chin." Murasakibara yang baru selesai main jilat, sekarang ikut bersuara. "Kami hanya penasaran dengan orang yang disebutkan Aka-chin karena kami tidak bisa melihatnya," lanjut yang lavender dengan nada diseret.

Akashi menyorot barisan warna di depannya. "Begitu kah? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi ketika mengingat kalau orang yang bersamaku itu memang istimewa."

_Nice_, Murasakibara! Pom-pom khayalan dikibas atas suksesnya si _center_ ungu dalam menangani situasi.

Tangan Akashi melambai ke sisi kanannya, membuat gestur seolah ingin menunjukan apa—atau siapa—yang berada di situ. Semua mata was-was mengikuti. "Ini memang kesalahanku yang lupa memperhitungkan bahwa kalian akan mengalami kesulitan menyadari keberadaanya di sini dan lagi—"

"Yo, kalian semua."

Omongan belum tandas, Akashi sudah dicegat interupsi. Sang kapten melotot. Figur semampai si pendatang baru divisualisasikan tengah dihujam ratusan belati tak kasat mata. Merasa dirinya tengah ditikam secara ghoib, surai _midnight blue_ di atas kepala banjir keringat.

"A-Apa?" Aomine Daiki mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Refleknya menjerit agar kaki dipacu menjauh dari si _redhead_. Batu biru _navy_ lantas menyisir sekitar. Jajaran warna stroberi, anggur, lemon dan kiwi di sana kelewat mencolok untuk masuk dalam lukisan alam. "Ngapain kalian semua berdiri di depan pintu?"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Aomine-kun."

Sepotong suara halus menguar. Entah sejak kapan, seorang pemuda dengan mahkota biru pastel telah berdiri di sisi Akashi dengan raut datar tak berkesan.

"Ah, dan selamat pagi, semuanya. Maaf telah menyebabkan semua kebingungan di sini."

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" Dua keajaiban jejeritan. Hanya Kise dan Midorima yang bereaksi spektakuler. Murasakibara justru sibuk memproyeksikan sosok mungil di depan sebagai sebuntal permen kapas. Akashi menyeringai. Aomine angkat alis.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi." Tetsuya tidak pernah jenuh mengucap jargon andalannya.

Mengabaikan gempita di sekitarnya, Aomine melangkah masuk. Kelereng biru kobalt tertuju pada remaja pucat di sisi Akashi. "Tetsu 'kan?" Wajah remangnya mengenali. "Tumben ada di sini. Gak masuk kelas?" sapa si_ gangurou_ ringan.

"Aku dipaksa kemari, Aomine-kun," Tetsuya menggumam, lensa birunya menyorot tajam pada sebutir kepala merah.

"Begitu kah?" Aomine nyengir kuda. Tangan remang mengaduk sejumput benang biru dengan _shade_ yang jauh lebih terang dari miliknya. "Gimana usahamu dengan Bakagami? Ada kemajuan?"

"Jalan di tempat," Tetsuya menjawab singkat. Tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan relasinya dengan seorang Kagami Taiga. Seperti salah satu gestur dalam kegiatan baris berbaris tersebut, mundur tidak, maju apalagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyerah, Tetsu." Pergerakan tangan _dim_ semakin rancu. "Heran deh, kok orang sepertimu bisa kecantol 'pesona'nya Bakagami." Aomine lantas tergelak.

Sudut bibir Tetsuya keriting. Tangannya menampik jemari yang berusaha menciptakan topan di atas kepalanya. "Jangan mempertanyakan perasaan orang lain, Aomine-kun. Itu tidak sopan." Raut tak beriaknya mengkeruh. Tawa Aomine semakin meledak.

Kise menatap interaksi dua biru di sana dengan dahi berombak. "Aominecchi mengenalnya-ssu?"

Aomine berbalik. Perhatiannya kini teralih pada sisa warna yang lain. Setiap individu menampakan bentuk reaksi yang berbeda. Normal. Tapi, satu hal yang menggangunya. Entah itu hanya bagian imajinasi, atau Akashi memang tengah menjelma menjadi iblis—kedua biner darah itu menubruk raganya seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Pelipis bertutup helaian indigo melepas bulir keringat. Mengabaikan gempuran magis Akashi, maniknya digulir pada yang kuning. "Yap. Ini Tetsu." Ibu jari gelap menjulur ke arah remaja yang namanya disebut. "Dia selalu datang saat aku _one-on-one_ dengan Bakagami. Kami sering _hang-out_ bersama."

Kise manggut-manggut. Bening madunya mengerling pada si mungil di balik punggung sang _ace_. Melihat ada makhluk imut, batin model terkenal itu berguncang. Senyum matahari ditawarkan. "Salam kenal, Tetsu-kun—"

"Tetsuya." Akashi memotong laju kata si _small forward_. Suasana di sekitar remaja bersurai ceri itu mencekam. Satu alis _icy blue_ mengudara melihatnya. "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangan seenak jidat memberinya _nickname_."

"Tapi tadi Aominecchi—"

"Kise, jangan membantah." Bahkan tanpa tanda seru pun, semuanya tahu bahwa ini adalah kalimat perintah.

Kepala kuning naik turun dengan gerakan patah-patah. Rautnya begitu melas karena merasa tengah di-_bully_ secara terselebung. "Ka-Kalau begitu aku ulang ya-ssu," ujarnya lirih. "Salam kenal, Kuroko-kun ..."

"Salam kenal juga, Kise-kun," Tetsuya menanggapi datar sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Setelah Kise, tidak ada lagi pihak yang buka mulut. Pelangi di sana riskan kalau sampai salah omong di depan ketua mereka.

Merasa gilirannya telah tiba, Akashi berdeham untuk mengumpulkan atensi. Kedua ujung bibir ditarik hingga melengkung. Deretan gigi putih hasil sepuhan odol mutakhir dipamerkan. Akashi menjadi sorotan utama. "Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Nah, kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan secara resmi ... "

Kelereng hemoglobin berpendar penuh makna menatap sosok _turqouise_ di sampingnya.

"... _Minna_, ini Kuroko Tetsuya, mulai hari ini dia adalah milikku."

Empat pasang mata mendelik. Para pelangi nyaris tersedak setelah dilempari bom skandal pada pagi hari. Paras rupawan Akashi semakin sumringah. Yang namanya disebut hanya mendenguskan ekspresi tembok untuk menutupi kesal dalam hati.

Bibir Akashi masih mengulum kurva positif lima jari. Dipandangnya raut menggelikan para reguler satu persatu. Remaja berkepala merah itu menikmati tiap lekuk dungu yang tercetak pada muka bawahannya.

"Mulai hari ini, dia akan sering bersamaku. Baik-baik dengannya, oke."

Keheningan menyeruak. Empat tempurung _full-color_ memutar gerigi dalam kepala guna mengolah informasi. Garis pandang keenamnya beralih dari Akashi, menuju ke Tetsuya, balik ke Akashi lalu mendarat lagi kepada Tetsuya.

"Tunggu!" Vokal nge-_bass_ Midorima meletup. Sorot matahari dari jendela membias optiknya hingga putih, menutupi butir hijau yang terbelalak. "Sebenarnya kau ini ngomong apa, Akashi?!" Si jangkung berlumut tengah dilanda gusar karena lagi-lagi harus terlibat dalam lingkaran _absurd_ kaptennya yang suka seenak jidat.

"Ngomong apa? Mau kuulang sekali lagi?" Akashi seringan bulu menjawab histeria wakilnya. "Ini Kuroko Tetsuya, **milikku** mulai hari ini," _point guard_ merah itu melakukan siaran ulang dengan raut tak berdosa.

"Bukan begitu nanodayo! Kau tahu persis apa maksud pertanyaanku!"

"Astaga, Akashicchi!" Belum juga si jamrud direspon, Kise sudah menjerit. "Akashicchi ngapain aja-ssu?! Akashicchi masih dibawah umur-ssu! Gak boleh melakukan yang seperti itu!" Ahli meniru ini asal melempar prediksi. Harapannya termutilasi tatkala tahu kalau sosok manis di sana ternyata adalah properti si merah.

"Tuh kan aku bilang apa?" Wajah paling remang di sana dihampiri cengiran jayus. Kepala gelap milik _ace_ biru Teikou manggut-manggut. "Akhirnya kau menyerah juga pada Bakagami. Kupikir hari ini tidak akan pernah tiba, Tetsu."

Pernyataan Aomine tadi dihidiahi sodokan telapak pucat pada perutnya. "Jangan ngomong seenaknya, Aomine-kun." Paras aspalnya mengeras penuh determinasi. "Aku tidak akan menyerah pada Kagami-kun. Sedikit pun tidak akan."

"Aomine, latihanmu nanti dilipat gandakan hingga lima kali."

"Woi, Akashi! Apa-apaan kau—"

"Enam kali."

"Tapi kan—"

"Tujuh kali"

"Aka—"

"Delapan."

Aomine kicep sambil mengurut abdomennya yang pedih. _Iris_ _dark blue_ berusaha menggodog kaptennya dengan sorot laser.

"Aomine, nanti porsi _training_-mu menjadi sembilan kali lipat." Akashi belum selesai rupanya.

"Kenapa nambah lagi?! Aku kan sudah diam!"

"Aka-chin, mau berbagi denganku?" Iris _amethyst_ mengerling ke arah Tetsuya penuh makna. "Dia terlihat kecil dan enak~" Air liurnya menetes.

Akashi tersenyum. Khusus untuk bayi besarnya, kesabaran pemuda ini mengalami over kapasitas. "Tidak bisa, Murasakibara." Serabut merah dikibas ke kedua sisi. "Sayang sekali, tapi kali ini hanya aku seorang yang boleh menjamahnya."

"Eeeeh. Sayang sekali, Aka-chin." Bening ungu masih menatap Tetsuya layaknya sebuntal permen. Ujung jari telunjuknya mendarat di atas bibir. Murasakibara benar-benar bocah ingusan dalam perwujudan raksasa ungu.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan nodayo?!"

Midorima ingin menggeplak kepala _teammate_-nya satu persatu. Daripada main lempar asumsi, lebih baik kalau mereka meluruskan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tengah bengkok di sana—dan yang pasti itu bukan orientasi seksual Akashi. Itu bukan urusannya nanodayo.

Akashi mengulum senyum bijak pada _second-in-command_-nya yang tengah kalang kabut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Midorima. Aku dan Kuroko tidak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu frasa 'milik' tadi itu apa?!" Boneka panda diremat sebagai pelampiasan.

Sang _leader_ menghembus nafas. Akashi sadar kalau situasi tidak akan berubah kecuali dia buka mulut dengan kalimat yang tepat.

"Untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman, aku akan menjelaskan situasiku dengan Kuroko." Akashi kembali menjadi moderator perdebatan. " ... Dan itu bukan hal yang mesum, Aomine. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau kucongkel matamu keluar." Kedip sadis dilempar pada oknum yang dimaksud.

Jantung Aomine merosot hingga pantat. Rona gelapnya memudar dua tingkat setelah menerima tatap keji dari sang kapten. Salah apa dia, hingga Akashi begitu sentimentil pada eksistensinya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Kuroko adalah milikku—jangan pasang raut seperti itu Midorima, dengarkan dulu baru protes."

Midorima gusar menyundul bingkai hitamnya dengan ujung jari. Terkadang juru tembak ajaib itu tidak tahu, apakah harus terkesima atau was-was pada kejelian Akashi.

"**Kepemilikan** yang kumaksud di sini bukan dalam arti cinta ... **Kepemilikan** di sini juga bukan karena aku memiliki hubungan tertentu dengan Kuroko lantas dia bersamaku. Singkatnya, kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Kepemilikan ini sesuai arti harfiahnya."

Berbagai alis warna-warni kompak mengudara mendengar testimoni si kepala ceri.

Melihat reaksi pongo segenap _audience_-nya, Akashi menyembur karbon dioksida dengan prihatin. Mau tak mau, dia harus mencari metode penjelasan yang dapat dicerna oleh neuron minimalis anak buahnya. Pemilik _jersey_ nomor 4 itu mencubit dagu menimbang berbagai opsi.

"Aha." Akashi telah menemukan ilhamnya.

" ... Ibarat kalian mendapat seekor anjing, kalian akan memberinya nama, mengikatkan kalung di lehernya dan menjadi majikan anjing itu. Saat itulah kalian dengan yakin dapat mengatakan kalau anjing yang dimaksud telah menjadi milik kalian. 'Milik' bagiku dan Kuroko adalah seperti itu."

Batin para pelangi disambar petir. Rahang berjatuhan. Mereka kompak mempertanyakan kondisi syaraf pada kepala semerah tomat masak itu. Mulut nyaris berbusa saat tahu_ leader_ mereka telah meng-anjing-kan seorang anak manusia.

Kiseki no Sedai yakin seratus persen kalau Akashi itu brilian, otaknya seencer air ledeng. Akan tetapi, ada saatnya pula mereka mempertanyakan bagaimana pewaris Akashi corp. di sana bisa lulus KKM—Kriteria Ketuntasan Minimal—untuk pelajaran PKn.

"Dengan itu, aku mengatakan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku..." Sang sagitarius merah tidak menggubris reaksi kalap para _teammate_-nya. " ... Berhenti membuat muka _idiot_ seperti itu. Aku hanya memberi perumpaan." Lama dikirimi tatapan cengo, Akashi hilang kesabaran.

Pleton pelangi serentak mengirim bela sungkawa ke arah Tetsuya. Berharap _baby blue_ di sana akan diberi ketabahan. Semoga dia berlapang dada setelah ditimpa musibah dalam bentuk seorang pemuda ceri setinggi 173 cm dengan ego yang lebih besar dari bengkaknya planet Jupiter.

"Kupikir itu perumpaan yang tepat," Tetsuya monoton merespon empati para pelangi. Remaja ini patut diberi _award_ karena masih bermuka dinding meski diterjang kebejadan Akashi. " ... Hanya saja ada hal yang kurang."

"Apa yang kurang, Kuroko?"

" ... Seharusnya Akashi-kun menambahkan dengan mengikat anjing itu dengan rantai."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

Seluruh fokus Akashi kini milik Tetsuya seorang. Batinnya semakin _excited_ melihat intesitas sepasang _icy blue_ yang seolah akan menusuknya dengan cerucut es. Bukannya masokis, tapi Akashi memang suka pada tantangan. Pemuda merah itu ibarat singa pemburu—menikmati laju adrenalin saat targetnya melakukan perlawanan sebelum dia terkam.

"Mengingatkan saja," Tetsuya menjawab halus. " ... Karena tidak jarang ada anjing yang menggigit leher majikannya hingga putus."

Meski datar, kata-kata Tetsuya tadi dilontarkan dengan dramatisasi sebilah pedang yang diasah hingga ketajaman maksimum. Andai lidah bisa dijadikan senjata, Kuroko Tetsuya dan sarkasme-nya akan menjadi salah satu siswa SMU paling berbahaya di muka bumi.

Para keajaiban tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka mendapati _homo sapien_ yang berani menantang otoritas Akashi yang absolut.

"_Ara_, Kuroko mengkhawatirkan majikannya, ya? Manisnya." Senyum Akashi kini semanis racun. Tangan sang kapten bergerak luwes menepuk helaian sewarna angkasa siang. "Jangan khawatir, _love_. Aku akan melatihmu dengan baik, menanamkan disiplin dan memastikan taringmu itu tetap berada pada tempatnya."

Tetsuya menampar tangan yang berlari di antara surainya. "Kumohon agar Akashi-kun tidak menyentuhku. Aku tidak suka."

Bibir Akashi terkekeh. Yang mengaku sebagai kepala Kiseki lantas meraih dagu Tetsuya dan menarik wajah _poker_ itu mendekat kepadanya. "Begitukah? Kita lihat saja nanti."

Tetsuya meremat jemari yang bersarang pada rahangnya. Kelereng _icy blue_ dihantamkan pada _fiery red_. Petir tipis tercipta sebagai jembatan. Suhu _lounge_ _area_ pada rumah pelangi menurun drastis melewati titik beku. Cahaya hangat matahari pun tak lagi lolos masuk dalam dimensi mereka.

Melihat interaksi keduanya, para keajaiban hanya bisa mempertanyakan, 'sebenarnya apa hubungan dua orang di sana?!' dengan raut melongo.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

"Akashi kampret. Salah apa aku, hingga ditindas seperti ini."

Kagami Taiga uringan-uringan. Pipi kiri melekat pada meja. Raganya terkulai tidak elit di atas kursi. Lepas dari latihan neraka besutan si kapten, stimulan lapar Kagami mengalami malfungsi. Untuk pertama kalinya, setumpuk burger panas tidak menjadi prioritas bagi si macan.

"Ukh," erangan Ogiwara Shigehiro menggema sepanjang bentangan Maji Burger. Sendinya serasa jadi agar-agar. Pemuda bersurai tanah ini identik dengan Kagami—loyo—setelah digagahi porsi _training_ yang kurang manusiawi. "Apa-apaan Akashi itu, tahu-tahu muncul sambil senyum najong. Main todong gunting, menyuruh kami latihan tujuh kali lipat lebih banyak."

Tidak pernah mereka ketahui bahwa ini adalah bentuk pembalasan dari sang kapten. Kagami dan Ogiwara sukses diadili dengan dakwaan sepihak bertajuk 'pencemaran nama baik'.

Tetsuya menghentikan sesi cumbunya dengan sedotan plastik. Kelereng biru terangkat setelah lama melekat pada _milkshake_. Dahinya mengernyit. Rasa iba terbit saat melihat kondisi kedua reguler yang megap-megap di depan gelaran _junk food_.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Shigehiro-kun, Kagami-kun?" tanya si biru kalem. Hanya erangan pilu non erotis yang menjawab. Tinggal dicat hijau lalu dilempar ke jalanan, Kagami dan Ogiwara akan serupa dengan _zombie_.

"Badanku serasa remuk." Ogiwara megangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dalam perenggangan. Remaja bersurai gelap itu mendesah nikmat saat tulangnya yang kaku berhasil ditarik. "Oh ya, Tetsuya ..." panggilnya pada si besfren karib.

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau ke mana saja?"

"Maksudnya 'ke mana'?" Tetsuya tidak konek. Tampaknya manis vanila kocok telah menghambat daya sinergi pemuda itu.

"Tadi pagi kau ke mana saja sampai bolos?" Ogiwara menjabar pertanyaan lamat-lamat. "Waktu aku ke rumahmu, kau sudah berangkat. Di kelas pun ternyata kau belum datang. Sebenarnya kau ini ke mana sih? Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Mana ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi lagi."

Ogiwara _switch mode_. _Papa-mode on_.

"Tadi pagi?" Tetsuya mengelus dagunya yang licin. Manik biru menerawang udara kosong. "Oh ... tadi itu aku bersama dengan Akashi-kun-_tachi_ di Rainbow House."

Cabang merah Kagami menapung. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata akrab dengan Akashi dan gerbong-gerbongnya." Kembali bugar, tangan si macan mulai menggerayang gunung _cheeseburger_. "Bahkan sampai mau ikutan bolos."

Tetsuya berjengit singkat. Diingatkan kembali seputar fakta tadi pagi, pemuda manis itu mendadak migren. Bungkam sebentar, si _baby blue_ angkat bahu lalu balik menghisap jajanan favoritnya dengan khidmat.

Malam ini Tetsuya kalap. Tiga _cup vanila shake_ dia tegak rakus sebagai subtitusi alkhohol. Si _teal_ tengah membutuhkan pelarian. Tetsuya perlu sejenak melupakan kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya telah diplat-segel sebagai 'properti milik Akashi Seijuurou'.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi." Saat mengucap, garis pandang _aquamarine_ menyorot pada sosok ketiga.

Ogiwara panas dingin. Pemuda bronis ini menggeliat tidak nyaman di atas peraduan." ... Tetsuya plis. Aku sudah mentraktirmu_ milkshake_ ... tiga gelas." Pemain bernomor 11 itu melenguh.

Tetsuya mendengus halus. Atensinya kembali pada cairan dingin ukuran jumbo yang diperoleh secara cuma-cuma mulai hari ini. "Yap. Terima kasih banyak, Shigehiro-kun."

'Terima kasih untuk semuanya.'

Ogiwara ngilu menangkap telepati Tetsuya. Si _brownish_ menjedugkan tempurungnya sekeras mungkin pada meja. Dihantam _tremor_ lokal, beberapa burger pada gunungan Kagami gugur menggelinding. Ogiwara agaknya mengharap gegar otak, lantas amnesia lalu lupa pada segenap dosanya—juga kondisi dompetnya yang kini semakin memprihatinkan ditawan manis sakarin vanila.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Kagami mengkerutkan alis melihat gelagat dua sahabat tersebut. "Kalian sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Masa? Itu hanya perasaan Kagami-_kun_ saja." Tetsuya berkelit tanpa hambatan. Ogiwara pilih bungkam dengan sumpalan kentang goreng sebagai alibi.

"Well, terserah lah," Kagami menyerah, tidak mau menggali fakta lebih lanjut. Remaja marun itu memicingkan mata. " ... Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka pada Kiseki dan aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu akrab dengan mereka."

Tetsuya mengerjap. Kuncup bahagia bermekaran dalam hati. Perasaannya saja atau Kagami memang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cemburu? 'Kagami-_kun_ cemburu!' pemuda dengan tinggi 168 cm itu melakukan deklamasi gempita. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya—

"Aku tidak mau kau ketularan sedenk," Kagami menambah argumen. Rautnya garang tapi benar-benar tulus menggambarkan cemas. "Tuh, rambutmu saja warnanya sudah mencolok. Dibanding yang lain kau lebih riskan ikutan zig-zag seperti mereka."

Tetsuya bungkam. Suara 'kemretek' ala sesuatu yang patah, terdengar renyah dari hati yang paling mungil. Gelas plastik di tangannya sudah tidak murni berwujud silinder karena diremat sebagai pelampiasan. Karbon dioksida disembur dalam rasa kecewa. Tangan dirambatkan ke dada lalu melakukan gestur mengurut.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencemaskanku, Kagami-kun," ujar si mungil lirih. Ekspresi datarnya suram. Kagami manggut-manggut.

Pada saat seperti inilah, Tetsuya teringat akan petuah dari kakaknya.

'Buah paling manis itu selalu berada di ranting tertinggi ...'

Makna simbolisnya adalah 'kemenangan dan pencapaian akan terasa lebih nikmat ketika didapatkan dengan kerja keras'. Begitu sarat akan filsuf dan pelajaran hidup—Padahal hanya bermaksud untuk menghentikan sang adik yang terus bersikeras memanjat pohon jambu.

Wejangan tadi adalah kompor bagi semangat Tetsuya agar terus berkobar. Demi waifu idaman, dalamnya kebebalan Kagami pun akan dia selami. Tidak peduli kata orang bahwa lemotnya si harimau benggala itu sudah seperti _quote_-nya Buzz Lightyear, 'menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya'. Mustahil untuk ditembus.

Jari terkepal. Mata menatap optimis ke depan. 'Aku tidak akan kalah, Onii-sama!' Adiknya yang manis telah bertekad dalam hati.

Ogiwara melempar tatapan kotor ke arah Kagami. Tangannya reflek mengelus punggung ringkih sang sahabat. Hatinya miris. Remaja bersurai coklat gelap itu mulai khawatir si _baby blue _akan berakhir menjadi bujang lapuk. Terlalu optimis mengejar cinta dari orang _dense_ itu tidak sehat. Ogiwara mengucap janji lisan dalam hati. Suatu hari nanti akan dibawanya Tetsuya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Tetsuya menonton sesi latihan dengan rautnya yang se-ekspresif papan skor—masih datar. Akashi lagi-lagi bersikap seenak bokong, tanpa banyak cingcong telah menyeret Tetsuya keluar kelas sebelum bocah itu sempat melarikan diri. Jadi kepunyaan Akashi, berarti harus siap dikerek ke mana pun si majikan menghendakinya.

_Poker face_ Tetsuya menjiplak urat-urat marah. Akashi tidak peduli karena dia absolut.

Mengabaikan _inner_-nya yang berusaha menikam Akashi hidup-hidup, Tetsuya kini selonjor di pinggir lapangan. Lutut didekap erat. Si _teal_ tengah menghujat Akashi dalam hati. Berharap sang _emperor_ akan terjengkang bola basket lalu musnah dari muka Teiko untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Tetsuya. Ingat si _love letter_. Ingat betapa _fabulous_-nya raut dungu milik Kagami-kun. Ingat jatah milkshake gratis dari Shigehiro-kun ..." yang biru mulai merapal mantra dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ini semua tidak ada sisi positifnya. Paling tidak Tetsuya bisa melihat aksi si macan merah favorit. Dan memang itulah yang saat ini ditekuni Tetsuya. Kelereng sejernih langit itu tak pernah lepas dari figur maskulin dengan serabut marun di atas lapangan.

Sesekali wajah _deadpan_ Tetsuya akan dihujani kilau kekaguman saat melihat liarnya Kagami di atas _court_. Kepalnya meninju udara saat sang pujaan hati berhasil menampik _shoot_ Midorima. Senyumnya mengembang saat Kagami menyempatkan diri untuk memberinya lambaian.

'_Sasuga_ Kagami-_kun_. _Dunk_-nya keren sekali!' tercetak gamblang di atas jidatnya saat si pujaan hati mendemonstrasikan teknik andalan.

Beberapa anggota klub yang bisa melihat Tetsuya, lantas _kyun-kyun_ dengan wajah merona. 'Siapa makhluk unyu di sana yang tengah menebar bebungaan dan hawa _lovey-dovey _ke seluruh penjuru _gym_?!'

Terbukti sudah kalau kasmaran tidak akan bisa disembunyikan oleh topeng _kuudere_. Siapa pun bisa tahu kalau Tetsuya sedang naksir seseorang. Yang disayangkan hanya satu. Kenyataan bahwa si alis ganda selaku target afeksi malah tidak sadar. _Sense_ Kagami benar-benar membal akan keberadaan malaikat unyu bermuka jalan tol yang diam-diam menyukainya.

Khalayak pantas mempertanyakan, apakah sebenarnya Tetsuya itu kelewat optimis atau memang dari sananya sukar menerima kenyataan.

Lain Kagami, lain pula Akashi.

Kalau Akashi sudah pasti menyadarinya. Akashi sangat sadar hingga sedikit banyak dia merasa kesal. Dasar! Mau sampai kapan Kuroko ngiler ke arah Kagami. Apa dia tidak melihat kalau di sini pemiliknnya merasa terabaikan?

Jenuh tersingkir dari fokus si _baby blue_, Akashi berniat untuk unjuk gigi. Sekadar mengingatkan, bahwa di atas lapangan hanya dia seorang yang pantas mendapat perhatian berlebih. Bukan seluruh warna Kiseki.

Dan yang pasti bukan Kagami.

Dengan lihai si _point guard_ melakukan _steal_ pada Kise yang berada di pihak lawan. Kagami yang berusaha menghadang, terjungkal karena _ankle break_. Dengan kecepatan epik, Akashi segera membelah lapangan lalu melompat tinggi untuk menampik si oranye ke dalam ring. Bola yang telah lolos melewati _hoop_ kini menggelinding keluar dari lapangan.

Umat basket Teiko terdiam. Tidak pernah ada habisnya aksi sang kapten membuat mulut menganga dalam kagum—baik yang spektakuler maupun yang lasak sekalipun. Tidak diragukan lagi kenapa Akashi Seijuurou didaulat patut menyandang pangkat kapten.

Akashi mendarat dengan mulus di atas lantai _gym_. Matanya menyisir Tetsuya, berusaha menarik respon atas aksinya barusan. Sesuai ekspektasi, paras teflon di sana memandang penuh apresiasi ke arahnya.

'Wow ... sependek itu bisa melakukan _dunk_ ... super sekali.'

... Adalah apa yang dibaca Akashi dari kedua biner _cerulean_.

Kedua _orb scarlet_ menyipit. Pemain bernomor 4 yang tengah menuai pujian itu segera hengkang meninggalkan _court_. Langkahnya berdebum dihentak. Jari-jari ditekuk hingga bulat. Pucuk kepala Akashi mulai menguar _miasma_ hitam. Fokusnya hanya ada satu, _baby blue_ di luar garis.

Akashi menyisakan jarak satu langkah dari target. Gym disapu keheningan.

"_Itai_!" Nada datar Tetsuya naik satu oktaf saat memekik sakit.

Akashi tidak peduli. Pelipisnya kentara dihinggapi urat yang berdenyut. Kedua tangan putihnya gemas menciwel kedua belah pipi Tetsuya dalam emosi. Tidak terlalu keras hingga akan menimbulkan luka namun cukup untuk membuat raut telenan itu berhias kerutan masam.

"Sakit, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya balas mencubit dua punggung tangan yang menganiaya bagian tembemnya. "Kenapa sih? Aku 'kan tidak mengatakan apapun."

Akashi semakin provokatif. Jarinya gemas menjewer manju porselen Tetsuya. "Justru karena kau tidak mengatakan apapun itulah, aku semakin kesal."

Sekonyong-konyong Akashi Sejuurou merasa dongkol setelah menangkap pujian yang tidak dikehendaki. Enak saja. Kagami dilempari '_sasuga_', sedangkan dirinya disindir mengenai tinggi badan. Akashi mengepul. Akashi sungguh tidak terima.

Keduanya tidak mengalah. Tidak ada satu pun capit yang mengendur. Lama dalam posisi seperti itu, tubuh akan pegal jua. Khusus untuk saat ini, Akashi rela mundur duluan. Meski masih keki, jepitnya pada permukaan kenyal Tetsuya dilepas.

"Oi, Kuroko kemarikan handukku." Akashi sekarang main perintah.

Tetsuya mendengus. Telapaknya mengusap pipi yang terasa pedih. Ditambah tembem semerah apel, perwujudan bocah itu semakin manis. Mata menyorot pada jajaran tas di dekat kaki. Tasnya bersandar manis pada milik Akashi. _Item_ yang di-_request_ sang kapten terkulai tak berdaya di atas sana.

"Ambil saja sendiri, Akashi-kun. Kaki tanganmu masih berfungsi kan?" Tetsuya membangkang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Gerakannya terlalu kilat. Sebilah benda tajam bergagang ganda melesat dengan kecepatan _absurd_. Melenceng satu inchi saja, Tetsuya akan teriris. Beberapa helai langitnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Sebuah gunting kini menancap pada dinding belakang. Asap tipis menguar dari sana sebagai bukti panasnya gaya gesek dengan udara.

"Kuroko. Handuk. Sekarang." Akashi mengalami kelangkaan pada sektor kesabaran.

Alis biru langit berkerut miris. Tetsuya tercengang dengan wajah yang tidak mengalami transisi—masih _flat_. Dengan tidak ikhlas si _baby blue_ meraih handuk putih dari tas Akashi. Mengepalnya perlahan dan ...

Plak!

Menyambitnya sekuat tenaga pada wajah rupawan berhias sutra semerah darah.

Objek yang diminta telah sampai pada raga Akashi, namun bukan pada tangan yang terulur. Didorong kuatnya hantaman, kepala merah itu menengadah. Tetsuya sebagai pitcer masih berada pada posisi ancang-ancang. Bukannya merosot ditarik gravitasi, handuk itu malah terlihat pewe menggantung pada tempurung sang kapten.

Khalayak yang berada di sana cengo. Para Kiseki kembali menganga karena lagi-lagi terkesima oleh aksi nekat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ogiwara dan Kagami sebagai pihak yang paling familiar dengan tingkah seenak jidat si _baby blue_ hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Kuroko ..." Handuk masih terkulai di atas kepala. Akashi mendesis bagai kucing basah. Sepasang _scarlet_-nya intens menghujam pada pribadi yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Hm?" Tetsuya berdehem tanpa dosa. Kedua alisnya terangkat lugu. "Handuk kan? Tadi Akashi-kun yang minta."

"Memang. Tapi haruskah kau melemparkannya pada kepalaku seperti tadi?" sudut bibir Akashi bergetar. Kagami dan Ogiwara sudah bersiap untuk menjadi tameng agar Tetsuya terhindar dari terkaman singa.

Tetsuya menyembur nafas panjang. _Sky blue_ membentur _ruby _pada satu garis lurus. "Akashi-kun tidak melarang aku melemparnya. Seingatku tadi Akashi-kun hanya bilang 'Oi, Kuroko kemarikan handukku'" Dengan ekspresinya yang minimalis, Tetsuya berusaha mengimitasi gaya angkuh Akashi dalam berbicara.

Akashi _speechless_ melihat tingkahnya direka ulang. Paras nihil ekspresi itu seperti tengah mengoloknya bertubi-tubi. Beberapa oknum sempat terbahak melihat aksi Tetsuya, namun akhirnya gelagapan karena disengat oleh voltase _death glare_ milik sang kapten.

Kedua _iris_ hemoglobin menyempit. Dahi yang digelantungi surai ceri mulai menjiplak perempatan marah. Andai yang dihujani tatapan bukan individu yang terkenal tembok, bisa dipastikan jerit trauma sudah bergema sejauh gedung olah raga Teikou itu berdiri.

"Apakah kau mau bilang kalau aku salah, Kuroko? Apakah neuron di otakmu tidak bisa memikirkan cara selain melemparnya kepadaku?"

Tetsuya masih teflon meski dicecar oleh Akashi. Sepasang maniknya yang sebening air danau menyusuri figur majikannya dengan tatapan kritis. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan otakku, Akashi-kun. Khawatirkan saja milik Akashi-kun sendiri. Sudah benar atau belum."

Ujung dari alis kiri Akashi berkedut hebat karena merasa telah disindir.

"Kau benar-benar mencari masalah denganku, Kuroko." Urat di pelipis Akashi semakin tebal. Gunting kesayangan kini telah keluar dari persembunyian dan mengacung ke udara. "Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu apa itu sopan santun?"

Bibir plum Tetsuya mendecak. "Akashi-kun tidak perlu membawa orang tuaku di sini," hardik yang lebih mungil. "Ini antara aku dan Akashi-kun saja. Dan asal Akashi-kun tahu, orang tuaku sudah mendidikku dengan baik agar sopan dan santun pada orang."

"Lalu?! Kau pikir aku ini bukan orang?" Akashi sewot. Pemuda bersurai merah itu heran mengapa dirinya yang biasanya kalem mendadak tempramen.

Helaian sebiru langit terkibas pelan saat pemiliknya menggeleng. "Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun. Orang ya orang. Singkat kata, bagiku Akashi-kun tidak sama dengan orang." Lengan disilang untuk membentuk huruf X yang besar. Tetsuya memuntahkan segenap kejujuran ini masih dengan intonasi _monotone_-nya yang khas.

" ..."

_Snip. Snip_.

Akashi mulai memainkan gunting di tangannya. Sebagian dari wajah rupawan berhias jalinan _scarlet_ itu kini diselubungi bayang-bayang gelap. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya tidak segera menjawab. Pemuda itu menatap Akashi dengan raut _poker_-nya untuk sekian lama. Sepasang lensa _cerulean_ melekat pada _scarlet_ lalu bergulir cuek menatap lantai, sebelum akhirnya menerawang ruang di atas kepalanya tanpa minat.

.

.

.

" ... Aku serius, Akashi-kun."

"Jawabanmu itu kelamaan! Bikin kesal tahu!"

Akashi _facepalm_ sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan handuk yang mejeng di atas kepalanya dengan keki. Berurusan dengan tingkah Tetsuya ternyata mampu membuat seseorang yang _absolute_ sepertinya berubah menjadi _out of character_.

Akashi mulai kalut. Tetsuya masih senantiasa menjiplak datarnya _LCD_.

Pemuda berhelai ceri itu terbelah antara geram dan senang ketika melihat ada seseorang yang berani melawannya—ditambah lagi Tetsuya itu asli _flat_-cuek, membuat Akashi semakin gondok dibuatnya.

' ... Karena tidak jarang ada anjing yang menggigit leher majikannya hingga putus.'

Kalau tidak hati-hati, bukan mustahil Akashi yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Tetsuya.

Mendadak bibir ranum sang kapten melesatkan sepotong kekeh sarkastik. Akashi Seijuurou kalah? Apalagi oleh individu yang telah diklaimnya sebagai hak milik? _No way_.

Akashi tertawa lirih. Tetsuya celingukan lantas mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari si merah dengan alasan keamanan.

'Kau ingin bermain Kuroko? Kau sudah dapat giliranmu, berikutnya kita lakukan dengan caraku ...'

Mengabaikan tatapan miring Tetsuya, Akashi berjalan menjauh. Tangan bergerak mengaduk saku pada celana pendek. Lama dicari, barang paling pusaka miliknya terbit dari celah bukaan di sisi garmen.

Manik _aqua_ mendelik. Akashi tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, Kagami! aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Sesuatu dalam genggaman sang kapten melambai. Bentuknya tipis, dibalut amplop, warnanya biru.

Tetsuya kalap. Kelakuannya telah diganjar konsekuensi di tempat. Tangan meraih si putih yang terkulai di dekat kaki. Bagai kebakaran jenggot, remaja biru itu ngepot mengejar majikannya. Handuk di tangan menjadi senjata. Kepala Akashi dibekab sebelum sempat bersuara pada si macan yang sudah datang menghampiri.

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku yang tidak sopan tadi, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya _ojigi_ secara rancu. Kepala merah yang ditawan tangan ikut naik turun mengikuti pergerakannya. "Aku akan menebusnya. Aku akan lakukan apapun. Kumohon jangan beritahu Kagami-kun!"

Akashi gelagapan. Tangannya rusuh mencakar udara. Dengan sengit, handuk yang nyaris menguras nyawanya disita. Kain putih tadi lantas dihempaskan tidak manusiawi pada lantai sekali lagi. "Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

Tetsuya belum angkat kepala dari posisi merendahnya. Wajah tersembunyi. Bibirnya menggumam, "gagal. Akashi-kun masih hidup rupanya." Tetsuya gagal misi multi—menghentikan konfesi sepihak, sekaligus mengurangi calon ditaktor otoriter di masa depan.

Alis merah berkedut. Remaja miskin emosi di depannya benar-benar melampaui ekspektasi. Ekspektasi kewajaran. Batin si merah makin gonjang-ganjing. Lihat 'kan? Akashi tidak pernah salah memilih mainan.

Kagami mencibir. Eksistensinya terlupa setelah dipanggil. "Jadi kau tadi mau bilang apa Akashi?" Bongsor marun ini curiga kalau dirinya telah terlibat dalam drama yang tengah bergulir.

Manik Akashi diputar. Fokusnya beralih pada Kagami "Ahya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Seolah gerah, surat Tetsuya kini dikibas jumawa serupa kipas. Yang paling mungil bersiap—siap-siap akan ambil tindakan kalau rahasianya sampai bocor. "Aku hanya mau bilang ..."

Kagami angkat alis. Tetsuya banjir keringat. Akashi semakin lebar tersenyum.

" ... Kalau lompatanmu dengan kaki kanan itu agak rancu. Sebaiknya kau mulai memperbaiki kelemahan itu. Jika _dunk_-mu bisa lebih kuat lagi? Kenapa tidak."

Kagami merengut. Tetsuya lemas di tempat. Akashi masih sumrigah.

Alarm palsu. Situasi darurat ini hanya sebuah _prank_ sebagai pelampiasan Akashi.

Tetsuya memicing pada pemiliknya. Akashi terkekeh. Batinnya puas setelah berhasil mengerjai si _kuudere_ hingga bermuka pias seperti itu.

"Oi kalian berdua." Kagami menengahi. "Aku tidak tahu masalahnya, tapi—" Manik _crimson_ menyipit ganas pada figur kaptennya. "—kalau sampai aku tahu Kuroko sedang ditindas, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Akashi angkat alis tidak suka. Tetsuya menyorot Kagami dengan tatapan kagum.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kagami Taiga," hardik merah yang lebih mungil. Matanya tajam.

Kagami sedikit gentar. Matanya beralih pada Tetsuya. "Kuroko jangan ragu untuk minta bantuanku jika ada apa-apa." Kata-katanya dibalas anggukan antusias dari kepala biru. "Dan satu lagi ..." Entah mengapa Kagami malah merona. Jarinya menggaruk pipi dengan canggung. "Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya ..."

"Kagami-kun?" Mungkinkah?

"Aku tidak sadar kalau suka pada seseorang ..." Mendengar ini manik biru semakin berpendar penuh harap. "Seharian Ogiwara nyerocos padaku. Katanya aku harus lebih peka kepadamu."

Tetsuya sudah menggaguk optimis.

"Jadi," Dialog ini masih milik Kagami. Pemuda marun itu terseyum lebar. "Aku sudah putuskan untuk mendukungmu sepenuh hati ..."

"Eh?"

"Siapa pun dia, kudengar orangnya susah ditembus karena sangat bebal ..."

Wajah si macan sarat simpati. Satu _point_ terpenting dalam duduk perkara justru bablas tidak masuk registrasi. Tangannya menepuk bahu mungil untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Kau jangan menyerah ya." Selesai mengatakannya, Kagami undur diri. Langkahnya anggun dalam efek _slow motion_.

Tetsuya berdiri menatap punggung pujaan hatinya. Rautnya tak terbaca. Riuh suasana _gym_ terdengar semakin menjauh dari telinga.

Melihat kejadian tadi, Akashi gelinjangan. Bahu bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengatup di bibir. Akashi Seijuurou menahan tawa. Bukan tawa iblis atau tawa remeh langganannya. Tapi murni tertawa. Si _scarlet_ siap voting, perjuangan Kuroko Tetsuya meraih cinta Kagami Taiga harus masuk nominasi humor terbaik tahun ini.

"Kagami Taiga itu-_puh_!" Jeda diambil. Sepotong gelak lepas tak terkendali. " ... Bodoh sekali. Selamat berjuang, Kuroko." Akashi kini menunduk sambil memegang perut. Air matanya turun sebiji. "Kok bisa kau suka pada orang ajaib seperti itu ..."

Tetsuya tidak berkata. Tindakan bicara lebih banyak. Tanpa banyak omong, kepala merah Akashi kembali disambit buntalan handuk.

To be continued

.

\- Chapter 3/ Karera ga 'Kiseki' de aru/ end -

* * *

Footnote:

[1] Kagami-mochi (mochi cermin): salah satu dekorasi khas tahun baru Jepang. Terbuat dari beras ketan yang ditumbuk lalu dibulatkan. Kagami-mochi biasanya terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, dua mochi besar di bawah dan sebutir jeruk sebagai puncaknya.

[2] Totem: Patung kayu khas suku indian. Bentuknya menyerupai pilar dengan ornamen ukiran berbentuk wajah yang ditumpuk satu sama lain.

[3] _Zu ga takai_: Salah satu _quote_ Akashi. Arti harfiahnya adalah 'kepala mu tinggi'. Sebagai idiom memiliki makna untuk tidak meninggikan posisi/kedudukan atau agar menyadari di mana tempat seseorang harusnya berada. Well ... Secara pribadi, saya merasa Akashi sering mengatakan ini semata-mata karena sewot, kebanyakan chara tingginya jauh lebih menjulang dibanding dirinya. Lol. *dirajam gunting.

* * *

A/N:

Maaf sekali, minna ... update-nya lama sekali. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi jarang buka laptop. Saya aja masih ada utang fic satu *njerit liat Stoberi-Panila-Sinamon. Sebagai penebusan dosa(?) saya buat chapter ini segembul mungkin. Yang harusnya dua chappie, saya gabung jadi satu. Biar puas. Maaf kalau rancu, ngetiknya ngebut sekali. Semoga minna ga eneg lihat _wall of text_ saya. :D

Dimulai dari sini kita bisa mengikuti perkembangan AkaKuro-nya (dengan sentilan pair lain tentu saja XD) Bisa mulai menistakan Akashi pula. (Ketahuan author-nya tekanan batin kalau harus nulis chara serius dalam fic humor *plak) Semoga para Aka-fans diluar sana tidak memburu saya yah *ohok.

Maaf, kalau AkaKuronya kurang sweet. Maaf, kalau mereka OOC sangat ya ... m(_ _)m

Ohya, saya juga akan menggunakan OC(s) untuk chapter depan dan perannya cukup signifikan dalam cerita. Mengingat kalau OC(s) itu kurang disambut hangat (iya gak sih?) saya mohon pada para viewer untuk tidak segan menegur kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. :)

.

.

Thanks for reviewer:

Akashi Seiyuuki, **Angel**, Natsuki, **Flow L**, Aridomiki Kiwayazu Ai Ru, **Pierrot bukan mak erot**, the one person, **Akaba Shinra**, Kuroi Kanra, **Nao na tsu**, purikazu, **Fallencia**, efi astuti 1. **Yuna Seijuurou**, kagura amaya, **ruri**, akapoo, **Freyja Lawliet**, Nariakira Ayzharu, **kiaara**, Guest, **Bryan Andrew Cho**, Rea, **Ryuta, **Sheishirin A.

Juga kepada semua yang sudah berbaik hati mem-fav dan mem-follow fic ini. I luuv u all. You are awesome! XD

Tidak lupa, special thanks untuk semua _PM-buddy_ saya yang udah setia mendengar uneg-uneg saya *lambai tangan. Yang mau memberi saya semangat dan saling berbagi opini. Juga sudah mau mengingatkan saya tentang salah satu kebiasaan buruk saya dalam fic ini—yang saya sendiri bahkan kurang menyadarinya. *cipok all _PM-buddies_. Kalian semua luar biasa! Ayo, AkaKuro rasa lemon-nya dibanyakin! *disambit sendal.

* * *

_Next chapter_: A Day for Kuroko(s)

Dia menyelematkanku ... Dan sejak saat itu pula, dia terus menjagaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh hati? (Tetsuya)

.

Kagami Taiga, jika kau tidak mau menerima adikku, akan kubunuh kau. Jika kau bilang 'menginginkannya', maka kemari dan langkahi dulu mayatku. (?)

.

Pilih yang manapun, aku akan binasa! (Kagami)

.

Itu pasti karena **cinta** deh, _Master_. (?)

.

Akashi merasa dirinya JoNes ...

.

.

.

_See You Next Chapter_!


	4. Chapter 4

"_Tadaima_."

Setelah daun pintu kembali pada bingkainya, giliran pantat yang pasrah menubruk lantai. Kapasitas paru-paru disembur penuh pilu. _Sneaker_ putih-biru dikelupas dari cangkangnya, lantas ditelantarkan pada bagian berkeramik khusus untuk alas kaki.

"Selamat datang, _Master_ Tetsuya."

Seorang wanita dengan penampakan rambut coklat dicepol melongok dari dapur. Dari sana, harum kare daging sapi pekat menggantungi udara. Sambil cengengesan, pelayan keluarga Kuroko yang berbalut kimono cerah itu mendekat.

"Kanae-san." Karena dibuai nyaman, Tetsuya enggan bangkit dari posisi selonjornya. Senyum mencurigakan yang menjarah raut wanita itu berusaha diabaikan. "Ada apa dengan teleponnya?" Telunjuk menjulur pada perangkat nirkabel yang diboyong oleh pelayannya.

Kanazawa Kanae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah melankolis si biru. Maklum—anak muda zaman sekarang memang gampang galau. Gadis itu melipat lututnya guna menyamakan tinggi dengan si majikan yang masih melantai.

"Saya sedang memasak ketika ada telepon yang masuk." Perangkat komunikasi yang masih tersambung itu disodorkan pada Tetsuya. "Ini untuk anda."

"Untukku?" Alis sebiru es meroket. Tetsuya menatap _item_ yang dioper kepadanya penuh spekulasi. "_Timing_-nya tepat sekali... Seolah dia tahu aku akan berada di rumah saat ini."

Belakangan ini Tetsuya dijangkit parno. Hidupnya sudah tidak setentram dulu. Seolah tembok menumbuhkan mata dan telinga untuk ikut menguntit kegiatannya. Karena bukan suatu kebetulan bila Akashi Seijuurou selalu mengetahui apa yang akan, sedang dan telah ia lakukan.

Seluruh skema kesehariannya, Akashi hafal. Berusaha mengelak dengan alasan 'Akashi-kun aku ada urusan anu...' tidak akan menjadi jalan keluar.

Mungkin memang benar kalau pemuda ceri yang secara ilegal menyandang sertifikat kepemilikannya itu adalah seorang cenayang atau penganut ilmu klenik—atau malah seorang _stalker_. Lebih ekstrim lagi, seorang cenayang yang berprofesi sebagai _stalker_.

Mendadak, Tetsuya dielus sensasi merinding.

Melihat majikannya semakin layu, Kanae manggut-manggut dalam gurat serius.

"Itu pasti karena **cinta **deh, _Master_." Jari-jari gadis itu ditekuk serupa _icon_ hati. Antusiasme pada momentum yang tidak tepat. Sudah kodratnya sebagai kaum hawa untuk menggemari sentilan romansa dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Tetsuya _stay kuudere_. Di belakang raut jalan tol, ia sekuat tenaga menahan risih yang menggelitik relung batin. "Kanae-san, kumohon jangan bilang begitu. Aku sedang sensitif..." Saking _gloomy_-nya, biru langit di kepalanya berubah mendung.

Kekeh yang terkesan _girly_ berkumandang.

Mengabaikan gempita sang pelayan, Tetsuya alih fokus pada benda di tangan. Alis berkerut, gagang tadi didekatkan pada daun telinga. Sesekali kelereng _torquise_ akan melirik gadis di sampingnya. Tidak mengatakan apapun, Kanae hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar—pesannya tersirat 'tunggu apa lagi?'.

"_Moshi-moshi_ ...?" Tetsuya sungkan menyambung percakapan yang sempat di-_pending_. Beberapa detik melebur dalam hening hingga pihak di seberang sana menjawab.

" **Tetsuya?**"

Rongga pada biner safir melebar. Bibirnya terbuka tanpa suara. Tetsuya familiar dengan bariton itu. Sepotong suara nun jauh di sana terasa begitu hangat saat menelusup gendang telinga. Pemilik suara ini adalah sosok yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"_Onii-sama_!"

* * *

**'****Kuroko no Basuke' © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Fic) © Furi Shirogane. **

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Warn: OOC, OC(s), AU, Typo(s), AkaKuro, KagaKuro, Other Pairings, Oreshi!Akashi, flashback chapter, less humor.**

**_O tanishimi kudasai_****!**

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Day for Kuroko(s)

.

.

.

Segumul remaja menjadi gelaran panorama pada bilik makan sebuah restoran. Kedai santap bertajuk 'Wangaria' itu tidak pernah tampil se-_colorfull_ ini. Setiap pasang mata penghuninya dikonsentrasi pada satu titik.

Kiseki no Sedai tengah makan siang.

Yang belia menahan pekik histeria dan decak kagum. Yang mengandalkan logika mempertanyakan _originality_ warna pada corak pelangi di sana. Sisanya termangu, heran jikalau ada seleb lokal yang mampir untuk mencicip kuliner dengan harga merakyat.

Mengabaikan sambutan kasat para khalayak, Akashi sebagai _leader_ hanya duduk anteng. Di hadapannya telah terhidang _tamagoyaki—_telur gulung, nasi hangat dan semangkuk _miso-siru_ berampas tofu. Tidak ada masakan mewah bintang lima atau racikan _chef_ ahli yang bersertifikat internasional. Hanya menu bersahaja didampingi _dish_ favorit yang bebas dari _wakame_—Akashi penganut garis keras 'anti' pada botani penghuni air asin tersebut.

Menghela nafas, remaja berhelai selai stoberi itu menyatukan kedua telapaknya. Gumam '_itadakimasu_' teralun lirih. Seraya menyeruput kuah tahunya yang bening, manik hemoglobin menyapu pandang.

Murasakibara menggilas porsi jumbo dari paket _kiddie lunch_—menu anak-anak. Cara makannya serupa babi. Ceceran saos atau butir nasi tak jarang melajang di pelataran pipi. Melihatnya, Himuro Tatsuya akan terkekeh ganteng. Dengan penuh afeksi, pemuda bersurai hitam itu akan menyeka napak tilas di wajah si ungu tanpa diminta.

Yang bongsor jelas akan protes. Muka cembetut ala bocah _playgroup_. Akan tetapi dilihat dari frekuensi 'belepotan' dan adegan mengusap sebagai aksi-reaksi, jelas itu semua hanya sampulnya. Belum lagi, kepala dengan _shade_ lembayung itu terlalu menjulur kepada Himuro untuk terlihat meyakinkan.

Beralih pada Midorima. Layaknya remaja dengan _manner_ kelas satu, si klorofil tampil begitu eksekutif. Duduknya tegak. Serbet putih digelar di atas pangkuan. Tangan kanan melingkar pada pisau, yang kiri pada garpu. Setiap suap diperforma dengan prestis—menyantap _hamburger_-_steak_ murahan tidak pernah se-elegan ini.

Sayang kuping kelinci di atas ubun-ubun membuatnya jadi sasaran tatap miring. Midorima cuek. Titah Oha-Asa jauh lebih penting dari opini kalangan awam.

Di sisi Midorima, ada Takao Kazunari yang tidak lelah berkicau. Sesekali, dia akan ricek menyentil ornamen pada kepala si _megane—_minta dinotis. Bila sudah bosan, pemilik mata elang itu main sodor sesendok _omuraisu_. Yang diganggu akan meracau. Nyatanya, hanya butuh empat kali coba untuk membuat Shin-chan mau membuka mulut saat disuapi oleh _driver_ gerobaknya. Dasar _tsundere_.

Ada pula trio gembira Kise-Aomine-Momoi. Biasanya, triniti itu rusuh kasak-kusuk—topiknya palingan 'Kurokocchi ini-ssu', atau 'Tetsu itu' dan 'Tetsu-kun ini-itu, bla-bla-bla'. Hari ini hanya Aomine dan Kise saja yang masih setia jadi biang ribut.

Momoi Satsuki masuk mode serius. Tebaran dokumen mengepung _strawberry smoothie_-nya hingga menutupi rupa meja. Faktor dedikasi sebagai seorang manajer—dan absennya Tetsuya—didaulat sebagai pemicu. Gadis _peachy_ itu pilih tenggelam pada hasil _scouting_ sekolah A sampai Z daripada ikut gaduh.

Layaknya publik figur yang turun ke jalanan, Kise muncul dengan kamuflase—mantel tebal, topi kupluk, kacamata hitam dan masker. Sejak duduk, kerjaan si _blondie_ hanya mewek seraya unjuk jeritan heboh. Ternyata _salad_ pesanannya terus diancam akan dibubuh saus teriyaki oleh seorang _ganguro_.

Aomine terlampau _excited_. Semua aspek si kuning ia kritik. Bukan hanya fesyen abal, salad pesananya juga jadi korban _bully_ secara verbal. Olokan terakhir sampai pada, 'kau akan berubah menjadi herbivora jika kebanyakan makan _salad_. Kau akan berakhir makan rumput'. Kise jejeritan, Aomine tertawa bringas.

Akashi mendesah miris. Tangan mencubit pangkal hidung. Menjabar kegiatan _teammate_-nya malah membuat pemuda bersurai ceri itu semakin merasa sendirian. Bukan kesepian—orang mutlak pantang merasa _lonely_.

Sekarang adalah hari minggu. Sesuai dengan janji tak tertulis, hari ini generasi keajaiban wajib kumpul bersama. Jika biasanya para anak pesohor ini akan mangkal di tempat elit—klub terkenal atau _resort_ kelas atas, kali ini mereka malah hinggap di resto keluarga dengan kualitas menengah.

'Aku tidak suka dengan tempat main Akashi-kun... Suasananya canggung,' adalah sepotong opini dari Kuroko Tetsuya—alias 'si milik' Akashi sejak seminggu silam. Tanpa basa-basi, permintaanya langsung mendapat stempel asese dan markas _hang out_ KiseDai pun direlokasi—ketahuan main paporit, sang ketua menuai cibiran.

Sayang, bocah yang kemauannya jadi prioritas itu malah melipir. Kehadirannya nihil. Bukan hanya si merah yang mulai nerfes Tetsuya akan muncul _out of nowhere_ dan berkata 'aku di sini kok', dengan raut teflonnya.

Di tengah riuh pelangi, Akashi terdiam.

Andai Tetsuya di sana, mereka bisa main seka-menyeka ala Murasakibara-Himuro. Atau suap-suapan layaknya Midorima-Takao. Mungkin juga, Akashi bisa mengusili si _baby blue_ mengenai obsesi berlebihnya pada vanila kocok.

Apapun itu jauh lebih baik daripada ditemani semangkuk sup tahu sebagai pelipur lara.

Akashi merasa sebagian jiwanya hilang.

Akashi merasa sendirian.

Akashi merasa dirinya jones ...

Sepotong nafas kembali dihempas belah bibir. Akashi menggali ponsel mutakhirnya dari kedalaman saku. Riwayat panggilan terakhir penuh oleh nama Kuroko Tetsuya—seluruhnya tidak terjawab. Untuk kesekian kalinya, opsi _call_ kembali ditoyor.

Awas saja kalau panggilannya lagi-lagi diabaikan.

_Tut... Tut... Tut_...

Bunyi statis menyambung koneksi. Kaku, monoton dan menjemukan bagi pendengarnya. Pada 'tut' keenam, sumbu kesabaran Akashi telah hangus meletup. Air mukanya keruh. Ponsel baru akan ditarik, ketika sepotong 'klik' disalurkan oleh bolongan _speaker_.

Akhirnya. "Kuroko, ke mana saja kau—"

" ... **Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan area kami. Cobalah sesaat lagi. Untuk meninggalkan pesan, silahkan tunggu**—_Jleb_!"

Sisa dialog terputus. Ponsel gagal misi setelah raganya ditembus oleh sepasang sumpit dari kayu. Sekarang yang tercuil bukan hanya logo apelnya di belakang _casing_.

Usai menusuk _smartphone_-nya, Akashi menggeram pelan. Mulut mendecak saat melihat 'sate' terbaru hasil kreasinya. Sang kapten dilanda gusar. Menyesal bukan karena kehilangan barang berharga, namun karena kendala melanjutkan prosesi bersantap.

Mengabaikan raut pongo para _minion_ pelangi, Akashi melenggang santai dari kursinya. Yang dituju adalah seorang _waitress_. Motivasinya simpel, hendak minta sumpit baru.

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

"...Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan area kami," Tetsuya bercakap dengan ponselnya. "Untuk meninggalkan pesan, silahkan tunggu setela—"

_Klik_. _Tut_... _Tut_... Koneksi telah dipotong dari sisi yang lain.

"_Are_?" Orb sebiru es menatap heran pada layar _gadget_-nya yang menghitam. "Diputus..." gumam pemuda manis itu dengan raut datar.

Singkat kata, Tetsuya mengimitas _mail box_. Yang tadi menjawab panggilan Akashi bukanlah rekaman pesan tapi murni seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sesungguhnya ini adalah penyampaian frustrasi berkedok kreativitas. Akashi itu rewel sejak pagi. Baru setengah hari, tapi riwayat panggilannya sudah merampas 50 persen kapasitas memori telepon. Kalau dijawab, pasti akan meracau. Tidak dijawab bakal kacau. Seperti kata pepatah, ambil jalan tengahnya.

Dan apakah Akashi berhasil dibohongi? Entahlah, Tetsuya saja tidak yakin. _Ranger_ merah dari Squadron Mukjizat itu terlalu licin untuk jadi korban kibul. Meski begitu, paling tidak maksudnya tersampaikan.

'Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Apapun itu, Aku terima konsukensinya besok.'

Ponsel lipat generasi kedua—karena yang pertama sudah remuk—dikembalikan pada kantung_ hoodie_. Sambil menyeruput susu vanila, Tetsuya bersandar pada tegaknya raga pilar.

Riuhnya _Narita International Airport_ menjadi latar belakang. Lalu lalang umat pengguna bandara menjadi suguhan tunggal untuk menghalau serangan bosan. Melongok pada penunjuk waktu, sepuluh menit masih harus diulur sebelum pesawat yang dinanti tiba sesuai jadwal.

"Tetsuya," Ogiwara memangil dari tempatnya pada deret kursi. Alis _dark brown_ berkerut kusut. "Kau tidak duduk? Kalau terusan berdiri kau bisa lelah." Lahan nganggur di sisi kanannya ditepuk. Lengan direnggangkan dalam usaha meraih Tetsuya agar ikut merebahkan pantat.

Masih mengulum sedotan, Tetsuya mengelak dari jangkauan sahabatnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Shigehiro-kun." Sepasang safir kembali memindai area. 'Terlebih, kalau aku duduk nanti tidak kelihatan."

Ogiwara melepas helaan panjang. "Kau sudah berdiri di sana selama seperempat jam, kau tahu?" Omongan _starter_ ber-_jersey_ 11 itu hanya ditanggapi raut papan. "Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau tidak kelihatan. Kau kan pende—"

Kebebasan Ogiwara dalam berpendapat direnggut oleh karton susu yang menghantam jidatnya dengan ganas. Sisa cairan manis di dalamnya muncrat. Karena ubun-ubunnya dibubuh laktosa vanila, si empu kepala mendelik.

"Kutu! Tetsuya, jangan lempar susumu padaku!"

Pelaku pelemparan menghadiahi korbannya tatapan bengis. "Shigehiro-kun, aku memang gagal pada kriteria semampai. Kau tidak perlu menegaskannya seperti tadi."

Kagami memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Dalam satu ketukan tempo, bongsor merah itu menarik Tetsuya lalu mendudukan bocah itu di sisinya. Perdebatan selesai. Sebagai bonus, lengan kekar si marun sengaja ditinggal di atas bahu mungil. Bentuk antisipasi bila Tetsuya masih bersikeras minta berdiri.

"Duduk saja dulu." Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya. Raga yang lebih kurus ditarik pelan hingga menyender. "Masih ada waktu kan? Nanti kau bisa berdiri lagi kalau sudah saatnya."

Tetsuya _speechless _di bawah ketiak si _crimson_. Kesadaran bocah itu meluncur cepat dari landasan pacu. Dunianya berubah pelangi dan kuda poni. Hanya hangat dekapan dan aroma maskulin Kagami yang menjadi jangkar agar Tetsuya tidak melayang terlalu tinggi.

Meski nihil afeksi menjurus alias _platonic_, kontak fisk tetap kontak fisik. Kulit bertemu kulit—hangatnya saja terhantar hingga epidermis. Sapuan merah merambat hingga daun telinga. 'Kagami-kun, parfum-nya wangi sekali!' Di balik temboknya muka _kuudere_, _inner_ bocah itu ber-_fanboying _ria.

Gigi Kagami masih berkeliaran dalam cengir bahagia. _Power forward_ itu jumawa karena merasa telah melakukan pengamalan mulia—padahal tidak sadar kebebalannya telah main ontang-anting dengan perasaan orang lain.

Sekonyong-konyong, Kagami menikmati bobot ringan yang melekat pada sisinya. Hangat dan memberi efek _comforting_. Kepala marun menunduk. Paras manis yang disapu semburat rona mendominasi jarak pandangnya.

_Ckit_! Lagi-lagi hati serasa dicubit. Ngilu lalu dag-dig-dug. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia merasakan sensasi ganjil yang menyenangkan saat berhadapan dengan si kepala biru.

'Tapi Kuroko sedang naksir seseorang 'kan?'

Di luar kesadaran, lengan Kagami memperkuat jeratnya pada Tetsuya.

Waktu berlalu hingga _announcer_ mengumumkan subjek pendaratan selanjutnya. Burung besi yang mereka nanti telah siap parkir. Sejurus kemudian, iringan penumpang membludak dari _arrival gate_.

Biner _aquamarine_ memulai ekspedisi. Dengan lidah menjulur lucu, Tetsuya melakukan _scan_ pada para imigran. Ombak di dahi akan semakin tebal kala tidak bersua dengan sosok yang ia cari. Di sisinya, Ogiwara ikut menjadi teropong. Kedua karib itu harmonis celingukan.

"Penumpangnya mulai sedikit. Kau yakin _Aniki_ tidak naik penerbangan berikutnya?" Satu-satunya bronis di sana mengerucutkan bibir. Matanya memicing. Jumlah kepala yang dimuntahkan jalur pendatang mulai berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Sambil sedikit berjinjit, pemuda itu melempar pandang pada julangan kepala yang mengepung tubuh mungilnya.

"Orang yang kalian cari itu seperti apa?" Kagami yang sadar dirinya kurang berguna menggantung tanda tanya.

Menghentikan usahanya sejenak, atensi Tetsuya dibelokkan pada si macan. Mungkin karena penat, wajah manis yang biasanya mengimitasi papan itu terlihat agak _childish_. "Dia seorang **Kuroko**, Kagami-kun," jawab Tetsuya sedikit jutek.

"Lantas?"

"Kau pasti langsung mengenalinya." Dan Tetsuya kembali pada pencariannya.

Raut cengo Kagami tidak digubris. Sadar diabaikan, mau tak mau pemilik alis bercabang itu ikut menyisir area dengan informasi minim. Seorang 'Kuroko', katanya. Apa si abang juga berhawa magis? Apa dia akan muncul secara gaib dan tahu-tahu mangkal di belakangnya dengan muka triplek?

Kagami gedeg. Sorotnya nanar memelototi seluruh area pandang. Tekun mencari menjadi tajuk penguat hati. Pemuda berserabut gradasi merah-hitam itu mempertebal iman. Ia menolak _sport_ jantung karena dikejutkan dua Kuroko dalam sehari.

"Ah, itu di sana!" Telunjuk Ogiwara menegang pada satu koordinat. Bening _turqouise_ dan _dark red_ reflek mengikuti. Kagami semakin was-was. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu. Jangan sampai dirinya menjerit sopran hanya karena kaget oleh kedatangan makhluk berhawa tipis kawe 2.

"_Aniki_!" Ogiwara berseru seraya mengibarkan lengannya tinggi-tinggi.

Begitu lengkingan si bronis dihantar udara, seorang pemuda sontak menoleh. Matanya kasat berbinar menangkap figur Tetsuya. Dengan _travel bag_ hitam dalam jinjingan, ia sumringah menghampiri.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Lama tidak bertemu." Suara berat itu berbicara dengan aksen yang kental. Tangan si pendatang baru gemas mengacak jalinan surai _light blue_. Sepasang batu onix beralih pada si _choco_ yang kentara nyengir keledai. "... Dan Shige, kau tambah tinggi sekarang."

Ogiwara menggosok hidung dengan telunjuk. "Hehe. Iya dong."

Kagami digeser jadi pengamat. Kehadirannya tidak dilibatkan dalam prosesi melepas rindu yang digelar di depan hidung. Merasa terpinggirkan tapi tidak bisa protes—bakal _awkward_ kalau tahu-tahu ia ikut nimbrung. Sok akrab sekali, kenal saja tidak.

Kurang kerjaan, Kagami curi-curi pandang. Si pendatang baru—yang dikonfirmasi sebagai kakak Kuroko Tetsuya—jadi bahan analisis.

Oke, pertama sang kakak ini tinggi—tidak seperti adiknya, ia mungkin hanya tertinggal beberapa senti di bawah pucuk teratas Kagami. Hawa keberadaan wajar, ala kadarnya manusia normal. Kontras dengan biru langit si bungsu, yang paling tua justru dianugerahi surai dan iris sehitam jelaga.

Aha. Kepal dijatuhkan di atas telapak yang terbuka. Sebuah gagasan tercetus di kepala Kagami. Jadi karena itu Tetsuya tadi bilang kalau ia seorang '**Kuroko**'. Sesuai marganya warna utama si sulung memang '_kuroi_' alias hitam—Tetsuya yang biru terang masuk golongan anomali.

Tunggu. Memang dia pikir, berapa banyak orang berambut dan bermata hitam di Jepang? Tidak mungkin mereka semua juga Kuroko, kan? 'Langsung mengenali' dari Hongkong?

Lama main intip, Kagami baru sadar kalau si kakak tengah balik mengamatinya.

"_Ano_..." Kagami mendadak nerfes. "Selamat siang." Intens ditubruk sepasang obsidian si macan meneguk ludah.

Kakak Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. "Selamat siang." Pembawaanya ramah dan nihil ancaman. Tak berbeda dari adiknya, pemuda bersurai eboni ini juga santun.

Ada satu _trivia_ yang harus diumbar. Bahwa Kagami itu sering disamakan dengan macan. Bukan hanya karena ia liar dan namanya adalah 'Taiga' (_Tiger_), namun juga karena insting mentahnya terbukti setajam karnivora loreng yang disebut. Hidung bangir Kagami seolah bisa mencium hawa kehadiran predator.

Dan jujur saja, itulah yang tadi sempat ia rasakan dari eksistensi si Kuroko sulung.

Kagami menggeliat tanda tidak enak hati. Apa yang dilihat oleh mata dan dikecap nalurinya berselisih pendapat. Prasangka membabi buta. Insting cekcok dengan logika. Alarm tanda bahaya meraung meski situasi kondusif aman. Firasat hewaninya tidak harus selalu diperca—

"Tetsuya, ada apa dengan babon merah itu?" Ujung jempol si kakak menjulur ke arah Kagami. "Kenapa dia berdiri dungu di sana? _What a dork_." Cara bicaranya terlalu ringan untuk ukuran menghina.

Cabang merah berkedut keras. Hati Kagami panas dilempari cecaran verbal yang membakar telinga. _Fix_! mulai hari ini si babon merah tidak akan meragukan penilaian sisi liarnya.

"Kyaa! Ada _sukebe_ [orang mesum]!"

Reuni dua Kuroko plus satu Ogiwara diinterupsi. Lengking seriosa dari pita suara feminin menubruk indera rungu umat bandara. Seorang gadis kalap menangkup lengan di depan asetnya. Wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Terjerembab tepat di depan gadis itu adalah seorang pemuda berperawakan bule.

"_Bloody hell_, _Miss_! Kau salah paham." Si bule berusaha membela diri. "Aku tidak sengaja menubrukmu saat mencari temanku!" Lafal Jepangnya terdengar sedikit sumbang. _Iris_ kelabunya menatap si gadis penuh apatisme.

"... Dan maaf saja Nona, tapi papan gilesan yang kau sebut dada itu tidak akan mengundang libidoku."

Si korban asusila meletup. Tas tangan merk Channel-nya diangkat tinggi di udara. Kepala bertutup pirang pucat yang jadi target pendaratan. Namun belum sempat aksesoris berbahan kulit itu melaksanakan tugasnya, material lain datang menyerobot.

_Duagh_!

Dengan satu ayunan mantap, kepala si bule tersungkur di bawah sol tebal dari _boots_ hitam. Yang tadi diteriaki mesum sudah terkapar. Pelakunya lantas melempar tatapan sengit pada gadis yang terpekur.

"Aku mohon maaf atas sikap bodohnya, Nona," kakak Tetsuya berujar dengan intonasi rendah.

Gadis tersebut mengangguk horor. Mata belo-nya terbeliak menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang berlalu sambil menyeret si bule layaknya sekarung kentang.

"_Aniki_—"

"Jangan tanyakan apapun."

Melihat kelakuan abangnya, Tetsuya memutar bola mata. Ogiwara malah diliputi kekaguman—seolah sudah terbiasa. Sambil terkekeh manis, si coklat Belgia mengekor kedua Kuroko keluar dari bandara. Kagami beku. Rahang terjun duluan karena tidak mampu menahan lebarnya si empu menganga. Otot wajahnya dipahat oleh gurat teror.

"Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang berpikir bahwa ada yang aneh di sini?!"

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

Kagami merengut pada buku fisika. Jajaran rumus seolah ditulis dalam Bahasa Swahili, tidak tersirat lagi apa maknanya untuk mata telanjang. Si macan melenguh. Fisik kekarnya lantas dihunus pada lantai bertutup karpet di kamar Tetsuya.

"_I give up_!" Kagami angkat tangan dalam posisi telentang.

"Kagami-kun, ayo berusaha." Si empunya kamar bertutur kalem. "Katanya ingin lulus tes semester ini. Kalau dapat nilai merah lagi nanti tidak boleh bertanding lho." Tindak-tanduk si _baby blue_ bagaikan ibu yang menegur kebadungan putranya.

Yang dinasihati mengimitasi paruh itik. Kagami masih menolak bangkit dari posisi terpuruknya. Mata adu tatap dengan langit-langit. Kepala mengurai kalkulasi. Mana yang lebih mengerikan? Tidak bisa main basket atau terjebak semalaman dengan duo Ogi-Kuro dalam sesi belajar kelompok?

"Sudahlah, Kagami. Terima saja." Sambil gelindingan di atas ranjang, Ogiwara membelah halaman pada catatan biologi. Alis berkerut dalam konsentrasi. Deret nama ilmiah dari anggota Kingdom Fungi berusaha dijiplak dalam jaringan memori.

"Mending kita pikul kepedihan ini sejenak daripada didengkul dari klub."

Kagami angguk-angguk setuju. Ogiwara masih melanjutkan petuahnya.

"...Tidak sepertiku, kau bodoh. Kalau tidak dapat _spotlight_ di dalam tim, karaktermu pasti turun pamor—Kuda!"

Selesai memuntahkan gagasannya, Ogiwara diganjar dengan sambitan kotak pensil.

Sambil menguntai serapah, Kagami merengkuh material edukasi yang sejak tiga jam lalu berusaha ia telan bulat-bulat. Kelebat ujian akhir semester sudah menari-nari di penghujung bulan. Jenuh mendapat telur ceplok di atas lembar penilaian, Kagami ingin bertobat. Si marun ingin kembali ke jalan lurusnya seorang pelajar teladan.

Beruntung dia punya dua sohib intelek yang bisa dijadikan pelarian. Tetsuya dan Ogiwara merespon penuh antusiasme—terutama si biru pucat yang lega karena tidak akan menikahi _waifu_ yang idiot. Tanpa basa-basi, ketiganya mencetuskan grup studi.

Dan itulah alasan Kagami berada di sana, hingga terjadi perubahan agenda. Acara belajar sempat ditunda karena selingan sesi penjemputan tadi siang. Menolak ditinggal, Kagami yang notabene bukan kerabat dekat keluarga Kuroko pun ikut membuntut.

Teringat momen di bandara, _double eyebrow_ milik Kagami bertautan. "Oi, Kuroko." Panggilannya ditanggapi kepala biru yang dimiringkan dengan imut. "Sebenarnya kakakmu itu orang seperti apa?"

Tetsuya mengurai deheman panjang. Sambil mengetukan ujung pensilnya ke dagu, bocah itu menerawang udara kosong. "_Onii-sama_ ya?" Si biru berpikir keras. "_Onii-sama_ ya, _Onii-sama_ menurutku," jawabnya singkat berbonus senyum manis.

Tidak membantu. Adiknya terlalu bias untuk ditanya.

"Memang kenapa, Kagami-kun?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku—"

Belah plum Tetsuya menawarkan lengkung tipis. "Apa Kagami-kun merasa kalau _Nii-sama_ itu absurd?" Menangkap kedut pada cabang merah, si _teal_ tahu pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

"Kagami-kun tidak perlu khawatir, _Onii-sama_ memang absurd kok—" Kagami _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "—meski begitu, _Onii-sama_ baik. _Onii-sama_ bukan tipe yang asal memusuhi orang."

"Benarkah?" Alis semerah bata keriting karena tidak percaya.

"Benar." Tetsuya ambil jeda. "... Tapi agak absurd."

"Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya."

Apa yang bisa dipetik dari seseorang adik yang tanpa sungkan telah menyebut kakaknya 'absurd' sebanyak tiga kali...

"Kau segitunya kepo soal _Aniki_?" Ogiwara nimbrung sambil bergulingan pada badan kasur. Pelipisnya yang tadi dikecup kotak pensil mulai dihinggapi oleh calon benjol. Karena miris, Tetsuya reflek mengelus gundukan landai tersebut.

"Yang harus kau ketahui hanya satu hal. _Aniki_ itu keren. Karena itulah aku memanggilnya '_Aniki_' [1]."

"Gak nyambung." Kagami melempar tatap aneh pada Ogiwara.

Pemuda dengan surai sewarna lempung itu melorot hingga lantai. Kepala sengaja disandarkan pada bahu Tetsuya. Pesan tersirat agar gestur mengusap itu kontinyu di atas dahi. Kelereng mahoni mengerling pada merah.

"Apa kau pernah dengar legenda jalanan yang berjuluk 'Black Demon Ishiya'?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar." Kepala bertutup hutan merah mengobrak-abrik kabinet semu dalam jajar memori.

"Berandal di kelasku sering membicarakannya... Kalau tidak salah dia gangster yang paling ditakuti. Dia pernah menghabisi satu geng motor seorang diri. Pernah mengirim sekelompok preman ke UGD dengan tangan kosong. Katanya juga dia sering menerima tantangan dari begundal setempat dan tidak pernah kalah."

"Ternyata kau tahu banyak." Ogiwara bersiul salut.

"Bukankah sosoknya menghilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Kagami-kun, apa kau sering bergaul dengan para berandal itu?" Masih main elus, Tetsuya melempar tanya. Was-was bila para pembangkang di luar sana akan menodai _pure_-nya jiwa polos Kagami.

"Gak lah. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mencuri dengar perbincangan mereka." Masih diguyur tatap cemas oleh sepasang _azure_, Kagami lumer. "Beneran. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Tangannya rancu mengobok-obok sutra secerah biru langit.

"Terus, apa hubungannya kakak Kuroko dengan legenda itu?" Fokus si kucing besar kembali pada Ogiwara selaku juru tanya.

"Duh, Kagami. Kau memang lemot." Ogiwara mendecih prihatin. Kepala coklat digeser tepat pada waktunya hingga luput dari lintasan terbang sebuah buku. Kagami sewot karena kali ini lemparannya meleset.

"Masa kau masih belum sadar juga? Dari situ sudah jelas kan, kalau selama ini _Aniki_ yang—"

Diskusi terpotong oleh kehadiran pihak luar. Dari balik pintu kamar Tetsuya, menyembul sebutir kepala milik oknum yang sejak tadi dibicarakan.

"Tetsuya, aku mencari centong sayur." Si sulung dari Kuroko-_clan_ menjabar maksud kedatangannya.

Sang adik menghibahi kakaknya tatapan miring. "_Onii-sama_ tidak akan menemukannya di kamarku."

"Barangkali kau tahu."

"Hanya karena mukaku sedatar pantat penggorengan, bukan berarti aku hafal letak perkakas dapur." Yang bungsu kentara ngambek. Tetsuya sadar rautnya sering dikomparasi dengan teflon—mungkin itu alasan sang kakak berlabuh ke sana dalam pencarian centongnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Tetsuya." Iris segelap langit malam menyorot para penghuni kamar dan kegiatan mereka. "Sedang belajar ya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Dua minggu lagi ujian akhir semester."

"Begitu kah?" Yang paling tua mundur hingga mencapai mulut ruangan. "Kalau begitu, kalian lanjutkan saja. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Secara tiba-tiba, Ogiwara menggebuk meja rendah yang menjadi naungan sekompi buku. Kagami terjengkang karena kaget, sementara Tetsuya meluncurkan _deathglare_ sebagai reaksi.

"_Aniki_ mau masak ya? Kalau begitu ajak Kagami saja. Dia makhluk dapur." Paras tampan milik pemuda yang karib dengan Tetsuya itu berkilau ceria.

Yang namanya diumbar memajang muka celong. Kagami mendadak tergiur untuk mengumpankan rekan satu timnya itu ke peraduan gorila. Apa Ogiwara lupa problema si marun dengan sulung Kuroko di sana? Enak saja mereka disuruh duet masak!

"Kau bisa memasak, Kagami?" Si _raven_ memandang penuh apresiasi pada kepala merah yang diketahuinya bernama 'Kagami'. "Aku akan sangat tertolong kalau kau mau membantuku. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, kalian lebih baik belajar—"

"Belajarnya sudah selesai kok!" Ogiwara semakin menjadi. Lebar cengirannya sudah menyaingi rentang pantat. Jari dilambai ke depan, setengah menghasut agar tawarannya segera diklaim. "Sudah, tidak usah sungkan, _Aniki_. Bawa saja Kagami bersamamu."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ano_, aku—"

"Tidak apa!"

"Kenapa kau yang menjawab, Semprul!" Kagami menyembur Ogiwara yang telah memutilasi omongannya.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya, Kagami." Sang kakak tersenyum lima jari.

Palu sudah menjatuhkan ketukan. Persidangan selesai. Berkat rayuan bulus seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kagami disetrap satu dapur dengan orang yang mencurigakan.

Si _tiger_ gontai membuntut keluar kamar. Niatan untuk mengutarakan kata '_no_' tidak digubris nurani, nihil dinotis oleh bibir. Insting harimaunya frontal berkata untuk menurut daripada dilumat di tempat—ingat, Kagami pantang meragukan sisi hewaninya.

Tetsuya hanya terdiam melihat punggung pujaan hatinya menghilang ditelan lorong. Paras manis itu kembali pada ekspresi temboknya.

"Shigehiro-kun sengaja, ya?"

Ogiwara hanya nyengir. Sambil mendedangkan tangga nada acak, bocah bersurai kokoa itu kembali menilik catatan biologi. Tatapan jenuh dari sepasang _icy blue_ pun ia anggap angin.

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

Kagami mengekor pada si sulung. Rautnya melas mengundang bela sungkawa. Area luas bergaya modern persatuan antara dapur, ruang makan dan _living room_ yang menjadi tujuan. Begitu sampai, keduanya disambut oleh seorang gadis yang tengah bongkar muatan sederet kantong belanja.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kanae-san." Kakak Tetsuya menghampiri sang _maid_. Dengan sigap ia membantu prosesi pembebasan item hasil grosir dari wadahnya. "Dari sini serahkan saja padaku. Kanae-san istirahat saja."

Alis coklat milik pelayan berusia dua puluhan itu mengerut. "Tidak apa-apakah, _Master_? Anda baru saja sampai. Anda pasti lelah."

Sang majikan menggeleng. "Justru karena baru sampai itu lah aku tidak bisa menahan diri." _Orb_ hitam mengerling sendu pada gelaran bahan makanan di atas _counter_. "Sudah lama aku tidak masak untuk Tetsuya jadi..."

"_Kashikomarimashita._ [Saya mengerti]" Kanae menggangguk seraya memberi tatap lembut pada majikannya. Bening _hazel_ merefleksi pengertian dan pemahaman.

Tanpa diminta, gadis itu membeberkan tata letak setiap perangkat masak, toples bumbu dan perihal remeh lainnya. Kanae bahkan dengan senang hati menghantarkan sepasang celemek sebagai aksesoris wajib dapur. Malah kepalang senang tampaknya—celemek yang disiapkan saja berhias renda dan ditabur bordir hati. Keduanya menolak sopan dengan risih yang disamarkan.

"Saya mohon untuk tidak segan memanggil saya bila membutuhkan sesuatu."

Setelah memastikan seluruh kebutuhan masternya dipenuhi, Kanae membungkuk singkat lantas undur diri. Kini yang tertinggal hanya Kagami dan si helai arang yang sibuk menseleksi jajaran pak daging sapi.

"Kagami 'kan?" Kuroko sulung memanggil Kagami yang masih bengong di pintu dapur.

Kagami garuk-garuk canggung. "Iya. Nama saya Kagami Taiga." Dicecar nerfes, macan ini mendadak bicara dengan bahasa formal.

"Kagami Taiga." Kepala bertutup helaian jelaga menggangguk dalam konfirmasi. "Aku baru sadar kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Ishiya, Kuroko Ishiya."

Ishiya? Sepertinya pernah dengar. Bak pita _recording_, suara Ogiwara lantas menggema jernih dalam kepala Kagami.

"Apa kau pernah dengar legenda jalanan yang berjuluk 'Black Demon Ishiya'?"

Kagami serasa disambar gledek. Pantas saja _animal instinct_-nya galau sepanjang hari. Ternyata dalam lingkup _zone_ si marun telah berdiri legenda iblis hitam yang paling disegani oleh jagad premanisme.

"_Etto,_ Kuroko-san?" Si kepala jelaga, Ishiya, angkat alis sebagai respon. Kagami kembali mengusap belakang tempurungnya. "Kalau begitu Kuroko-san adalah seorang preman?"

Namanya juga Bakagami. Tidak mengindahkan kaidah tenggang rasa dan jaga-jaga perasaan orang. Saking ingin tahunya, mulut pun bertindak duluan sebelum otak memberi lampu hijau. Asal ceplos, berpikirnya nanti. Kalau kata orang bijak, rasa penasaran bisa membunuh kucing. Kagami itu macan—kucing besar. Pepatah tersebut bekerja lebih paten padanya dibanding pada kawula biasa.

Pisau menghunus papan landasan. Sebongkah daging yang jadi sasaran, mencelat jadi dua dalam jarak pisah yang lumayan jauh. "Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?" Ishiya memicingkan mata. Logam tipis diangkat sejajar bahu dengan moncongnya mengarah pada hidung Kagami.

Disodori bilah tajam seukuran gaban, si macan terceguk. "Ti-Tidak." Kepala berserabut _dark-red_ kalap menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa nama Kuroko-san mirip dengan legenda _black demon_ itu..."

Yang lebih tua membulatkan bibir. Pisau diturunkan hingga pada tingkat ketinggian yang aman. "Kagami Taiga, kau ini." Ishiya terbahak humoris. "Kupikir tadi kau bilang begitu karena aku terlihat serampangan hingga salah dikenali sebagai seorang begundal."

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko-san bukan legenda itu?"

Ditanggapi segaris senyum, Kagami memburai nafas lega. Syarafnya boleh rilek setelah tegang karena ditodong pisau daging.

Dua insan beda usia itu kembali pada urusan dapur. Selesai dengan dagingnya, Ishiya beralih memanaskan minyak guna menumis bumbu. Kagami yang notabene ditarik sebagai tenaga tambahan, diserahi divisi pengupasan kentang dan wortel. Hanya suara pisau dan renyah bunyi osreng di atas teflon yang mengisi sunyi.

Kagami baru akan memandikan sayur di atas bak cuci, ketika Ishiya buka mulut.

"Omong-omong, aku memang iblis hitam yang kau sebut tadi." Dari posisinya yang menumis bawang bombai, Ishiya berceletuk ringan.

"Eh?"

"Black Demon Ishiya adalah aku sendiri." Karena disuguhi muka dungu, Ishiya sukarela melakukan siaran ulang.

Butir kentang menggelinding menuju dasar wastafel. Kagami berdiri bengong dengan tangan menengadah kosong seusai ditinggal muatan organiknya. Raut si macan abstrak. Jaringan syaraf dalam kepala merah butuh waktu untuk menghimpun informasi.

"_The hell_?!"

Karena dihantam auman nyalang, Ishiya beringsut. "Haruskah kau menjerit seperti itu?" tukasnya dengan alis menukik karena terganggu.

Kagami megap-megap serupa ikan cupang. Kegiatannya dalam menggerayang sekumpulan kentang bablas terlupakan. "Kalau begitu memang benar kalau Kuroko-san adalah seorang preman?!"

Satu garis hitam di atas mata meroket. "Kupikir pembicaraan 'apakah aku preman atau bukan' itu sudah ditutup?"

"Berarti Kuroko-san oknum yang membabat satu geng motor seorang diri?!"

"Ah." Si _raven_ ambil alih aktivitas Kagami dalam mengurusi kentang. "Mereka sangat berisik di malam hari, Tetsuya tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku bungkam mereka secara paksa."

"Yang menghajar sekelompok preman dengan tangan kosong?!"

"Para imbisil itu nongkrong di taman yang selalu dilalui Tetsuya saat berangkat sekolah. Apa boleh buat kan? Mereka tidak mau hengkang hanya dengan mulut semata." Kentang yang sudah dicuci, dipotong dadu.

"Yang selalu menang saat ditantang bertarung?!"

Setelah kentang kemudian giliran wortel. Masukan dalam air yang sudah mendidih. "Oh, mereka menantangku? Kupikir mereka datang untuk mengganggu Tetsuya."

"..."

Kagami memandang horor pada Ishiya yang tengah mengaduk rebusan _nikujaga_. Air mukanya ringan tanpa beban. Sesekali malah bersiul riang. Seolah topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah mengenai prakiraan cuaca dan bukan lembar hitam riwayat seorang raja preman.

Para penjahat jalanan akan mencakar tanah dengan air mata berlinang. Iblis hitam yang mereka junjung reputasinya ternyata hanya seorang pemuda over-protek yang seenak bokong main libas demi keamanan adiknya...

"_Maa_,_ maa_... Kagami Taiga." Ishiya melambai ringan dari depan panci sayur. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Wajar kan? Seluruh kakak di dunia ini pasti akan melakukannya."

"Hanya kau yang melakukannya!"

Usai kehebohan tadi, agenda kegiatan dapur kembali dilanjut. Berikutnya dalam daftar adalah _gyouza_. Lagi-lagi Kagami kebagian urusan aman—menguleni adonan kulit _gyouza_, sementara si iblis mendapatkan senjata tajam guna mencincang daging.

Si nomor sepuluh bergidik. Setelah jati dirinya terungkap, proyeksi Ishiya disanding dengan bilah tajam itu terasa _gore_ dan mengerikan.

Entah ada apa dengan hari ini, hal yang sama kembali terulang. Sekali lagi yang lebih senior mengumbar suatu _surprise_ yang berpotensi membunuh jantung Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga, apa kau tahu kalau Tetsuya menyukaimu?"

"OHOK!"

Kagami tebatuk hebat. Tinjunya kalap menggebuk dada. Inilah aksi pencekikan _single_ oleh cairan ludah yang kesasar masuk pada jalur pernafasan.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kuroko-san, kau pasti salah paham!" Kagami main semprot pembelaan. Wajahnya merona. Sebagai _finishing_, lengan menggelepar ke segala penjuru. "Kuroko itu sukanya pada orang lain, bukan padaku! Kami hanya teman! Tidak kurang, tidak lebih!"

Ishiya melancarkan sorot penuh selidik. Tangan kirinya masih erat menggenggam pisau yang ternoda oleh cacahan daging. "Kau yakin hanya teman? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti Tetsuya menyatakan perasaanya padamu?"

"A-A-Ap-Apa?!" Kagami nyaris menjerit.

"Kalau kau ditembak bagaimana?"

"Aku ditembak?!"

Ishiya mengetukan lidahnya pada rongga atas mulut. "Kalau kau kesulitan memilih, biar aku yang pilihkan."

Logam tipis yang masih belepotan daging di-_juggling_ pada satu tangan. Setelah empat kali main lempar-tangkap, pisau yang ditimang mendadak raib dari pandangan. _Syuut. Jdak!_ Bilah tajam sudah tertancap pada dinding, setelah sempat mencicip kulit di pipi Kagami barang segores.

"Kagami Taiga..." Ishiya melesatkan nama Kagami dalam intonasi berbahaya. Matanya berkilat setajam metal yang baru saja ia lempar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerima adikku, akan kubunuh kau." Obsidian menghunus _iris_ crimson. Tajamnya pandangan menjanjikan sakit dan rasa pedih. Kagami mundur selangkah dengan wajah pucat ditinggal aliran darah. "... Kalau kau bilang menginginkannya, maka kemari dan langkahi dulu mayatku."

Gulp. Ludah ditelan. "Pilih yang mana pun, aku akan binasa!"

"Benar, Kagami Taiga." Ishiya terkekeh sadis. "Pertarungan kita tidak akan berakhir hingga salah satu dari kita binasa."

"GYAA!"

.

.

.

"Oke. Reaksimu tadi bagus sekali." Si sulung menepukan telapaknya dengan wajah serius. "Kagami Taiga, kurasa kau harus ikut kesting pemain sinetron kapan-kapan."

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ishiya cengengesan ria. Dengan wajah sumringah, kaki diayun mendekat pada Kagami. "Jangan dianggap serius dong." Bahu si macan ditepuk-tepuk kebapakan.

"Maksudmu tadi itu hanya lelucon?" Kagami belum konek.

"Yup."

"Kuroko tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?"

"_Dunno_." Bahu diangkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

"Itu tergantung." Senyum lugas jadi bumbu.

Kagami melongo. Agak lamban mencerna bahwa Kuroko sulung di sana hanya ngebanyol. Wajah bengis yang bahkan akan membuat _grim reaper_ mendesah iri itu terlalu meyakinkan untuk disebut bercanda. Semua orang akan kompak bersaksi bahwa Ishiya serius, hingga ia berkata sebaliknya.

Pantas saja Tetsuya bilang bahwa kakaknya itu 'absurd'...

"Nah, Kagami Taiga. _Talk less do more, shalln't we_? Kalau tidak bergegas, bisa-bisa kita belum selesai saat makan malam."

"Memang siapa yang sejak tadi memperlambat?!" Setelah jadi bahan guyonan, Kagami sewot. Yang kena damprat hanya menderai tawa renyah sebagai respon.

Setelah semua cobaan, ujian dan kendala—untuk Kagami tentu saja, akhirnya acara memasak sampai pada ujung perjumpaan. _Nikujaga_, _gyouza_, _korokke_ [kroket] dan rajanya hidangan panci, _nabe-sukiyaki_ telah terhidang di atas meja.

"Kagami Taiga, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Pemuda dengan helaian arang itu mengukir lengkung senyum.

Kagami balas nyengir. Dengan lagak bocah tengil, remaja bongsor itu menggosok pucuk hidung. Meski awalnya sanksi, lama-lama si _tiger_ memaklumi. Setelah mengarungi berbagai resep berdua dan _sharing_ tips dalam mengikis kerak pada pantat panci, barulah ia tahu bahwa Ishiya itu tidak berbahaya.

—Hanya bakal _berserk_ dan meletupkan aksi genosida atas nama keamanan Tetsuya.

Benar katanya, ia hanya seorang kakak yang memikirkan kebaikan adiknya di atas segala. Pemuda marun itu menghembus udara. Tidak enak rasanya karena telah berburuk sangka.

"Kagami Taiga," panggil Ishiya sambil membasuh kumpulan pisau di depan wastafel.

"_Yes_?"

Salah satu besi tipis ditilik di depan mata. Iris hitam memicing pada mata pisau yang berkilat di bawah sorot lampu. Tajamnya logam memantulkan wajah was-was tapi penasaran milik Kagami.

"Kalian beneran hanya berteman kan?" Pertanyaan diumbar dengan embel-embel pisau yang teracung ke udara. Ishiya melotot pada perwujudan Kagami yang tengah menggantung spatula di sudut dapur.

"Iya! Cuma berteman! Astaga!"

Kagami mulai lelah... Ini bahkan hanya relasi sebatas berkawan. Protektif sudah bukan '_over_' lagi tapi sudah 404_ not found_. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia benar-benar kepincut pada si manis pemilik mata biru muda di sana? Haruskah ia bayar dengan sisa nyawanya?

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

"Tidak hanya diizinkan untuk bolos, bahkan sampai dibuatkan gedung sendiri sebagai hadiah penyambutan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah kalian?"

Ishiya menaikan satu alisnya dengan skeptis. Mug yang memuat seduhan kopi melayang tepat di depan bibir. Karena sejumput informasi dari Ogiwara, perjalanan _liquid_ hitam pun mogok sebelum sempat dicicip.

"Begitulah." Ogiwara syahdu menyeruput _hot choco_-nya. Menggilas perlahan potongan marshmallow, si bronis berujar, "selama mereka semua memenangkan pertandingan basket atas nama Teikou, _Kouchou Sensei_—kepala sekolah—tidak akan ragu untuk menggelontorkan semua wewenang itu."

"Ada yang salah dengan _Headmaster_ kalian."

Si bronis angkat bahu. "Itu harga yang setara dengan reputasi mereka. Kiseki no Sedai memang ajaib. Bukan hanya pada basket tapi juga asal-usul keluarga. Kelimanya adalah putra orang berpengaruh di Jepang, _Aniki_."

Tidak ada reaksi susulan. Ishiya pilih menyesap kopi dibanding kasak-kusuk seputar gerombolan remaja ajaib asal Teiko_ High_. Manik obsidian melirik sepasang tangan kurus pada jam dinding. Lima belas menit telah hilang sejak Tetsuya pamit untuk mengantar Kagami hingga stasiun.

Ogiwara kembali pada layar televisi. Usai santap malam, remaja dengan surai coklat gradasi itu seenak jidat mencetus gagasan menginap. Tidak peduli besok hari sekolah pun ia akan tetap usung selimut menuju kamar Tetsuya. Tidak perlu cemas masalah teknis seperti baju ganti. Dengan pangkatnya sebagai anggota tak resmi, si bronis tidak pernah absen menyimpan garmen cadangan—bahkan seragamnya—di kediaman Kuroko layaknya rumah sendiri.

"_Tadaima_."

Seiring dengan alunan lirih salam, figur mungil menampakan diri. Usai mengangguk pada '_okaeri_' dari kakaknya dan Ogiwara, Tetsuya melenggang ke arah dapur. Tiga sendok bubuk susu dilarut dalam air panas. Dengan segelas _vanilla milk_ di tangan, remaja pucat itu berkumpul dengan yang lain di atas sofa.

"Apa Kagami Taiga mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Tetsuya menatap kakaknya dengan alis mengambang. "Tidak." Gelas yang isinya masih mengepul ditiup perlahan. "Tapi sepanjang jalan, Kagami-kun tampak gelisah. Apa _Nii-sama_ melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tatap curiga dilempar sebagai penutup.

"Melakukan sesuatu? Kurasa tidak." Ishiya mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan si alis eksotis. Dari meracik kuliner hingga tadi makan malam. "...Walaupun kami sempat bercanda saat memasak tadi." Si Kuroko sulung mengumbar senyum tipis.

Ishiya dilempari pandangan tidak percaya oleh adiknya. "Apa?"

Sepasang _azure_ disipitkan penuh praduga. "Setahuku, _Nii-sama_ bukan orang yang suka bercanda..."

Pemuda yang skema warnamya lebih kelam hanya melirik singkat. Kembali meneguk kopinya yang nihil zat pemanis, Ishiya tertawa pelan. Pandangan mata berhias batu _onyx_ berubah teduh.

"Well... Kau benar. Tapi Kagami Taiga tidak tahu hal itu kan?" Seringai tipis diurai oleh garis bibir. "Apa yang tidak ia ketahui, tidak akan menyakitinya."

Melihat sorot mata kakaknya, Tetsuya ambil opsi diam. Ishiya bukan tipe yang mengekang hingga membatasi sang adik dalam bergaul. Meski begitu, si _raven_ tetap memiliki cara sendiri dalam menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Ketiganya kembali berbincang. Tajuk obrolan diurut secara _random_. Dimulai dari estrakurikuler yang diikuti, _event_ sekolah, tren yang sedang beken di Jepang sampai pengalaman Ishiya di Inggris. Satu jam telah lolos dalam percakapan. Ishiya yang kembali setelah me-_refill_ kopinya di dapur, tanpa aba-aba melempar bom kejutan.

"Tetsuya, aku rasa hubunganmu dengan Kagami Taiga tidak akan berhasil."

_Prut_! "Uhuk!"

Cairan putih melonjak dari kerongkongan. Seusai menyembur seteguk susu vanila, bocah biru itu terbatuk penuh derita. Sang kakak mengurut punggung. Ogiwara sebagai sahabat yang sigap, sudah lari menyongsong kulkas demi segelas air dingin.

Tetsuya menggeleng rusuh. Begitu disodorkan, segelas air putih langsung sirna dalam satu tegukan. "Ba-Bagaimana _Nii-sama_ bisa tahu?" Si _blunet_ mendelik pada kakaknya.

Memang mustahil untuk menutupi perkara seperti ini dari abangnya. Padahal sebisa mungkin, Tetsuya berusaha untuk ngeles apabila ditanya seputar perkara kehidupannya di sekolah. Masalah ia kasmaran pun berusaha dikubur rapat-rapat atau dialihkan dari pembicaraan.

"Jelas kelihatan. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu, Tetsuya." Ishiya dihadiahi tatapan belati oleh sepasang biru langit. "Kuralat, hanya orang bodoh dan Kagami Taiga yang tidak tahu," lanjut yang hitam dengan wajah datar.

Tetsuya mengusap wajah seusai melenguh pilu. "Kalau tahu, _Nii-sama_ mau apa?"

"Tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Bukan urusanku kau suka pada siapa." Karena urusan Ishiya adalah saat adik semata wayangnya itu terancam atau telah terluka—fisik ataupun non-fisik.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Tetsuya sambil manyun memainkan gelasnya pelan. Mengombang-ambing segumul kecil susu, sisa dari kapasitas awal. "Kalau mau komentar, katakan saja sekarang ketika aku bersedia mendengarnya."

"Kalau kau memaksa." Yang lahir duluan mengendikan bahu. "... Aku bukannya kejam atau mau menentang usahamu mengejar Kagami Taiga. Hanya saja, aku akan memberimu peringatan awal. Seperti kataku tadi, hubungan kalian tidak akan berhasil. Aku berani bertaruh 98 persen kau tidak akan berakhir dengannya."

"Sembilan puluh delapan? Mengapa Nii-sama tidak ambil seratus persen sekalian?"

Dari balik gelas, mata hitam mengerling pada raut senewen adiknya. "Aku manusia biasa, Tetsuya. Bukan iblis apalagi dewa. Seratus persen kemungkinan itu mustahil. Sesuatu yang terjadi nanti, aku tidak bisa menerkanya. Siapa tahu kau mujur dan Kagami Taiga mendadak peka pada perasaanmu."

"Itu semua hanya berdasar pada dua persen."

"Bagus kan? 'Dua' lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Inilah alasan Tetsuya tidak ingin memberitahu kakaknya. Si sulung terlalu kritis dalam menyingkapi permasalahan—tidak pandang bulu dan tidak kira-kira. Percintaan adiknya saja dia tangkup dalam teori peluang dan probabilitas.

"Sejak awal aku heran bagaimana kau bisa suka padanya?" Alis sewarna kopi bertaut. Ishiya hafal seluk-beluk adiknya. Agak heran kalau ternyata orang seperti Kagami yang terpilih sebagai pelabuhan untuk menambatkan hati.

"Bukankah tipemu itu yang kalem-_gentle_ begitu? Kagami Taiga jauh dari kriteria tersebut."

"_Onii-sama_ tidak mengerti." Gurat jengkel yang tadi mangkal telah raib. Paras yang biasa sebelas-duabelas dengan dinding itu melunak penuh kedamaian. Bibir _soft pink_-nya saja dihias oleh garis senyum.

"... Kagami-kun itu sebenarnya baik dan perhatian. Tidak seliar apa yang terlihat di mukanya. Dia perkasa, kekar dan dapat diandalkan. Tampan. Rupawan. Sosok yang menyita setiap perhatian. Aksinya di lapangan sungguh memukau, Nii-sama harus melihatnya sesekali. Sudah begitu Kagami-kun itu seperti pangeran, berkarisma dan..."

"Shige, apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Ishiya setengah berbisik. Matanya tidak beralih dari Tetsuya yang mulai melantur, melupakan dunia nyata demi fantasi. Alis hitam berkedut saat melihat berbagai flora imajiner mulai bermekaran pada pucuk kepala adiknya yang manis.

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Nanti juga hilang sendiri kok," sahutnya santai sambil meneguk coklat.

Tetsuya menunduk. Sorot _azure-_nya berubah sendu. "Kagami-kun itu..." Udara panjang dihembus. "Dia menyelamatkanku... Dan sejak saat itu pula, dia terus menjagaku. Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh hati?"

"Maksudmu, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh hati pada seorang idiot?" Ishiya disambit cangkir berbau vanila karena pertanyan ini.

Manik kembar dalam _shade_ sebiru air terpejam. Tetsuya dapat mengingat dengan baik bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Kagami. Semuanya direkam runtut dari balik lensanya. Disimpan rapi dalam laci memori paling aman dalam selubung kenangan.

**-Flashback/ Hari pertama ajaran baru/ SMU Teiko-**

Kanvas angkasa terpoles oleh biru yang lebih biru dari biasa. Arak-arak kapas putih hanya muncul dalam semburat tipis. Gugur sakura layaknya konveti, menjadi sambutan selamat datang dari bagian natural SMU Teiko.

Seragamnya masih bersih dan sedikit kaku. Meski dicuci dan direndam dalam larutan pewangi, aroma 'baru' itu masih bisa terendus sesekali.

Tetsuya melarikan pandang ke segala penjuru. Kawan karibnya tidak terlihat lagi setelah tadi terpisah untuk menyerahkan form pendaftaran klub. Ponselnya kembali dilirik. Tidak ada balasan dari oknum yang tadi dikirimi pesan.

Jari pucat kembali beraksi. 'Shigehiro-kun, aku tunggu di luar saja. Di dalam ramai sekali, aku mulai merasa sesak.' Tombol _send_ menjadi sarana penghantar laju _email_ kepada penerima.

Dengan agak terhuyung, jasmani mungil itu diseret menuju bangku kayu di bawah naungan pohon. Punggung direbah pasrah pada sandaran. Nada respirasi melesat masuk-keluar dalam jeda yang janggal. Rasa nyeri seperti ditusuk acap kali menyundut organ dalam kurungan rusuk.

Kelopak biru bersatu dalam konsentrasi. Tetsuya memantrai dirinya sendiri agar tetap tenang. Jika panik sedikit saja, sensor di kepala akan merespon. Kondisinya akan memburuk. Yang bisa dilakukan hanya mengatur laju nafasnya. Ini sering terjadi. Tetsuya akan menunggu hingga sensasi menyakitkan itu pergi.

Sesungguhnya yang bodoh dalam kasus ini adalah dia sendiri. Si _teal_ sadar nafasnya terasa berat sejak kemarin. Akan tetapi, Tetsuya memang keras kepala. Selama masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan, tidak masalah baginya. Terlebih ini hari pertama menapak jenjang menengah atas. Asal belum ambruk ia akan tetap berangkat.

Telapak pucat membungkam batuk yang berjejal minta keluar. Tengkuk terasa dingin karena dijajah rembesan bulir keringat. Sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Harapan Tetsuya hanyalah Ogiwara yang membawa _inhaler_ cadangan—kesepakatan Kanae dan Ishiya karena hafal sifat 'pelupa' Tetsuya.

Sayang sebelum bala bantuan tiba, si biru sudah kalah duluan.

Tubuh serasa amnesia bagaimana cara melakukan prosesi pertukaran udara. Sekalipun ia ekshalasi panjang, paru-parunya enggan mengempis untuk menarik oksigen. Visualnya mulai dihampiri bercak hitam. Raga mungil itu limbung. Tetsuya tidak ingat apapun selain rasa sakit saat dunianya ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

"—tahanlah!"

Sayup-sayup, Tetsuya menangkap gema asing dalam kungkung kelam yang mengurungnya.

"Kumohon, —ko! Bertahan—!"

Suara itu timbul dan keluar. Perlahan tapi pasti, _sense_-nya mulai kembali meski masih samar. Ada seseorang di sisinya. Menekan area dada dan menghembus nafas hangat agar organ di dalamnya mau berkontraksi. Aksi **C**ardio**P**ulmonary **R**esuscitation, CPR—pernafasan buatan.

"Kuroko!" Pemilik bariton itu dilanda desperasi.

Dada kembali ditumbuk telapak. Bibir pucat mulai hangat oleh sapuan lain yang berusaha menyambung durasinya agar lebih lama di dunia. Tetsuya berusaha membuka mata meski sulit. Sedikit apresiasi. Sebagai bukti bahwa usaha penyelamat hidupnya itu tidak sia-sia.

'Merah.'

Adalah apa yang ditangkap lensa biru yang proyeksinya masih buram. Tidak jelas tapi masih bisa membedakan warna. Seperti warna rubi, kulit buah stoberi dan cairan anyir pada tubuh manusia.

Pemilik sepasang merah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Rambutnya juga berwarna senada. Meski tidak lebih dari sekadar visi blur, Tetsuya seolah tahu orang itu tengah tersenyum tanda lega. Tubuh mungilnya direngkuh.

'Merah...'

Siapapun itu, dia lah yang berhasil menarik Tetsuya dari kegelapan... Layaknya setitik cahaya.

.

.

.

_Biip_... _Biip_... _Biip_...

Kelopak pucat terpisah, menampilkan _aquamarine_ kembar yang berkabut. Langit-langit yang tidak ia kenal. Bunyi stagnan penanda denyut kehidupan. Suhu dingin menyapa kulit yang terekspos dari lindungan selimut dan piyama putih.

"Tetsuya? Kau sudah bangun?"

Ogiwara melongok dari sisi kanan ranjang. Vokalnya agak bergetar ditangkap telinga. Dibanding kala terakhir Tetsuya melihatnya, tampilan si bronis begitu kacau. Kemeja biru menyembul dari kungkungan celana, dua kancing teratas telah bercerai dengan lubangnya. Entah ke mana jas putih dan dasi hitam menghilang, Tetsuya tidak ingin tahu.

"Shi.. ge.. kun," dengan susah payah, Tetsuya merapal nama sahabatnya. Masker oksigen yang merengkuh area mulut dan hidung jelas tidak membantu. Belum lagi tenggorokannya yang serasa dilapis kertas ampelas. Bicara tidak pernah semenyiksa ini.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk perlahan. Tangan bergerak untuk menyisir helai biru yang layu mengikuti kondisi pemiliknya.

"Dasar. Kau ini sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, tahu tidak?" Ogiwara terkekeh dengan setitik bening terbit di pelupuk mata. Biarlah dia diolok lelaki cengeng. Temannya yang berharga baru saja lolos dari maut.

"Ma... af..." Tangan pucat yang disisip selang infus berusaha diangkat. Niatnya ingin menghapus butir basah dari manik coklat di sana. Namun apa daya, tubuh itu seolah belum jadi miliknya kembali. Yang merespon hanya kedut ringan di ujung jari.

Ikat persahabatan memang tidak boleh diremehkan. Tanpa kata, tidak perlukan gestur. Seolah mengerti, Ogiwara meraih tangan Tetsuya dan menggenggamnya erat. Senyum lembut mengembang. "Tidak apa. Tidurlah lagi, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun."

Kata-kata si brunet seolah menjadi mantera. Begitu diucapkan, dengan sendirinya kelopak yang baru disibak perlahan turun. Tetsuya belum pernah segitunya tergiur untuk kembali tidur. Rentang pandangnya semakin mengecil ketika sesuatu menangkap fokus _cerulean_.

"... Merah?" Rona membara pada serabut di atas kepala. Warna _iris_ yang mengisi garis tajam pada mata. Mungkinkah itu penyelamatnya?

Ogiwara melirik sosok bongsor yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Dia adalah Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya. Kau bisa bicara dengannya nanti. Sekarang istirahatlah."

Padahal baru bangun tapi entah mengapa Tetsuya merasa letih sekali. Seluruh konsentrasinya dilempar pada Kagami sebelum benar-benar lenyap dalam lelap.

"Ka... gami... kun."

Berikutnya Tetsuya bertemu Kagami, adalah seminggu kemudian. Pemuda marun yang ternyata satu eskul dengan Ogiwara itu mengunjunginya seorang diri.

'Ogiwara _temee_ itu kena hukuman karena sudah tidur di kelas, jadi aku diminta kemari. Katanya agar aku menemanimu duluan,' adalah alibi Kagami kala itu. Wajah sedikit merona dengan sikap canggung yang lekat dengan gelagatnya saat merasa gugup.

Tetsuya hanya mengulas senyum. Dimulai dari terima kasih karena telah mampir, berkembang hingga perbincangan panjang. Meski berbeda satu sama lain, keduanya klop seperti sepatu dan kaos kaki.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu hingga raja siang tergelincir dari tahtanya di ufuk barat. Yang lebih tinggi akan melewati lubang pintu, ketika panggilan Tetsuya membawanya kembali berbalik.

"Kagami-kun, terima kasih untuk semuanya," ujar Tetsuya pelan. Senyum lembut merambati wajahnya yang biasa datar tanpa ekspresi. Paras yang masih sedikit pucat itu tampak semakin manis dipandang mata.

Si _crimson_ hanya terdiam. Batinnya berdesir tidak karuan karena suguhan pemandangan indah di depan sana. Di depan pintu, Kagami menggeliat pelan dengan pipi bersaing dengan merah di atas kepala. Pipi digaruk canggung.

"Ya... Bagiku itu tidak seberapa. Kau tidak perlu bilang terima kasih sampai segitunya."

Si _baby blue_ melesatkan tawa kecil. Fisik ringkihnya dilipat minim dalam gestur penghormatan. Bening birunya menatap pada sepasang _dark red_ penuh determinasi. "Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya mulai hari ini, Kagami-kun."

'Aku akan belajar untuk menyerahkan hatiku padamu. Karena untukmu yang telah memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, tidak ada yang lebih sepadan selain itu. Kagami-kun... mohon bantuanmu mulai hari ini.'

-To be continued-

.

-Chapter 4/ A Day for Kuroko(s)/ End-

* * *

Glossary:

[1]_ Aniki_: Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dalam keluarga. Sering digunakan pula dalam dunia _yakuza_ atau mafia Jepang—geng motor/preman juga bisa. Yang biasa dipanggil 'aniki' adalah bos atau individu yang dihormati dan ditinggikan derajatnya dalam kelompok.

A/N:

Hai semua. Furi di sini. Terima kasih karena masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Maaf apdetnya lama,koneksi internet suka bikin ulah. Huhuhu.

Lagi-lagi word-nya bengkak sekali. Tampaknya saya memang gak bakat buat bikin narasi yang simpel. Setelah kemarin membuat chap yang olalala humoris, chap 4 nya malah berakhir seperti ini. Maaf kalau menjemukan *bagiin kantong muntah.

Khusus untuk Kuroko Tetsuya dan OC(s) saya akan langsung menyebut nama depan mereka pada narasi. Sisanya akan tetap menggunakan nama belakang. Maaf kalau membingungkan dan terkesan pilih-pilih. m(_ _)m

Bagi yang mengharapkan Mayuzumi jadi kakaknya Kuroko, saya mohon maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk. Mayuzumi sudah kebagian peran sendiri. Bukan cuma cameo, peran si doi asli kritikal untuk titik balik fic ini. Ditunggu ya, masih jauh banget soalnya. *kedip manja

Oreshi di sini agak gado-gado—_personality_-nya nyampur ama Bokushi. Well, alasan pribadinya karena saya lebih akrab sama karakterisasi Bokushi—meski yang dibutuhkan di sini adalah Oreshi. Bagian _flashback_ Kuroko adalah salah satu alasan saya gak bisa pakai Bokushi. Ada yang tahu? _Hint_-nya adalah warna. :)

Bagaimana chapter ini? Ada komplain? Minta nambah sesuatu? Mengharap ada pengurangan? Kalau iya jangan sungkan... Saya tunggu semua masukan minna. :D

.

.

.

Balasan review untuk anonimous:

**Bibaca**-san, saya mohon maaf telah mengecewakan *bungkuk-bungkuk. Saya juga fans KagaKuro kok. Kalau anda masih mau membaca fic ini, anda tidak perlu takut sama AkaKuro-nya. Mereka belum waktunya jadi pasangan. KagaKuro masih akan bertebaran. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Goodnight**-san, kalo sekarang Kuroko pasti masih milih Bakagami. Apakah Akashi itu ternyata suka apa tidak, saya gak bisa bilang secara gamblang. Tapi sebisa mungkin saya tebar hint. Untuk request anda, saya akan sebisa mungkin banyakin adegan _sweet_-nya. Sankyuu udah review fic ini. ;)

**Amurei**-san, Kagami memang bebal tapi manis dan perhatiannya itu _precious_. Makanya Kuroko sampai kecantol. Ckck. Sekali lagi ini semua berkat jasa Ogiwara yang salah kirim surat Makasih udah review. :)

**NiaHyuuga**-san, saya juga bahagia karena anda sudah mau maraton sampai sini. XD. Makasih ya, udah mau review. Saya juga suka andaaaaa. *tebar bunga.

Special thanks to lastest chapter reviewer:

Gigids. **Ritsu Syalalalala**. Nao Na Tsu. **akakurofreak.** Bibaca. **May Angelf**. Tetsuya Ran. **Pierrot bukan mak errot**. Bona Nano. **Freyja Lawliet**. purikazu. **efi astuti 1**. Orzz. **goodnight**. Amurei. **NiaHyuuga**. Akaba Shinra. **Yuna Seijuurou**.

Juga untuk semua pihak yang udah nge-fav dan follow, juga untuk para silent reader yang mau membuang waktunya di sini. Sankyuuuuu! *tebar bunga.

* * *

Next Chapter: Like Strawberry and Vanilla

.

.

.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, Kuroko. Karena telah kabur dan berbohong padaku." (Akashi)

.

"Itu karena Kurokocchi selalu terlihat kesepian-ssu!" (Kise)

.

"Benarkah itu, Akashi-kun? Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan apapun untukku?" (Tetsuya)

.

.

.

* * *

-_Back to the present_-

Ogiwara berbaring memandang plafon putih pada kamar Tetsuya. Ekspresi terlampau serius untuk sifatnya yang biasa _cheerfull_. Badai berkecamuk di balik jernihnya manik coklat. Ajakan Tetsuya untuk melesak dalam _ofuro_ terpaksa ditolak karena sedang ingin mendua dengan pikirannya.

Satu hal dalam cerita Tetsuya tidak sesuai dengan kronologi. Tidak relevan. Membelot dari realita yang terjadi.

Garis coklat gelap di atas mata menukik. Pelipis yang mulai berdenyut dipijit. Sebagai saksi kunci, Ogiwara malah merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah bercerita.

"Tetsuya, yang pantas dilabeli sebagai 'penyelamat' bukanlah Kagami," gerutunya hanya didengar oleh partikel halus udara dan seperangkat mebel penghuni kamar.

Saat ini Ogiwara diombang-ambing yang namanya dilema. Setengah dari dirinya ingin memuntahkan seluruh kebenaran tanpa terkecuali. Sisanya pilih menutup mulut dan membiarkan apa yang sudah terjadi... biar saja terjadi.

Andai Tetsuya tahu hal tersebut, mungkinkah target afeksinya akan beralih dari Kagami?

Pemuda itu mendesah kalut. Tampaknya hati telah menentukan pilihan, tidak peduli meski rasa bersalah menggerogoti.

Tetsuya suka Kagami. Sudah pikir begitu saja. Masalah alasan atau latar belakang akan diabaikan atau ditendang jauh-jauh. Selama 'suka' pada Kagami bisa membuat sahabatnya bahagia, Ogiwara rela mengubur semua kebenarannya.

Asalkan Kagami bisa terus membuat Tetsuya tersenyum, tidak masalah baginya berbohong. Toh, kebohongan kecil seperti ini tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

SeeYou Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapal pecah. Kandang Babi. Pasca badai.

Kondisinya terlampau semerawut untuk dipapar dengan ungkapan wajar semacam 'kotor' atau 'berantakan'.

Kawanan kardus bergelimang dalam berbagai ukuran—dari yang hanya muat sepasang sepatu, sampai kulkas dua pintu. _Item_ yang tidak teridentifikasi berkerumun jadi gunungan. Populasi laba-laba beranak-cucu di sudut ruang. Debu mengendap. Pencahayaan minim.

Tidak akan ada yang heran jikalau penghuninya berceletuk bahwa di sini pernah menjadi TKP pembunuhan atau malah sarang makhluk jejadian.

"Akashi-kun, apa-apaan ini?"

Berdiri di ambang pintu, Kuroko Tetsuya ingin cuci mata. Bukan makna konotasi, bukan pula berarti pelesir atau jalan-jalan. Namun benar-benar mencuci matanya—dengan air ledeng dan sejumput sabun cair. Pakai sabut kelapa kalau perlu.

Tetsuya bukannya _maso_, hanya mencari kosa kata yang tepat sebagai penggambaran.

Akashi selaku pemiliknya pun mendeham ringan. "Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, Kuroko." Air mukanya jernih dalam ketentraman. Berbanding terbalik dengan tuntut keji yang akan ia limpahkan. "...Karena telah kabur dan berbohong padaku."

_Aquamarine_ kembar melirik episentrum kekacauan. Tengkuk merinding. Tetsuya adalah individu yang cerdas. Tidak perlu diumbar secara tersurat pun ia mengerti. Akashi Seijuurou baru saja menitah dirinya untuk jadi juru bersih-bersih gudang.

Sebagai bentuk hukuman. Konsekuensi. Atau malah pembalasan.

Kabur bukan pilihan. Tetsuya bahkan sudah dicegat sebelum pelajaran usai. Si _bluenet_ nyaris jantungan saat mendapati penampakan sebutir kepala ceri yang gentayangan di depan pintu kelas. Majikannya hanya mengulas seringai. Tanpa banyak acara, si mungil lantas dipanggul menuju Rainbow House.

"Kacau sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di rumah pelangi." Biru lazuli menggerus setiap inchi gudang dalam pandangan segan. Beruntung Tetsuya sempat lucut jas Teikou begitu sampai di depan pintu. Putih bukan pilihan yang bijak di kala harus menerjang debu dan koloninya.

Akashi mengekor punggung si mungil. "Namanya juga gudang, jelas kalau berantakan. Tidak mudah menemukan _spot_ sekacau ini untuk digunakan sebagai penaltimu."

Jelas saja susah. Oknum _cleaning service_ Teikou itu terlalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaanya. Kotor sedikit, ditangani. Belepotan sejumput, langsung dibasuh. Hanya di sekolah ini saja, muridnya bebas perosotan di lantai toilet tanpa khawatir colekan bakteri ataupun bebauan pesing.

Si penerima hukuman hanya melirik. Sorot pandang tertuju pada warna merah. Sesaat kemudian, bergulir pada gudang. Balik lagi ke batok kepala Akashi. Janggut licin diusap. Dalam hati ia membandingkan.

"Aku terkesan Akashi-kun bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lebih kacau dari isi kepalanya—_itai desu_!" Pekik tajam itu menggema. Gempal kanan Tetsuya dicapit jempol dan jari telunjuk.

"Sepertinya mulutmu ini juga butuh dijatuhi penalti." Sang kapten tersenyum dengan urat jengkel tersemat di pelipis. Pipi yang masih ia jepit pun ditarik kegemesan.

Tangan kapalan yang lebih lebar ditampik. Si korban aniaya melotot garang seraya mengusap rusuh sisi tambunnya. Mengabaikan tatap sengit dari sepasang _scarlet_, insan berhelai biru itu melenggang masuk.

Tapak kaki bergesekan dengan taburan kertas tak layak pakai. Dengan sedikit kepayahan, kardus besar diangkat agar hengkang dari jalan. Tetsuya kalah telak dengan bobot si kotak. Nyaris terjungkal. Beruntung ada Akashi yang sigap jadi penyokong dari belakang.

"Omong-omong, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak kabur. Hanya memilih untuk tidak hadir kemarin," si _baby blue_ berkelit. Kotak kecoklatan sukses tersingkir. Sebiji peluh merembes. Baru juga menjarah _task_ pertama, tapi ritme nafas Tetsuya sudah seperti digenjot lari _sprint_.

Akashi tersenyum kalem. Badan Tetsuya dilepas perlahan setelah didekap longgar pasca penyelamatan. "Tidak hadir tanpa pemberitahuan itu namanya kabur, Kuroko."

"Kalau aku memberitahu Akashi-kun, apakah aku akan diizinkan untuk absen?" Pertanyaan berbumbu sarkas. Lekuk alis biru menukik tajam. Area pinggang yang disenggol secara _direct_ oleh lengan Akashi mendadak terasa sesintif.

"Mengapa tidak kau coba kemarin? Sudah terlambat kalau mencari jawabannya sekarang."

Tetsuya enggan buka mulut. Testimoni Akashi meluluh lantakkan berlusin bantahan yang ia timbun dalam kepala. Dirinya juga salah, Tetsuya tahu itu. Namun bukan keinginan pribadi pula untuk ikut serta dalam perkumpulan. Ia hanya di-_list_ secara sepihak oleh oknum yang memiliki klaim ilegal terhadap dirinya.

Kesal. Tetsuya akan memberengut panas tiap kali diingatkan asal mula situasinya saat ini—surat cinta yang masih disandera di tangan sang antagonis. Sebenarnya apa urusan Akashi untuk menganggu hidupnya, atau cerita asmaranya dengan Kagami?

Mengulum daging bibir, Tetsuya pilih mendorong kardus lain hingga ke tepi ruang. Ceceran benda kelontong dan rongsokan dilewati sambil berjinjit. Dengan sedikit perjuangan, juntaian gorden di ujung ruangan ditarik. Hingar bingar sinar mentari beringsut masuk dari luas jendela.

Sang kapten mendecak melihat partikel halus menari-nari di bawah pilar cahaya. Berulang kali pula ia saksikan hidung mungil si biru melipat kerutan—sepertinya menahan bersin. Kalau tidak diberondong bersin sampai sinusitis, pasti sesaknya bakal kumat. Selembar kain ditarik dari saku _blazer_. Akashi melambai pada Tetsuya agar mendekat.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai ini sebagai masker." Garmen dilipat diagonal, lantas disimpul di bagian belakang kepala Tetsuya. Bukan dibekap, hanya memasang perangkat perlindungan. "Jangan sampai bengek karena invasi debu," Akashi memberi petuah.

Tetsuya mendengus lirih. Meski begitu, dalam hati bocah sebiru permen itu bersyukur. Sesuai prediksi, hidungnya memang sudah gatal karena gelitikan kelinci-kelinci debu.

"Pakai ini juga."

Setelah penutup muka, kali ini segitiga berbahan satin—dengan renda di tepian—yang memposisikan diri sebagai bando. Pelindung rambut dari kotoran sekaligus pemanis. Tidak ketinggalan, _apron_ sewarna kelopak sakura pun didekapkan erat mengelilingi raga. Semuanya diekstrak secara ghoib dari kantung jas sang kapten.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun niat sekali."

Tetsuya _illfeel_. Intonasi semakin monoton karena disumbat oleh masker. Si _bluenet_ serasa menjadi boneka berbi untuk memuaskan hasrat Akashi. Raganya hanya pasrah dipasangi berbagai pernak-pernik khas setelan _helper_. Ia merasa sang majikan menikmati acara hukuman ini lebih dari seharusnya.

Bibir Akashi membingkai cengiran. "Kalau mau kerja, atribut harus sesuai." Ubun-ubun berbungkus bandana _frilly_ dibelai lembut. "Awalnya aku malah berniat untuk memakaikan _maid dress_ padamu, _Love_."

"Aku menolak." Raut _poker_ yang diperkosa kain perca mengukir gurat tidak terima. Kurang 'kaum-adam' bagaimana dirinya ini hingga akan didandani macam gadis pelayan Eropa?

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolaknya. Toh, begitu saja kau sudah manis kok."

Mengaduk muatan pada ceruk di sisi gudang, Akashi menarik keluar sapu ijuk, ember dan kemoceng. "Terlebih sayang juga kalau pakai baju _maid_ hanya untuk menggeprak gudang." Senyum sari tebu ditawarkan. "Kita simpan itu untuk lain kali, oke?"

"Tidak akan terjadi, Akashi-kun." Tawaran dirijek penuh penekanan.

Perangkat kebersihan dioper dalam dekapan Tetsuya. Sesudahnya, _iris_ rubi menyorot bilik suram seluas empat kali enam meter yang merupakan perwujudan gudang Kiseki.

"Aku ingin semuanya bersih. Tertata rapi, tanpa debu, atas sampai bawah. Jika tidak selesai hari ini berarti kau harus melanjutkannya besok," sang kaisar memberi komando.

"Akashi-kun keterlaluan." Tetsuya melempar tatapan kotor pada _owner_-nya. Telapak pucat melambai abal. "Kalau harus mengerjakan semua, aku bisa nyeri otot."

Alis ceri meroket. "Memang kau punya otot?" Pertanyaan dirapal dalam aksen merendahkan.

Lengan pada kemeja biru disingkap penuh percaya diri. Sendi pada siku ditekuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan tinju menengadah. "Tentu aku punya." Tetsuya pamer anatomi tangannya.

Yang merah terdiam. Garis pandangnya terpaku pada ligamen tepos yang didaulat sebagai 'otot'. _Display_ tidak sebanding dengan yang digemborkan. Jauh sekali bedanya hingga tak terlihat. Kalau dianalogi, lengan Akashi atletis karena menggulir bola basket, milik Tetsuya tipis karena mainnya bola bekel.

"Jangan pamer sesuatu yang menyedihkan, Kuroko..."

Baru kali ini, tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou nyaris terbahak karena prihatin.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Hengenjizai no Magical Star (Fic) and OC(s) © Furi Shirogane. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: OOC, OC(s), AU, Typo(s), Oreshi!Akashi.**

**AkaKuro (Main)**

**KagaKuro**

**And other pairings.**

**.**

**.**

.

**_O tanishimi kudasai_****!**

**_Enjoy_****!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Like Strawberry and Vanilla

.

.

.

"Ingat, Kuroko. Kerja yang benar." Akashi angkat kaki dari gudang. Selangkah dari kolong pintu, pecinta tofu itu balik kanan. "Jangan setengah-setengah. Kan kostumnya sudah mendukung." Telunjuk menegang pada figur pembantu dadakan yang berdiri manyun di tengah ruangan.

Tetsuya pura-pura tidak dengar. Mata menjelajah sekitar dalam pertimbangan. Lama bermusyawarah dengan diri sendiri, rak kayu setinggi lima tingkat di samping pintu yang dipilih sebagai permulaan.

Satu persatu, penghuni rak diturunkan. Mulai dari yang paling bawah lalu naik ke atas. Hingga tingkat ketiga, semuanya berjalan mulus. Hambatan baru menghadang saat menginjak level berikutnya. Tingkat kedua terakhir, isinya terlalu mepet satu sama lain. Saling menumpuk, saling gencet. Tarik satu, ambrol semua. Terlalu riskan untuk dilanjut tanpa potensi tertimbun oleh longsor rongsokan.

Tetsuya putar otak. Jari mengetuk dagu yang masih berbalut kain. Akashi yang setia berjibaku di depan pintu pun sepenuh hati menjadi penonton.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah karung besar berwarna coklat keruh yang terpilih. Menurut Tetsuya, kalau yang satu ini tersingkir, sisanya akan mudah dibongkar. Apalagi letaknya berada di ujung—mengurangi risiko goyah fondasi dan robohnya konstruksi.

Lengan direntang meraih target. Tarikan pertama, tidak terjadi apapun. Terlalu berat.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Coba lagi. Usaha kedua juga berakhir nihil.

Yang ketiga tiada ampun. Sampai mengejan, Tetsuya berusaha mencopot si _bagor_ dari persemayamannya. Kaki kiri ikut menjejak badan rak sebagai tumpuan. Rak mulai bergoyang rancu. Parasnya yang datar sudah memerah karena dikukus perpirasi.

"Laki-laki atau bubur? Kau itu lembek sekali."

_Viewer_ di pinggir arena ikut berkomentar. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Akashi merasa iba. Ngilu melihat perkelahian satu arah antara anak manusia dan oggokan karung goni di depan sana.

"Akashi-kun bisa diam? Aku sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi." Alis Tetsuya keriting. Kejantanannya malah menjadi pertaruhan. Kalau terpukul mundur, sisi _maskulin_-nya bakal meranggas bak dedaunan di musim gugur. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki akan tereliminasi.

Pemiliknya terkekeh. "Mana bisa aku diam, kau lucu sekali."

"Haha." Tawa sarkas. Muka papan. Netra biru berputar dalam jengah. "Mau sampai kapan Akashi-kun berdiri di sana? Apa Akashi-kun tidak punya urusan?" Tetsuya mengusir secara santun. Lama-lama risih juga kalau ditonton saat bertugas.

"Sekali lagi, ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan, Kuroko. Aku rela berdiri sepanjang hari kalau harus. Ke mana otot yang barusan kau bangga—"

Dialog Akashi terputus oleh serangan longsor. Karena disentak terlalu keras, struktur penghuni rak runtuh dan mulai berjatuhan diundang gravitasi. Debu yang mangkal di sekitarnya kocar-kacir.

Untuk sesaat, substansi halus berwarna keabuan mengepul berputar-putar. Setelah menipis, barulah terlihat seorang putra adam bermuka datar. Kondisinya memilukan. Terjerembab setelah kerontokan _debris_ berupa kardus usang dan buntelan plastik.

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi berlutut sambil menghalau debu yang merajalela. Telapaknya menampar segumpal kelabu yang nongkrong di atas surai langit cerah. Rasa lega menyeruak melihat makhluk miskin emosi itu tidak terluka—hanya egoya saja yang sedikit tercubit.

"Jadi ototmu tadi hanya mitos?"

Dengan wajah berhias seringai jahil, Akashi mengendikan dagu ke rak. Tetsuya sontak mengikuti. Manik _cyan blue_-nya mendelik.

Sebagian besar isi rak telah berhamburan. Nyaris melompong kecuali di beberapa bagian. Anehnya, kantung berlukis ladang gandum yang menjadi lawan Tetsuya geming. Tidak tergoyahkan. Masih jumawa, tidak seinchi pun bergeser dari wilayahnya.

Pada hari itu umat manusia mendapat peringatan. Kami hidup di bawah ketakutan bahwa tidak selamanya _homo sapiens_ akan terus menduduki puncak rantai makanan. Nyatanya, kami telah dipermalukan dengan salah satunya kalah tragis dari seonggok benda mati.

Kuroko Tetsuya telah resmi mencoreng martabat umat manusia.

Yang merah lantas mengkeret di _background_. Bahu berguncang. Sudut bibir bergetar menahan tawa.

"Puas, Akashi-kun?"

Tetsuya keki lahir dan batin. Bibir sewarna _peach_ meruncing—tidak mau dibilang ber-_pouting_. Tampangnya yang biasa dinding, kini dilipat kekanakan. Manis melewati perkiraan. Sayang tampilan itu takkan terlihat Akashi karena dikerubuti oleh bentang masker hingga separuh hidung.

Sang _leader_ pelangi mengepalkan tinju di depan mulut. Sepotong gelak tak sengaja melesat. Untuk mengembalikan pembawaanya yang sering dibilang '_cool_', pemuda itu terbatuk sekali.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tersenyum selebar ini." Lengkung bibirnya ditoyor pucuk jari. Ditarik lebar hingga nyaris bertemu telinga. Dengan _manner_ dan karisma seorang _gentleman_ Inggris, pemuda _scarlet_ itu menawarkan tangan untuk membantu sang '_lady_' berdiri.

Tetsuya _deadpan_. Uluran tangan Akashi dipelototi sekian lama, baru kemudian diterima. Begitu tegak di atas kedua kaki, sang kapten main jarah tubuh propertinya. Ditepuk-tepuk seolah jemuran kasur hingga steril dari gumul debu.

Pupil kucing Akashi gamang menyorot seluruh ruang. Alis darah berkerut. Tidak yakin pada kredibilitas si _teal_ dalam menaklukan liarnya gudang Rainbow House.

"Sepertinya tidak akan kelar dalam sehari."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya membusungkan dada. Maksudnya agar terlihat lebih '**Hulk**' di mata si pemilik. Sayang, _torso_ atas yang dibusungkan itu malah membuatnya tampak seperti ayam yang terjepit korset.

Pemuda ber-_jersey_ 4 itu mengerling apatis. "Sudah kubilang, jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membuatku miris." Akashi menghunus gestur keperkasaan Tetsuya dengan satu lambaian mengusir. "Kau itu ringkih seperti keripik. Jangan banyak gaya, nanti pecah berhamburan."

Tetsuya bungkam dengan kepala menunduk. Kulit jidat mengernyit hingga lepek. Akashi serasa ditusuk belati imajiner oleh sepasang _azure_. Rasa bersalah mencolek lubuk hati. Raut setengah tampak milik Tetsuya cukup untuk melelehkannya.

Pelipis berbingkai benang merah diurut. "Begini saja, kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan paling tidak separuhnya hingga siang ini, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Akashi menawarkan negosiasi.

"Hadiah?"

"Aku akan memberikan dua _slice strawberry cake_." Jari telunjuk dan tengah berdiri mengimitasi huruf 'V'. Akashi main sogok sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa.

"Kue?" Tetsuya mengulang. _Aquamarine_-nya membulat. Sewot perlahan luruh, euforia pun menyembul oleh tipu muslihat dua potong _pastry_. "Apa itu artinya Akashi-kun akan membuatkan teh vanila juga?" Bocah penggila kudapan manis ini tidak sadar dirinya tengah disuap.

Akashi gemas saat menangkap pendar _excited_ pada manik _aquamarine_. Betapa gampangan makhluk bermuka triplek ini. Langsung submisif begitu disodori manisan.

"Tentu saja. Apa sih yang tidak untukmu?" Kapten basket Teikou itu menyilang lengan di depan dada. Poni merahnya dikibas sarat arogansi. "Apapun akan kulakukan asal bisa membuatmu senang," ujarnya mantap.

"Benarkah itu, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya berpendar kagum. Baginya yang telah terperdaya, raut songong Akashi tampak begitu mulia. Sorot lampu gemilang dan bermacam bunga bermekaran di sekitar sang kapten.

"Apakah Akashi-kun sungguh-sungguh akan lakukan apapun untukku?"

"Kau meragukanku, Kuroko?"

Remaja yang lebih pendek kalap menggeleng. "Kalau begitu ada satu hal yang aku ingin Akashi-kun lakukan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kembalikan surat—"

"_Kyakka_. [Ditolak.]"

Mendengarnya, tombol _pause_ pada antusiasme Tetsuya terpencet. Bocah itu beku seketika. Mulut belum sempat mengatup setelah dicekal di tengah-tengah deklamasi. Penolakan sepihak. Rasanya seperti dibanting ke bumi setelah sempat mencicip tingginya angkasa.

"Katanya Akashi-kun akan melakukan apapun untukku?" Setelah sempat rontok, raut papannya kembali secara _default_. Barisan gigi bergemeletuk di balik bibir. "Kenapa menolak?"

Manik sebiru air ditikam _scarlet_. "Tadi itu 'apapun'-ku bukan 'apapun'-mu," Akashi menyahut tajam. "Dan dalam lingkup 'apapun'-ku, mengembalikan surat cintamu untuk Kagami itu tidak eksis."

Tetsuya menyipit sinis. "Akashi-kun plin-plan, ya?"

"Aku menolak konsistensi jika harus berhadapan dengan spesimen anomali sepertimu." Sang majikan melengos dengan penuh wibawa. Badannya diputar, kaki diayun menuju pintu. Akashi berniat enyah dari gudang.

"Itu namanya plin-plan, Akashi-kun." Kembali menjamah setumpuk perkakas, Tetsuya mendenguskan tanya, "Sebenarnya mau sampai kapan Akashi-kun menyimpan suratku itu?"

"Sampai aku bosan."

"Terus, kapan Akashi-kun bosan?"

Akashi terhenti satu langkah di depan pintu. Tidak berbalik, hanya kepala yang menoleh melewati bahu. Biner merah menatap Tetsuya yang memberinya punggung.

"Itu tergantung padamu, Kuroko," Akashi berkata pelan. "...Dan aku harap itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Mendengar jawaban si _scarlet_, Tetsuya sontak memutar kepala. Sudah tidak ada merah menyala sejauh mata memandang. Manik biru hanya memindai udara kosong. Akashi tidak lagi di sana. Langkah jauh sang kapten bahkan tidak dipantulkan lenggangnya lorong _mansion_. Benar-benar sunyi. Seolah memang tiada seorang pun kecuali dirinya sejak semula.

Kepergian Akashi meninggalkan kekosongan. Pada saat itulah baru Tetsuya sadar bahwa kubikel kumuh itu lebih luas dari yang ia kira. Satu orang seperti dicabuli rasa sepi bila tidak bersama yang lain. Bening sebiru kristal es terjerat pada lubang pintu. Menanti sosok yang sekiranya mungkin akan kembali.

Tetsuya mendongak. Rivalnya yang berlukis lahan gandum seolah menatap balik dan bersedia jadi teman walau membisu. Sempat terpikir, mungkin bila mereka kembali bermain tarik-ulur seperti tadi, Akashi akan muncul lalu menyeringai melihat kebodohannya.

Tangan putih itu telah terjulur setengah jalan. Arahnya pada si karung yang masih menanti. Bibir mengatup rapat. Tetsuya menarik lengannya balik hingga menggantung lemas di sisi raga.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti orang yang kesepian?" Runtuk lirih hanya didengar oleh kesunyian gudang.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi, ayo _one-on-one_ lagi-ssu!"

Lengking cempreng menampar interior Rainbow House. Sumbernya yang bersurai sekuning mentega berjalan berjingkat-jingkat. Dengan raga masih dibalur kaos singlet dan celana pendek, si blondi berusaha mengail atensi rekannya.

Aomine melangkah letoy. Telunjuk kanan jadi poros rotasi sebutir bola jingga. Jerit Kise di belakang punggung tidak didengar—sudah tersumbat kelingking kiri yang mengebor indera rungu dalam kenikmatan.

Kise beruap karena diabaikan. Kedua pipinya yang berhias lesung menggembung. "Ahouminecchi, kalau tidak mau satu lawan satu denganku, akan aku buang semua koleksi _gravure_-mu ke hadapan Akashicchi!"

Kuping Aomine menegak. Bola basket dibanting dengan nafsu memuncak. Bunyi '_Jduak_!' menggema saat serat karet bertemu kerasnya _linoleum_. Tubuh kaya _pigmen_-nya berputar menghadap sang model pirang.

"Siapa yang kau panggil_ ahou_?! Sudah cukup main basketnya, aku mau tidur!" Aomine putar balik arah setelah puas meracau. Sebelum sempurna pamer punggung, ia sempat menoyorkan pucuk jari di depan hidung si pirang. "Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuh _photobook_-ku, Kuning!"

"Aominecchi!" Kise bergelayut pada lengan perkasa si biru tua. "Sebentar saja, plis-ssu! Aku tidak akan tenang kalau harus pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini!"

"_Urusee_!" Dengan satu sentakan, koala berkepala kuning terkelupas dari raga Aomine.

Pergumulan pasangan '_day and night_' itu berlanjut. Kise semakin ganas memaksa. Lengannya melingkar bak tentakel di leher si _ganguro_. Aomine mulai hilang kesabaran, sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kawannya keluar dari jendela.

"_Doumo_."

Aomine meloncat tiga kaki ke udara. Jantungnya pindah ke pantat. _Ace_ biru Teikou itu misuh-misuh sambil menepuki dada. Saking fokusnya pada kerewelan si kuning, dia sampai gagal mendeteksi kehadiran pihak ketiga.

"Tetsu _temee_! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" si _dim _menyembur.

Tetsuya berdiri manis sambil memboyong sebatang kemoceng. Setengah rupanya masih tersembunyi di balik topeng kain. Hanya tampak sepasang _icy blue_ yang menyorot datar pada biru yang lebih keruh.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi, Aomine-kun." Untuk menegaskan alibi, _light blue_ kembar mengerling pada gudang di belakang bahu. "Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun saja yang tahu-tahu kemari dan membuat gaduh," lanjutnya minim intonasi.

"Tch. Gara-gara Kise terlalu ricek, sampai tidak lihat jalannya ke mana." Aomine ngomel. Kelereng gelap melirik gahar pada sosok _sunny_ di sisinya. Sambil menembak Kise dengan sinar laser, si _dark blue_ bertanya, "lagi ngapain di sini, Tetsu?"

Batang berhias buntut ayam diangkat. "Sedang bersih-bersih gudang, Aomine-kun," sahut si _cleaning service_ temporal tanpa nada.

"Bersih-bersih?"

Kepala dengan _shade aqua_ naik turun. "Aku sedang dihukum oleh Akashi-kun."

"Ah, pasti karena kau tidak datang waktu pertemuan kemarin." _Ranger_ biru Kisedai manggut-manggut. "Tidak heran sih. Akashi kemarin murka sekali. Ponselnya saja sampai ditusuk sumpit," ia mereka ulang.

"Heh," Hidung Tetsuya kembang-kempis penuh sarkas. "Hanya orang kekanakan yang melampiaskan amarahnya pada ponsel."

"Kurasa kau tidak berhak mengatakannya." Aomine menawarkan opini.

Ya. Orang yang telah membanting _handphone_-nya karena berisik di pagi buta, tidak punya hak mengkritik yang lain.

Beralih dari si _power forward_, fokus lensa _turqouise_ tertuju pada sosok bersurai emas. Sejak tiba dalam satu paket hantaran bersama Aomine, model ber-_eyelashes_ lentik itu mematung. Mimiknya ganjil. Pangeran emas Teikou terbelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kise-kun." Sebagai insan yang berperilaku teladan, Tetsuya menawar sapa terlebih dahulu.

"_Fairy_-ssu..." Kise berbisik. Belalakan _iris golden_ semakin menjadi.

"Hah?!" Segaris _midnight blue_ meroket hingga pangkal jidat melihat tingkah minus rekannya.

"Ada peri-ssu!" Dengan kecepatan cahaya, tangan mungil Tetsuya ditangkup. Dunia di sekitar si pirang _blink-blink_ dengan rambatan semak mawar. Senyum model satu juta _yen_ miliknya dipancarkan.

Sepertinya wujud Tetsuya dalam kostum '_adorable helper_'-nya telah menggeser kewarasan Kise. Sang model yakin bahwa makhluk biru mungil yang gemar bersih-bersih di sana adalah peri—entitas berukuran mini yang punya sayap dan tidurnya dalam kuncup bunga.

"Apa yang Fairycchi lakukan di sini-ssu?" Vokal cetar mendadak _alto-bass_. Getar intonasinya dalam dan membelai. "Apakah Fairycchi diutus Tuhan untuk membersihkan istana cintaku denganmu? Hmmm?"

Aomine korek kuping. Si kepala dongker tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah serong _teammate_-nya. Mau sampai mana si _blondie_ terobsesi dengan perwujudan unyu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Tidakkah ia kapok setelah kemarin didepak oleh si pemilik yang posesif?

Yang jadi sasaran _cassanova_ hanya memasang tampang teflon. Tetsuya menyipit karena Kise semakin menyilaukan—efek dramatis cowok cantik. Sorot _aqua_ turun ke tangan yang masih ditawan si pirang. Turun lagi ke tangan satunya yang melingkar pada batang kemoceng.

_Pok. Pok. Pok._

Paras rupawan Kise ditepuk bulu ayam. Hidung, kedua pipi, dagu, mulut, lingkup mata, kening. Setiap jengkal muka si kuning dijamah dengan kemoceng.

"Kurokocchi ngapain-ssu?" Masih dibelai mantan buntut unggas, Kise bertanya. _Sparkling effect_-nya hanyut karena sapuan kemoceng. Daya jerat genggamnya mengendor hingga meloloskan telapak pucat yang jadi tawanan.

"Ah. Jadi ini benar-benar Kise-kun?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan raut tembok. "Kupikir hanya sampah yang mirip Kise-kun." Dengan polosnya, si _baby blue_ kembali memainkan kemoceng di atas wajah Kise.

"Kurokocchi _hidoi_-ssu..."

Iris emas Kise meneteskan bulir-bulir gemuk. Aomine meringkik dalam kegembiraan. Tetsuya kedip-kedip lugu masih sambil bermain kemoceng.

Si kepala lemon lantas menggelayut leher Tetsuya penuh dramatisasi. Hidung meringsek di antara benang-benang _teal_. "Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku?" ratap yang kuning.

Tetsuya menepuk pucuk kepala Kise. "Aku hanya bercanda, Kise-kun. Cup, cup." Surai _blond_ dielus rancu. "Kise-kun bukan sampah kok. Walau sama-sama mengganggu dan lebih baik enyah saja, Kise-kun bukan sampah."

"Kurokocchiii!" Kise mewek keras. Hati kecilnya pedih oleh racun _verbal_ yang meluncur dari mulut Tetsuya.

"Bercanda lagi, Kise-kun." Tetsuya mengumbar tawa kecil yang dipaksa. Menoleh, mata besarnya bertemu bening madu yang masih basah. "Kise-kun, boleh aku bertanya?"

Merasa dirinya dibutuhkan, Kise langsung sumringah. "Boleh-ssu! Kurokocchi tanya saja! Aku akan jawab dengan senang hati!"

"Sebenarnya apa itu 'Kurokocchi', Kise-kun?"

"Itu _nickname_-ku! Aku membubuhkan '-cchi' pada mereka yang aku akui kemampuannya atau mereka yang aku anggap teman baik-ssu!" Si _blondie_ menjawab antusias.

"Aku masuk kategori mana?"

"Dua-duanya-ssu!" Pipi Kise bergesek manja pada sisi wajah Tetsuya. Rangkulan sepasang lengan mengerat pada si biru. "Kurokocchi itu _bestfriend_-ku yang paling _best_-ssu. Terus, aku mengakui Kurokocchi sebagai pawangnya Akashicchi!"

"Begitukah?" Si _baby blue_ terjeda sesaat. "Kalau begitu, tolong hentikan panggilan seperti itu, Kise-kun. Bagiku sangat mengganggu," lanjutnya datar.

"Huwaaa! Kurokocchiii!"

Tetsuya tidak menggubris tukang _copy_ yang sesenggukan pilu di ubun-ubunnya. Ia beralih pada figur remang yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir melewati pintu gudang. Aomine sudah serupa kuli karena main pikul sejumlah perkakas.

"Aomine-kun, sedang apa?" Masih ditawan setan peluk, yang mungil menggantung tanya.

"Bantu-bantu," juru angkut dadakan itu menyahut. Kardus seukuran tivi 21 inchi didaratkan pada lantai. Punggung tangan mengusap pelipis untuk menyeka keringat. "Kau pasti kesulitan mengangkat semua ini. Yang berat serahkan saja padaku, kau bersih-bersih saja," ucapnya dengan ibu jari menyundul dada secara heroik.

Mata Tetsuya berkaca-kaca. Girang bukan kepalang meski masih bermuka papan. "Aomine-kun..." Nama reguler paling redup di Teikou dihembus penuh apresiasi.

Aomine mengaduk jalinan biru langit yang masih diinvasi seorang model. "Serahkan padaku. Lagipula, aku yakin Akashi juga tidak akan melarangmu menerima bantuan,"

Biru yang membonsai mengangguk senang. Aomine balas nyengir. Walau begitu, rasa bersalah merembes di hati sang _ace_ saat melihat kepolosan tak teramplas pada binar _teal_.

'Maaf ya, Tetsu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengamankan simpananku saja,' adalah kata nurani si _ganguro _yang terdalam. Di luar tampak ingin menyumbang jasa, padahal sebenarnya hanya ingin menyelamatkan bokongnya dari murka sang kapten.

Faktanya, gudang adalah brankas rahasia Aomine. Di dalam sana tersembunyi berlusin tabloid telanjang kepemilikan si remaja _tan_. Memahami pola pikir kaptennya, surga dalam fotografi itu tidak ubahnya katalog pornografi, bukti nyata pornoaksi. Laknat. Kalau sampai tertangkap pindaian lensa merah, bisa dipastikan Aomine akan punya hobi baru; menyusun _puzzle_. Mai-chan harus disatukan sepotong demi sepotong agar dada montoknya kembali utuh dan bukannya kotak-kotak karena mozaik.

Intinya, diletakan secara sembarangan itu cari mati. Titik.

Tetsuya masih mengulum senyum tak ksat mata. Senang ada pihak yang mau meringankan bebannya—sekalipun ia mencium bau kejanggalan. _Navy blue_ terus menghindar saat ia tuntut sejajar dalam padangan mata. Tampaknya ada udang di balik kepala sekeras batu brangkal itu.

Abaikan saja. Masalah kepemilikan sejumlah barang nista bukanlah urusannya. Yang penting adalah sepasang _cake_ stroberi yang telah dijianjikan.

Si _bluenet_ hendak melanjut kegiatannya ketika sadar sesuatu. Tersebutlah kukang pirang yang masih bertengger di pucuk kepalanya.

"Kise-kun, mau sampai kapan di situ? Aku harus bersih-bersih lagi." Helai _goldilocks_ kembali ditowel ujung kemoceng.

Kepala kuning menggeleng rusuh. "Sebentar lagi, Plis!" Kise merajuk. Si _dakimakura_ bersurai langit direngkuh makin erat. "Aku masih pengen peluk Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Kise-kun segitunya suka memeluk ya?" Intonasi tanya menyembunyikan kejengkelan pemiliknya.

"Suka banget-ssu!" Cerianya Kise menjadi pertanda ketidaktahuan. Makhluk yang menjulang 189 senti itu tidak sadar telah meretas emosi si _kuudere_. "Aku suka memeluk yang seperti Kurokocchi! Mungil, hangat dan tampak kesepian! Terutama yang kesepian! gak nahan-ssu!"

"Aku tampak kesepian?"

Batok bertutup hutan cerah naik turun antusias. "Kurokocchi selalu tampak kesepian untukku!"

"Benarkah?" Manik _icy blue_ memerangkap _topaz_ semakin dalam. Tatapannya penuh selidik dan berusaha menggali. "Kalau begitu, tidakkah Akashi-kun juga harusnya dapat pelukan?"

"Akashicchi?"

"Tidakkah kau juga ingin memeluk dirimu sendiri, Kise-kun?"

Kise terdiam. Pemuda pirang itu melonggarkan kurungannya sebelum ditarik sepenuhnya dari Tetsuya. Sepasang _orb_ keemasan tertumbuk pada lantai. Lengan diusap naik turun seperti merinding karena dijamah udara dingin.

Alis biru terang berkerut melihat gelagat aneh si pirang. "Kise-kun?"

"Ta-Tak apa, Kurokocchi!" Tengkuk diusap karena canggung. Satu telapaknya mengibas ke kedua sisi. "Kurokocchi katanya mau lanjut bersih-bersih kan? Jangan buang-buang waktu-ssu! Jangan sampai Akashicchi marah lagi!" Punggung sempit didorong pelan agar menjauh.

Tetsuya memaku sorotnya pada Kise, baru bersedia angkat kaki. Air mukanya gamblang melukiskan tanya. Heran mengapa sepasang keemasan di sana mendadak mendung setelah tadi cemerlang.

Menatap si biru muda yang telah melenggang, remaja kuning itu tertawa lirih. Kedua lengan dilingkarkan pada raga sendiri. Sorot _topaz_-nya berubah sendu.

"Nee... Kurokocchi. Orang kesepian yang memeluk dirinya sendiri itu akan merasa semakin kesepian..."

_Entertainer_ bersurai keemasan itu lunglai mempertemukan punggung pada dinding. Pelukannya masih melingkar pada diri sendiri. Kelereng sewarna madu membuntut arak-arak kapas putih dari balik barisan jendela.

Gumpalan pada cakrawala di sana merangkak pasrah pada laju arus udara. Sebagian hadir dalam kelompok, ada pula yang meniti garis langit sendirian. Tidak jarang ada yang sebatang kara, malah berkerumun menjadi satuan besar kelabu karena bertemu kawannya.

Andai satu kapas di pojok langit itu mau menunggu, atau melesat lebih cepat kalau bisa, ia mungkin akan membentuk mega gelap bersama yang lain. Meski nanti sirna menjadi tetes hujan, paling tidak dirinya berarti dan tidak hilang seorang diri.

Karbon dioksida dibuang dalam satu hembusan. Pipinya ditepuk berulang kali. Sudut bibir didorong agar melengkung ceria. Kise setengah berlari, menyongsong lubang pintu yang hanya mengurai tiga meter jarak dengan posisinya.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, aku juga mau ikut bantu bersih-bersih-ssu!"

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

Akashi mendengungkan tangga nada secara _random_. Aroma manis-gurih dari adonan yang dipanggang menguar seantero dapur. Bunyi '_kaclak-kaclak_' menggema saat _whisk_ mengobrak-abrik struktur encer dari krim vanila.

Sang kapten kini berbalut celemek merah bertabur gambar bola basket kecil. Yang tertinggal di baliknya hanya kemeja biru dengan lengan yang dilinting. Dasi dan _blazer_-nya telah tanggal, terkulai lemas pada sandaran kursi di meja makan.

Midorima yang masih separuh badan melongok dari pintu pun membeku. Mulut melongo ditampar keterkejutan. Ceret kuningan seukuran melon didekap erat ke dada. Kacamata diusap pada ujung kaos—khawatir buramnya membawa fatamorgana.

Si kepala lumut adalah pribadi yang mengedepankan logika. Sekali pun terobsesi dengan peruntungan gugus bintang, Midorima tidak percaya hal-hal di luar lingkup kata normal—supranatural, abnormal.

Bila saja ia sedikit mempercayai keberadaan habitat di seberang dunianya, kamera ponsel mungkin sudah beraksi. Akun sosmed mengunggah gambar, tajuknya berkata, 'Seorang Remaja Menangkap Bukti Abduksi Dedemit.'

Karena Akashi yang suka rela bercelemek di dapur itu terasa _sureal_. Mereka bilang orang yang dibongkar pasang mahkluk dunia lain, tidak akan menampakan perbedaan dilihat dari mata. Harus diobservasi dengan logika. Siapa tahu si merah benar-benar telah diculik dedemit dan diutak-atik dalam goa terpencil.

Di tengah kemelut sang wakil kapten, Akashi mendadak unjuk gelagat janggal. Pemuda tampan bersurai darah itu menarik bibirnya ke atas hingga melengkung. Mata terpejam dalam garis busur. Kekeh puas mengalun dihantar semilir angin.

Midorima merinding.

"Ah, Midorima. _Otsukare_." Akashi menyapa tanpa alih fokus dari kegiatannya. "Bagaimana latihannya? Maaf aku hengkang lebih awal hari ini."

Si surai jamrud menahan sensasi terceguk yang terbit di pangkal tenggorokan. Agak mencekam saat tahu keberadaannya telah terendus. Akashi terbukti sakti untuk bisa merasakan hadirnya manusia lain tanpa perlu melihat.

Midorima takut-takut beringsut dari balik persembunyian. "Seperti biasa nodayo. Aku telah menerapkan _regiment_ latihan yang tadi kau tinggalkan. Tidak ada masalah." _Frame_ hitam disundul jari berlilit perban. Butir klorofil masih menyorot sosok merah secara kritis.

"...Jadi kau sedang apa nanodayo?" Midorima menyuarakan isi hatinya setelah lama ditimbang.

Raut terkejut si hijau tidak digubris. Aktivitas menciptakan _whipped cream_ tidak mengalami selaan. "Aku sedang membuat _cake strawberry_."

"_Cake_?"

Kaptennya mengangguk. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Kuroko hari ini." Tongkat pengocok diangkat sejajar mata untuk mengetes tingkat kepadatannya. Dibenamkan lagi dalam substansi beraroma manis karena harus kontinyu mengaduk.

"Kau janjikan apa pada Kuroko sampai mau repot membuat kue?" Midorima mendudukan diri di atas bangku tinggi di sisi _bar_ dapur. _Ketel_-nya dibaringkan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Aku bilang, kalau bisa selesai hari ini dia akan mendapatkan dua potong _stawberry cake_."

"Dan kau membuatnya sendiri? Kenapa tidak beli di toko nanodayo?" _Orb_ brokoli memindai napak tilas kegiatan sang kapten. Jejak tepung, cangkang telur, sekeranjang stroberi, gula, dan lain-lain. Akashi tidak main-main ketika bilang akan membuat sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya racikan orang luar, Midorima. Kalau bisa kubuat sendiri, kenapa tidak?"

"...Dan ini semua hanya demi Kuroko?" Nada tanya diseret oleh keraguan dan sedikit rasa tidak rela di dalam hati.

Alis ceri diangkat satu melihat gelagat wakilnya. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya setelah bekerja keras."

Midorima bungkam. Lensa optik terbias putih seolah menutupi kilatan emosi pada _orb_ hijau. Lengkung bibir diulur ke bawah. Kepala lurus menghadap Akashi yang masih berkutat dengan krim kocoknya. Ceret yang diwejangkan Oha-Asa dielus.

Lama melewati transisi semu, pemuda asri itu kembali menyumbang suara. "Akashi nodayo," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku bukannya mau cerewet nodayo. Bukannya juga terdengar seperti banyak maunya, hanya saja ada hal yang mengangguku. Sekali lagi ini tidak seperti kedengarannya, aku hanya—"

"_To the point_, Midorima." Sergah tidak sabar Akashi menggunting ke-_tsundere_-an si juru tembak.

Bingkai di atas mata ditoyor jari yang kalut. "Selama ini kami—lebih tepatnya, aku—selalu bekerja keras." Kerja keras untukmu. Atau lebih tepatnya dieksploitasi hingga layu nanodayo.

"Terus?"

Midorima menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kerontang. "Kau tidak pernah peduli..." Pipinya disapu rona tipis. Jari-jemari saling main pilin. "...Apalagi sampai membuatkan _strawberry cake_."

Oh. Curahan isi hati rupanya.

Akashi terdiam. Dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, ia kembali menggulir _whisk_. Menunduk, enggan bersitatap dengan _emerald_ kembar yang masih membombardir punggung kepalanya.

Karbon dioksida dihempas. Krim beraroma vanila yang telah rampung dikesampingkan. Akashi kini menjangkau keranjang _strawberry_ di dekat wastafel. Mengelupas kelopak hijau di atas butir merah. Melirik si _greeny_ sesaat, lensa _ruby_ beralih pada bingkai jendela di sisi dapur.

Barisan mendung tengah berpawai. Sengat mentari kehilangan sebagian kapasitasnya. Beberapa wilayah luas Teikou diwarnai bercak-bercak teduh oleh bayangan kapas kelabu di langit. Bila menjulur ke luar jendela, aroma basah mungkin telah menyapa.

Masih menatap dunia di balik jendela, sang nomor 4 berujar lirih, "Midorima, sepertinya akan hujan..."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Akashi."

Midorima merengut. Tidak ada waktu mengurusi cuaca dikala _nostril_ sudah terjerat bau sedap panggangan mentega. Akal sehat beredar pada gambaran _dessert_ yang mengepul ditemani teh hangat. Si klorofil terlanjur ngiler pada _cake_ untuk teralih. Distraksi Akashi pun ditampik tanpa usaha.

Akashi mendecih. Sulur merah yang membelai dahinya didorong ke belakang seolah gerah. "Aku mengerti. Akan kupanggangkan satu loyang lagi agar kalian bisa ikut makan."

Seperangkat piranti pencipta adonan keik kembali dibongkar dari kabinet.

Kacamata berkilau kinclong. Si jangkung sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menjeritkan selebrasi. "Maaf kalau terdengar merajuk nodayo. Terima kasih karena mau merepotkan dirimu, Akashi." Wakil kapten basket Teiko merespon apa adanya.

Kini balik Akashi yang melotot jalang pada kepala hijau.

"Akashi nodayo," Midorima kembali menyebut marga ketuanya setelah lama membisu.

Iris merah terangkat dari sesi pencampuran tepung dengan air dan telur. Tidak berkata. Gurat ekspresinya sudah cukup menyiratkan makna. 'Mau apa lagi, kau?' Akashi mengirim frasa bisu lewat _glare_.

Midorima bergidik. Pucuk jari memainkan jembatan di antara kedua bingkai hitamnya. "Aku hanya penasaran jika kau baik-baik saja nodayo."

"Maksudnya?" Akashi menautkan alisnya. Secara eksplisit ia telah diremehkan.

"Kau tidak memaksakan diri kan, Akashi?" Midorima mengetuk permukaan mulus _counter_ dengan ujung jari. Ketukan bernada teratur dengan jeda yang konstan.

Kerutan di sekitar manik merah semakin tebal karena memicing.

"Maksudku, seminggu lagi kita akan tes akhir semester, menyusul setelahnya adalah _bunkasai_ dan Winter Cup. Kegiatan akan segera memadat nanodayo."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda berkepala lumut itu terdiam. Suara ketuk yang memandu ritme bicaranya terhenti. "Kau ini Ketua OSIS, Akashi. Masih merangkap kapten tim. Belum lagi wakil ketua untuk _equestrian club_—klub penunggang kuda. Juga representatif kelas. Apa kau tidak membayangkan seberat apa pekerjaanmu nanti?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Midorima kalut. Saat menuju dapur, ia sempat melirik meja kerja di ruang _study_. Tumpukan berkas, proposal dana sponsor, dokumen persiapan _bunkasai _dan sisanya pun masih tumpukan berkas yang lain.

Semuanya ditujukan pada Akashi.

Remaja jangkung yang ahli melempar itu memang tidak merentet kedudukan legislatif Teiko layaknya Akashi. Pangkatnya hanya wakil kapten—wakil sekunder, setelah Nijimura Shuuzou—dan bendahara OSIS. Meski begitu berlusin _paperwork_ sudah menanti untuk ditilik. Menunggu diberi atensi. Cukup untuk membuatnya letih dan uring-uringan.

Sekarang bayangkan Akashi dan sekerat posisi signifikannya di sekolah. Sekalipun ia suka berkoar 'absolut dan bisa segalanya', Akashi masih manusia. Masih rawan yang namanya lelah dan beban mental.

Sadar dengan kekhawatiran wakilnya, Akashi tersenyum. "Tidak perlu cemas, Midorima. Aku sudah terbiasa menangani banyak hal sekaligus."

"Tetap saja, Akashi. Sebaiknya kau—"

"Midorima, Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku adalah seorang Akashi, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan."

Respon terakhir si merah menjadi penutup. Kata-katanya final. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bukan berarti mengurangi kapasitas was-was yang berseliweran dalam benak Midorima.

Di tengah interaksi si tomat dan brokoli, satu terong bongsor menyembul dari balik pintu dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali, Aka-chin~" Murasakibara hadir dengan iler menggantung di sudut bibir. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, _center_ ungu Teiko menerjang oven besar di sudut ruangan.

"Ada kue." _Orb amethyst_ berpendar layaknya bocah ingusan yang disuguhi gunungan permen. "Apa Aka-chin juga membuatkannya untuk kami?"

Sepertinya Murasakibara adalah individu yang observan. Ia langsung paham bahwa Akashi tidak akan semerta-merta memanggang sesuatu untuk para Kiseki. Adonan yang tengah dimasak itu pasti ditujukan pada orang lain.

"Ya. Aku baru akan menyiapkannya." Desing suara _mixer_ berbaur dengan atmosfer dapur ber-_furnish_ pastel krem itu. Tanpa menoleh Akashi melanjutkan, "Yang di situ untuk Kuroko. Jangan disentuh."

"_Roger_~"

Pemuda yang berlimpah hormon pertumbuhan itu mendekat. Murasakibara meraih butir stroberi yang dicampakan Akashi. Sesi pelucutan kelopak dari buahnya berlanjut. _Multitasking_. Sambil membantu, si ungu mengudap. Buah yang sedianya jadi _garnish_ itu tidak berkumpul setelah dicopot tudungnya, malah raib digilas raksasa.

Beruntung Akashi cepat tanggap. Tangan gigantik ditampar. _Orb_ merah menyempit dalam peringatan. Murasakibara spontan mengempis karena kena amuk. Sisa tiga lusin _strawberry_ yang lain pun terselamatkan.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Murasakibara," Akashi menegur. Melihat melas air muka bawahannya, sang ketua menghembuskan nafas panjang. Satu butir buah semerah surainya dicomot, lantas dicelup krim vanila hingga tenggelam setengahnya.

"Ini." Akashi menyodorkan si _strawberry vanilla_ di depan hidung Murasakibara. "Sampai kuenya matang, bertahanlah dulu dengan ini."

"_Itadakimasu_~" Bibir terbuka untuk menerima suapan Akashi. Murasakibara mengerang senang. Sensasi asam-segar-manis-lembut serasa memercikan kembang api dalam mulutnya. "_Umai_~ [Enak~] _Arigatou_, Aka-chin."

Yang posturnya paling hemat di ruangan itu terkekeh manis. Tangannya menjulur guna mengelus helaian lavender dalam bangga. "Kau anak baik, Murasakibara." Sang kurcaci telah menjinakan si _buto_ ungu.

Midorima yang sejak tadi jadi pengamat hanya diam. Sesekali menyundul kacamata dengan jari. Tak jarang ia mengusap ceretnya lamat-lamat. Sadar gelagatnya mulai terlihat janggal, ia memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam perbincangan.

"Murasakibara, di mana Aomine dan Kise? Seingatku kalian tadi selesai bersama nanodayo."

"Mine-chin dan Kise-chin tadi cekcok, tahu-tahu arah jalannya menyerong. Sepertinya ke arah gudang," Si bongsor menyahut dengan nada malas.

"Gudang?"

"Ah, di sana ada Kuroko. Kupikir tidak akan masalah." Akashi menginspeksi perkembangan adonan di dalam kubus pemanggang. "Dia sedang kuhukum bersih-bersih."

"Heee. Aka-chin benar-benar menghukum Kuro-chin ya?"

"Agar disiplin." Manik darah berkilat penuh makna. "...Anjing yang tidak patuh saja mendapat hukuman, kenapa dia tidak?"

Sekonyong-konyong, Akashi masih dongkol karena mahkluk _light blue_ kepunyaannya itu tidak menjelma di tempat janjian. Ditunggu, tidak kunjung datang. Dihubungi, tidak diangkat. Tidak hanya itu, Tetsuya bahkan bernyali memalsukan panggilan menjadi _mailbox_. Kelakuan seperti itu harus diluruskan. Perlu diberi efek jera agar tidak terjadi lagi nantinya.

"Akashi..." Cara Midorima memanggil terasa menggantung hawa _suspense_. Satu alis sewarna ceri terangkat mendengarnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa Kuroko di sana nodayo?"

Akashi menatap Midorima skeptis. "Kenapa memang?"

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab. Bingkai di depan mata dicolek terlebih dulu. "Apakah kau tahu, apa saja yang ada di dalam gudang?" si klorofil bertanya lirih.

"Apa?"

Hening.

"Midorima." Akashi melesatkan empat silabis nama si hijau penuh penekanan.

"_Lucky item_-ku nanodayo. _Lucky item_-ku yang sudah lewat masa pakainya."

"Lalu?" Sang kapten mulai gatal karena 'tangan kanan'-nya itu bicara berbelit-belit.

Butir sehijau daun menatap bening darah dalam garis lurus. Maksudnya gamblang berkata 'tumben kau masih belum konek nanodayo?'

Akashi menelaah dengan mata segaris karena senewen. Jaringan pikir dalam batok kepalanya sedang melaju dengan kecepatan peluru. Ingatan disibak. Berbagai teori dipilah.

_Lucky item_ Midorima. Objek yang diwangsitkan Oha-Asa. Yang tanpa ragu akan di-idem-kan oleh si kepala lumut. Katanya untuk mendongkrak kemujuran. Wujudnya beragam dari hari ke hari. Bisa sebatang _cotton bud_, besok bisa jadi sebatang linggis—nyatanya, linggis memang pernah masuk jajaran _item_ pembawa untung.

Tidak hanya itu. Katana, gergaji listrik, satu set pisau berbagai ukuran. Bahkan dinamit.

.

Akashi telah menemukan ujung lain dari benang merah perkara ini.

"Yang benar saja, Midorima."

Pewaris konglomerat Akashi itu menyipit keji. Nama sang _vice-captain_ dirapal penuh teror. Akibat suatu kesalahan teknis, Akashi Seijuurou telah mengirim propertinya yang berhelai biru terang ke sarang marabahaya.

Midorima panas dingin ditembak pelototan Akashi. Ia spontan berdiri tegang. Ceret kuningan yang katanya akan membawa untung, direngkuh dua tangan. "Aku sudah minta izin padamu, nanodayo! Jadi kupikir kau tahu kalau di gudang ada semua _lucky item_—"

"Maksudmu instrumen pembunuhanmu, Mido-chin?"

"Itu_ lucky item_ nanodayo! Jangan menyela kata-kataku Murasakibara!"

"Tapi kebanyakan senjata tajam dan punya potensi melukai orang lain, Mido-chin."

"Aku tahu itu nanodayo!" Midorima kalap. "Tidak bisakah kau diam?! Aku mencoba meluruskan sesuatu di sini!"

"Ohya... kalau tidak salah di gudang juga ada semua majalah Maiubo-chin milik Mine-chin..." Si ungu menerawang kepala berlumut sambil mengetuk dagu.

"Namanya Mai-chan, Bongsor! Horikita Mai! Maiubo itu camila—kenapa aku malah berbicara denganmu!" Midorima mencak-mencak. Muka _counter-bar_ sudah berulang kali kena tampar karena frustrasi. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungannya semua perangkat pembunu—_lucky item_-ku dengan majalah maksiat Aomine itu?!"

Kepala berhelai lembayung diayun ke satu sisi kekanakan. Rekannya yang ramah lingkungan itu nyaris keceplosan tadi. "Sama-sama berpotensi membunuh Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara bertanya.

"Aku tidak paham bagaimana majalah porno bisa membunuh—"

"Bisa membunuh kepolosannya."

Konversasi terakhir meluncur dari belah ranum Akashi.

Sejak ditinggal demi percakapan Mido-Mura, insan berhelai selai stroberi ini semakin horor. Intensi membunuhnya mencekik nyawa. Kadar oksigen dalam ruangan itu menurun diluar logika. Bebungaan lili yang menjadi dekor ruang layu seketika. Lensa merah sudah tidak melihat indah dunia, hanya memantulkan seramnya neraka.

"A-Akashi nanodayo! Tenang dulu!" _Shooting guard_ Miragen kebat-kebit digusur dilema. Mau menenangkan jiwa kaptennya, atau ambil langkah seribu—lari sejauh mungkin dari malapetaka dengan rambut merah di sana.

"Kuroko pasti baik-baik saja. Dia bukan orang yang ceroboh. Aku yakin—"

_Prang_!

_Gubrak_!

_DUARR_!

"Kuroko!"

Serentet insiden terjadi beriringan. Midorima hanya mengingat dirinya tengah kalap memuntahkan pembelaan, ketika gudang menjeritkan bunyi-bunyi kerusuhan. Cukup keras. Seolah ruangan terpojok itu hancur lebur, bersatu dengan tanah.

—Selanjutnya, Akashi panik, lantas tancap gas seusai menjeritkan nama bocah yang dimilikinya itu.

Tempat menggodog air dipeluk seerat mungkin ke dada. Pemuda jangkung berhelai sehijau petai itu termangu. Masih didera _shock_ karena nyaris diseruduk sang kapten yang ngepot membabi buta.

Kelereng _emerald_ alih fokus pada sosok ungu. Murasakibara terlihat sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil satu _strawberry_ ranum yang ditinggal si pemilik. Remaja yang kelewat semampai itu setengah jalan menyelamkan kudapannya pada mangkuk vanila, ketika sadar ia tengah diamati.

"Ah," Murasakibara berseru lirih. Butir merah dilanjut perjalanannya menuju kubangan putih setelah sempat mogok. Iris lavender mengerling kode-kodean pada si klorofil.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Aka-chin ya, Mido-chin..." Remaja yang menjulang 208 senti itu setengah berbisik. Buah stroberi yang belepotan krim didorong ke bibir. "Nanti aku bagi juga~" Ia bermaksud main suap.

Midorima menghempas nafas panjang sekali. "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi nanodayo," ujarnya tanpa hasrat.

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

"Kuroko! ada apa ini?!"

Akashi nyaris menjebol pintu gudang—kalau saja tidak ingat pintunya memang sudah terbuka dari tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya si merah merasa terkhianati oleh dirinya yang selalu digadang-gadang sebagai pemenang. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa tentang semua ancaman yang mengintip dalam ruangan ini? Mengapa tadi ia tinggalkan Tetsuya sendirian?

Iris _scarlet_ nanar menggilas setiap area pandang. Kondisi di sana sungguh mengerikan. Tiga lemari yang harusnya bersidekap anteng di pojok ruangan kini rebahan di tanah, saling bertindih. Muatannya gugur memenuhi lantai.

Tak jauh dari sumber kekacauan, sepasang insan _cobalt blue_ dan _bright yellow_ tengah teronggok dengan posisi memilukan. Seolah habis terjungkal setelah digantung kepala di bawah. Mereka meringis, setengah malu-malu, sisanya menahan sakit.

Lenguh miris milik kapten Teiko tersembur ke atmosfer.

Tertangkap basah siapa yang jadi biang keroknya...

Namun yang terpenting, objek yang menjadi pusat kekhawatiran Akashi tidak terluka. Masih utuh di tempatnya, tidak kurang satu apapun.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa berlarian di dalam rumah? Itu tidak baik."

Tetsuya menegur majikannya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Alis mengerut halus. Masker sudah merosoti dagu karena gerah. Pemuda mungil itu sedang berjongkok memunguti serpihan keramik yang tadinya adalah guci kuno dengan ilustrasi naga bengkok.

Ketua _kiseki_ menghela nafas lega. Kepala mendadak pening setelah dicampakan laju adrenalin. Sambil mengurut pelipis, kakinya diayun mendekati Tetsuya. Begitu sampai, lutut dilipat untuk menyamakan level mata.

"Kau tidak terluka, kan?" Akashi ikut menjumputi ceceran porselen di lantai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun," yang lebih mungil menjawab datar. Mata menjelajah sosok merah. Celemek masak dan bau gurih mentega yang menempel menjadi sorotan utama. Secolek noda putih di sudut bibir Akashi pun tertangkap lensa.

"Ada krim di wajah Akashi-kun."

"Di mana?" Akashi sembarangan menepuki area pipinya.

"Di sini." Tetsuya menunjuk sisi wajahnya pada titik yang sama.

Akashi mengikuti cerminan si biru. Sayang sapuan jarinya masih gagal meraba posisi yang dimaksud.

"Biar aku saja, Akashi-kun." Tangan pucat menjulur karena iba. Bantalan ibu jari mengusap lembut setetes putih yang tersesat pada paras rupawan sang kapten. Saat melakukan tugasnya, tidak sengaja sedikit bibir Akashi terjamah.

_Cerulean_ melebar. _Reminder_ semu meraung minta perhatian. Sebuah ingatan menyembul dari dalamnya kubangan memori. Tekstur lembut yang menyapa alas jempolnya tadi terasa familiar. Hangatnya telah terpatri. Tetsuya pernah merasakan hal yang sama namun bukan di ujung jari.

"_Sankyuu_, Kuroko." Yang merah bertukas santai. Jemari menerawang lahan yang baru saja disapu. Lega karena tidak menemukan sisa substansi lengket di sana. Tanpa alih pandang dari kerumun porselen di lantai, Akashi bertanya, "Kuroko, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak dijawab.

Segaris merah mengapung karena tidak ditanggapi. Bocah biru itu malah sibuk adu tatap dengan tangannya. "Kuroko?" Akashi mengguncang bahu mungil perlahan.

"Eh?" Tetsuya mengerjap bingung. Sinar matanya mencari-cari. Lagaknya sudah seperti orang yang ditiriskan paksa dari arus lamunan setelah lama berkubang.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan lagi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Akashi kembali bertanya dengan rasa cemas yang disamarkan.

Buku jari Tetsuya melemas setelah dilipat kuat-kuat. _Landscape_ gudang dipandang singkat untuk mengingat. Pucuk jari kurus mengarah pada duo kuning-biru tua yang sedang encok di pojok ruangan. "...Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun tadi saling berlomba, siapa yang bisa _handstand_ lebih lama. Keduanya lalu ribut, tahu-tahu oleng menubruk lemari dan terjadilah efek _domino_."

Kepala ceri mengangguk paham. Sikap ganjil Tetsuya berusaha diabaikan. Beralih pada si duo_ troublemaker_, air mukanya lantas mengkeruh. Tatapan 'setelah ini akan kubenarkan letak otak kalian, _Idiot_' ditojoskan dengan penuh ambisi.

Aomine dan Kise kompak bergidik masih dalam kondisi terjengkang. Meski begitu, keduanya satu suara. 'Oh, kau masih ingat ada kami di sini? Yap, _Guys_. Gudang ini—dunia, bukan milik berdua.' Enggan menjadi saksi perguliran opera sabun babak dua, sepasang rival itu pun enyah dengan langkah terseok.

Manik sebening air mengikuti dua punggung bongkok yang diusir keluar gudang. Begitu sosok Aomine-Kise sirna, barulah ia kembali pada ceceran keramik yang masih berserakan. Pikiran masih melayang, belum sepenuhnya mendapat pijakan agar fokus. Nafas tercekat ketika tangan lain mendadak main tawan dengan telapaknya yang menjadi korban.

"Biar aku saja yang bereskan." Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya dari sisa beling di lantai. Tugas mengumpulkan pecahan guci diambil alih. "Jangan sampai tanganmu terluka," tukasnya tegas.

Tetsuya mengerjap. Karena sikap seenak bokong Akashi, sebagian konsentrasinya telah pulang. Kepala bertutup helaian tomat milik majikannya lantas dibor lewat pandangan intens.

"Mengapa, Akashi-kun? Ini hukumanku, kan? Akashi-kun tidak usah ikut-ikutan. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Si biru punya harga diri untuk tidak membiarkan tugasnya diserobot.

"Kau itu dibantu, bukannya berterima kasih malah berisik." Akashi gondok karena niat baiknya ditampik.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan Akashi-kun hanya untuk memunguti semua pecahan ini."

"Lebih baik kau diam saja. Seperti kataku tadi, jangan sampai jari-jemarimu yang semulus pantat bayi itu tergores beling."

"Tanganku bukan pantat, apalagi pantat bayi. Akashi-kun buta ya?"

"Itu pujian, Malaikatku." Akashi mendesis emosi.

"Aku tidak merasa sedang dipuji, Akashi-kun."

"Itu karena kau cerewet. Bisa diam sebentar? Pekerjaan ini tidak akan selesai dengan sendirinya."

"Jelas tidak selesai. Itu karena Akashi-kun menganggu."

"Aku menganggu? Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kenapa sulit sekali menjejalkan fakta itu ke dalam kepalamu?"

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Akashi-kun." Yang lebih mungil masih bersikeras.

Akashi geram. "Diamlah. Aku akan selesaikan ini segera hingga kau tidak bisa protes. Akan sangat bodoh kalau pecahan ini melukai—_ouch_!"

Karena terlalu khidmat adu mulut, sebatang jari telah menjadi korbannya.

Akashi menghisap udara dari mulut hingga terdengar bunyi desisan. Matanya menyipit. Jari tengah yang dicolek pinggir tajam keramik merembeskan cairan merah. Sebenarnya tidak sesakit itu. Akan tetapi sensasi tersobek itu terus-menerus mencakar syaraf Akashi hingga membuatnya ngilu.

Tetsuya terbelalak. Sorotnya terpaku pada _liquid_ pekat yang mulai jatuh setetes. Luka gores itu mungkin lebih dalam dari yang terlihat.

Mendecak, Akashi hendak mengusap tangannya pada selembar sapu tangan. Baru akan menarik si _handkerchief_ dari kantong, pergelangannya malah dirampas duluan. Sejurus kemudian, sensasi hangat dan basah sudah membalur area yang terasa perih. Lensa merah melirik. Kuroko Tetsuya tengah mengulum _middle finger_-nya. Lidah ikut bermain.

Neuron Akashi sejenak konslet. Andai tengah meneguk kopi, bisa dipastikan langsung muncrat dalam satu semburan. Pikirannya dijejali spekulasi nyalang. Apa yang makhluk nyaris transparan ini lakukan?

Lubrikasi?

Sang kapten spontan bengong dengan wajah _blank_.

"Ekspresimu menyebalkan, Akashi-kun."

Kritik tak bernada dari Tetsuya menampar kesadaran Akashi hingga terhempas ke tanah realita. Jarinya sudah bebas dengan selapis selimut saliva di atasnya. Paras papan yang berkerut curiga menjadi fokus. Ketahuan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Akashi hanya bungkam.

Seolah bisa menebak isi kepala yang tampak ruwet di sana, Tetsuya menjelaskan, "_Onii-sama_ sering bilang kalau menjilat luka akan membuatnya lekas sembuh."

Perkataan si biru meluruskan ranah imajinasi Akashi yang sempat melenceng. "Benarkah? Apa dia sering melakukan ini padamu juga?"

Si Kuroko bungsu mengangguk. Tirai _sky-blue_ di atas keningnya disibak satu tangan.

"Lihat. Sewaktu aku terantuk sudut meja kemarin malam, _Onii-sama_ juga menjilatnya." Segaris lecet yang nyaris pudar ditunjuk. "Sekarang sudah sembuh. Sudah nyaris tidak terlihat lagi bekasnya," Tetsuya membanggakan kelakuan ajaib abangnya.

"Kakakmu itu sepertinya orang yang menarik." Selama sekian lama berpikir, akhirnya Akashi ikut mempraktikan metode penyembuhan sang Kuroko senior. Jari pun dimasukan mulut.

Kepala berserabut_ teal_ naik turun. "_Onii-sama_ memang begitu. Akashi-kun harus berkenalan lalu berbincang dengannya sesekali. Kalian mirip. Aku yakin pasti cepat akrab—ah, Akashi-kun?"

Perubahan nada itu menyita atensi sang _owner_. Akashi angkat satu alis masih sambil main kulum. "Apa?"

"Itu..." Jari telunjuk Tetsuya menjulur pada aktivitas sang kapten yang mengemut jari. "Bukankah itu..." Air mukanya yang biasa teflon jadi keruh seketika. "..._Indirect kiss_?"

"Hah?" Jari ditarik dari mulut.

Belah gembil membalon karena yang diajak bicara hanya menganga. "Ciuman tidak langsung, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tahu apa itu _indirect kiss_. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Akashi menarik alisnya ke bawah. "Memang apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah aku merasa jahat, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya gusar seketika. Kedua telapaknya naik merambati pipi. "Aku merasa telah mencurangi Kagami-kun di belakangnya. Aku tidak setia dan kami bahkan belum jadian."

Lafal 'Kagami-kun' yang diucap sarat afeksi itu terasa menyayat. Sesuatu di balik dada Akashi berdenyut pilu. _Orb scarlet_ menyelami manik _azure_. Himpunan determinasi yang terpantul di sana bagaikan menantang Akashi untuk menyuarakan oposisi.

"Memang kalian bakal jadian? Aku ragu hal itu akan terjadi."

Pada akhirnya sang kapten dengan sukarela menceburkan diri dalam jebakan. Opini yang berseberangan diutarakan. Meski bernada jahil, matanya tidak melukiskan lelucon. Hasilnya, Akashi pun diterkam tatapan membunuh oleh sepasang safir.

"Tentu saja akan terjadi! Jangan remehkan kadar perasaanku pada Kagami-kun!" Insan bersurai sewarna angkasa itu meraung dengan wajah datar.

"Apa sih bagusnya Kagami Taiga itu? Dia kan bodoh." Aksi bunuh diri babak dua. Kalau saja _glare_ bisa menusuk, maka kepala Akashi sudah penuh bolongan karena intesitas yang dipancarkan kelereng biru.

"Biar saja kalau _baka_. Kan memang Bakagami-kun!" Bocah manis ini malah dengan terbuka mengakui aib pujaan hatinya.

"Lalu kau bangga dengan itu?" Akashi selalu geleng-geleng menanggapi pola pikir mahkluk berhawa tipis ini. Seperti katanya dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya itu selalu melampaui ekspektasinya.

"_Onii-sama_ pernah menceritakan pepatah Jepang Kuno padaku. Katanya semakin bodoh seseorang, semakin manis dia."

"Oh ya?"

Tempurung berhias mahkota _cerulean_ mengangguk. "Yap. Dan di mataku, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa lebih manis daripada Kagami-kun."

"Secara tidak langsung, kau mengakui bahwa Kagami itu orang paling bodoh yang pernah kau temui..." Akashi bergumam dengan raut tak berkesan.

"Akashi-kun menangkap maksudku tidak sih? Jangan lihat bodohnya. Lihat manisnya." Tetsuya menggebuk lantai untuk menegaskan maksudnya. Refleksi mata kasat bersuara, 'tidak heran kau masih jomblo, Akashi-kun.'

Yang merah mendesahkan seluruh isi paru-parunya dalam jeda panjang. Ekspresi berubah jenuh.

"Iya. Iya." Pengemban posisi _point guard_ itu setengah hati mengaku kalah. "Kagami itu manis. Nanti kau jadian dengan Kagami. _Ending_-nya **KagaKuro**. Kagami sama Kuroko. Puas?" Sang kapten tanpa minat menawarkan mufakat.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya mengangguk puas.

Sepotong udara kembali dihela. Akashi balik membereskan mantan guci yang menjadi saksi bisu kontroversinya dengan si _bluenet_. Belum sempat telapak terjulur sempurna, sebuah genggaman mungil sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan.

Tetsuya menggandeng tangan Akashi dalam kurungan longgar. Tangan kanan agak alot melakukan penetrasi pada sakunya karena masih dilapis celemek. Alis sebiru langit kusut. Selembar plester luka warna senada surainya muncul setelah lama diburu.

"Kupikir Oha-Asa-san itu benar-benar sakti. Midorima-kun yang tadi pagi memberikan plester ini padaku. Katanya ini _lucky item_ aquarius. Tidak kusangka akan benar-benar berguna."

Si b_and-aid_ lantas dikupas kemudian dilingkarkan dengan telaten menutupi area cidera.

Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya melukis senyum tipis. Akashi pun seolah tersepuh daya magis. Wajah manis propertinya saat berseri bagaikan magnet yang mengurai daya tarik. Bibir ikut melengkung ke atas. Emosi yang berkelebat di balik lensanya lenyap tak berbekas.

Usai membebat luka sang kapten, kecupan singkat dibubuhkan pada lingkar plester. Bukan romansa, hanya sentilan sikap _motherly_ yang terkadang akan Tetsuya umbar tanpa ia sadari.

Sepotong afeksi lugu itu berhasil menjungkir balikan kewarasan Akashi. Remaja dengan palet warna yang menyala itu gonjang-ganjing. Pembalut luka eceran itu ditatapi untuk sekian lama. Sudah dua kali ia tercenung di luar karakterisasi karena Kuroko Tetsuya.

Anak poni berwarna rubi disapu ke belakang. Rasa ganjil yang mengipasi benaknya diseka akal sehat dan logika. Cari distraksi. Akashi Seijuurou tidak tampan lagi kalau terus-terusan melongo.

"Well, karena aku sudah sampai di sini dan ini sudah larut, kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku lihat hasil kerjamu." _Orb_ darah melirik singkat kepada biru. "Masih ingat perjanjian kita tadi, Kuroko."

"Jika bisa menyelesaikan setengahnya aku dapat dua _cake_ stroberi." Tetsuya konfirmasi. Sorotnya menyapu gudang dalam kondisi terkini—porak poranda. "...Tapi kalau begini, sepertinya tidak jadi." Intonasi _flat-_nya pekat menghembuskan rasa sedih dan kecewa.

Pemiliknya menghela nafas. "Akan aku lewatkan kekacauan yang diakibatkan Aomine dan Kise. Kita fokuskan pada hasil kerjamu."

Mendengarnya, si _baby blue_ kembali berseri. Masih ada kesempatan. Sepasang kudapan manis itu belum sepenuhnya sirna dari harapan.

"Bagaimana _progress_-nya?"

"Aku tadi sudah menata ulang dan menyingkirkan barang-barang yang sekiranya tidak dibutuhkan," Setumpuk perkakas di luar gudang—hasil perasan tenaga kuli Aomine, menjadi sorotan. "Sempat menyapu juga dan mengepel, tapi belum selesai sepenuhnya karena peristiwa tadi."

Sorot mata kucing memindai. Seperempat area yang amburadul dilewati dalam inspeksi. Akashi berjongkok. Jarinya mengusap tegel marmer lalu saling digesekan. Ujung alisnya semakin kusut seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Kuroko, apakah ini sudah cukup bersih untukmu?" Akashi masih memainkan jarinya satu sama lain. Fokus tidak dialihkan pada pihak yang ditanya. Kerutan pada sekitar mata terbentuk karena digerus rasa risih.

Tetsuya menelengkan sebutir kepalanya ke samping. "Tentu saja. Dibandingkan yang tadi jelas ini sudah lebih baik bukan, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menoleh. "Lebih baik katamu?" Sorot mata mengeras. Jarak antara dirinya dan Tetsuya dipangkas dalam satu jangkah kaki. "Kandang kuda di _stable_ Teikou bahkan lebih bersih dari ini, Kuroko," lanjutnya tajam.

"Mana aku tahu kondisi kandang kuda, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya memutar manik birunya. Raut sengit sang majikan hanya dihibahi tatapan miring. "Ini gudang bukan lobi rumah sakit. Wajar kalau sedikit kotor. Apa yang Akashi-kun harapkan?"

"Wajar atau kau yang tidak becus?" Akashi beranjak. Ember air celupan di depan pintu diraih lalu dibanting agak kasar hingga memuntahkan sebagian isinya. Lantai yang tadinya kering kesat kini becek karena ulah sang kapten.

"Akashi-kun, lantainya jadi basah semua. Aku sudah mengepelnya tadi." Tetsuya merengut sambil menunjuk genangan di sekitar kakinya.

Protes tidak dinotis, si kepala rubi seenak jidat menitah, "_Yari naose_. [Kerjakan ulang.]"

Tidak berkata. Tetsuya hanya menaikan alisnya skeptis sebagai perantara ekpresi tanya.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang perkataanku, Kuroko." Lap kuyub dalam genangan ember disodorkan. Karena tidak diperas, tetes butek semakin merajalela mengecupi lantai. Si _baby blue_ kentara mengulum protes di ujung lidahnya.

"Lakukan atau jatah _cake_-mu aku makan," Akashi mengancam.

"Akashi-kun bohong. Akashi-kun kan tidak doyan makanan manis."

Majikannya melotot. "Aku bisa doyan manis kalau diharuskan." Belah plum milik Tetsuya terbuka hendak mendebat. "Bahkan akan kumakan kau bila terusan ngeyel."

Telapak pucat spontan hinggap di depan bibir. Gumam, "selain tiran dan berkelakuan bengkok, Akashi-kun ternyata kanibal," terbisik lirih dari balik sumbatan tangan. Tetsuya sebenarnya belum puas mengatai pemiliknya. Hanya saja kerut solid pada paras berbingkai isi delima seolah menjadi indikasi. Kantung kesabaran Akashi semakin mengempis.

Sambil lirik-lirik kepala merah, lap yang sedari tadi teracung pun dipagut. Garmen yang ternoda itu dicelup lalu diperas ala kadarnya. Setelah dikibas dua kali—sengaja dikibas ke wajah berponi ceri yang hujan kedutan di sana, lap memulai tugasnya dengan memulas genangan di sekitar ember.

Akashi bersilang lengan dengan antagonisnya. Sorot _scarlet_ ganas membuntut setiap jengkal kinerja si properti. Gelagatnya serupa sipir penjara yang mengawasi narapidana. Seolah salah sedikit saja, ia siap melempar pecut—pecut _verbal_ berisi ungkapan _sengak_.

"_Stop_!"

Tuh kan...

Tetsuya baru mau membasahi kain buluk pel ketika _item_ yang dimaksud terenggut. Dengan raut senewen, Akashi mencelup lap dalam ember plastik. Diperas dengan mantap lalu ditoyor hingga nyaris menyundul pucuk hidung Tetsuya.

Urat marah menemukan rumahnya di atas pelipis yang dibingkai sutra _pale blue_. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Tetsuya didzalimi dengan kain pel yang baunya nano-nano—asem kecut, campur debu plus hasil ekresi serangga bersungut yang katanya bisa _survive_ dari radiasi nuklir.

"Caramu memeras pelnya salah! Airnya masih _cembeng_!" Kain pel dihempas penuh nafsu ke lantai lalu digesek ke kanan-kiri dalam ritme yang teratur. "Cara menyeka genangan itu seperti ini! Kau tadi bukannya kering, malah meluber ke mana-mana!"

Tetsuya hanya _deadpan_ dicekoki kultum seputar 'tata cara mengepel lantai yang absolut ala Akashi Seijuurou 101'. Paras manis semakin tembok karena tidak tahu mau berekspresi macam apa. Dasar majikannya ini. Tidak korporal tidak kapten tim basket, _OCD_-nya awet sejak zaman penyembelihan raksasa bugil.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau benar-benar tidak becus." Akashi masih tekun meracau. Lingkup sekaan kain meluas hingga ke seluruh ruas gudang yang bisa dijamah. Setiap jengkal ruangan menjadi bahan omelan. "Ini salah. Itu salah. Semuanya salah. Yang benar cuma posisi bokongmu yang nungging saat ngepel tadi."

Raut _emotionless_ mengkhianati gejolak amarah yang meraung dalam hati. Gregetan. Pucuk jari sudah kedutan. Pemuda tersebut mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak khilaf dan menghujamkan ember celupan bercetak 'anti bocor' pada gundul merah Akashi.

"Kau ini bisa pakai sapu ijuk tidak, sih? Itu kotorannya masih ngumpul di dekat kaki lemari. Kalau mau nyapu itu bla-bla-bla—" Sisa konteks disamarkan.

Dengan mulut yang masih mengurai serentet kritik pedas, Akashi menggalakan ajang 'kebersihan pangkal kesehatan'-nya. Tanpa basa-basi, seksi pembersihan gudang malah ia libas. Tujuan awalnya terlupakan. Atensi terkuras pada sejumput noda membandel yang tidak hilang meski digosok berulang kali.

Midorima yang timbul dari balik pintu menggosok mata. Setelah tadi harus menyaksikan Akashi bergumul dengan adonan kue di dapur, kini yang menyambutnya malah sang kapten yang telaten mengepel lantai gudang. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Apa Akashi sedang kerasukan roh emak-emak teladan?

Bingkai hitam dicolek. Midorima berjinjit memasuki gudang. "Akashi nanodayo..."

"Hmm?" Masih sibuk menggosok. Akashi bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya guna menyapa kehadiran sang wakil. Midorima tidak segera menjawab. Di pojokan dekat pintu, si pucuk hijau malah sibuk main towel kacamatanya.

Karena terus diberondong tatapan miring, Akashi gatal sendiri. "Midorima, sebenarnya apa maumu kemari? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

Optik berbingkai kotak kembali ditoyor. Midorima menelusuri raut kesal si merah baru menjawab, "...Aku hanya penasaran nodayo." Jeda diambil agar mendramitisir. "Kenapa jadi kau yang bersih-bersih, Akashi?"

Bukankah ini hukuman untuk Tetsuya?

Manik secemerlang permata _ruby_ memandang Midorima dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian digulir pada kain buluk yang digerayang mesra sejak beberapa menit lalu. Terakhir, menyapu seluruh sudut gudang.

Tidak ada _shade _secerah langit tanpa awan sejauh pupil kucingnya memindai.

"Di mana?" Intonasinya rendah saat bertanya. Sudah begitu, masih diselingi kekeh lirih. Dengan gerakan patah-patah khas zombi, Akashi bangkit dari jongkoknya. Sebagian wajah meredup karena bayang-bayang murka. Kain pel dalam genggaman diremat.

Si _megane_ meneguk ludah keras sekali. Cengkram buas aura Akashi sukses menciutkan nyalinya hingga seukuran biji kedelai. "Di-Di luar nanodayo. Sedang bicara dengan Kagami dan Ogiwara." Midorima tergagap. Jarinya bergetar menunjuk arah pintu keluar.

Tidak membuang waktu, Akashi pun hengkang. Kaki jenjang seolah tidak menapaki tanah saat melangkah. Horor. Akashi sudah serupa siluman yang melayang-layang mencari mangsanya.

"Aka-chin, kuenya sudah matang~ Aku hias ya—Aka-chin?" Keajaiban yang paling bongsor celingukan saat tidak menemukan oknum yang dipanggil. _Amethyst_ lantas terfokus pada si hijau yang pias di depan pintu. "Mido-chin, kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu~"

Bukan, Murasakibara. Ini lebih menakutkan dari hantu. Ini Akashi...

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

"Kagami-kun, Shigehiro-kun!"

Sepasang kepala bercorak gradasi diputar. Ogiwara dan Kagami bangkit setelah rebahan pantat pada undak-udakan rumah pelangi. Reaksi keduanya variatif. Kagami melongo, sementara Ogiwara bersiul nyalang saat mendapati penampilan Tetsuya yang terbit dari balik pintu kembar berhias kaca.

"Ada acara apa, kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Si bronis memainkan segitiga berenda yang memayungi surai biru. Sementara satu tangannya masih mencolek bandana Tetsuya, yang satu mengusap dagu. Pose berpikir.

Masih sambil dielus sahabatnya, Tetsuya menggulir kepala beberapa derajat ke samping. Rautnya polos. Tanpa protes ia tunggu Ogiwara yang tengah _loading_.

Ogiwara berdeham. Irisnya yang sepekat coklat Belgia menerawang pada ruang di atas kepala. "..._Roleplay_?" adalah apa yang tercetus setelah sekian lama dipikir. Boleh juga _fetish_ dan seleramu Akashi, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa itu, Shigehiro-kun?" Kedip lugu dilampirkan. Ogiwara lumer oleh betapa polos kawannya yang unyu ini.

"_Roleplay_ adalah ketika pasangan memainkan suatu pola dan peran saat melakukan se—_hmpft_!"

Ogiwara dicekal telapak. Remaja yang berspesialisasi pada kendo itu spontan bersin hebat. Tangan Kagami yang belum dibasuh usai latihan itu menguar aroma masam. Si macan merengut karena telapaknya nyaris terkena semprot ingus.

Si alis bercabang melotot. Sorot matanya nanar menoyor manik _dark brown_. 'Kau benar-benar akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kuroko?' pesannya tersirat jelas.

"Eh iya. Aku keceplosan." Ogiwara menggaruk serabut coklatnya. "Maaf ya, Tetsuya. Kepolosanmu membuat hasrat _lolicon_-ku melolong," sahutnya sambil nyengir inosen.

"Aku tidak _loli_, Shigehiro-kun." Kedua pipinya menggembung karena sakit hati. "Aku lelaki tulen. Perkasa dan macho."

Raut nge-_puff_ si _baby blue_ semakin menyelewengkan akal sehat Ogiwara. "Iya... Tetsuya macho deh." Dengan tampang seorang _oya-baka_ [_doting parents_], tangannya kembali bersarang pada jalinan benang biru. "Aduh kamu kok manis sekali."

Ogiwara _switch mode_. Papa mode: _standby_.

Mengabaikan tingkah miring sahabatnya, Tetsuya beralih pada Kagami. Entah mengapa, _ace_ merah tim basket Teiko itu malah memalingkan pandangan. Wajahnya merah dijejal semburat malu-malu.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa?"

Kelereng merah melirik. Tubuh mungil itu dijajah mata, seinchi demi seinchi. Apron dengan nuansa kalem, bandana manis bertepi renda motif floral, belum lagi paras agak merah bermandikan peluh tipis yang dinilai sangat _tempting_ oleh Kagami.

Pemuda marun ini mendadak _daydreaming_. Visual seorang pemuda bersurai _light blue_ pun mencuat dalam khayalan.

'_Okaerinasai, my husbando_...' sambut hangat si biru dalam balutan celemek. Latar belakangnya adalah dapur rumahan bernuansa biru kalem. Tetsuya imajiner lalu mendekat pada sosok si '_husband_'. Lengan mungilnya mengalung mesra di sekitar leher yang dibelai benang-benang merah.

Muka Kagami sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan rona rambutnya. Raut abal karena mimpi di siang bolong. Sayang, kenyataan semu itu menguak fakta yang mencengangkan. Entah mengapa, sosok merah yang jadi pasangan Tetsuya malah lebih kuntet dari seharusnya. Tidak hanya itu, warna merahnya beberapa _shade_ lebih cerah dari yang ia miliki.

Kagami manyun seketika. Hati semakin dongkol saat ingat bahwa si biru memang sedang dalam prosesi 'menggaet' seseorang...

'Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Kuroko dengan si el-bastardo-la-kamvreto di dalam sana?' Dalam hati, remaja berambut hitam tumpuk merah itu mengumpat. Gelar yang seenak udel dia anugerahkan untuk Akashi pun diruntuki. Belukar tidak beraturan pada pucuk kepala dicakar rusuh sebagai pelampiasan.

"Kagami-kun?" Kaos Kagami disentil pelan. Tetsuya mengernyit. Heran melihat tingkah si penyelamat jiwa yang semakin lama semakin ganjil.

Maksudnya, Kalau terus surainya digaruk begitu, nanti sang _waifu_ bisa botak. Memang cinta itu menerima apa adanya, tidak rewel dan banyak tuntutan. Tapi alangkah indahnya bila Kagami masih berambut hingga mereka menapak pelaminan.

Tarikan pelan pada ujung hem itu menyita seluruh atensi Kagami. "Ini aneh sekali." Gumamnya dengan alis ruwet.

"Eh?"

Melihat bias kekecewaan pada biner _aquamarine_, Kagami kalang kabut. "Bukan! Bukan kau yang aneh, Kuroko. Ini aneh karena kita—bukan! Bukan kita! Aku saja yang aneh, kau manis kok!" Begitu tersadar telah ngomong apa, Kagami sontak tersedak ludahnya dengan wajah seperti udang kukus.

Tetsuya terbelalak. Parasnya yang biasa pucat porselen sekarang berwarna karena disapu polesan _pinkish_. "Kagami-kun bilang aku manis..." Pipi ditangkup kedua tangan. Insan pemilik iris sebiru langit itu menghembus nafas bahagia.

Ogiwara melenguh lirih. Sudah biasa jadi orang pinggiran ketika duo sejoli-_wannabe_ di sana mulai menebar roman picisan. Kalau saja di setiap peran 'obat nyamuknya', Ogiwara diganjar ongkos, maka si bronis sudah bisa mengkredit sebuah motor bebek.

"Oi, Kuroko."

Tetsuya masih melayang-layang ketika gaung bariton menggemakan namanya. Ia reflek menoleh.

_Plek_!

Belum sempurna menghadap sumber suara, selembar benda dingin sudah menampar sebagian sisi wajahnya. Lap kumuh yang baru mampir, segera merosot karena tarikan gravitasi. Sedikit gumul beceknya memutuskan untuk tinggal pada muka teflon di sana. Si pelaku pelemparan yang bercelemek semerah _strawberry_ pun tanpa sungkan ditikam oleh sepasang manik _teal_.

"Akashi-kun, ngajak berantem?" Tetsuya mendesis.

Akashi menyempitkan rongga matanya hingga jadi garis. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Bagaimana pun juga, bukan dirinya yang seenak jidat menyelewengkan tugas. Akashi mendengus. Tatap ganjil yang dialamatkan pada celemek manisnya tidak digubris.

Yang paling mungil di sana mengadu giginya hingga timbul bunyi bergemeletuk. Kain buluk yang telah menodai wajahnya diraih, diremat satu tangan sebelum akhirnya dihempaskan sekuat tenaga dengan kepala merah majikannya sebagai target.

_Syuuut_... _Pluk_.

Rudal becek Tetsuya hanya mampu melambung setengah jalur akibat lemahnya gaya pendorong. Lap pel itu pun terkulai mengenaskan setelah ditangkap dinginnya lantai.

Hening. Bahkan bisik angin pun seolah jadi lolongan keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"Lembek." Ogiwara berceletuk. Rautnya prihatin.

"Lembek." Kagami ikutan. Dahinya terlipat.

"_Pfft_!" Akashi berpaling dengan bahu menggelinjang.

Alis _teal_ mengejang dalam kedutan. Garmen kumuh yang gagal mengemban misinya ditatap tidak percaya. Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Manik lazuli terangkat. "Akashi-kun tertawa, ya?" Yang diprotes duluan adalah sang pemilik yang memang sejak tadi menjadi _detonator_ bom emosinya.

Sepasang rubi masih enggan menyapa balik. "...Tidak." jawaban diucap dengan tempo lambat. Belah bibir terkatup rapat menahan gemetar.

Tetsuya menyipitkan mata. _Owner_-nya dihampiri dengan langkah yang dihentak. "Kalau begitu, Akashi-kun tidak keberatan untuk menghadap ke arahku dan mengatakannya sekali lagi."

Tantangan pun disanggupi. Perlahan kepala bertutup helaian _scarlet_ menoleh. Merah dan biru terpaut sempurna dalam satu garis lurus. Akashi melesatkan helaan pendek. "Aku—_cough_! Tidak tertawa, Kuroko." Batuk jaim dijejalkan sebagai kamuflase. Jangan salahkan Akashi kalau Tetsuya itu terlalu menggelikan hingga membuatnya tergelak meski cuma dilirik.

Perempatan imajiner mulai mengintip dari pojok-pojok _poker face_. Karena serangan jarak jauhnya mentok, Tetsuya banting stir pada tipe _short-range_. Rencananya, Akashi mau digebuk sekuat tenaga sampai tubuhnya nyungsep ke tanah.

Sayang, kapten bersurai merah itu diberkahi reflek super yang nyaris tidak manusiawi.

Pada momentum yang tepat, dahi si biru ditoyor telapak—cukup satu telapak. Tanpa kesulitan, rentang lengan Akashi meredam jangkauan bogem Tetsuya. Karena tangannya kalah panjang, jadilah si _baby blue_ hanya mendayung udara kosong dengan raut penuh desperasi.

"Kemari, Akashi-kun. Aku akan mengeluarkan semua perasaan ini padamu." Tetsuya menggelepar dengan wajah tak beriak.

Masih sambil menahan Tetsuya, Akashi pecah konsentrasi pada dua pendatang baru yang melongo di depan _mansion_. "Selamat siang, Ogiwara..." Nada bicaranya normal. "...Dan Kagami." Nada bicaranya sentimentil.

Yang bersurai _rich brown_ hanya menaikan alis. Kagami sewot karena tahu eksistensinya telah dicibir.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" Akashi bertanya ramah. Walau demikian, orang yang peka dapat menangkap morse tersembunyi yang disampaikannya lewat tatapan intimidasi. 'Mau apa kalian dengan milikku?'

"Kami bertiga akan belajar bersama, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya menjelaskan. Posisi separuh _nyender_ dengan tangan Akashi di keningnya sebagai tumpuan. Tampaknya pewe sekali. "Sebentar lagi ujian. Kagami-kun harus digembleng secara khusus agar otaknya yang pas-pasan bisa berfungsi."

"Woi!" Kagami sakit hati karena diolok tepat di depan batang hidung. Perih rasanya dipandang sebelah mata hanya karena tingkat inteligensi yang sudah tiarap tak sanggup bangun.

Manik yang merahnya lebih cerah menyemai lirikan. "Kalian kemari untuk membawanya pulang." Tidak butuh tanda tanya, karena Akashi tidak bertanya-tanya. Maksud kedatangan mereka sudah jelas. Sudah ketahuan sejak dua reguler bersurai rangkap-warna itu menginjak anak tangga pertama di teras rumah pelangi.

Pandangan mata Akashi nomaden dari satu kepala ke kepala yang lain. Tetsuya menatapnya balik penuh harap. Ogiwara sekarang dua alisnya bertautan. Kagami membalas dengan mendelik.

Raut ditekuk tegas. "Tidak." Sang kapten memberikan suaranya.

Tetsuya hendak protes. Mulutnya terbuka tapi yang keluar malah ledakan nyalang berbunyi, "Memang apa hakmu melarangnya, Akashi?!"

Setiap pasang mata tertuju pada Kagami sebagai penyumbang suara. Cabang merahnya menukik tajam sekali hingga nyaris gandengan. Ogiwara, lagi-lagi hanya alisnya yang bereaksi. Tetsuya berbinar senang karena telah dibela. Akashi cuek—seperti kata pribahasa, Kagami menggonggong Akashi berlalu.

"Dia masih belum menyelesaikan apa yang aku berikan padanya." Sang kapten senantiasa rasional. "Kalau sudah selesai, baru kalian boleh ambil."

Mulut bersaksi demikian, tangan berucap lain. Bukan hanya nemplok di dahi, jemari sudah jadi _crane_ yang mencapit kepala Tetsuya—gestur _non verbal_ bermakna 'aku tidak akan melepaskannya'.

"Akashi-kun? Ini kepala bukan jeruk peras..." Karena protesnya hanya didengar angin, Tetsuya mulai mendaratkan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada punggung tangan Akashi.

"Lalu, kapan selesainya?" Ogiwara bertanya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Melihat caranya bekerja, bisa dibilang..." Kelereng rubi melirik biru sejenak. Tetsuya angkat satu alis sambil menghentikan sejenak pemberontakannya menciwel kulit tangan Akashi. "...Satu minggu kemudian."

"Tidak sopan, Akashi-kun. Aku sebenarnya sudah selesai hanya Akashi-kun saja yang banyak tuntutan." Dari main cubit, Tetsuya balik mengayunkan tinju karena emosi—tidak ngefek, mengingat posisinya. Remaja biru itu tidak terima kinerjanya terusan didengus.

"Yang benar saja, Akashi!" Kagami menaikan satu tinjunya ke udara.

"Masa sampai satu minggu?" Ogiwara _sweardropped_. Benar-benar tidak mengerti pola pikir kedua oknum bercelemek di sana. "Kau tidak bisa memberi kelonggaran, Akashi? Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus menangani kedunguan Kagami tanpa Tetsuya."

"_Et tu_, Ogiwara?!" Kagami merasa terkhianati. Hati panas karena sekali lagi tersundut oleh argumen yang menghina daya pikirnya. Terlalu kebetulan. Kedua karib sejak zaman pempers itu pasti kong kalikong saat ia membalikan punggung.

"Itu bukan urusanku," Akashi menyahut pedas.

Harapan Ogi-papa untuk mengusung anaknya pulang dikandaskan. Kagami semakin sewot. Pada akhirnya, tatap memohon dari sepasang _azure_-lah yang melucuti segenap arogansi remaja ber-_title_ Emperor Teikou itu.

Udara panas dihela lewat mulut. "Akan kuizinkan Kuroko ikut acara belajar kalian."

Ketiga insan yang telah mendapat restu tampak akan menyembur nafas lega, hingga Akashi menyambung kata-katanya.

"—tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari sini."

Tetsuya siap protes.

"Belajarnya lakukan di sini. Di rainbow house."

Kagami dan Ogiwara saling melempar pandang. Si bronis angkat bahu sambil menggeleng, yang marun menggantung tanda tanya dengan dahi mengombak. Keduanya khawatir telah salah dengar. Akashi baru saja memberikan tiket masuk untuk menapak sarang para keajaiban—yang normalnya tidak bisa dimasuki kalangan umum. Biasanya saja, duo _partner in crime_ itu hanya bisa mangkal sampai halaman depan saat menjemput Tetsuya pulang.

Pasti ada apa-apanya ini...

Mengabaikan resah Kaga-Ogi, Akashi hanya tersenyum. Sekali dayung, tiga _problem_ terlampaui. Dengan begini, Tetsuya tidak akan meninggalkannya, kue yang telah ia panggang tidak akan _mubadzir_ dan tidak ada acara kecolongan membayangkan Kagami dan Kuroko yang modus berdua.

Semuanya sempurna.

"Pasti sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak..." adalah sepotong pendapat Tetsuya yang menyaksikan perkembangan raut muka Akashi.

**.**

******Kiseki******

.

.

Di sanalah mereka saat ini. Berempat menjajah lembar pengetahuan dalam perpustakaan mini Rainbow House. Tabur hujan menyuarakan simponi dari balik jendela. Jarum yang lebih jangkung sudah dua kali menghampiri angka dua belas. Dua jam durasi telah terlewati.

Dari balik buku bersampul; 'kumpulan soal untuk para _baka_', Kagami melirik penghuni perpus yang lain. Di sebelahnya, Ogiwara tengah sibuk mencolek _touchscreen_ pada ponsel. Si _brownie_ berdalih sedang membuka _coocle-translate_—padahal sudah ketahuan kalau yang dia _load_ adalah _8gag_ karena terusan nyengir.

Di depan Ogiwara tepat, Akashi sedang menyibak lembaran dokumen. Sang kapten terlihat sangat profesional dengan kacamata bingkai hitam yang bertengger di atas hidungnya. Celemek merah sudah tanggal.

Terakhir, di sisi Akashi—tepat di depan Kagami—ada si _teal_. Atribut _helper_-nya sudah dilucuti. Terkurung berjilid buku paket, pemuda dengan paras manis itu menelungkupkan kepala di atas lipatan tangan. Punggung mungilnya naik turun dengan ritme nafas yang teratur. Bunyi '_krr... krrr..._' menjadi indikasi sedalam apa lautan mimpi telah diselami.

Tetsuya sedang me-_recharge_ baterainya setelah seharian menggeprak gudang.

Kagami tercenung. Fokus lensanya enggan terangkat dari kepala bersurai biru cerah. Heran sekaligus lucu melihat ada rambut-rambut kasur mencuat dari tempurung pemiliknya. Aneh, padahal berbaring saja tidak—apalagi sampai guling-guling, namun surai _baby blue_-nya sudah heboh sendiri.

Jari Kagami keriting. Manik semerah batanya masih tertumbuk pada rambut Tetsuya. Batin tergelitik layaknya anak ingusan yang dihadapkan pada mainan keren. Ada hasutan magis yang seolah berbisik '_touch me_, Taiga~'

Si marun meneguk ludah. Tangan terulur, bermaksud mencolek cuatan biru langit yang seolah ber-tuing-tuing minta dijamah.

_Syuut_! _Jtak_!

Nyaris. Kagami masih bertangan karena berhasil mengelak sebelum projektil itu merajam kulitnya. Setelah asapnya hilang, tampaklah sebatang pulpen _brand_ eksklusif yang menancap tegak pada muka meja. Pemuda _crimson_ bersurai tumpuk itu lantas melotot pada sosok merah yang lain.

"Kau mau melubangi tanganku ya?!"

Akashi hanya menyimpul segaris senyum. "_Suman_ [maaf] Kagami. Tanganku tergelincir saat tadi menulis." Merah yang lebih pendek meminta maaf tanpa unsur penyesalan. Kentara tidak suka bila Kuroko miliknya disentuh-sentuh sembarangan. Apalagi kalau disentuhnya oleh Kagami Taiga.

Si korban hujaman bolpoin mendecih. Tangan dielus dekat dada dengan aksen protektif. Mengabaikan sosok kaptennya yang masih menguar aura sensi, Kagami balik kepada si _sleeping cutie_ dan _bed hair_-nya yang sensual.

'Taiga, _touch me baby_~'

Jambul Tetsuya kembali melambai imajiner kepada Kagami. Hati nurani si kucing besar berdesir. Tidak mengindahkan peringatan perdana Akashi, jari-jari nakal Kagami kembali memanjang.

_Brak_!

Kali ini yang salto di atas meja adalah sebuah vas berleher ramping dari bahan kristal. Kagami mengumpat sejadinya. Jempol terserempet karena telat menghindar. Perabot dekorasi itu menggelinding jatuh setelah menghantam permukaan meja sebanyak tiga kali. Ajaibnya, meski begitu vas itu tidak retak sedikitpun.

Lebih ajaib lagi, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bereaksi di tengah kebisingan yang terjadi. Mendengkur_ goes on_...

"Woi!" Kagami menyalak.

"Tergelincir lagi. Maafkan aku." Akashi hanya memoles senyum tampan sarat dusta.

Kagami meniup ibu jarinya yang pedih. Bibir masih komat-kamit mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang. Enggan bersengketa dengan titisan iblis, atlit yang keranjingan nge-_dunk_ itu pilih balik pada bukunya. Baru juga _move on_ dua halaman, lagi-lagi si marun digelitik hasrat kepo. Saliva diteguk banyak-banyak. Kumpulan soal diturunkan sedikit untuk diintip pucuknya.

'Taiga, _don't ignore me_~' _Bed hair_ Tetsuya merasa sedih.

Si kucing besar terenyuh. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya dan surai biru Tetsuya hari ini. Dengan wajah sendu, tangan kembali menjulur. Kali ini dengan gerakan kilat hingga hanya tampak blur. Berhasil. Telapak Kagami telah mendarat dengan selamat tanpa kurang satu jari pun.

Usap. Usap.

Kagami merasa jiwanya melayang. Lembut dan membal-membal, tekstur yang ia rasa. Rasanya seperti menenggelamkan tangan di tengah mesin pemintal permen kapas. Pemuda marun itu penasaran, jika mendekat apakah akan tercium bau gula layaknya _cotton candy_? Apakah kalau dia kulum, rasanya akan manis?

Karena dia Bakagami, maka dengan polosnya kepala benar-benar dijulurkan dengan minat bereksperimen.

Sudut mata Akashi berkedut hebat. Pinggiran meja dicengkeram. Lelah main lempar, pemilik _jersey_ nomor 4 itu bersiap 'tergelincir' lagi dengan membalikkan meja tepat di atas muka Kagami.

"_Yamero_! [Hentikan!]"

Ogiwara yang tadinya anteng, merasa perlu unjuk suara. Sudah jengah melihat perseturuan kedua merah yang tak kunjung usai—lebih tepatnya merah dari kubu Akashi, Kagami terlalu bebal untuk sadar dirinya menyulut pertikaian. Awas saja, kalau Tetsuya sampai kena imbas pergumulan mereka.

Berdiri, pemuda sewarna kayu itu mendelik. Jari telunjuk dan tengah diberdirikan lantas ditojoskan mantap pada kedua mata. 'Aku mengawasi kalian,' Ogiwara mengumandangkan ultimatum lewat gestur tubuh.

Kagami tidak terlalu mengerti. Akan tetapi, pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu menurut dan kembali duduk manis. Bisa dibilang, Kagami itu segan—kalau tidak mau dibilang takut—pada Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ada banyak hal yang pantang dilanggar si macan. Salah satunya mencari gara-gara dengan rekannya yang semanis _brownies_.

Karena ada dua cara seseorang menguraikan amarahnya. Meledak dan diampiaskan di tempat atau diam-diam tapi perlahan menghancurkan.

Ogiwara adalah tipe yang kedua. Ketika tersinggung, remaja bersurai lempung itu tidak akan semerta-merta ngambek atau main pukul. Ia masih akan tersenyum. Masih menanggapi guyonan dengan sikap ceria. Semua berjalan seperti biasa namun begitu sadar, kau sudah digiringnya ke tempat penjagalan binatang dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Ya. Ogiwara seramnya seperti itu. Atau kalau yang tadi terlalu mengada-ada, bayangkan saja kalau Ogiwara adalah inidvidu yang cukup tega untuk menyebar aib, layaknya membagikan tisu gratis di depan stasiun.

'Silahkan aib Kagami Taiga selembar! Silahkan bu, diambil selembar aib dari seorang Kagami Taiga...'

Pokoknya Kagami ogah kalau harus bermusuhan dengan si bronis.

Akashi jelas tidak takut. Hanya enggan meretas hubungan mutualisme yang diam-diam telah terjalin. Karena di tengah Ogiwara dan sang kapten, ada persetujuan tak terucap. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu secara _natural_, over-protek pada Tetsuya. Meski begitu, tidak sekali pun penolakan disuarakan atas apa yang Akashi perbuat pada kawannya yang bermata _aqua_.

Seolah ada benang perak tipis yang teruntai. Seolah Ogiwara tahu Akashi tidak akan menyakiti sahabatnya itu.

Karena itulah, Akashi memberi _respect_ berlebih pada pemain bernomor 11 itu.

Akashi melirik arloji yang memeluk pergelangannya. Atensi digulir pada Ogiwara. "Bisakah kau bangunkan Kuroko? Katakan aku akan mengeluarkan _cake_-nya." Sang kapten bangkit. Kaki kursi berderit pelan saat kehilangan bobot muatannya.

Meninggalkan perpustakaan, dapur menjadi tujuan. Strawberry cake sudah di-_frosting_ dan menunggu manis di atas _counter_—sepertinya pekerjaan Murasakibara. Usai meracik teh vanila, seluruh komposisi kudapan hari ini dinaikan di atas troli saji. Lima belas menit Akashi menghilang, buku-buku yang memenuhi meja sudah tersingkir. _Paperwork_-nya diusung ke bagian paling pinggir agar terhindar dari cipratan manis yang tidak dikehendaki.

Kuroko Tetsuya juga sudah kembali ke dunia nyata meski masih berkedip-kedip deselingi kuap lebar.

Usai dipotong sama rata, kue berhias buah merah didistribusikan pada masing-masing kepala. Ogiwara dan Kagami sempat akan menolak ketika dibagi. Akashi hanya melotot agar kedua _first string_ di sana agar tutup mulut.

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya bermaksud komplain. _Aquamarine_ menatap jatahnya dengan alis mengkerut. "Katanya aku dapat dua _slice_." Piring kecil yang ditumpangi segitiga berlayer _vanilla_ disodorkan balik dengan bibir manyun.

Akashi berdecak. "Kerja tidak benar masih mengharapkan upah. Kalau kau adalah pegawai di kantorku, sudah kuusir sejak tiba di gerbang depan."

"Tapi kan, Akashi-kun yang—"

"Ambil itu atau tidak dapat sama sekali."

Tetsuya membulatkan pipi. Bukannya dimakan, _dessert_-nya malah dipandangi. Ngambek. Akashi yang melihatnya memutar bola mata. Permata asam-manis yang menjadi mahkota _cake_-nya disendok lantas didaratkan di atas jatah Tetsuya. Sang kapten merelakan butir stroberinya agar si properti tidak _moody_.

"Hanya itu." Akashi merujuk pada _strawberry-_nya yang kini selonjor berpasangan dengan milik Tetsuya. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau bekerja keras."

Mata biru berbinar. Melihat _pastry_-nya berhias dua butir merah, hati mendadak gembira. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Tetsuya gemar pada buah tanaman perdu tersebut. Baru mau mengucap terima kasih, sebutir stroberi lain datang menghampiri.

"Tetsuya, makan yang banyak dan tumbuh tinggi." Ogiwara nyengir. _Cake strawberry_-nya gundul karena tidak lagi dihuni _garnish_ merah.

Kagami merengut. "Kalian terlalu memanjakannya." Meski bilang begitu, toh si macan ikut menyerahkan butir merahnya pada yang paling mungil.

Tetsuya menganga. Tidak mampu _stay kuudere_ saat keiknya kelebihan muatan karena menopang empat butir _strawberry_. Segaris senyum menyeruak. Ruangan luas yang awalnya melankolis karena bawaan cuaca itu berubah cerah. Melihat matahari lokal mereka merekah dalam kegembiraan, ketiga reguler Teiko itu tanpa sadar ikut menarik bibirnya ke atas.

"_Minna, Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Karena ketiganya setuju, tidak ada butir _strawberry_ yang sepadan dengan senyum manis itu.

_._

-To Be Continued-

.

-Chapter 5/ Like Strawberry and Vanilla/ End-

* * *

A/N: Minna, terima kasih masih mau mampir sampai sini.

Mohon maaf... Molor lama, laptop saya abis masuk klinik... m(_ _)m. Well... ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Semoga tidak mengecawakan...

_Next_!

Mari beri _applause_ pada para _reader_ yang ciamik sekalian.

Semua tebakan minna benar. Yang menjadi penyelamat dalam _flashback_ kemarin memang bukan Kagami. Dia cuma kebetulan nongol di saat yang tepat hingga menyabet predikat '_life-saver_' dan '_first love_'-nya Kuroko dari si penyelamat asli. :)

Miris kah? Atau makin lucu? (Kalau buat saya sih lucu aja *di-ankle break sampai kayang).

* * *

Balasan review yang gak login:

**Ritsu0593**: Saya juga pengen liat kedua makhluk absurd—Ishiya-Akashi—itu diadu. :D Mau request? Arigatou karena mau mengikuti cerita saya.

**Naoki22**: Cast kita udah cukup colorfull/rainbow-ish tanpa semir rambut.^^ Kalau merahnya bukan Kagami, lalu siapa lagi yang merah di KnB? Kalau showdown Ishiya vs Akashi, udah masuk agenda. Trims untuk review-nya.

**Kakao**: Gak semua plot cerita bakal fluffy, fuwafuwa humor. Terkadang chapter berat memang akan saya selipkan. :) _Ee. Sugoi tte itte morau no ga ureshii desu. Matte kurete arigatou gozaimashita_ (_romaji de gomen ne_ ^^)

**rea**: Rea-san, selamat datang kembali. Monggo-monggo. *gelar tikar. :D Final memang AkaKuro. Tapi sambil berlayar ke sana, mari icip-icip KagaKuro dulu. :3 Makasih karena udah mau mampir.

**nat04otakufor**: Yaaap. Tebakan anda benar. ^^ Thanks untuk reviewnya.

**mel**: Awalnya juga mau pakai Mayuyu tapi tidak jadi. Saya udah nemu peran yang lebih penting buat dia. Satu lagi tebakan yang tepat sasaran. :D Makasih untuk reviewnya.

**Mayou**: salam kenal juga. :) Nanti Kuroko memang bakal tahu siapa penyelamatnya meski agak lama. Kagami memang gak peka, bukan berarti dia gak bakal sadar kalau mulai suka sama Kuroko. Entar kalau Kuroko udah beneran cinta sama Akashi, prosesnya akan alami. Itu karena keduanya memang nyaman dan sayang satu sama lain. Bagian one-on-one abang Kuroko dengan Akashi, ditunggu dulu. Ini balasan review terpanjang chapter ini. But it's fine, saya suka yang panjang-panjang soalnya. Wkwkwk. Arigatou.

**El cierto**: Saya juga jatuh cinta pada anda (anda yang pertama mengakui kalau mereka OOC di sini. Arigatou *nangis bahagia) Di sini saya pakenya Oreshi, cuma disentil trait Bokushi dikit-dikit buat komedi. Duel Ishiya dan Akashi memang rencananya mau saya buat 'beda', karena itulah idenya harus digodog dulu sampai matang. Iya juga. Bakagami gak secanggih itu buat tahu tahapan CPR yang benar. ^^ Sankyuu juga udah mampir...

**Guest077**: Youkoso di fandom KnB dan ff saya. :D *gelar tikar lagi. Karena saya bukan ahli medikal, saya gak pandai mendiagnosis penyakit. Saya bilang aja Kuroko memang punya paru-paru yang lemah dan kerap kumat seperti itu. Mungkin anda ada saran? Makasih atas reviewnya. :D

**Fai-chan**: Helo, salam kenal juga, Fai-chan. :) Baru selesai ujian ya? Semoga nanti dapat nilai yang memuaskan... Kalau sampai _discontinued_, kayaknya gak. Paling cuma apdetnya aja tersendat dan lemot. Hahaha. Makasih udah mampir review. ^^

Untuk yang login, balasan review-nya akan saya balas di PM. Tapi mungkin pelan-pelan, berhubung banyak dan saya sedang mencari waktu yang luang. m(_ _)m

Apalah saya ini sebagai author dari cerita ini kalau bukan karena para readers sekalian. Bahkan dengan segala typo dan kekurangannya sekalipun, minna masih mau membaca fic ini. Saya terharu. *rentangin tangan (ada yang mau kasih peluk? :D)

Special thanks for:

Orzz. **Flow L**. charisinme. **Noo Na Tsu**. Ritsu0593. **Pierrot bukan mak erot**. Naoki22. **Gigids**. SasagiiRokusai. **kakao**. Kuroi Kanra. **rea**. Akashi Yukari. **nat04otakufor**. mel. Mayou**. el cierto. Freyja Lawliet. **May Angelf**. KazukiNatsu. **LadyElvish**. Purikazu (tajoubi omedettou, my twin! :3). **Bona Nano**. Almighty Maknae. Guest077. **Asuhara ema27**. Erucchin. **siucchi.** Fai-chan. **miss horvilshy**.**

Juga segenap pihak yang telah mem-fav, mem-follow dan membaca cerita ini.

* * *

Next chapter: Ingatlah untuk Tidur 8 Jam Sehari!

Tetsuya mendekap Akashi erat. Membiarkan kepala berhelai merah _ruby_ itu menggali kehangatan di antara ceruk lehernya.

.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya berbisik lembut di telinga Akashi. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

Kagami hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil itu menjauh. Tangan besarnya setengah terangkat seolah ingin menggapai. Ada perasaan jelek yang tidak ia suka tengah mencakar sudut hatinya.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tetsuya menolak ajakan Kagami untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

Begitu indah, hangat dan menyilaukan. Seolah, dia lah matahari itu sendiri.

.

Dia adalah malaikat Akashi.

.

.

.

See You Next Time! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Hengenjizai no Magical Star (Fic) and OC(s) © Furi Shirogane. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: OOC, OC(s), AU, Typo(s), Oreshi!Akashi. Long chapter!**

**AkaKuro (Main)**

**KagaKuro**

**And other pairings.**

**.**

**.**

.

**_O tanishimi kudasai_****!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ingatlah untuk Tidur 8 Jam Sehari!

Kaki berselimut sandal kelinci gontai menapaki lantai. Membendung kuapan lebar, matanya dikucek-kucek untuk mengusir kantuk.

Agak terhuyung, Tetsuya bergerak menuju dapur. Mau mengais kulkas dan mencari dosis hariannya yang berwujud susu sapi segar rasa vanila. Kalau biasanya orang meneguk kopi sebagai stimulan, Tetsuya malah minum susu. Meski hanya segumul laktosa, efeknya sepadan dengan kafein. Sama-sama manjur untuk membuatnya _melek_.

"Master Tetsuya, selamat pagi," Kanazawa Kanae menyapa dari balik kounter. Gadis ber-_kimono_ _tosca_ itu sedang sibuk membolak-balik _pancake_ di atas teflon. Aroma gurih-manis dari adonan yang didadar menguar seantero ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Kanae-san." Tetsuya mengabsen penghuni kulkas. Manik _aqua_ bergulir acak mencari kemasan karton bergambar sapi. Wajahnya mengkerut pada jajaran kotak susu berperisa coklat. Harusnya masih tersisa satu. Harta karun vanilanya ditemukan di sesi sayuran tengah mendua dengan sekaleng bir.

"Kanae-san, tahu di mana _Nii-sama_?" Tetsuya bertanya seraya menyodok bolongan karton dengan sedotan. Melihat bir kalengan tadi, si _baby blue_ jadi kepikiran kakaknya. Baru ingat alasannya terjaga adalah karena kedinginan, tidak lagi didekap—dijadikan guling—oleh si putra pertama.

Semalam Tetsuya menyusup ke kamar kakaknya. Berbekal selimut tebal dan sandal bulu berkuping panjang, ia melakukan migrasi. Ishiya yang sedang memilah berkas perusahaan nyaris terlonjak saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak sendiri. Tidak ada angin, fenomena _poltergeist_ apalagi tuyul. Hanya Tetsuya yang berhawa kelewat tipis sedang berjalan setengah ngelindur.

"Master Ishiya sedang berada di halaman." Si_ maid _memberikan informasi dengan bonus senyum lima jari. Perempuan berambut _light-brown_ itu sumrigah melihat kepala Tetsuya yang bombastis dipermainkan bantal dan kasur.

_Bed-hair_ biru bergoyang naik-turun dibawa anggukan. Tetsuya angkat kaki usai menghaturkan ucapan terima kasih. Sambil mengulum sedotan, remaja yang masih memakai piyama itu menyeberangi area _living room_ menuju halaman.

"_Nii-sama_, _ohayou_." Tetsuya pilih duduk di undak-undakan teras. Enggan menjejak rerumputan yang lembab oleh gelayut embun. Tidak rela kalau sungut kelinci di ujung selopnya jadi kotor.

"Pagi." Ishiya menoleh dari balik bahu. Tangan menekan tuas pada selang penyemprot. Sepetak tanaman herba bergoyang ringan didorong debit air. "Tumben jam segini sudah bangun."

"Itu karena _Nii-sama_ curang." Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi sambil menyeruput susu. Ngambek sekalipun, gurat ekspresi masih absen dari parasnya yang manis. "Aku ditinggal seorang diri. Kan dingin."

"Aku sudah pamit sebelum pergi," Ishiya berceletuk santai sambil pindah lahan. Selanjutnya hendak memanjakan kumpulan bunga lili yang bernaung di bawah kanopi _magnolia_. "Tetsuya tidak mau bangun. Hanya ngulet, lalu tengkurap dengan pantat nungging."

Wajah sedatar pantat panci dihujani kedutan miris. Aibnya telah terekspos di lahan terbuka. Nama baik Tetsuya tercemar. Martabatnya tercoreng oleh kebiasaan _candid_ yang tak mungkin dikendalikan secara sadar.

"Tahu gitu kenapa tidak dibangunkan?"

Manik hitam mengerling skeptis pada warna biru muda. "Ogah. Bisa habis berjam-jam kalau mau membangunkan setan kasur sepertimu."

Kerutan di sekitar mata _cerulean_ menebal drastis. Bahkan untuk mencoba pun kakaknya tidak sudi. Si bungsu manyun. Susu putih disedot kalap hingga melengekingkan nada seruput yang tajam. Karena ngambek, persediaan terakhir yang sedianya mau dihemat-hemat, malah langsung raib sekali hisap.

Kotak gambar sapi disesap hanya tinggal udara. Tanpa susu, Tetsuya berubah _moody_.

Ishiya mendesah lelah. Punggung lehernya terasa gatal karena dibombardir sepasang _azure_. "Aku bukannya senang meninggalkanmu, Tetsuya. Hanya saja tidurmu pulas sekali. Aku tidak tega mengusiknya."

Bibir Tetsuya semakin kerucut. Gurat kesedihan mampir sejenak guna meratapi asupan pagi yang umurnya terlampau singkat. Dengan berat hati, karton susunya digepengkan agar tidak memakan ruang saat dibuang nanti.

"Apa boleh buat, semalam aku lelah sekali." Anak bungsu keluarga Kuroko terdengar merajuk.

"Kelelahan?" Ishiya berbalik perlahan. Curiga dan khawatir di-_mix_ dalam satu pertanyaan bernada tinggi. Ada kosa kata yang kurang ia suka membaur dalam rutinitas adiknya. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan seharian kemarin?"

Kejengkelan rontok digantikan rasa tegang. Tetsuya mematung kaku. Celoteh ngasalnya telah membangitkan _paranoia_ sang kakak.

Lirih. "Kemarin aku ada kegiatan ekstra..."

"Kegiatan apa?"

Meja situasi dibalik imajinatif. Sekarang giliran Tetsuya yang diinterogasi. Sang adik menggeliyat halus di tempatnya. Sudut bibir bergetar, pandangan berusaha mengelak dari visual pemuda berhelai arang yang berdiri antagonis.

"Tetsuya." Amarah Ishiya terendus pekat dari caranya melesatkan nama si bungsu.

Enggan bertemu mata, sepasang kelereng safir dilayangkan ke langit. Menatap butir kerlap-kerlip yang redup diguyur cahaya pagi. Tengkuknya digerayangi bentol-bentol kecil. Tetsuya meremang karena dikecup angin kering yang berhembus jalang di penghujung musim. Matahari baru mengintip di ufuk timur. Radiasi kalornya baru terpancar sehangat suam-suam kuku. Belum cukup kuat untuk memisahkan orang dari hangatnya kepompong selimut.

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya rindu dekapan kasurnya.

"Tetsuya, lihat aku ketika aku berbicara padamu."

Dihardik dengan intonasi demikian, Tetsuya menurut meski kalut. Meninggalkan cakrawala, sorot pandangnya perlahan diturunkan kembali ke bumi.

"_Nii-sama_, aku—"

Kesaksian Tetsuya dicegat oleh inhalasi tajam. Tubuhnya kaku melihat Ishiya yang menguleni tuas selang dengan beringas. Diremat-remat satu tangan seakan memeras santan kelapa. Dari jauh pun terlihat bahwa perangkat berkebun itu sudah sampai batasnya menahan siksa.

Tetsuya komat-kamit dengan raut _blank_.

"Bicara yang jelas, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa dengar."

Kuroko bungsu meneguk saliva yang ngandat di pangkal kerongkongan. "...Aku bersih-bersih gudang sekolah."

_Ctak!_

Besi pelatuk pada mulut penyemprot copot dari engselnya. Koloni mawar di sudut taman jadi sasaran gelonggong air yang tidak terbendung. Semak berbatang duri itu terhuyung ekstrem. Kelopaknya berguguran tragis jadi taburan di atas becek.

Tetsuya mengurut dada menyaksikan kebrutalan abangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membersihkan gudang? Memang _janitor_? Aku menyekolahkanmu di Teiko agar terhindar dari kegiatan piket dan tetek-bengeknya. Ingat kondisimu, Tetsuya." Sentak tajam Ishiya mengiris atmosfer pagi. Tidak bermaksud menuduh, hanya geram karena hal seperti itu bisa luput dari pengawasannya.

Bocah biru gugup memijit kemasan susunya yang pipih. "Itu bukan kemauanku!" Tetsuya mengkeret dihunus sepasang obsidian yang menyipit dingin. "Aku dipaksa..."

Wajah Ishiya dibayangi mendung hitam. Tidak ngomel, tidak teriak, apalagi mencak-mencak. Diam tapi efisien. Kemarahannya seumpama kaldera gunung berapi. Tampak tenang padahal sedang menghimpun lelehan pijar yang siap meletus.

Imbisil Teiko mana yang telah berani mengeksploitasi adik semata wayangnya?

"Jelaskan semuanya," si sulung menjatuhkan perintah tegas.

Tetsuya memupuk nyali. Berharap tidak terdengar seperti sedang mengelak apalagi mengadu. Awalnya ingin bercerita dibubuh sedikit fiksi. Seolah tahu, Ishiya memicing. 'Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong'. Tetsuya kicep. Mau tidak mau, nama majikan ilegalnya dijatuhkan sebagai pelaku. Kronologi peristiwa pembedahan gudang tempo hari dijabar dengan urut.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya..." Tetsuya menutup narasi dengan ujung kelincinya saling bertindih karena canggung.

Ishiya memandang si biru lekat-lekat. Geliyat tidak nyaman yang digesturkan Tetsuya tidak dianggap. Bukan tidak peduli apalagi sadis. Hanya sedang konsentrasi membaca bahasa tubuh adiknya. Ishiya diam sambil memutar keran untuk menutup semburan di ujung selang. Setelahnya, menggeledah ruang penyimpanan demi sebuah gembor plastik yang agak usang.

"Menurutku, Tetsuya juga salah." Tanpa beban, Ishiya menggaris konklusi. Mengabaikan tatap nanar dari sepasang biru _lazuli_, ia santai mengintip ceret penyiram dengan satu mata. Memastikan tidak ada kebocoran sebelum ditadahkan di bawah kucuran keran.

Kerut gusar melipat kerutan di atas dahi Kuroko bungsu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tetsuya salah karena diam saja. Kau itu laki-laki. Punya mulut kan? Kalau memang tidak bisa datang, katakan dengan tegas. Jangan kabur seperti itu." Walaupun Ishiya juga tidak membenarkan tindakan Akashi. Akan tetapi, apa pedulinya? Yang penting adalah keterlibatan keluarga tunggalnya dalam duduk perkara.

Seluruh otot wajah berkontraksi ekstrem dalam rengut penyangkalan. Tetsuya pilih tuli sementara daripada mendengar sang kakak dengan gamblang telah menyalahkannya. "_Onii_-sama paham ceritaku atau tidak sih? Aku dipaksa. Tidak kabur namanya kalau dari awal saja aku tidak setuju untuk hadir."

"Tidak masalah dipaksa atau tidak. Kalau memilih pergi tanpa memberitahu itu namanya kabur."

Belah ranum dikulum resah. Tetsuya _dejavu_ dengan kata-kata barusan. "Kenapa _nii-sama_ malah membela Akashi-kun?"

Ishiya tidak menjawab. Yang mengisi hening hanya gemericik hujan mini dari bolongan gembor. Batangan lili di bawahnya menadah butir air serupa mutiara bening. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti artifisial yang ditenun dengan jalinan serat sutra dan batu mulia. Sayangnya mereka masih kuncup. Masih terlalu prematur untuk merekahkan sekuntum mahkota.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Untuk apa aku membela orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku hanya tidak mau Tetsuya menjadi sumber kekhawatiran orang lain."

Gembor plastiknya didaratkan asal pada karpet rumput. Mendekati teras, Ishiya merebahkan diri di sisi kanan si mungil bersurai biru kapas. Secara naluriah, tangannya mulai menyisir jilatan sapi yang mencuat di atas surai biru.

"Aku akan tetap marah Akashi Seijuurou memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Dengan satu sentakan halus, Ishiya mengangkat kepala Tetsuya. Mempertemukan kelereng sebening genangan danau dengan _orb _sepekat tinta. "Tapi mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan padamu."

"Apa—" Tetsuya dibungkam oleh tatap memperingatkan.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Karena jika menjadi Akashi Seijuurou, aku ingin tahu di mana kau saat itu. Aku ingin tahu bila kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak datang bukan karena menghindariku."

Udara yang berputar-putar mampat dalam dadanya dihembus. "_Nii-sama_ ingin mengatakan kalau Akashi-kun benar-benar khawatir padaku...?" Bisik lirih Tetsuya dihantar angin pagi dan dibawa jauh mengembara angkasa yang mulai hangat disapa mentari.

Si sulung menghela nafas. "Aku yakin kau sendiri tahu hal itu sejak awal. Tetsuya terlalu cuek untuk bisa di-_bully_. Terlalu keras kepala untuk diperalat membersihkan gudang. Kalau Akashi Seijuurou sampai bisa melakukannya, itu pasti karena kau sendiri yang memberinya kesempatan."

Sepasang iris sebiru air melirik singkat. "Bukannya memberi kesempatan..." Bibir sewarna _cherry blossom_ diulur membentuk senyum sendu. "Aku melakukannya mungkin karena tidak punya pilihan lain."

Hari itu, Tetsuya bisa melihat sesuatu di balik pantulan iris _ruby_. Emosi yang biasa diselubungi kabut arogansi itu membludak tidak dipagari. Bersifat abrasif serupa gelombang pantai. Pendirian Tetsuya sampai terkikis digerus rasa bersalah.

Katakan saja, mata Akashi seolah mengurai daya magis. Tetsuya sampai mematung, tidak bisa berkutik saat dibawa pergi. Mungkin ia memang tersihir, mungkin hanya mengalami syok karena dilimpahi emosi yang sedemikian gamblang oleh sepasang biner merah itu.

Tetsuya teringat ungkapan 'mata adalah jendela jiwa seseorang'. Okulus merah delima milik Akashi juga jendela namun bukan hanya jendela rumahan biasa. Penggambaran yang sesuai adalah jendela besar dengan kaca patri. _Stained-glass_, dirangkai artistik dari lempeng multi-warna yang membias khroma pelangi. Sangat Indah, membuat terlena bahwa kaca patri itu tidak bening. Tidak transparan. Tidak bisa diintip apa yang ada di baliknya.

Sungguh kontradiktif. Mata Akashi bukanlah jendela metafor apalagi media pemancar suara hati. Dipelototi sampai juling sekalipun tidak akan bisa menjamah isi dari kepala merah itu. Seolah mereka ada di sana hanya sebagai ornamen semata.

Akan tetapi, Tetsuya suka pada mata Akashi. Kedua bening _scarlet_ itu adalah fitur favoritnya. Peduli amat dengan sisa penampakan fisik yang lain. Mau postur majikannya yang tegap tapi membonsai itu. Rambutnya serupa merah butir _strawberry_. Kulit terang dengan lekuk ligamen yang terpahat sempurna. Tidak lupa bibir seksi dan—

_Plak!_

Ishiya nyaris terjungkal. Kaget bukan kepalang karena melihat Tetsuya tiba-tiba menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sang kakak bertanya dengan dahi mengkerut lusuh.

Kedua telapak putih menggantung di sisi rahang. Tetsuya membeliak horor. "Gawat..."

"Hah?"

"_Nii-sama_, gawat!" Si biru kalap memanjat pangkuan kakaknya. Lebar kedua bahu si sulung dicengkeram ganas. Mata belo dengan _shade _biru langit menojos intens pada bening _onyx_. "Aku selingkuh!"

Tidak konek. _Loading_ gagal. Ada masalah dengan _server_. Jangan salahkan Ishiya kalau ia merasa tingkat intelejensinya merosot. Berubah bego, sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa mengerjap dengan mulut melongo.

Wajah sedatar triplek itu ditekuk lucu. Maksud hati ingin terlihat serius, apa daya malah tampak merajuk. "Aku selingkuh. Aku nikung. Aku pejantan kadal. Padahal suka Kagami-kun tapi aku malah membayangkan—"

Material fantasi bertajuk Akashi Seijuurou menyembul dalam kotak imajinasi. Tetsuya mendecih tidak ikhlas. Rambutnya yang sudah rapi malah diobrak-abrik. Dalam hati mengutuk si kepala ceri dan perwujudannya yang atraktif.

Sang kakak menghela udara untuk yang kesekian kali. Ubun-ubun bertutup sutra _teal_ dielus agar tenang. "Tetsuya, jangan _lebay_. Tidak ada larangan untuk mengkhayal, sekalipun kau suka pada seseorang."

Tentu tidak dilarang. Toh, Ishiya suka melihat bagaimana netra biru itu berkilau tiap kali topik Akashi Seijuurou disenggol. Suatu pemandangan yang bahkan tidak dilihatnya saat membicarakan Kagami Taiga. Sayang sekali Tetsuya tidak sadar ada pesan bisu yang diucapkan matanya sendiri.

Tetsuya berubah _mellow_ serupa anakan anjing karena dibelai. Langsung terkulai dengan mata terpejam di belikat sang kakak. _Sandman_, si entitas imajiner kembali menabur pasir kantuknya. Satu kuapan lolos. Tetsuya kini terapung-apung di perbatasan antara sadar dan tidur.

Decakan melesat karena rambut adiknya kembali ruwet mengimitasi sarang walet. Bermenit-menit merapikan juntaian liar jadi sia-sia. Dengan telaten, surai biru disisir jari. Diurai satu persatu agar tidak kusut. Di tengah itu, pucuk jari Ishiya tidak sengaja membentur segaris kontur ganjil. Dari ubun-ubun, goresan itu berakhir pada pojokan dahi yang dibayangi benang-benang biru.

Wajah si_ raven_ berubah getir. Tangan dirambati _tremor_ saat ditarik menjauh dari adiknya.

Eksistensi luka itu adalah _memento_ dari sebuah tragedi. Pengingat seumur hidup kalau Tetsuya adalah tumbal keegoisannya di masa lalu. Bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu, perasaan itu masih gentayangan menghantuinya.

Ishiya menempelkan pipi pada puncak kepala yang bersandar kepadanya. Kekeh pelan melesat kala mendengar dengkuran halus memburai dari si mungil bawah sana. Iris hitamnya beralih padaa kuncup _lilium_ yang berwarna sebiru helain Tetsuya. Membisikan pesan lirih seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

'Jangan layu sebelum mekar. Untuk kebaikan Tetsuya.'

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Ogiwara Shigehiro bersiul-siul ceria membelah jalanan. Kontras dengan jokinya yang hepi, Si Doel sepeda onthel malah berdecit tragis saat digenjot. Si brunet tidak ambil pusing. Jeritan sumbu rodanya adalah akustik untuk menambah irama.

Tunggangannya disenderkan pohon pada emperan Kuroko _residence_. Tidak ketuk pintu apalagi mengucap salam. Dengan entengnya nyelonong masuk seakan yang punya rumah. Baru selangkah kakinya menginjak area masuk, Ogiwara sudah ditubruk _blur_ warna biru terang.

Tidak baik menolak rezeki. Dengan penuh penghayatan, Ogiwara mendekap si mungil yang menghambur ke dadanya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" ia bertanya kalem dengan sikap seorang Arjuna.

"Shi-Shi-Shigehiro-ku-kun!" Panggilan Tetsuya berceceran tidak jelas karena panik. Enggan berpisah, pilih bergelayut bak koala pada fisik kawannya yang tegap.

_Starter_ tim basket Teiko hanya angkat alis. Helaian biru yang menggelitik rahangnya ditepuk. Tangan yang satu menyokong pantat kawannya agar tidak merosot. "Ada apa? Apa kau bertemu hantu? Tumben kau yang gelagapan. Biasanya malah penghuni sana yang menjerit saat melihatmu." Si _brunet_ lantas terbahak. Merasa terhibur oleh guyonannya sendiri.

Tetsuya tersinggung karena disamakan dengan kaum astral. Rahang si kepala coklat pun ia sundul penuh nafsu. "Tidak lucu, Shigehiro-kun. Aku ini sedang ketakutan."

Beruntung Ogiwara itu perkasa—hasil digodog _romusha_ berkedok latihan basket. Diseruduk pun tidak goyah. Tetap tegak berdiri sekalipun ditebengi seonggok manusia yang langka ekspresi.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Astaga..." Ogiwara cengar-cengir menahan nyeri. "Memang apa yang—"

"Shigehiro-kun!"

Omongan si kepala coklat termutilasi. Tetsuya merenggut dagu kawannya dengan kedua tangan. Spasi di antara pucuk hidung teruntai tidak lebih dari lima senti. Entah apa makna keintiman itu dihubungkan dengan situasi mereka.

"Aku..." Saliva diteguk. Bening _cerulean_ bergulir dalam _suspense_. Seakan takut ada yang membuntuti. "Aku telah... membunuh orang cabul di kamar mandi!"

Ogiwara berkedip repetitif. Sorot pandangnya terkunci pada sepasang _azure_. "Tetsuya?" Ingin menggaruk kepala tapi urung mengingat tangannnya sedang penuh oleh muatan.

"Ya, Shigehiro-kun?"

"Wow. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih fenomenal." Pucuk alis _dark-brown_ bergandengan gelisah. Matanya sipit ketar-ketir. "Kau telah membunuh seseorang atau karena ada orang cabul di kamar mandimu..."

"Shigehiro-kun, bukan saatnya—"

"Tetsuya?! Aku dengar keributan!"

"Master Tetsuya, anda baik-baik saja?!"

Dua figur anarki muncul gerudukan dari balik pintu ruang tengah. Kanae ganas mengayun teflon seukuran empat telur ceplok seperti raket tenis. Piranti menggoreng itu siap digebukkan pada siapapun yang telah mengancam keselamatan sang majikan. Sementara itu, Ishiya hadir hanya bersenjatakan tangan kosong—itu sudah cukup mematikan, percayalah.

Si iblis hitam tengok kanan-toleh kiri mencari sumber keributan. Ishiya lantas memicing sadis pada Ogiwara yang masih berdiri pongo di muka pintu. "Oi, Shige. Jangan-jangan kau yang—"

"Bukan aku, _Aniki_!" Si _brownie_ menggeleng kilat. Pelipisnya becek keringat setelah diberondong sorot mata yang haus darah.

"_Onii-sama_, bukan Shigehiro-kun pelakunya," Tetsuya berceletuk datar. Posisinya masih pewe menunggangi lengan sang kawan. Telunjuk menegak pada pintu kamar mandi. "Di dalam sana."

Kuroko sulung mengirim isyarat pada komplotannya. Anggukan konfirmatif dilempar balik oleh Kanae yang terlampau antusias. Perlahan, Ishiya mendorong pintu yang setengah terbuka. Langkah diayun penuh presisi, meraba presensi janggal yang menggelitik insting bertarungnya.

Menjejak area berendam, Ishiya tercekat dengan mata membulat.

Objek kegaduhan berwujud seorang bule yang terkapar tragis. Tidak ada selembar pun garmen yang terlibat. Tubuh yang menggantung lemas di pinggir _bathub_ itu polosan seperti bayi baru lahir. Tidak ditemukan jejak perlawanan. Autopsi seadanya hanya berhasil mengidentifikasi memar seukuran kentang di area pipi.

Ishiya mengurut pelipis. Mendesah keras karena kepalanya mulai linu. Pintu kamar mandi dikatupkan penuh dukacita. Melewati Kanae yang menatapnya_ kepo_, si _raven_ hanya menggeleng lesu. Kakinya diayun menghampiri Ogiwara dan Tetsuya.

Sambil melesatkan tawa hambar, ia mengusap surai _teal_. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

"Aduduh..."

Pemuda _pale_ _blonde_ mengerang saat pipinya dipijit handuk dingin. Hendak menyingkirkan si material penyiksa tapi tangannya sudah ditepis sebelum sampai.

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih? Kalau tidak dikompres, bengkakmu tidak akan menyusut." Ishiya menampar tangan yang membandel. Fabrik bersuhu rendah kembali dijatuhkan pada area yang menggunduk. "Lagipula ini salahmu. Mengagetkan Tetsuya seperti itu."

Desis tajam menyambut lahan cidera yang disundut. "Mana aku tahu adikmu akan menggunakan kamar mandi? Biasanya juga masih tidur." Pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris manyun menyuarakan pembelaan.

"Iya. Tumben anak itu bisa berpisah dari kasur sepagi ini," Ishiya ikut menimpali. Alih-alih menyayangkan, malah manggut-manggut terkesan.

Lenguh pilu lepas ke udara. Lagi-lagi karena lukanya dicocol kain sedingin es. "Aku heran bagaimana bisa tubuh mungil itu menyembunyikan daya pukul yang mengerikan."

Si bule mendadak mules. Horor saat mengenang bagaimana kepalan kecil itu menghantamnya. Ibarat lembar _stereofoam_ yang digempur batuan granit, tulang wajahnya serasa bolong. Langsung tumbang tanpa sempat mempertahankan diri.

"Mengagumkan, bukan? Tetsuya memang tenang namun saat tersudut, dia akan bereaksi demikian. Aku yang mengasah _skill_-nya itu."

Celetukan bangga Ishiya mengundang tatapan aneh. Mata sewarna mendung menyipit sinis. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikmu, Kakak tolol?" Membesarkannya sebagai mesin pemukul? Mau menjadikannya _champion_ kelas bulu?

Giliran iris sehitam malam yang memicing sengit. "_Git_, pakai kepalamu. Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan Tetsuya tanpa suatu mekanisme pertahanan? Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana?" Ishiya berubah emosional karena dikritik. Alisnya bertautan tidak senang.

Merasa terancam, si bule angkat tangan dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Itu hanya opini, _Easy_. Jangan melihatku seperti it—Aduh! _Easy_, kau menekannya terlalu keras!"

"Dan berapa kali harus aku katakan? Namaku Ishiya, _Idiot_. Bukan Easy-ya." Sewot, si _raven_ dengan sengaja menyalurkan tenaga berlebih dalam prosesi mengompresnya.

Pemuda yang lebih terang hanya bisa melesatkan rintihan sarat nestapa.

"Lucia-san..."

Panggilan lirih itu membelokkan atensi kedua dewasa yang bersidekap di atas sofa. Tetsuya memilin ujung _blazer_-nya di mulut ruangan. Pipi masih bersemu, kepala menghadap bumi. Wajahnya tak terlihat ditutupi anak poni.

Lucia Weissforth, si _foreigner_ dari Inggris, berdiri menghampiri si bungsu. Sengaja membungkuk agar garis pandang mereka sejajar.

"Ada apa, _Mon lapin_ [_My bunny_]?" tanya yang lebih tua tersenyum hangat. Mengabaikan kedipan bengis sang kakak saat mendengar _nick-name_ pilihannya.

Garis pandang Tetsuya masih melantai. Bukan perkara 'perut kotak-kotak ke bawah' itu sekarang sudah dibungkus pakaian layak. Tidak telanjang sekali pun, iris biru masih sungkan bertemu.

"Lucia-san, aku ingin minta maaf." Rona _ivory_ dirambati sapuan merah. "Maaf karena telah memukulmu dan karena telah melihat 'itu'..." Iris biru melirik samping. Suaranya mengecil saat merapal dua frasa terakhir.

Lucia tertawa renyah. Benang-benang sewarna langit diacak kegemesan. "Aku tak keberatan kok. Aku minta maaf juga karna sudah mengejutkanmu." Lelaki selundupan dari Inggris Raya itu berceloteh dengan bahasa Jepang yang amburadul.

Si mungil tersenyum tipis masih dengan wajah merona.

Menatap Tetsuya lekat-lekat, sebutir bohlam imajiner meletup di atas kepala pirang. Lengkung bibir diulur jadi senyum nakal. _It's playtime_.

"Hei, _Lapin_... boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Lucia-san. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Senyum jahanam merekah. Nyaris menyesal menjadikan remaja lugu itu sebagai korban. Dagu si mungil dipagut lantas ditarik lembut agar mendekat. Hembusan nafas saling menyapa karena minimnya ruang kosong di antara mereka.

"_Well_... aku tidak minta banyak." Makhluk jantan yang hobi memakai jepitan rambut itu menatap lapar pada bibir Tetsuya.

Alarm biologis meraung dalam peringatan. Syaraf di kepala Tetsuya menjerit histeris minta kabur. Sayang sistem motoriknya malah membangkang. Tidak kooperatif, sukar diajak kerja sama meski kesucian pemiliknya kini terancam hilang.

"Izinkan aku merasakan bibir manismu itu dan kita impas," diucap dengan seduktif. Lucia mencicip daging ranum dengan bantalan ibu jari. Seringai culas mengembang saat mendapati belah sewarna _cherry-blossom_ itu memang sekenyal dan selembut yang terlihat.

Tetsuya semakin pucat karena diteror tindakan asusila. Tidak peduli, kepala pirang menyelam turun. "Bagaimana orang Jepang mengatakannya?" Lucia rakus menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Mata berkilat licik seolah serigala yang menyudutkan mangsanya. "Ah ya. _Itadakimas_—"

**_JDUAK!_**

Bukan cumbu sensual yang didapat tapi tendangan biadab di ubun-ubun. Lucia langsung tersungkur dengan wajah menghunus lantai. Linoleum krem yang jadi lahan pendaratan seketika dirambati retakan mikroskopis.

"Hai, Tuan. Kulihat ada objek janggal menempati ruang di atas bahumu. Tolong perkenankan aku melepaskannya," Ishiya menawarkan jasa dengan senyum bisnis. Telapak kakinya beringas menjejak surai sekuning gandum yang masih beradu dengan lantai.

"Itu bukan** objek janggal**, Ishiya! Itu **kepalaku**! Kau mau melepasnya?!"

Lucia kebat-kebit di bawah sandal jepit kawannya. Berusaha bangun tapi gagal. Muka mencium bumi ditekan injakan Ishiya. Lebam belum pudar, sekarang sudah terancam akan buntung. _Nihonjin_—orang Jepang—benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Itu tidak masalah..." Kurva bibir melengkung tampan. Dari punggung kepala, Ishiya menggeser pijakannya menuju tengkuk.

Si pirang nyaris _mencedel_ saat lehernya dipencet. Ishiya memang tidak sungkan jika sudah menyangkut adiknya. Seenaknya sendiri, tidak mengidahkan kaidah sosial dan asas kemanusiaan. Itulah kenapa julukan 'iblis' tersemat kepadanya.

"..._Idiot_ sepertimu tidak butuh kepala. Toh kau juga tidak pernah menggunakannya." Siluet demonik menyeringai di balik punggung. Semua masalah akan tuntas tanpa perlu turun tangan—cukup pakai kaki.

"GYAA!"

Mengabaikan keributan di belakangnya, Tetsuya menghampiri Ogiwara. Si sahabat karib tidak bersuara karena sibuk menjejalkan potongan _pancake_ ke mulutnya. Melihat kondisi Tetsuya, pemilik _jersey_ nomor 11 itu sukarela menyodorkan segelas susu coklat.

"Diminum dulu. Tubuhmu gemetaran tuh."

"Terima kasih." Cairan susu beriak setelah menyalur getar halus di pucuk jari. Paras telenan berubah pias karena diguncang periode _pasca-trauma_. "Orang _western_ itu ternyata seram sekali, Shigehiro-kun. Aku nyaris di-s_ekuhara_." Dengan ini, Tetsuya hilang kepercayaan pada kaum liberal dari belahan dunia barat.

Ogiwara bersimpati dalam bentuk usapan di balik punggung.

Sambil meneguk coklat cair, Tetsuya mengintip LCD besar yang menayangkan _infotainment_ pagi—pasti _maid_-nya yang menguasai _remote_. Sedikit terhimpit tajuk gosip adalah angka 07:15 yang berkedip konstan.

"Shigehiro-kun, sudah selesai makannya? Ayo segera berangkat."

"Eh? Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Dijawab dengan gelengan negatif, jidat Ogiwara lepek melipat kerutan. "Semalam saja kau tidak menghabiskan makanmu. Kalau tidak sarapan, kau dapat energi dari mana?"

"Ini sudah cukup." Gelas yang buram oleh sisa laktosa didaratkan pada meja. _Liquid_ karunia sapi di dalamnya baru tandas separuh—karena bukan vanila, maka Tetsuya kurang bernafsu.

Ogiwara melempar tatap ridikulus. Tidak sepaham dengan kelakar temannya. Dia saja masih ingin tambah setelah menyaruk lima tumpuk _pancake_. Bisa kenyang hanya karena minuman itu tidak masuk akal.

"Hingga kulihat kau menelan sesuatu yang solid, jangan harap kita angkat kaki dari sini," hardik si surai kokoa. Tinjunya digebukkan pada muka meja sebagai penegasan. Raut _deadpan_ Tetsuya ditampik dengan satu pelototan garang.

Ogiwara berniat jadi kepala batu. Kalau mau adu mulut, sekarang saja dia layani. Ia tidak gentar dengan diksi Tetsuya yang terkenal tidak sesantun orangnya. Tidak mudah pula tunduk oleh raut melas yang bersangkutan. Berkawan dalam kurun tahunan, membuatnya kebal. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut kebaikan pemilik kelereng biru langit itu, Ogiwara siap dicabik secara verbal.

_Azure_ kembar di-_rolling_ suntuk. "Kita bisa terlambat, Shigehiro-kun. Lihatlah sekarang sudah pukul bera—"

Tayangan televisi mencegat omongan Tetsuya. Yang menjadi fokus bukan _host_ gosip yang membawakan narasi sambil melotot dramatis dan _falsetto_ yang dibuat-buat. Matanya terpaku pada _headline_ di bawah layar.

_'__Model Multi-Talenta, Kise Ryouta, Hiatus Dari Showbiz.'_

Tampilan layar beralih pada ajang konverensi pers. Seorang pemuda berusia belasan duduk tegap dikepung lusinan mikrofon. Surai _goldilocks_-nya yang familiar berkilauan dihujani kepyar cahaya kamera.

'_Saya sudah berencana untuk berhenti sejak lama dan meutuskan bahwa film ini adalah proyek terakhir saya_.'

Suara si pirang bergaung statis dihantar _speaker_. Vokalnya memberat, tidak mirip priwitan nyaring yang biasa meletup tiap kali ia buka mulut. Tidak ada ekspresi konyol-merajuk yang langganan menempel di wajahnya. Dialek abal –ssu sudah dilucuti.

_'__Sampai kapan anda akan menjalani hiatus, Ryouta-kun?'_

Kise tersenyum tipis. _'Masalah itu... Mungkin akan permanen.' _Sang model seketika menoleh. Berkomunikasi melalui tatapan singkat dengan orang di sampingnya—mungkin manajer. Pria berambut tipis dengan setelan formal menggeleng tegas.

Paras rupawan Kise meredup dalam kecewa.

_'__Ah! maksud saya, mungkin sampai saya yakin bisa menyeimbangkan porsi modeling dengan sekolah.' _Ekspresi keruh diseka senyum profesional begitu menghadap kamera._ 'Karena saya tidak bisa terusan bolos. Kapten klub saya galak sekali lho. Mood-nya sedang baik saja saya dibuat lari enam lap.'_

Untuk sekejap tadi, Tetsuya dapat melihat Kise Ryouta yang ia kenal hadir saat si pirang meruntuki kedisiplinan kaptennya.

Berbeda satu sama lain. Yang ada di sana bukan Kise Ryouta, si bebek kuning dari Teikou High yang terkenal hiperaktif dan bermulut toa. Sosok tampan nan _charming_ di sana adalah 'Kise Ryouta', sang publik figur kelas atas. Penggambaran sempurna akan sosok pangeran yang diimpikan remaja Jepang.

Kise Ryouta yang tampak kesepian.

Sepasang _orb_ emas yang berkilat sendu menyeruak dalam kepala. Proyeksi Kise yang terkekeh getir sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri menjadi primadona dalam rekam memori. Mengingatnya membuat batin Tetsuya ngilu.

Kise itu berisik, heboh, dan tukang jajah zona nyaman seseorang. Tetsuya adalah korbannya. Jenuh dan hampir malas bertemu karena asas '_personal space_'-nya tidak pernah dihargai oleh si kuning. Meski begitu, Tetsuya lebih memilih gendang telinganya bolong dibor tawa cempreng Kise, dibanding miris karena harus menyaksikan si model diam dalam kesedihan.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Si _bluenet_ tergesa melangkah. Tujuannya adalah _mansion_ privat di sisi danau. Sesekali ia akan mendongak untuk mengintip tinggi matahari. Jauh dari ponsel membuatnya buta waktu. Tetsuya kesulitan menghitung durasi, berapa lama bisa keluyuran sebelum dipanggil raungan bel masuk.

Tetsuya bukan takut terlambat, hanya antipati pada omelan Ogiwara. Si _choco_ memang agak rewel sejak peristiwa penolakan sarapan tadi pagi.

'Mau apa kau ke sarang Kiseki sepagi ini?' Tetsuya teringat betapa judes Ogiwara melontarkan tanya.

Hari ini pemuda bersurai tanah itu super-duper alot. Tidak gampang luluh. Tetsuya sampai harus memohon, alih-alih main bujuk seperti biasa. Akhirnya, tasnya ditahan sebagai jaminan. Izin diberikan tapi hanya sampai awal pelajaran pertama.

Tetsuya _manut_. Ikhlas mengalah daripada menyulut debat kusir. Kelingkingnya sudah dipagut dan disenandungkan janji bocah ingusan. Kalau sampai ingkar, akan dipaksa menelan seribu _pancake_—bukan jarum, Ogiwara tidak tega. Karena sudah sepakat, maka harus dipenuhi. Telat semenit saja, sahabatnya itu dijamin awet meracau hingga penghujung senja.

Mendengar suara aliran air, Tetsuya menambah kecepatan. Sungai kecil itu adalah post terakhir perjalanannya. Destinasi pelangi sudah di depan mata.

Baru sampai tengah jembatan, remaja berhawa transparan itu terpukul mundur. Hidungnya membentur material solid yang muncul tiba-tiba. Karena lebih ringan, Tetsuya terpental. Nyaris terjerembab pantat duluan, kalau bukan karena seseorang menarik pergelangannya.

"Tecchan? Tumben sudah sampai sini?"

"Dasar. Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat _nanodayo_."

Penghalangnya bukanlah dinding ghoib, melainkan dada bidang yang nihil bantalan. _Nickname_ aneh dan embel-embel nyentrik, '_nanodayo_', itu terdengar familiar. Belum lagi jari berbungkus perban yang tadi mencegahnya jatuh.

"Uh. Takao-kun? selamat pagi." Tetsuya menggosok pucuk hidung yang terantuk. Takao Kazunari disapa duluan dengan pertimbangan tinggi badan. Garis mata mereka nyaris sejajar, tidak perlu sampai mendongak.

"_Ck._ Matamu itu ke mana? Makanya jangan kebanyakan melamun _nanodayo_."

Meski begitu, masih ada seorang lagi. Satu orang yang semampainya mengesalkan—meski masih belum sekurang ajar postur titanik si _center_ ungu. Akan tetapi, Tetsuya adalah anak yang menjujung tata krama. Menyapa saat bertemu itu wajib. Dan kata sang kakak, kalau berbicara itu harus menatap mata pasangannya.

Karbon dioksida dihempas dalam jeda panjang. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Tetsuya menangadah ke arah langit.

"Midorima-kun, selamat pa—"

Kelereng _cerulean_ melebar. Tetsuya lucut ekspresi melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Secara resmi ia menerjunkan rahang karena menganga terlalu lebar.

Sehelai _wedding veil_ transparan berkibar lembut dijamah hembusan angin. Buntutnya panjang membelai batasan pinggul, dengan pinggiran dipagari renda bertabur sulaman payet. Pada bagian mahkota, terbaring bando dari mawar satin yang bersinar putih di bawah cahaya mentari.

Material sakral itu terlihat serasi dipadu dengan surai hijau milik Midorima Shintarou.

"—Selamat menempuh hidup baru." Salam pagi Tetsuya disunting jadi ucapan selamat khas _banner_ pernikahan.

"Yeah! Aku bersedia!" Takao sudah menjeritkan _statement_ persetujuan. Tanpa basa-basi langsung menggandeng Midorima bak mempelai pria memagut pasangan hidupnya.

Melihat adanya potensi skandal, spontan saja pribadi si _teal_ menjelma jadi ibu rumah tangga. Haus gosip dan pengen kasak-kusuk. Jadian saja belum, tahu-tahu sudah menjadi pasutri. Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai hubungan dengan metode akselerasi? Pasti karena insiden.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua. Semoga langgeng. Mau punya momongan berapa?" Tetsuya bertepuk tangan dengan _zero_ antusiasme. Sebenarnya senang walau tidak terlukis di kontur mukanya yang _flat_.

"Makasih, Tecchan~" Kepala berhelai eboni digaruk malu-malu oleh yang punya. "Aduh, enaknya berapa, ya? Nanti diserahkan pada Yang Maha Kuasa saja deh."

"Jadi apakah aku harus mulai memanggil Midorima-kun dengan sebutan 'Takao-kun' juga?"

"Kalau seperti itu, nanti malah tertukar denganku..." Takao ngakak cetar seperti petasan rawit yang disulut dalam kaleng. Remaja ricek ini kelewat girang. "Bagaimana kalau 'Nyonya Takao' saja?"

"Itu ide yang bagus." Tetsuya menoleh pada Midorima. "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Nyonya Takao-kun," ujarnya monoton.

**"****Ini lucky item nanodayo!"**

Midorima akhirnya meledak. Kepulan asap membumbung dari kepalanya hingga mirip brokoli yang tengah dikukus. Kuping panas mendengar olok-olok dari juru genjot gerobaknya dan si bocah papan milik sang kapten. Kerudung pengantin itu disibak rancu namun tidak juga ditanggalkan.

Luar biasa aneh. Si kepala hijau marah tapi tidak malu berpenampilan seperti itu. Hanya berbekal argumen absurd 'ini _item_ wejangan Oha-Asa,' kepercayaan diri pun meroket. Jadi imun dengan yang namanya malu dan pandangan miring dari masyarakat luas.

"Dan kita tidak menikah, Bakao! Berhenti berteriak seperti itu!" Midorima menyembur Takao yang masih menebar cengir gembira. Tangan disentak agar lepas dari gandengan.

"Ck. Shin-chan gak asik." Pemuda dengan poni belah lantas manyun. Jari kurusnya main toyor pada lahan kosong di wajah Midorima. Aksi pengeboran baru berhenti setelah telunjuknya ditampar oleh si empu pipi yang sewot.

"Jadi Kuroko..." Kacamata dicolek sebagai distraksi. Masih berusaha membangun wibawa meski malu tidak terkira. "Apa kau sedang menuju Rainbow House?"

Tetsuya masih terang-terangan melempar tatapan tidak sedap pada puncak kepala Midorima.

"Iya, Nyonya Taka—" Langsung disemprot laser oleh sepasang _orb_ klorofil. Si _megane_ senewen mendengar panggilannya. Daripada melepuh dihujam tatapan panas, Tetsuya mundur. "Iya, **Midorima-kun**. Aku ingin mampir dulu sebelum masuk kelas."

"Tumben pergi dengan inisiatif sendiri. Biasanya harus main 'seret-panggul-dikarungin' dulu sama Kapten Akashi baru mau," Takao berceletuk ringan dengan tangan disatukan di belakang kepala.

"Mungkin karena pada dasarnya aku memang tidak suka berada di sana." Teringat tujuannya, insan bersurai biru itu mengalihkan topik. "Ohya, Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun dari Rainbow House, kan?"

Midorima menyentili kacamatanya. Sudut bibir jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Tampaknya masih agak ngambek usai di-_bully_. "Benar. Kenapa memang?"

"Apakah Kise-kun ada di sana?"

"Kise?" Si klorofil teringat pada siaran televisi yang sempat ditonton ibunya tadi pagi. "Pasti karena itu. Sayang sekali tapi hari ini Kise tidak masuk _nodayo_."

"Oh."

"Aku juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya sejak pagi tapi tidak dijawab. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan si kuning adalah kemarin saat latih tanding." Midorima memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta.

"Begitu ya..."

"Ciee! Shin-chan ternyata peduli~" Takao usil menciweli dagu partnernya. "_Tsundere_ sekali. Padahal tadi ngomongnya, 'bukan urusanku Kise mau apa _nanodayo_'." Si elang menjiplak raut Midorima lengkap dengan tangan yang dibuat bolo-bolo sebagai kacamata.

Pipi sang wakil kapten menyala merah. Dipadukan dengan _shade_ dedaunan di rambutnya, jadi serupa lampu lalu lintas tanpa warna kuning. "Aku tidak _tsundere nanodayo_!"

"Kyahahaha!"

"Jangan tertawa, Baka Takao!"

Di tengah kegaduhan duo lawak itu, Tetsuya hanya menunduk. Tidak ikut bersendau gurau, hanya adu pandang dengan ujung sepatunya. Lima belas menit ia mengarungi lahan gigantik Teiko berakhir sia-sia. Samar-samar rasa pegal di betisnya seperti mengejek. Tetsuya merugi. Sosok yang ia cari bahkan tidak hadir hari ini.

Belum juga melanggar tapi Tetsuya sudah merasa kualat pada Ogiwara.

Di saat bersamaan, bel sekolah memutuskan untuk beraksi. Melolong keras seolah ingin menegaskan kegalalannya. Batas _deadline_ terputus. Tetsuya mendesah miris. Ceramahan si _brownies_ sudah jernih terngiang sekalipun masih dipisah jarak puluhan meter.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun." Insan dengan nuansa biru pastel itu membungkuk singkat. Buru-buru berbalik tanpa menunggu respon lawan bicaranya.

Baru satu meter terlewati, Tetsuya kembali menoleh karena dipanggil.

"Kuroko, aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Midorima melangkah maju. Badannya yang semampai mengurung proporsi minimalis Tetsuya. Visual si _baby blue_ langsung meredup. Seketika diliputi gerhana karena puncak kepala hijau itu telah memblokir matahari.

"Apa itu, Midorima-kun?" Tetsuya mundur teratur. Bermaksud kabur dari efek penumbra milik Midorima.

Mengetahui lawannya terintimidasi, si _shooting guard_ Miragen tidak berniat memangkas jarak. "Aku ingin kau menemui Akashi. Sejak semalam dia mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya."

"Semalaman? Apa itu artinya, Akashi-kun tidak pulang?" Rasa cemas merembesi batin Tetsuya. Kedua bening _turqouise_-nya resah membututi guguran daun yang menumpang arus sungai. Untuk sejenak lupa kalau sudah dinanti oleh seorang sahabat.

"Begitulah." Bingkai hitam di atas mata ditowel. Midorima nge-_blush_ lagi. Sekarang malah bertingkah _dere-dere_ karena mengumbar perhatian berlebih pada kaptennya. "Dia menolak ketika aku minta untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak memintamu menghentikannya, hanya membawa Akashi keluar dari sana sebentar saja sudah cukup."

"Kalau Midorima-kun saja ditolak, bagaimana dengan—"

"Tenang saja, Tecchan! Kalau denganmu, Akashi-kun pasti akan menurut! _After all_, Tecchan kan 'ini'-nya kapten." Saat mengucap 'ini' kelingking kanan Takao berdiri jumawa.

"Ini?" Tetsuya mengimitasi gestur Takao. Jarinya yang paling mungil ditegakkan inosen. "Ini artinya apa, Takao-kun?" Kepala biru miring karena penasaran.

Pemuda bersurai kelam hanya terkekeh sok rahasia. Mulut sudah terkunci, tidak akan mengunggah fakta. Si _baby blue_ lantas menuntut penjelasan pada Midorima. Si penangkar elang hanya menawarkan kendikan bahu. Kerutan jenuh di wajahnya gamblang berkata, 'aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Jangan libatkan aku _nanodayo_.'

Berpamitan sekali lagi, Kuroko muda itu angkat kaki. Kali ini arah jalannya berlawanan. Pandangan terkonsentrasi pada bangunan putih yang hanya tampak atapnya disembunyikan deretan pohon.

_Orb_ sehijau daun mengikuti punggung mungil yang menghilang ditelan belokan. Agak lega karena ganjalan kecil di benaknya telah diamanatkan pada orang yang tepat.

"Yup. Singa sudah diserahkan pada pawangnya. Kalau sama Tecchan, Kapten pasti langsung jinak. Benar tidak, Shin-chan?" Karena hanya didiamkan, Takao kembali mengebor pipi si _megane_ dengan pucuk jari. "Shin-chan, Kau mendengarku?"

Midorima menggulir _emerald_-nya dari balik kacamata. Fokus pandangan sepenuhnya dijatuhkan pada figur yang lebih pendek. Karena sudah dihujani atensi, Takao menarik jarinya dari peredaran.

"Nee, Shin-chan. Antar aku ke kelas dong. Telat nih. Kalau sama Shin-chan, Sensei pasti—"

Takao tidak diperkenankan berkicau sampai tuntas. Si poni kembar terdiam tatkala sesuatu yang ringan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Kelereng berwarna _steel-gray_ digulir ke atas. Kain bening berayun riang di atas poni.

"Eh, Shin-chan? Ini _lucky item_-mu kan? Kok dikasihkan padaku?" Takao mengelus kerudung sakral yang melingkupi ubun-ubun. Terkesima merasakan bagaimana fabrik itu tergelincir licin melewati telapaknya.

Pemuda yang lebih asri menyundul kacamatanya dengan pucuk jari. "Kau saja yang pakai."

Tampaknya Midorima mulai sadar betapa absurd _item_ kemujurannya hari ini. Bahkan sikap acuh tak acuh sudah tidak bisa menutupinya. Ia sadar pandangan yang terarah kepadanya terasa lebih menguliti dibanding biasa. Apalagi kalau dia jalan berdua dengan seseorang—baca; Takao.

Jadi serasa pengantin baru.

Dan masalahnya, Midorima enggan diposisikan sebagai 'mempelai wanita'. Sekalipun untuk menangkal bala dan mendongkrak peruntungan.

Takao mengambil jeda untuk mencerna situasi. Begitu tersambung, tawanya menggema nyalang ke segala penjuru. "Astaga, Shin-chan! Kau malu ya? Tumben sekali?"

Midorima hanya berdiri tegar dengan wajah serupa udang rebus. Harga dirinya ditelan bulat-bulat. Si klorofil tidak bereaksi dihujat tawa partnernya yang tiada akhir.

"Tapi, Shin-chan..." Takao mengusap air mata. Saking kerasnya diguncang erupsi kotak tawa, pemuda itu sampai menangis. "...Kalau _lucky item_-mu ada padaku, bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya Shin-chan tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari mereka?"

"...dariku."

Kepala hitam dicondongkan dengan kuping menghadap sumber suara. "Ngomong apa, Shin-chan? Aku tidak dengar."

Midorima memerah hingga telinga. Kesepuluh buku jarinya ditekuk bulat. Bening jamrud dilempar jauh-jauh dari lawan bicara. "Ka-Karena itu jangan jauh-jauh dariku _nanodayo_! Kau satu paket dengan _lucky item_-ku sekarang!"

Pada saat itu juga, si jangkung merampas tangan rekannya. Kedua insan itu angkat kaki dengan formasi gandengan seperti gerbong kereta. Takao menatap jari berbalut perban yang melingkar di sekitar pergelangannya. Iris perak setajam daya pandang elang itu berbinar senang.

"Aish, Shin-chan manis sekali! Aku bersedia!"

"Kita tidak menikah, Bakao!"

Pada akhirnya, Takao Kazunari membolos karena menjadi cangkang dari _wedding veil_ keberuntungan.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Tetsuya mengintip dari celah kusen yang berhias kaca. Tidak ada satupun bentuk kehidupan yang tertangkap mata. Jangankan warna keemasan yang tadi ia cari. Rombongan pelangi yang konstan seliweran saja, satu pun tidak kelihatan.

"Permisi..."

Sekalipun tidak didengar, Tetsuya tetap membisikkan salam. _Lounge area_ lewat tanpa dilirik. Langsung menyongsong ruang _study_ di sebelah kanan perpustakaan. Tinjunya telah melayang. Niat awal ingin mengetuk namun diurungkan. Pada akhirnya, _handle_ kuningan didorong begitu saja tanpa pengumuman.

"Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ruangan. Lain kali perbaiki sikapmu."

Langsung disambut teguran tegas. Tetsuya geming. Tidak berjengit sekalipun ditusuk intonasi tajam yang melesat bersama bariton itu.

Daun ganda berbahan kayu jati dikatupkan. Tetsuya tidak mencoba mendekat. Hanya menatap datar pada _owner_-nya yang dikepung lusinan kertas kerja.

"Tadinya aku akan mengetuk tapi tidak jadi. Aku yakin Akashi-kun sudah tahu aku akan masuk."

Akashi angkat kepala dengan alis menukik. Rubi dalam kurungan _frame_ hitam memicing, melontarkan pandangan dingin. Ia tidak suka pada tanggapan Tetsuya. Tanpa bicara, garis pandangnya kembali diturunkan pada hamparan surat resmi di atas meja.

Tidak ada konversasi susulan. Keheningan menyelinap disusupi ritme gesekan pena di atas kertas. Pertemuan ujung logam dengan olahan pohon itu menimbulkan onomatope '_srek-srek-srek_' bernada konstan. Nyaris statis, tanpa perubahan tempo. Seakan memang hanya itu kerjaannya sejak tadi. Menjemukan sekali.

Bening biru bergulir _random_ memindai area. Posisi meja kerja yang memunggungi barisan jendela membuat sosok Akashi dihujani bayang-bayang redup. Ditambah sandaran kursi yang agak tinggi, tidak heran jika majikannya itu terlihat agak suram.

Namun minim pencahayaan dan tumpukan _paperwork_ tidak bisa mengelabui Tetsuya. Sikap tubuh Akashi terlalu condong. Garis pada bahu tegap itu turun dari semestinya. Sesekali lahan di antara alis akan dipijit. Dari sini pun terlihat kalau leher dan pelipis pemuda itu basah oleh keringat.

"Akashi-kun terlihat kacau."

"Tidak ada yang tanya pendapatmu."

Tetsuya mengangkat satu alis. Suara Akashi terasa seperti ribuan jarum es saat menyambangi telinga. Dingin dan _nylekit_. Kepala merah bahkan tidak dinaikkan untuk sekadar bersitatap dengannya.

"Akashi-kun judes padaku."

Pena berpisah dari kertas. Bunyi gesek yang memancing kejenuhan itu lenyap. Dari balik kacamatanya, Akashi melempar tatapan ganjil pada si properti di depan pintu.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Aku sedang sibuk. Tidak punya waktu memikirkan bagaimana aku harus meladenimu hari ini," sahut si stroberi tanpa minat. Selesai bicara langsung balik bercengkerama dengan segepok kertas penting. Eksistensi Tetsuya didengus, diturunkan hingga selevel dengan partikel udara.

Tanggapan Akashi kali ini berwujud sarung tinju. Rusuk Tetsuya dihantam lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Terasa sesak dan berakhir dengan sensasi cenat-cenut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda teflon itu mati gaya. Otak enggan bersinergi, mulutnya kaku tidak mau bicara. Tidak bisa melawan dengan ceplosannya yang biasa. Karena Akashi di sana berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Kalau coba mendekat, Tetsuya hanya akan lecet disayat sikap apatisnya.

Helaan berat dihempas panjang-panjang. Tetsuya angkat tangan dan memilih kabur—opsi yang paling menggiurkan kalau sudah menyangkut Akashi. Perasaannya sudah tidak karuan. Campur aduk diobok-obok gusar dan rasa keki. Tubuh diputar tanpa pamit. Tidak yakin pula akan ditanggapi kalau mengucap salam perpisahan. Mending diam saja dan segera menyingkir.

Kayu kembar berpelitur _redwood_ kembali dipisah untuk membuat jalan. Tetsuya baru setengah badan melangkahi pintu ketika vokal parau majikannya memburai.

"Kuroko, kau mau ke mana?"

Akashi sedang menilik proposal dana ketika tengkuknya meremang. Seolah ada jari tak kasat mata yang mencolek. Benak berdesir ganjil. Biner semerah darah diusir paksa dari kegiatan menyisir aktualisasi pada nominal anggaran di atas lembar putih.

Ia mendongak tepat waktu untuk menangkap si biru angkat kaki.

Tetsuya tidak melepas _handle_ pintu. Tidak berbalik pula dan hanya menengok melewati bahu. "Mau kembali ke kelas, Akashi-kun," jawabnya miskin emosi. "Akashi-kun tampaknya sibuk sekali, aku hanya akan mengganggu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

_Scarlet_ di balik kacamata melebar tidak percaya. Benarkah ia telah mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya itu mengganggu? Rasanya mustahil. Karena dalam kamus Akashi, kata 'Kuroko' dan 'mengganggu' itu kurang efektif jika disatukan. Akashi tidak akan rela jauh-jauh dari bocah biru yang jadi prioritasnya itu. Tidak mungkin juga akan secara sadar mengusir kehadirannya.

Kecuali kalau kepalanya cukup kacau.

Seperti hari ini.

Akashi mengetukan lidahnya dalam decakan. Bibir menyusul dengan melesatkan lenguh pilu. Sambil mengurut pelipis, punggungnya dihunus pada sandaran kursi yang digelayuti selembar _blazer_ Teiko.

"Astaga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukiku," sang kapten bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Tampaknya migren akut dan tekanan tugas telah mengambil alih kepribadiannya. Membuatnya menjadi seorang begundal yang tidak memiliki rasa empati. Akashi ingat tadi bersikap serupa pada Midorima dan Takao yang rela datang jauh-jauh untuk menengoknya.

Entah akan seburuk apa kelakuannya nanti, kalau tidak ditampar oleh kepergian Tetsuya.

"Kuroko, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kepalaku benar-benar penat saat ini, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

Meski belum hengkang dari mulut ruangan, Tetsuya sudah kembali menghadap Akashi. Seluruh atensinya kini dicurahkan pada sang _owner_ yang terlihat nelangsa.

"Akashi-kun, istirahatlah sebentar."

"Hm?" Akashi mengintip dari satu mata. Tangan masih menempel di pojokan kening, belum tuntas mengusir pening.

"Istirahat." Insan yang lebih terang menegaskan dengan anggukan kecil. "Tidak baik kalau terus memaksa bekerja dalam kondisi seperti itu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Akashi-kun terlihat kacau. Seperti akan ambruk sewaktu-waktu."

"Begitukah?" Masih berserah punggung pada sandaran kursi, Akashi terkekeh ringan. Setelah dilemaskan, barulah ia sadar betapa berat tubuhnya itu. Ototnya loyo dan pegal karena terlalu lama dipancang dalam posisi duduk.

Mungkin istirahat bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Sekalian juga mengisi perutnya yang masih koroncongan dan hanya sempat diganjal secangkir kopi kala subuh tadi. Akashi teringat ada sepiring _sandwich_ yang tersimpan di dapur—salah satu bentuk perhatian yang ditinggal Murasakibara dan Himuro untuknya. Sebagian adalah roti isi daging dan sisanya beroleskan selai. Variasi seimbang gurih dan manis untuk memanjakan selera. Secangkir teh hangat akan menjadi pendamping yang sempurna.

"Kalau begitu temani aku sarapan dulu, Kuroko."

"Sarapan?" Tetsuya mengulang tawaran Akashi. Wajahnya mengkerut halus dalam pertimbangan. Sudah telat sekarang malah terancam dibablaskan bolos. Kalau Ogiwara tahu pasti akan menyemburkan nafas api.

Meski begitu, Tetsuya sudah tahu apa pilihannya.

"Kau mau kan? Akan kuseduhkan teh vanila kesukaanmu itu."

Pertanyaan Akashi direspon oleh kepala _teal_ yang naik turun setuju.

Puas dengan reaksi Tetsuya, bibir Akashi mengurai senyum. "Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu." Pemuda itu luwes meraih _filecase_ tebal yang bertengger di puncak _paperwork_-nya.

Mimik Tetsuya berubah dingin. Tanpa sungkan berusaha menikam kepala merah dengan intesitas _glare_-nya. Ia tidak percaya Akashi akan kembali mengubek-ubek sumber keletihannya dengan sikap _carefree_.

_Workaholic_? Kecanduan? Atau memang dari sananya buta dengan kondisinya sendiri?

Gas hasil respirasi dihembus panjang. Akashi bisa menebak apa isi dari kepala biru yang tengah memicing ngeri kepadanya. "Apa boleh buat, _Love_. Dokumen ini harus sudah ada di ruangan Kepala Sekolah sebelum tengah hari." Selusin kertas yang dikepalai kop resmi SMU Teiko dikibas sebagai bukti.

Manik _cerulean_ digulir memutari rongga. Tetsuya hanya mendengus, malas memberi respon. Berusaha mencegah pun akan sia-sia. Lihat saja, bahkan terang-terangan ditentang pun Akashi masih keras kepala melanjut pekerjaannya. Inilah kenapa Tetsuya tidak bisa meninggalkan si _scarlet_ sendiri.

Kalau dibujuk tidak bisa, berarti harus dipaksa.

Tetsuya memajang raut nihil ekspresi andalannya. Bunyi langkah diredam hamparan karpet berwarna marun. Pemuda berhawa transparan itu berhenti di samping meja _mahogany_ yang sejak tadi dierami Akashi.

Lipatan tebal menyambangi dahi saat melihat keadaan sang majikan dari dekat. Optik berbingkai persegi itu tidak bisa menutupi kantung mata dan lingkaran gelap yang menaunginya. Rona Akashi juga memucat hingga pada tingkat yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Akashi-kun sedang mengerjakan apa? Sepertinya asik sekali."

Biner _ruby_ melirik singkat pada sepasang _sapphire_ di sisinya. "Bukan asik, Kuroko. Aku sedang serius."

Surai biru meloncat kecil karena empunya mengangguk. Tetsuya menggeser kedudukannya agar lebih mendekat. Tangan kanan mendarat di pinggir meja, satunya hinggap di sandaran kursi.

"Ini dokumen tentang apa?"

Tangan yang ada pada punggung kursi mulai bergerak naik. Jarinya menyerempet _blazer_ Akashi yang terkulai. Sesuatu di dalam kantung jas putih itu menggelitik atensi Tetsuya. Untuk sesaat ia tergoda untuk menelisik isinya.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya.

"Ini? Ini laporan dari para pengurus festival sekolah, Kuroko." Mata Akashi masih melekat pada deret kalimat resmi di tangannya. Tidak diangkat, takut hilang konsentrasi bila mangkir meski hanya sejenak. Ia tidak akan sempat melihat apa yang direncanakan oleh Tetsuya. "Ada ketidak cocokan antara laporan tertulis dan data lapangan. Aku harus—!"

Akashi roboh. Reguler ber-_jersey_ empat itu langsung tersungkur ditangkap permukaan kayu yang berlapis kaca. Pukulan telak di bagian tengkuk telah merampas seluruh kesadarannya.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Tetsuya berbisik pelan. Tangan masih melayang usai mendaratkan _chop_ di belakang leher Akashi. Melihat punggung si pemilik, rasa bersalah perlahan melilit hatinya.

Punggung kepala bersurai ceri diusap lembut. Tetsuya berinisiatif memindahkan majikannya ke media pembaringan yang lebih nyaman. Entah bagaimana, ia ingin Akashi lepas dari jerat kursi panas itu. Mungkin bisa diselonjorkan pada sofa dongker di sisi kiri ruangan. Syukur-syukur Tetsuya malah cukup perkasa untuk menggotongnya hingga ke kamar tidur di lantai dua.

Bahu yang hanya dibungkus kemeja biru itu digapai. Hendak ditegakkan agar lebih mudah dalam bermanuver. Teringat kalau Akashi masih mengenakan kacamata. Tetsuya baru akan melepas optik berlensa kembar itu ketika sekujur tubuhnya beku disiram es imajiner.

Ada sepasang rubi yang melotot garang kepadanya.

Jantung Tetsuya pindah ke bokong.

Akashi masih menguliti si objek posesi dengan tatapan belati.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak pingsan?!" Intonasi yang biasa monoton itu menaiki tangga nada dalam jeritan. Tetsuya belingsatan mundur hingga menubruk sofa. Lututnya melemas lalu melorot bertemu lantai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak pingsan'?" Akashi mendesis bak kucing yang buntutnya terinjak. Bermaksud bangun namun tubuh terasa lemas. Ada nyeri luar biasa yang mendera belakang lehernya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Kuroko?" Sang kapten memicing secara vertikal. Masih terkulai dengan pipi menempel meja.

"Mustahil," insan yang lebih mungil menghembuskan bisik tidak percaya.

Aksi Tetsuya gagal. Pukulan sampingnya tidak berhasil membunuh kesadaran Akashi. Padahal yakin telah menirukan teknik sang kakak dengan benar. Tidak mungkin salah apalagi lupa suatu langkah. Tetsuya hafal seluruh seluk-beluknya di luar kepala.

Jelas saja. Karena bagaimanapun dialah korban terbesar dari teknik yang dimaksud.

"Pasti salahnya ada pada Akashi-kun." Tetsuya berubah sewot sekaligus dongkol. "Harusnya Akashi-kun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Akashi-kun maunya apa sih? Kok setengah-setengah?" Si _baby blue_ menggemukkan pipinya sebagai bentuk protes.

"Oi, yang berhak marah di sini bukanlah kau." Alis semerah delima berkedut keras. Sekarang Akashi gregetan setengah mati. Tergoda untuk mencubit kedua pipi setembem manju itu tanpa belas kasihan. "Sebenarnya kau itu mau melakukan apa?"

"Mau membuat Akashi-kun tertidur selama beberapa saat," Tetsuya menjawab datar.

"Kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat, Kuroko. Karena seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidur pulas sekali." Majas sarkasme meluber deras dari mulut sang kapten Teiko.

Mengabaikan sinisme majikannya, Tetsuya merangkak mendekat. Karena berjongkok, hanya sejumput surai biru dan sepasang matanya yang tampak dari atas meja. Manik safir menyorot kritis pada sang majikan yang masih lunglai.

_Poke_. _Poke_.

Pipi pucat Akashi ditowel-towel _curious_. Tetsuya masih sukar menelan realita kalau usahanya gagal. Sementara itu, sang kapten bergetar hebat. Sekuat hati menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit jari mungil yang keluyuran di wajahnya.

"Hmm... Mungkin karena Akashi-kun bukan manusia kali, ya?" Juntaian surai merah dimainkan oleh telunjuk dan jempol.

"Ngaku saja, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun ini dedemit dari goa mana? Iblis dari neraka tingkat berapa?" Tetsuya frontal mempertanyakan asal-usul majikannya. Karena setahunya tidak ada _homo sapiens_ yang masih bisa bangun usai dihantam seperti itu.

"Kau ini ya." Sudut bibir Akashi keriting. Urat jengkel sudah terjiplak tebal di pojokan pelipis. "Kalau saja tanganku bisa bergerak, akan kuciwel, kutarik, kuuntir-untir kedua pipimu itu hingga kendor menggelambir." Kilat sadis menghampiri lensa merah.

Melepaskan rambut majikannya, Tetsuya ngepot menjauh.

_Point guard_ Kiseki menghela udara. Menatap individu miliknya yang kini kalut menangkupi pipi—takut kena capit. Manik merah dialihkan pada menara berkas di seluruh penjuru meja. Akashi ingin menjerit dalam kepiluan. Kalau sudah begini, mustahil bisa melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus istirahat." Gerutuan Akashi direspon positif oleh sepasang iris biru yang berbinar. "Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya?" _Ruby_ kembar menyipit hingga tinggal segaris.

"Mungkin ya. Mungkin tidak, Akashi-kun."

Gas karbon hasil respirasi dihempas. Senyum keki menyembul manis di sudut bibir Akashi. "Kalau begitu bertanggung jawablah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bantu aku. Gara-gara ulahmu pula, aku sedikit mengalami disfungsional."

"Serahkan padaku, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya segera memposisikan diri. Meski parasnya masih seekspresif jalan tol, orang bisa melihat kalau bocah itu tengah berbunga-bunga.

Akashi tersenyum maklum dengan semangat propertinya. Ikut mempersiapkan diri agar meminimalisir beban yang nanti harus ditanggung Tetsuya. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Kuroko. Aku senang kau mau—mau apa kau?" Melihat pemandangan di depannya, nada Akashi berubah sensi.

Alis biru kusut dalam kerutan. Tidak mengerti mengapa pemiliknya memasang raut sejutek itu. "Katanya Akashi-kun mau dibantu." Tetsuya kini merendah dengan satu lutut ditekuk sejajar tanah. Kedua lengan direntangkan setinggi dada. Posturnya ditegapkan _rosa-rosa_.

"..."

Tetsuya membusungkan dadanya yang tidak bidang. "Akashi-kun, _bridal style_—"

"Kubunuh kau."

Tolong dicatat. Akashi Seijuurou itu anti dengan yang namanya gendong-gendongan ala _princess_. Kurang _gentlemen_—kecuali kalau dia yang jadi pangerannya. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia lebih memilih ngesot Anyer-Panarukan daripada diboyong oleh anak manis dengan lengan setipis wafer di sana.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah yang lenggang, Kagami Taiga melumat roti isinya. Mulut mengatup sehingga nihil bunyi kecapan. Tidak ada pula suara tegukan binal yang mengiringi perjalanan soda dari kaleng menuju kerongkongan. Tidak seperti biasa, hari ini si marun bersantap pagi dengan sopan.

Alasannya tidak lain tidak bukan, karena keberadaan seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro yang tengah menguarkan aura membunuh tidak jauh darinya.

"Oi, Ogiwara. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

Sebagai _teammate_ yang teladan, Kagami berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu si _brunet_. Siapa tahu malah bisa membuatnya kembali ceria—cengengesan—seperti sedia kala. Karena jujur saja, Kagami tidak tenang mengganyang jajanannya kalau terus-terusan diterkam hawa brutal milik pemuda coklat itu.

Air susu disiram air tuba. Niat baik Kagami ditampik oleh sekilas kerlingan garang. Si macan terkesiap. Lidahnya kepleset, lantas tanpa sengaja ikut terkunyah bersama selada dan daging ham.

"Berisik, Bakagami. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang emosi?" Ogiwara senewen tingkat dewa. Pekik pesakitan si marun pun didengusnya tanpa dilirik dua kali.

Kagami berusaha mengumpat meski sulit. Tangan bergetar menangkup area mulut dengan sebutir kesedihan menetes di pelupuk mata. Butuh obat luka tapi mustahil dicocol _betadine_. Baru ingat kalau punya sekaleng _cola_ dingin. Minuman berkarbonisasi langsung lenyap sekali tegukan.

"Apa masalahmu, Ogiwawa kampwet?!" Si _redhead_ ikutan sewot dengan mulut kelu. Bicaranya jadi cadel karena lidah masih menggelinjang kesakitan.

Ogiwara melotot. Tinjunya ganas dihantamkan pada lantai beton yang menyelimuti atap sekolah. Lahan kosong berpagar jeruji besi itu gempa sesaat

"Masalah, kau bilang?! Masalahnya itu Tetsuya!"

Melihat suasana hati temannya semakin semerawut, Kagami was-was menggeser lesehan. Spasi antar bokong kedua _starter_ itu diurai sedikit lebih jauh. Tidak jadi marah, si macan malah keder. Takut kalau jadi sasaran gebuk setelah lantai dirasa kurang menggairahkan oleh Ogiwara.

Si surai kokoa geram mengadu giginya satu sama lain. Kali ini dinding bercat putih tempat mereka bersandar yang jadi sasaran bogem. Infrastruktur atap Teikou kembali bergetar. Kagami senang telah menjauh.

"Bilangnya tadi pergi cuma sebentar. Omong kosong! Sampai sekarang saja belum kembali. Dia itu ngapain saja, sih?! Aku kan khawatir. Sudah diajak sarapan tidak mau, malah melipir tidak masuk kelas! Maunya apa sih? Kalau di sana ada apa-apa bagaimana?! Kalau di jalan dia diculik orang bagaimana? Kalau ketemu hidung belang nanti diraep—_plak_!"

Cerocosan tak tentu arah itu terhenti. Ogiwara membisu dengan kepala berpaling ke sisi kanan. Iris coklat Belgia membelalak dramantis. Pipinya matang dijiplak rona kemerahan berbentuk cap lima jari plus telapaknya.

"Maaf, Kawan. Tapi aku hayus melakukannya. Kau mulai kehilangan diyimu," Kagami si algojo tampar bertutur serius. Kontras dengan rautnya yang jantan-heroik, lafal Kagami masih secadel batita yang baru tumbuh gigi.

Bagian wajahnya yang pedih diusap dengan punggung tangan. Senyum satir merekah bersama sebait tawa hampa. "Astaga. Aku nyaris mengatakan hal yang akan kusesali. Padahal kata-kata itukan doa." Ogiwara sendu menghempas udara. Tidak percaya sempat mengharapkan hal buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku, Kagami."

Kagami menepuk bahu si _brunet_ simpatetik. "Itulah gunanya teman."

"Tentu saja." Masih mengelus pipinya, Ogiwara menatap langit. "Kagami, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Katakan."

"Apa kau ada dendam padaku?"

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa?"

Alis _dark brown_ mengejang dalam kedutan. Raut melankolis Ogiwara berubah kedongkolan. "Aku merasa 'menyadarkanku' bukanlah satu-satunya alasan." Nyut-nyut pada area bekas tamparan semakin merajalela. "Agak bengkak nih. Kalau mau membuatku sadar kurasa tidak perlu sampai segitunya."

Ditojos picingan sengit, Kagami menghindari kontak mata. Si macan tiba-tiba bersiul mencurigakan. "Itu hanya peyasaanmu saja." Padahal memang menuntut balasan atas lidahnya yang teraniaya.

Menyadari gelagat abal Kagami, pemuda bersurai lempung hanya mendengus. "Omong-omong, kau tidak masuk kelas?" Ogiwara bertanya sambil mencomot sisa _sandwich_ yang dianggurkan si marun. Hitung-hitung sebagai ganti rugi.

"Kelasku kosong sampai nanti jam keempat. Miyaji-_sensei_ tidak masuk, jadi belajaw sendiri." Kagami merengut rotinya digilas Ogiwara. Tidak bisa protes. Toh, dengan kondisi lidahnya mustahil juga bisa makan. "Kau sendiyi ngapain ada di sini?"

"Aku izin ke toilet pada Hyuuga-_sensei_," jawab si pemain nomer 11 sambil menjilati sisa mayones di ujung jari. "Tadinya mau mencari Tetsuya tapi malah bertemu denganmu—"

Menyadari sesuatu, pemuda bronis perlahan menoleh. Pandangan melekat pada si bongsor marun. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya mulai melengkungkan senyum penuh makna.

Kagami mengendus firasat tidak baik. Naluri hewaninya kelabakan ditekan atmosfer ganjil di sekitar Ogiwara. Pemuda beralis cabang hendak kabur ketika dicegat, dipagari lengan di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Si macan kini terkurung di antara dinding dan tubuh sang rekan.

"Tadi kau bilang, jam pelajaranmu kosong kan, Kagami?" Paras Ogiwara semakin ganteng karena dihiasi kurva senyum. Sayang, _smiley_ manisnya itu malah membuat Kagami merinding ngeri. "Aku minta tolong boleh?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jauh-jauh sana!" Kagami meringsek. Kepala diundur untuk mengulur jarak antara mukanya dan pucuk hidung Ogiwara. Tidak peduli meski harus menge-_press_ badannya sendiri pada tembok hingga pipih.

"Kagami~ Boleh aku minta tolong?" Nada tanya Ogiwara naik turun seperti lagu. Bukan berarti mengurangi kadar teror yang dilimpahkan pada si marun.

"Ogah! Kau membuatku takut!"

"Kagami, _please_." Ogiwara semakin condong, Kagami semakin penyet mepet dinding. Manik bening berwarna bumi menikam lensa _crimson_. "Bantu aku, sekali ini saja. Kalau tidak..."

Tidak diketahui apa sambungan kalimat Ogiwara. Yang pasti, hari itu segenap warga Teiko dikejutkan oleh jerit ketakutan yang bergema seriosa dari arah atap.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Cangkir keramik mengetuk puncak nakas saat diletakkan. Cairan putih _creamy_ berombak pelan dalam wadahnya. Dari tempatnya di atas ranjang, Akashi dapat mengendus aroma manis bercampur rempah yang sedikit pedas.

"Kuroko, tidak semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan susu." Akashi terdengar setengah menggumam, setengah menggerutu. Telentang dengan tangan menutupi mata. Meski masih belum bisa bergerak leluasa, paling tidak tubuhnya sudah tidak selumpuh tadi.

Menggeser kursi ke samping kasur, Tetsuya angkat satu alis. "Ini susu jahe, Akashi-kun. Akan membuat Akashi-kun lebih enakan. Aku membuatnya dengan resep _maid_ di rumahku." Sambil duduk, cangkir keramik yang menghangat diraih dengan dua tangan lalu disesap sedikit. "Enak lho. Akashi-kun harus mencobanya."

Akashi menghambur desahan miris. Kepala masih belum bisa diajak negosiasi. Dera pening semakin menjadi. Sekalipun harum jahe berpadu manis susu sudah mengetuk nostril dan memaksa agar dicicipi, Akashi tetap teguh.

Bukannya tidak mengapresiasi racikan Tetsuya. Hanya saja setelah peristiwa tadi, perutnya masih bergejolak labil hingga menolak dikirimi asupan.

Seperti yang diduga, proses relokasi sang kapten ke lantai dua tidaklah berjalan mulus. Fisik Tetsuya terbukti kurang mumpuni ketika harus _multitasking_, memapah dan mendaki di saat bersamaan. Di bidang landai saja remaja biru itu terseok. Sampai puncak tangga, kakinya berubah _clumsy_ lalu hilang keseimbangan. Nyaris jatuh ditangkap kerasnya keramik tiga meter di bawah sana.

Akashi reflek menjangkau _banister_ tangga. Otak sudah mengirim rantai instruksi tapi tangan tidak bereaksi. Sadar dirinya masih lumpuh, si stroberi panik. Dengan sisa tenaganya, lengan dilingkarkan di sekitar raga Tetsuya. Berniat jadi bantalan andai keduanya benar-benar jatuh.

Beruntung si biru berhasil meraih pegangan tangga di saat-saat terakhir. Mimpi buruk itu sirna. Keduanya berhasil menapaki kamar, berbekal sedikit keajaiban dan sifat keras kepala Tetsuya.

Si kepala merah mendecak. Umurnya serasa berkurang karena tragedi tadi. Akashi bahkan yakin kalau jantungnya sempat berhenti. Tidak mau hilang, kejadian tadi terus diputar oleh proyektor semu dalam kepalanya. Seolah mengejek dan mengingatkan, Akashi Seijuurou pernah menjadi orang yang lemah dan dikuasai rasa takut. Asal tahu saja, Akashi tidak takut pada rasa sakit karena akan jatuh.

Akashi takut karena tahu Tetsuya akan ikut terjatuh bersamanya. Merasa lemah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Akashi-kun, kau marah?" Pertanyaan yang mengalun monoton membunuh suasana sunyi. Sepasang alis _cerulean_ kusut dipilin rasa cemas. Cangkir merah yang asal dicomot dari dapur diputar-putar sebagai distraksi.

"Tidak," si kepala merah menanggapi singkat tanpa_ interest_.

Kelereng _icy blue_ masih belum beralih dari objek semula. Berharap tangan putih Akashi segera menyingkir agar tidak menutupi iris _ruby_-nya yang indah.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak bersikeras membawa Akashi-kun ke sini." Tetsuya menatap muatan cangkir di atas pangkuannya. Merasakan hangat susu yang mulai hilang dibawa waktu.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi-kun berbaring di ruang kerja. Akashi-kun itu keras kepala. Harus dijauhkan dari semua dokumen tugas itu agar bisa istirahat sepenuhnya."

"Dan apakah itu semua sepadan dengan insiden tadi, Kuroko?"

Remaja yang lebih pendek berjengit karena nada pertanyaan yang ketus. Tetsuya pikir Akashi murka karena nyaris dijatuhkan dari tangga. "Kurasa tidak..." Bibirnya kelu karena terus dikulum. Sukar dibuka untuk mengucap frasa. "Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Hm."

"Akashi-kun marah, ya?"

Decak kesal hadir sebagai pembukaan. "Sudah kubilang, tidak."

"Akashi-kun marah." Tetsuya lirih menggumam konfirmasi.

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan tanya lagi." Kali ini mendapat bonus sepotong dengusan.

Hembusan panjang dibuang ke udara bebas. Tetsuya menggosok pelan permukaan licin pada keramik dalam genggaman. Berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kalor agar tidak melebur di tengah suhu ruang.

"Akashi-kun, masih mau susu jahenya?"

"Letakkan saja di situ."

"Kalau tidak segera diminum nanti dingin."

"Dingin sekalipun nanti akan kuminum. Letakkan saja."

Tetsuya mengalah. Pantat cangkir kembali bertemu muka nakas. Lelah menunduk namun enggan melihat majikannya. Sorot _azure_ diarahkan pada jendela besar di seberang ranjang tempat Akashi berbaring.

Panorama danau Teiko terbingkai oleh kusen jendela bergaya kolonial. Airnya jernih, berwarna biru _turqouise_ bila cerah dan _ocean blue _di kala mendung. Angkasa yang menggantung di luar sana tidak secerah tadi pagi. Birunya berubah kelabu. Kapas-kapas gembul mulai merapatkan diri. Siap sedia menumpahkan isinya pada bumi pertiwi.

Tetsuya mendecak pelan melihat drastisnya perubahan cuaca. Ia yakin disengat panas matahari saat tadi berangkat dari rumah. Transformasi _random_ dari cerah menjadi hujan, dingin lalu panas, memberi dampak yang buruk bagi kesehatan. Membuatnya semakin resah dengan kondisi sang majikan.

Akashi merasa aneh saat intonasi miskin nada itu tidak lagi bersuara. Suara kaki kursi yang menggaruk karpet dan gesekan halus antar fabrik menyapa pendengarannya. Tetsuya telah berdiri. Sempat terbesit kalau mungkin si_ baby blue_ muak dengan sikapnya lantas memutuskan angkat kaki.

Sang kapten baru akan mengintip, ketika tangannya sudah disingkirkan. Ada tekanan halus menjejak sisi kiri bantalnya. Ketika manik _scarlet_ terbuka, yang pertama dilihat Akashi adalah dua kolam bening sewarna langit cerah. Wajah Kuroko Tetsuya melayang tidak kurang dari sepuluh senti di atasnya.

Oksigen macet di esofagus. Akashi tahu Tetsuya itu manis namun tidak pernah membayangkan betapa indah paras propertinya itu dilihat dari dekat. _Orb_ besarnya yang berharga memiliki gradasi keperakan mendekati pupil. _Eyelashes_ tebal membelai pipi pucat saat berkedip. Hidung mungil tapi tampak sempurna menggantung di tempatnya. Belah ranum berwarna _peach_ yang seolah merayu minta dilumat.

Rentetan pikiran Akashi terputus saat sentuhan lembut menggapai pelipisnya. Tangan Tetsuya yang tidak menahan pergelangannya memulai aksi. Menyingkirkan tirai semerah tomat masak yang menghalangi dahi. Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak luwes di atas kulit mulus sang kapten.

Kepala biru turun memangkas spasi.

"Kuroko?" Akashi geming. Satu tangannya masih ditahan. Satu lagi terhimpit di balik selimut. Tidak bereaksi bukan karena tubuhnya kaku tapi karena penasaran. Hanya diam menunggu ruang di antara mereka diretas seinchi demi seinchi.

Sepasang biner biru terpejam. Dengan jarak mereka sekarang, hidung Akashi mulai penat oleh aroma manis vanila dipadu segar bunga _lavender_ dan buah_ citrus_. Menggulung-gulung enggan pergi. _Fragrance _natural Tetsuya itu perlahan membunuh kewarasannya.

Akashi rakus menjilat bibir. Andai tidak setengah lumpuh, ia pasti sudah membalik manusia di atasnya seperti _pancake_. Menukar posisi mereka dan menempatkan dirinya sebagai _top-man_.

Bibir tergelitik disapu hangat nafas Tetsuya. Mengikuti _aquamarine_, manik semerah delima ikut bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Indera visual dipadamkan. Akashi berharap dapat menghayati apa yang akan diberikan Tetsuy—

_Tuk_.

Sesuatu membebani dahi Akashi. Helaian sehalus sutra menggelitik area di sekitar mata. Fragran _vanilla_ itu masih berputar-putar di sekitar hidung. Tetsuya belum bangun. Tapi kenapa bibirnya hanya nganggur sejak tadi?

"Hmm..." Dehaman Tetsuya menghantarkan resonansi ke sekujur raga Akashi. _Scarlet_ dibuka mengintip dunia. Nyaris dicolok barisan bulu mata yang melengkung tepat di atasnya. Karena tidak lemot dan punya daya sergap yang brilian, Akashi langsung konek dengan situasi.

Masih terpejam, Tetsuya mengecek suhu tubuh Akashi. Melakukan komparasi dengan mengandalkan sensor peraba di area dahi. Setelah puas, kepala berhias helain biru itu diangkat.

"Akashi-kun tidak demam tapi badannya agak anget. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca—" Melihat raut majikannya, satu alis Tetsuya mengapung dalam tanya. "Akashi-kun, ada apa? Kelihatannya _down_ sekali."

Dari ekspektasi berubah desperasi. Yang mengharapkan kontak bibir merasa kecil hati. "Tak apa, Kuroko. Aku hanya pusing." Sang kapten mendecih keki. Berkelit menutupi hatinya yang gondok.

Kepala Tetsuya bergulir tidak paham. Melihat ekspresi dongkol si merah, ia hanya angkat bahu. "Seperti kataku tadi, Akashi-kun agak hangat. Lebih baik tidur saja agar kondisinya tidak memburuk." Selimut krem dinaikkan hingga batasan dagu. Senyum lembut yang langka menghias wajahnya yang biasa datar.

Akashi membenamkan separuh wajah dalam kehangatan selimut. Lelah lahir dan batin setelah digonjang-ganjing oleh perilaku inosen—bebal—Tetsuya. Kelopak mata perlahan turun. Akashi sudah pasti jatuh dalam kubangan mimpi, jika bukan karena sensasi berdenging yang mendera telinganya. Seperti menahan kesadarannya agar tetap terjaga. Mengingatkan bahwa banyak tugas yang belum dirampungkan. Ada laporan yang harusnya sudah selesai—

"Berhenti memikirkan itu semua, Akashi-kun. Kau hanya akan membebani dirimu sendiri." Intonasi _monotone_ menyuarakan perintah secara halus. Satu lensa merah mengintip Tetsuya yang duduk dengan ekspresi jenuh bercampur khawatir.

Senyum tipis mengembang di paras sang kapten. "Hei, Kuroko. Kau mau membantuku? Aku agak kesulitan tidur."

Pertanyaan Akashi ditanggapi anggukan singkat dan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Bagus. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah duduk di situ dan mulai bicara."

"Huh?" Garis biru di atas mata seketika ruwet mengimitasi benang pintal. "Apa maksudnya dengan bicara, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, maksudnya itu. Bicara. Ngomong. Berceloteh. Katakan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, itu saja. Kalau ditemani suara Kuroko, aku pasti langsung jatuh tertidur."

Tetsuya merasa tersinggung. Tidak percaya pemuda merah itu masih bernafsu membuatnya jengkel dalam kondisi seperti itu. "Akashi-kun, apa maksudnya dengan itu? Tidak sopan sekali. Apa suaraku segitunya menjemukan sampai membuat Akashi-kun ngantuk? Hei, Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun!"

Kekeh pendek melesat. Akashi tidak menjawab hanya konsentrasi menutup mata. Menenggelamkan diri dalam atmosfer tenang yang dihiasi getar vokal Tetsuya. Seluruh beban mental dan tanggung jawabnya lenyap dan hanya menyisakan rasa nyaman dan syahdu.

Suara Tetsuya tidak membosankan hingga membuat Akashi suntuk. Sebaliknya, suara Tetsuya adalah _lullaby_ terbaik yang bisa mengantar Akashi tidur dan lupa pada semua masalahnya.

.

******Kiseki******

..

.

..

"Tumben Kuroko-kun tidak pesan susu vanila." Wanita paruh baya yang mengepalai kafetaria SMA Teiko tersenyum. Tangan gemuknya cekatan menginput _digit_ nominal pada mesin kasir. "Bubur ini untuk siapa?"

"Untuk seorang teman." Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sibuk menepuki lahan resapan air yang mulai meluas di bahunya. Hujan sungguh tidak sopan hari ini. Turun semena-mena tanpa gerimis dulu sebagai salam pembuka. Tetsuya yang tidak memiliki persiapan apapun lantas kelabakan mencari lahan untuk bernaung.

"Begitu kah?" Tawa khas ibu-ibu melesat di tengah sepinya kantin. Perempuan tambun berambut kecoklatan tersenyum maklum. Dengan lihai, menyodorkan kotak tisu yang berdiam di bawah laci. "Tapi sampai Kuroko-kun mau membolos, teman itu pasti sangat istmewa."

"Istimewa? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan saja ada di sana. Ah, terima kasih tisunya." Lembaran tipis lemas ditarik dari kawanannya yang menggulung. Tetsuya menyeka wajahnya yang basah kerontokan tetes liar dari anak poni.

"Anak muda selalu malu-malu. Kau tidak akan pernah menyadari kapan 'kebetulan' itu berubah jadi penantian." Ibu kantin mengibaskan tangan flamboyan. Bibir yang dipoles lipstik tebal menampilkan kurva ceria yang terkesan sok tahu.

Tetsuya hanya mengumbar senyum seadanya.

"Kuroko-kun, buburnya akan siap lima belas menit lagi. Silahkan ditunggu."

"Terima kasih banyak—" Remaja _teal_ mengernyit karena ada objek janggal yang berkumpul bersama receh kembalian. "Maaf, ini..."

"Untukmu, _Dear_." Tangan pucat yang menyodorkan susu siap minum didorong balik. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Semoga temanmu itu lekas baikan."

Manik _aqua_ berbinar pada kotak bersampul sapi yang dihibahkan cuma-cuma. Tubuh kecil itu dilipat empat puluh lima derajat dalam kesopanan. Setelah mengucap terima kasih, Tetsuya bergerak mendekati jajaran meja makan. Hendak menikmati susu sambil menunggu pesanannya matang.

Baru setengah jalan, atensi direnggut oleh sosok tunggal yang mendobrak rusuh ke dalam kantin. Berdiri sambil mengibaskan kepala serupa kucing basah adalah Kagami Taiga yang sewot karena kehujanan.

"Kagami-ku—" Niatan untuk memanggil pujaan hatinya diurungkan. Karena pada dasarnya memang usil, maka tidak afdhol kalau kehadirannya ditunjukkan dengan cara biasa. Tersenyum, makhluk Tuhan yang hawanya paling tipis itu berjalan mengendap.

Kagami ngedumel sambil mengacak surainya agar bebas dari kubangan air. Pemuda beralis eksotis itu baru akan merogoh sapu tangan ketika ada dua telapak mungil yang hinggap di tengkuknya.

"Gyaa!" Si marun jejeritan karena lehernya dibelai sentuhan gaib. Menoleh, ia mendapati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tengah ber-'tehe' ria dengan rautnya yang sedatar dinding. "Kuwoko _temee_! Jangan bikin kaget seperti itu!"

"_Doumo_, Kagami-kun." Tetsuya mekar serupa bebungaan _peony_. Tampaknya girang karena masih diberi kesempatan bertemu si objek afeksi. Alis biru lantas meroket begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan cara pengucapan Kagami. "Eh? Tadi... 'Kuwoko'?"

Kagami kelabakan karena ketahuan cadel. Uji coba singkat dengan menggulir lidah dalam rongga mulut. Ia meringis saat disundut rasa perih yang masih betah tidak mau pergi. "Udah biayin aja. Nanti juga hilang sendiyi." Si _power forward_ merengut.

Tetsuya lumer. Langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah si macan favorit. Dilihat dengan kacamata nuraninya, Kagami yang sedang cadel itu tampak sangat imut. Tidak peduli wujudnya bongsor dan beringas dengan alis ganda, kalau sudah naksir apapun bisa jadi _cute point_.

"Kagami-kun _moe_ sekali."

"_Uyusee_!" Pipi pemuda _crimson_ merona. Ia tidak protes meski dibilang unyu. Mungkin karena sudah meleleh duluan digempur wajah manis Tetsuya yang berseri-seri. Insan yang lebih mungil terkekeh pendek. Kagami cemberut.

"Kagami-kun, kau basah kuyup." Melihat butir basah masih berjatuhan dari kepala si marun, ia sigap menarik sisa tisu yang diperolah dari Ibu Kantin. Area sekaan Tetsuya hanya bisa menjangkau sebatas pipi karena perbedaan postur yang signifikan.

"Hujan benaw-benaw kuyang ajaw hayi ini," Kagami meracau. Lagi-lagi surainya dikibas rancu agar cepat kering. Tetsuya sampai berkedip-kedip karena ikut kecipratan. "Aku sedang menuju yumah paya pelangi untuk mencayimu. Tiba-tiba saja hujan langsung tuyun deyas."

"Kagami-kun mencariku?"

"Yap. Aku dimintai tolong—dipaksa—oleh Ogiwawa." Mengingat peristiwa di atap sekolah dua jam yang lalu, Kagami merinding hebat. Rona kulitnya yang _tan_ berubah pucat. "Dia mengancam. Katanya kalau aku menolak, dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak teyucap kepadaku..."

Tetsuya _sweatdropped_. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Ogiwara sampai membuat sang pujaan hati gelagapan seperti itu. Terkadang ia tidak tahu, harus bersyukur atau meruntuki sikap over-protektifnya yang terlewat absurd. Yang pasti, si _bluenet_ harus minta maaf pada sang sahabat karena telah membuatnya khawatir.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Itu semua salahku. Aku menyesal telah membuatmu repot." Tetsuya mengusap pelipis sembari melepaskan helaan lelah.

"Jangan dipikiwkan. Ogiwawa hanya mencemaskanmu. Dia tidak bewmaksud jahat." Si marun menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Toh diancam atau tidak, aku akan tetap mencayimu," Kagami berubah nerfes. Lahan kosong di pipinya memerah dipoles semburat rona.

"Benarkah?" Bibir mungil Tetsuya merekah dalam senyum. Hatinya merasa hangat oleh perhatian sang pujaan hati. "Terima kasih banyak, Kagami-kun. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kagami semakin salah tingkah. Jantungnya bergemuruh _excited_ dalam kurungan rusuk. Wajah maskulin jadi sama merahnya dengan helaian liar di atas kepala. Mencari distraksi, ia teringat pada sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam kantung _blazer_.

"Ah ya, aku dengaw dari Ogiwawa kalau kau belum sayapan. Jadi aku belikan ini." Sebungkus roti isi coklat muncul dari balik saku. Masih terbawa atmosfer malu-malu, Kagami asal melemparkan pemberiannya.

Tetsuya maklum dengan sikap si macan. Tangannya diangkat hendak menangkap kemasan roti yang melambung rendah. Baru setengah jalan, pemuda itu memekik tajam. Pergelangan kanan didekap mendekati dada. Roti isi pemberian Kagami terabaikan begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami berseru lantang. Tanpa ragu, menarik tangan Tetsuya. "Tidak memar, tidak ada tulang yang patah juga. Sepertinya keseleo ringan." Si macan menggumam kalut sambil melakukan observasi. Saking paniknya, sampai tidak sadar cadelnya sudah sembuh. Seluruh atensi tergravitasi pada pergelangan mungil yang ia pijit-pijit untuk meredakan nyeri.

Tetsuya mendesis menahan sakit. Malah tidak sadar tangannya mendapat cidera seperti itu.

"Mungkin karena jatuh dari tangga tadi..."

Si bluenet ingat detik-detik tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan. Saat itu kepalanya kosong dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik gravitasi dan pasrah menunggu rasa sakit saat menghujam tanah. Hingga pelukan erat Akashi membuatnya sadar.

Jika terjatuh, akan ada seseorang yang ikut terluka bersamanya.

Tanpa melihat, tangan diulur untuk menggapai sesuatu sebagai tumpuan. Berhasil menjangkau _banister_, Tetsuya masih harus menahan bobotnya dengan Akashi. Pergelangannya terforsir dalam sudut yang _awkward_. Sudah begitu, masih ditarik dua beban sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau jatuh dari tangga?!"

Seruan Kagami dan tekanan menyakitkan di tangannya telah berhasil memecah gelembung lamunan si remaja biru. Mendongak, Tetsuya nyaris tersedak disodori ekspresi gahar si marun yang emosional.

"Tidak, aku hanya terpeleset—aduh!" Penjelasan Tetsuya dipotong nyeri tajam pada area luka. Si _baby blue _merintih dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa sadar berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kagami.

Pemuda bongsor berkonsentrasi melakukan terapi urut. Mempraktekan tahapan _first aid_ yang diterapkan klub basket pada cidera semacam ini. Kepalanya menunduk dengan alis bertautan dalam fokus. Entah dia sadar atau tidak kalau telah menyiksa Tetsuya dalam usaha pertolongan pertamanya.

"Masih sakit?" Sentuhan Kagami diperlembut. Sudah tidak memijit, lebih terasa seperti mengelus.

Tetsuya coba melenturkan tangan yang masih dikurung oleh genggaman longgar sang _ace_. Sudah tidak sesakit tadi, meski ada sedikit rasa ngilu tiap kali digerakkan.

"Sudah lebih baik, Kagami-kun. Terima kasih banyak."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Usai membuang desah lega, Kagami kembali mengkerutkan wajahnya garang. "Makanya hati-hati! Masih mending ini hanya keseleo saja, kalau tulangmu sampai mengalami frakturasi bagaimana?" Si macan ngedumel masih sambil memegang telapak Tetsuya.

Remaja sebiru es tersenyum kecil. "Kagami-kun terlalu gampang khawatir. Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja." Tetsuya terdiam saat menyadari bahwa Kagami masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Pemuda _dark-red_ hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap objek dalam genggaman. Satu alis terang melayang melihat sikap aneh sang pelabuhan hati.

"Kagami-kun sedang apa?"

Kagami masih tidak menjawab. Satu set iris_ crimson_-nya masih tidak bergerak dari tangan Tetsuya. Dipencet dan dicolek seperti butir ceri dengan hasrat ingin tahu. Pandangannya seolah mengisyaratkan kekaguman polos seorang anak yang baru saja menemukan mainan baru.

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu tapi..." Kagami masih memainkan jari-jari lentik yang lebih pucat dengan penuh minat. "Tangan Kuroko itu kecil sekali. Memang tidak sekecil tangan cewek. Tapi untuk ukuran laki-laki... ini terlalu halus."

Kekeh geli lagi-lagi melesat. Tetsuya sumringah. Bisa dibilang _mood_-nya selalu berada di titik puncak bila berada di dekat Kagami. "Tanganku biasa saja, milik Kagami-kun saja yang terlalu besar dan kasar." Senyum jahil terbit di atas bibir plum. "Mirip tangan kingkong."

"Dasar kau ini..."

Kagami manyun disamakan dengan primata bongsor yang pernah membintangi film layar lebar. Mengabaikan cengiran ala kadarnya di raut si _kuudere_. Pemuda berserabut gradasi itu tengah melakukan perbandingan. Tangannya diberdirikan lantas dihadapkan seolah bercermin dengan telapak Tetsuya.

Perbedaan yang terlihat kontras. Kepalan Kagami yang berwarna kecoklatan dan melepuh di sana-sini hasil menggulir si karet oranye selama bertahun-tahun. Tangan putih Tetsuya berukuran lebih mungil dengan jari-jari kurus yang terlihat serasi bila dilarikan di atas tuts piano.

Dua manik merah bata berkilau sendu. Tangan yang lebih besar merenggut si kecil. Mengaitkan jari di antara celah-celah yang memang tercipta untuk diisi. Kagami merasakan debaran aneh saat melihat betapa pas tangannya bertaut dengan Tetsuya. Jari-jarinya mengerat, seolah tidak ingin melepas tempat terbaik yang telah ia dapatkan.

Jantung Tetsuya berdenyut keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Menatap penuh harap pada tangan Kagami yang kini memagut miliknya erat. Tidak bisa digambarkan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Tidak bisa dijabar seberapa lama ia telah menunggu untuk bisa merasakannya.

Tetsuya geming. Jari yang lebih mungil belum merespon. Berkedut lemah tapi tidak mengunci tautan dari sisinya. Bukannya tidak senang bergandengan tangan dengan sang pujaan hati namun karena masih ada ganjalan yang menghalangi.

Kagami Taiga belum jadi miliknya. Perasaan yang terbendung ini belum sempat ia sampaikan pula. Jika ingin momen seperti ini terjadi lagi di kemudian hari, Tetsuya harus berani mengambil tindakan.

Tautan tangan keduanya diretas paksa dari pihak Tetsuya. Kagami mencelos tapi tidak bereaksi.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku..." Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap melihat kilas kecewa pada sepasang kelereng merah itu. "A-Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Remaja bersurai _cotton-blue_ menghindari tatapan mata.

Kagami menggaruk punggung kepalanya canggung. Ikut melarikan pandang pada jendela besar yang berbaris di dinding barat kantin. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko. Maaf juga aku sudah terbawa suasana." Si _power forward_ tertawa garing. Hanya bisa mengumbar cengiran terpaksa untuk mencairkan suasana.

Bibir Tetsuya membingkai senyum getir. Inginnya ikut tertawa lepas lalu berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Masih ada miliknya yang menunggu untuk diambil kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kagami-kun." Tetsuya sudah akan beranjak saat lengannya ditahan. Menoleh, tekad pemuda itu hampir hancur saat melihat bagaimana Kagami menatapnya. "Kagami-kun?"

Kagami tidak mengerti tindakannya sendiri. Mungkin tidak menyadari bila sesungguhnya tidak rela ditinggal pergi. Terkejut, cengkramannya pada Tetsuya dilepas. "Na-Nanti kita akan bertemu di MajiBa, kan?" Karena bingung, si macan melontarkan hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Tetsuya menatap tegel marmer yang masih bersih dari rajaman sepatu siswa. Dahi dihiasi kerutan saat berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu, Kagami-kun. Mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama harus berurusan **dengannya** karena ini."

Kagami terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tetsuya menolak ajakannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Begitu ya..."

'**Dengannya** siapa yang kaumaksud? Orang yang kau sukai itu? Kau akan menemuinya?' Semua pertanyaan itu telah menggantung di ujung lidah. Ada satu nama yang tercetus saat coba menerka siapa orang yang dimaksud—seseorang yang juga memiliki warna merah. Namun Kagami memilih diam. Tampak belum siap mengetahui jawabannya.

Kepala bersurai biru permen melempar anggukan singkat. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Tetsuya segera angkat kaki. Tepat di muka pintu, ia berbalik. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Tetsuya sudah bertekad.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Ya?"

Tetsuya menyesap udara banyak-banyak lalu membuangnya dalam satu hembusan. "Tunggu aku, Kagami-kun! Setelah ini ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!"

Tidak menunggu jawaban apalagi sempat melihat seperti apa raut Kagami saat itu. Si biru langsung berlari menyibak tirai hujan. Berpayung seadanya dengan lengan, sosok Tetsuya menghilang ditelan jarak pandang yang buram oleh guyuran dari langit.

Kagami hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil itu menjauh. Tangan besarnya setengah terangkat seolah ingin menggapai. Ada perasaan jelek yang tidak ia suka tengah mencakar sudut hatinya.

"Mau mengatakan apa? Mau laporan kalau sudah jadian dengan Aka—maksudku, orang yang dia suka itu?" Kagami merengut. _Sandwich_ coklat yang sempat terlupakan diraih. Butuh pelarian, roti gandum beroles _nutella_ pun jadi objek pelampiasan.

"...Kuroko itu ternyata sadis juga."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang staf kafetaria tengah berdiri mahfum sambil memboyong semangkuk bubur. Rautnya ditekuk sumringah_._ Hendak menyerahkan pesanan tapi tidak jadi. Lebih memilih melihat drama secara langsung. Akhirnya ia hanya mematung saja sampai sang konsumen pergi.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang."

Tawa khas ibu-ibu kembali membelah sepinya kantin di jam pelajaran sekolah.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

.

Pintu ruang _study_ dijeblak hingga daun kayunya terpelanting membentur dinding. Tetes basah yang berjatuhan dari tubuhnya menciptakan bercak gelap pada karpet. Suara ketukan hujan dan gema langkah kaki menjadi alunan tunggal yang mengisi kesunyian _mansion_.

Tetsuya meraih garmen putih dengan emblem _kanji_ Teikou yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya gemetar. Entah karena suhu tubuh yang terus menurun atau karena antipati. Jemari menelisik celah bukaan pada saku. Nafas tercekat saat membentur material tipis yang terbuat dari kertas.

Terbit dari kantung _blazer_ sang kapten adalah amplop biru yang familiar. Kondisinya masih sama. Tidak ada satupun sudut yang terlipat, kerutan kusut atau tinta yang memburai. Si _love letter_ tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak Tetsuya pertama kali menulisnya. Seolah sepucuk perasaanya itu benar-benar dijaga dengan baik.

Gumpalan udara yang tertahan dalam tenggorokan dilepas dalam hembusan panjang. Tetsuya menatap nanar pada surat cintanya. Ada suatu perasaan ganjil yang menyeruak dalam hati. Apa yang ia lakukan ini terasa salah. Seperti mencuri meski apa yang diambil adalah miliknya sejak awal.

Tetsuya enggan bertindak seperti ini tapi lebih tidak mau menunggu hingga Akashi mengembalikannya.

Sebenarnya keberadaan surat ini tidak akan memberi pengaruh jika Tetsuya sudah teguh untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kagami. Mau disandera atau tidak, tidak akan berdampak ketika mereka sudah bersama. Namun surat ini adalah rantai belenggu. Sebuah simbol. Tetsuya tidak bisa melangkah maju jika masih ada keterlibatan Akashi dalam hidupnya.

Tekadnya sudah ditempa. Rantai itu harus dimusnahkan saat ini juga.

Bibir bawah dikulum resah. Sebagian dari diri Tetsuya merasa berat hati. Ada lubang besar yang menganga di lubuk hatinya. Karena dengan kembalinya si surat, Tetsuya tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menjejakan kaki di bangunan ini. Tidak punya urusan lagi untuk bercengkerama dengan para Kiseki.

Tidak perlu lagi menemui Akashi.

Menghela nafas berat, garmen yang pekat oleh aroma majikannya didekap. Membiarkan kuar segar mint bercampur teh dan rempah yang tidak terdefinisi memenuhi inderanya. Mencari sedikit kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang dingin oleh sentuhan hujan.

"Sampai di sini saja, Akashi-kun..." bisiknya diredam fabrik putih yang nihil noda. Berusaha mematri sedikit memoria kesehariannya dengan si kepala merah. Mungkin Tetsuya akan merindukannya suatu hari nanti. "Andai tidak bertemu seperti ini, aku akan dengan senang hati berteman denganmu."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Keheningan dan suasana _mellow_ diinterupsi oleh presensi tambahan. Tetsuya terhenyak mendapati seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam dari arah pintu.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Tempat ini seharusnya tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang individu." Masih mendekap _blazer_ Akashi, pemuda _teal_ bertanya pelan. Suratnya diamankan terlebih dahulu bersama kotak susu dalam lindungan saku. Iris biru besarnya menyipit pada siswa bersurai hitam yang masih berdiri diam di mulut ruangan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau ini siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Si pendatang baru berjalan mendekat. Manik hitamnya menelesuri sosok Tetsuya lekat-lekat. Rautnya yang waspada berubah cerah seolah mengenali. "Aha! Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau Kuroko Tetsuya kan?"

Tetsuya mengkerutkan alis. Heran bagaimana identitasnya dikenali oleh individu yang termasuk 'asing'. "Benar sekali. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Tanpa sadar ia mundur sedikit menjauhi pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"_Well_, pertama izinkan aku mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Nijimura Shuuzou. Aku mengenal semua orang yang ada di sekitar Seijuurou."

"Nijimura Shuuzou? Wakil Ketua OSIS dan Wakil kapten tim basket?" Tetsuya heran apa tujuan figur penting ini menapak rumah pelangi. Bagaimana pula ia menyebut nama depan majikannya dengan begitu santai. "Salam kenal kalau begitu Nijimura-senpai. Maaf tidak langsung mengenali senpai."

"Salam kenal juga, Kuroko-kun." Nijimura tertawa dan langsung menyongsong meja kerja yang dihuni puluhan dokumen. "Bagaimana keseharianmu dengan Seijuurou?"

"Seijuurou?" Segaris alis biru mengudara. Meski sudah berkenalan, Tetsuya tetap was-was dalam kondisi siaga.

"Kau pasti aneh mendengarku memanggilnya seperti itu. asal kau tahu saja, aku dan Seijuurou masih satu kerabat. Bisa dibilang aku adalah kakak sepupunya." Nijimura bertutur sambil memilah tumpukan dokumen.

Jas Teiko milik Akashi dikembalikan pada tempatnya di punggung kursi. Sebagian dari garmen putih itu lembab karena menyerap basah dari tubuh Tetsuya. Melihat seperangkat kertas kerja diseleksi, si junior kelas satu melontarkan tanya, "Nijimura-senpai sedang apa?"

"Sedang meringankan pekerjaan Seijuurou. Di saat seperti ini, dia pasti sedang kebanjiran tugas." Segepok lembaran berkas telah berpindah tangan. Nijimura bermaksud mengambil beberapa yang mungkin bisa ia kerjakan.

Tetsuya mengangguk paham. Baru ingat pada eksistensi sejilid kertas kerja yang tadi begitu ingin dirampungkan oleh Akashi.

"Maaf, Senpai. Sebenarnya ada suatu berkas yang harus selesai siang ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membebankannya pada Nijimura-senpai tapi aku harap anda mau menggantikan Akashi-kun mengerjakannya."

"Masa? Yang mana?"

"Yang disatukan dalam bendel warna merah." Sang _kouhai_ ikut menggeledah area kerja. Mencari sampul plastik tebal sewarna surai majikannya. "Tidak ada. Aku yakin tadi ditinggal Akashi-kun di sini."

Sang wakil ketua ikut membolak-balik kumpulan kertas penting yang menutupi rupa meja. "Aku tidak melihat apapun yang warna merah. Memang apa isinya?"

"Entahlah. Tentang laporan dari panitia _bunkasai_ atau semacamnya."

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa berkas itu ditangani oleh Seijuurou? Maruk amat. Serahkan saja pada divisinya kan beres." Nijimura mulai ngedumel dengan bibir maju. Tidak habis pikir dengan ego sepupunya untuk meraup predikat 'serba bisa di segala bidang'. "Omong-omong aku tidak lihat Seijuurou."

"Akashi-kun tidur di kamar atas. Kondisinya sedang tidak baik hari ini jadi aku memaksanya agar istirahat."

"Kau berhasil membujuk Seijuurou agar meninggalkan pekerjaanya? Hebat sekali."

"Bukan membujuk, aku memaksanya," Tetsuya menyanggah dengan raut _deadpan_. Sudah tergoda untuk bilang 'melumpuhkan' namun satu kata itu ditelan kembali dalam tenggorokan. Biarlah momen gemilang itu hanya menjadi rahasianya berdua dengan Akashi.

Tawa renyah melesat dari bibir seksi sang senior bermarga pelangi. Mendekap selusin kertas kerja, pemuda bersurai hitam itu berniat hengkang. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kuroko-kun."

"Nijimura-senpai tidak mau menengok Akashi-kun dulu?"

"Untuk apa? Kan sudah ada kau di sisinya." Satu mata dikedip dalam kode. Nijimura menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan usapan rancu di atas kepala Tetsuya. Dahi milik pemuda yang lebih tua lantas dihiasi kerutan saat menyadari betapa lepek surai biru di bawah telapaknya. "Kuroko-kun kau basah kuyub. Kau baik-baik saja? Bibirmu sedikit membiru..."

Tetsuya menjilat bibirnya yang agak kaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya dingin. Nanti hilang sendiri."

Sang wakil mengkerut khawatir. Masih belum puas merencoki Kuroko namun teringat dia sendiri masih memiliki jatah kerjanya yang terbengkalai. Dengan raut cemas, Nijimura berpamitan. Begitu ditinggal seorang diri, barulah Tetsuya sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah menggigil semenjak tadi.

"Ternyata memang dingin..."

.

.

.

Tetsuya menjatuhkan ketukan singkat pada pintu bercat putih yang mengkilap. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini ia benar-benar mengetuk ketika akan masuk. Untuk yang terakhir kali, Tetsuya enggan meninggalkan kesan buruk kepada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, aku masuk." Gerendel platina didorong. Cahaya lampu dari belakang punggung Tetsuya menjadi penerangan tunggal di tengah temaramnya kamar. Gorden jendela diturunkan meski sinar matahari sudah tersembunyi dari balik lindungan awan. Tetsuya berjalan sambil meraba sakelar lampu.

"Akashi-kun, kau masih bangun? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan—"

Kaki Tetsuya tersandung sesuatu. Bersama dengan itu sorot cahaya dari lampu besar di langit-langit menunjukan apa yang telah menubruk langkahnya. Tepat di bawah kakinya, di lantai, tengah tergolek Akashi Seijuurou yang bersandar lemas pada dinding.

"Akashi-kun?!" Tetsuya sontak menjatuhkan diri di sisi majikannya. Mengelus pipi pucat yang dibingkai surai merah cerah. Tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh sang kapten dengan keluar dari tempat tidurnya. Sepasang manik biru terbelalak saat mendapati apa yang tergeletak di samping Akashi.

"Kau bangun untuk mengambilnya?!"_ Filecase_ merah yang menghilang ditemukan berada di tangan pemiliknya. Tetsuya geram. Benar-benar emosi mengetahui seberapa keras kepala majikannya itu kalau menyangkut tugas. Kumpulan berkas itu direnggut lalu dilempar semena-mena ke seberang ruangan.

"Akashi-kun apa kau ini bodoh? Sebenarnya apa maumu dengan memaksakan diri seperti ini?"

"Tetsuya..." Akashi mengerang pelan dengan suara parau. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Tetsuya terkesiap mendengar namanya melesat dari bibir sang kapten. Pemuda itu melemas. Seluruh amarahnya lenyap diganti penyesalan.

"Ini semua salahku..." Vokalnya bergetar. Tetsuya merasakan ada sensasi tergelitik di belakang bola matanya. "Karena akulah, Akashi-kun berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak meninggalkannya."

Sepasang lengan spontan menempatkan dirinya di sekitar raga yang lebih mungil. Si biru tercekat. Tidak menolak ditarik dalam pelukan Akashi. Sekali lagi mendengar namanya dibawa lelap oleh bibir tipis pemuda beriris merah itu.

Setetes bening menuruni dagu. Tetsuya mendekap Akashi erat. Membiarkan kepala berhelai merah _ruby_ itu menggali kehangatan di antara ceruk lehernya. Hatinya sedikit perih. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kali ia bisa berada di sekitar pemuda yang disebutnya majikan.

Tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan. Tetsuya menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Akashi tidak peduli apapun yang ia katakan. Andai tidak seperti ini, Tetsuya meyakini Akashi akan menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun Akashi-kun. Tidurlah." Tetsuya berbisik lembut di telinga Akashi. Kepala biru balas dibenamkan pada perpotongan bahu tegap sang pemain basket. Ikut mencari sumber kehangatan untuk melelehkan dingin yang menyusupi tulang. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

Sungai kecil mengaliri pipi dan turun melewati dagu. Tetsuya masih tidak paham mengapa ia merasa berat membayangkan tidak bisa bertemu Akashi lagi.

"...Aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku minta maaf."

_Scent _yang identik dengan _blazer_ di ruang bawah memenuhi kepala Tetsuya. Membuatnya hanyut dalam ketenangan dan rasa nyaman. Manik kembar berwarna sebiru langit tertutup. Tetsuya mengeratkan dekapan, bersinkrosinasi dengan lengan Akashi yang juga semakin kuat melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Akashi-kun..."

.

-To Be Continued-

.

-chapter 6/ Ingatlah untuk tidur 8 jam sehari!/ End-

* * *

A/N:

Hai, minna-san. Maaf sekali saya ngandat lebih dari sebulan. Memang sengaja istirahat dulu dari penpiksyen di bulan ramadahan... biar khusyuk. Ini baru mulai ngetik lagi abis lebaran. Semoga masih pada sabar menunggu. *menunduk sampai jidat kejedug lutut*

*lihat chapter ini* Astaga... saya nulis apa? Kesambet apa sampai dapat beginian? Ke mana tag humor yang mangkal di genre fic ini?

Ini bagian plot kok. Maaf kalo suram. Besok bakal balik lagi humornya. Saya minta maaf dulu kalau ada reader yang kurang puas atau malah kecewa. Chapter ini memang khusus untuk menyelami dasar AkaKuro. Agar tidak terlihat bolong-bolong nantinya... :"D

Jadi bagaimana? Ada saran? Kritik? Masukan? Jangan ragu untuk mampir di review... kalau malu, PM juga boleh #Kelewat pede, ditamvar.

Satu lagi... apakah pace fic ini terlalu lambat/cepat? Karena saya berencana mengulas pairing Kisedai yang lain (AoKi, **MidoTaka**, MuraHimu) Sekalian sambil mendalami karakter Kisedai. Tentu saja tanpa menghilangkan momen AkaKuro/KagaKuro di setiap chapternya. Apakah akan terkesan bertele-tele? Jangan sungkan untuk menyumbang suara... :D

* * *

Balasan review:

*dari review chapter 5 saya akan membalas semuanya langsung di fic ini... Login atau tidak. Maaf kalau saya angin-anginan. Saya masih adaptasi, baru kali ini kebanjiran _feedback_ sebanyak ini... Bahkan sampai jebol angka seratus. Saya terhura :"DDD*

**Guest**: Saya masih belum bisa memberi jawaban pasti kapan Kuroko mulai ada 'rasa' sama Akashi... tapi nanti pasti ada. :)

**Reishi 915**: gak tersinggung kok. Saya juga senang kalau tulisan saya semakin membaik *nyengir* Kalau end... kayaknya masih lama. Belum puas nistain Akashi, Kuroko juga belum dapat giliran nge-maso... Iya. Kuroko masih belum 'ngeh' kalo penyelamatnya itu Akashi... ^^

**Urahime Hikaru**: Hehe... semoga chapter ini masih suteki walau ga lucu-lucu amat. Tebakan Urahime benar loh. Gara-gara Akashi tumbang—ditumbangkan—Kuroko udah bisa lebih simpati dan terbuka ke Akashi... :')

**el cierto**: Tos! Saya juga suka kalo Akashi diperhatiin ama yang lain. Seneng aja liat dia jadi sentral atensi. Chapter ini niatnya fokus ke Akashi. Semoga el cierto puas dengan chapter ini... .

**Kazuki Natsu**: Natsu bebeeeb... suka-suka dah, aksi emut-emutan itu mau kamu kasih julukan apa *angkat tangan* Maaf chapter ini gak selucu kemarin... *sodorin Tetsuya sebagai penebusan* Apakah kamu masih galau setelah lihat versi utuh dari potongan next chapter kemarin? Apakah chapter ini masih masuk kriteria 'layak ditunggu'? :"D

**SheraYuki**: Sheraaa... kamu itu kok super sekali, sampai mengutip kalimat-kalimat abal fic ini?! *lempar kecup virtual* Pendatang baru ya? Semoga gak lekas bosen di sini... :-) Kata-kata aja gak cukup untuk menggambarkan senengnya saya waktu baca review kamu yang panjang. Terima kasih banyak. Semoga chapter ini memenuhi ekspektasi kamu seperti saat lihat spoiler-nya. X"DDD

**May Angelf**: *nutup muka pake baskom* Saya maluuu... chapter kemarin udah molor lama... yang ini semakin lama. _Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasa_i! . *niru Sakurai* Sip. Udah matang. Nanti Akashi bakal ditemukan dengan Ishiya. Stay tune, kay. :"D

**Penikia**: Penikia fans Kagami kah? samaaaa... :"D Iya. Kagami itu bodohnya _sweet_. Bodoh yang positif. Bodoh yang bikin greget. Suka Akashi ternistai? Kalau begitu harus sabar dulu yah. Soalnya dia lagi di-maso-in abis-abisan di chapter ini. ^^

**Zahra Kokoro**: Iyaaa... salam kenal juga, Zahra. ^^ Terima kasih mau mampir... Misteri bagaimana Akashi kenal Kuroko sejak awal, telah terjawab di chapter ini. Walau belum men-detail tapi pertemuan yang CPR itu memang bukan yang pertama kali. Karena pakai Oreshi, saya mau coba IC dulu dalam cara memanggilnya—masih pake marga. Nanti akan ada saatnya mulai memanggil nama kecil, ex: Tetsuya, Ryouta, Shintarou etc. Maaf kalau bertele-tele. Kalau ada yang bingung, jangan sungkan... X"DDD

**rea**: Akashi mah diapain aja juga top! Hai, Rea... makasih sudah mau nunggu. Selamat menikmati chapter ini. :-)

**Freyja Lawliet**: Apanya yang rame, kak? . Cihuuuy! Saya juga seneng karena telah berhasil membawakan interaksi para mukjizat dengan baik. Apakah kepo-nya terpuaskan? Semoga puas dengan chapter ini... XD

**Adelia Santi**: Hai, Adel. Saya pecinta romansa yang asam-manis, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau AkaKuro-nya naik turun seperti perbukitan. Kadang unyu, kadang gigit-gigitan #plak. Secara gamblang, Midorima memang jeles Akashi mau repot buat orang lain—dia ini wakil yang kurang di-_notice_. Hu'uh. KagaKuro _on the way_. Kagami mulai ngerasa enak di dekat Kuroko. ^^ Komennya gak lebay kok (kalau panjang sih, iya...)

**Gigids**: Gigiii! Gak tahu gimana nebusnya dengan kelemotan yang terlalu... lemot ini. Lebih lemot dari kemarin. Lemot kelewatan... Semoga Gigi masih mau baca ya... *nangis*

**Kuroi Kanra**: *Veluk balik* Hehe. Saya senang kalau tulisan saya udah lebih baik. Kanra-chan, semoga yang ini jauh lebih baik lagi ya. :"))) Kagami sudah siap maju jadi rival Akashi. Sudah mulai peka pada perasaan sendiri. Siap berperang memperebutkan Kuroko. OgiPapa penggemarnya makin banyak yah... *menangis haru*

**Matthew Shinez**: Dipanggilnya Rin, ya? Salam kenal. :D Iya. Kalo direstui, pair pembukanya (selain AkaKuro/KagaKuro) memang fokusnya ke AoKi dulu—sekalian nyolek seluk-beluk Kisecchi :3 Gak datar kok. Bergelombang~ #digebuk. Terima kasih untuk apresiasinya yang tinggi... :"DDD

**Berrypies:** *beringsut ke pojokan* Maaf ya... tulisan saya memang agak absurd. . Masih dalam proses membentuk style pribadi... Maaf kalo gak enak dibacanya. Saya akan berusaha biar bisa makin baik ke depannya. Terima kasih karena sudah memberi masukan yang berharga ini. Saya senang sekali *bow*

**charisinme**: *ikutan sobbing* Semoga AkaKuro-nya masih presyes di chapter ini. Karena sudah terwujud adegan 'Kuroko akan caring pada Akashi yang hopeless' :"DDD Soal Midorima... dia lebih cemburu masalah Akashi yang mendadak menghargai orang lain. OgiPapa populer ya... 3 Maaf tidak bisa memenuhi kriteria '_update soon_'-nya... *ngais tanah*

**Arryanne**: Okay... Ganbarimasu... :"DDD Thanks!

**goodnight**: Jangan bingung! Kagami masih akan bangkit, Akashi masih ada kesempatan. Perebutan Kuroko baru akan dimulai! . Yap. Setelah Kagami, Kuroko adalah karakter kedua yang pantas disebut 'dense' di fic ini... a.k.a gak peka.

**Guast077**: Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu lebih lama lagi... *naik ke pohon* lanjut kok. Molor seabad pun, fic ini lanjut... #ditabok. Baju maid ya? Ada kok ntar. Tunggu aja. Suka dramatis? Kalau begitu, saya berharap chapter ini cukup dramatis yah. Hehehe. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya, ga bisa 'kilat'.

**dewi**: iyaaa... ini udah dilanjut. :"D

**leinalvin775**: Yap. Yang nyelametin Kuroko itu memang Akashi lho... :"D semoga masih sabar nunggu fic super ngaret ini. #terisak

**Deidara**: Ini Deidara dari Akatsuki bukan? Saya pens... :"D Bukan ragu lagi. Yang nyelamatin Kuroko memang bukan Kagami. Apakah chapter ini masih membuat anda sedih? Kagami masih ada peluang kok. Kuroko juga belum rela ninggalin Kagami... :-)

**kim ariellink**: Yosh! Satu suara untuk AkaKuro! *nyoblos* Yaaa... yang nyelamatin Kuroko kemarin itu bukan Kagami. Penyelamat aslinya malah maso-in diri di sana... Beruntung perjuangannya sudah mulai membuahkan hasil. *pukpuk Akashi*

**overexcitedsister**: Luv u tu, sistah 3 Gak banting stir ke angst, kok (belum saatnya paling gak...) Besok humornya bakal balik. AkaKuro bakal ngebanyol lagi. ^^ Kenapa Akashi tergelincir bisa indah? Karena dia Akashi. Kalau saya ganti Aomine, pasti jadinya nyungsep #digigit Aomine dan fans. *Kecup balik*

**Vanilla Lolipop Candy**: Ristu! Ishiya disamain sama Itachi? Jangan plis, nanti saya nge-_fly_ (demen tipe big bro yang kayak Itachi) Kalau Kuroko tahu dari awal siapa penyelematnya, Akashi ga bakal maso dan fic ini udah tamat dari chapter satu. Makin ruwet, ditambah fakta kalo Kagami ngiranya orang yang disukai Kuroko itu Akashi (Nah lho?) Saya senang deskripsi saya berkembang. :"))) Saya berani OOC-in mereka karena masih pasang tag humor. Karena kurang greget kalo kelakuan mereka lurus-lurus aja.

**Momonpoi**: Hai, momo(?) Makasih sudah mau nunggu. Suka Kuroko? Saya juga *lemparin Kuroko. Dijitakin Aka-Kaga-Ogi ama abangnya*

**purikazu**: Kembaranku! *melambai gaje* Midorin udah ada Takao kok. Udah sering bareng—tinggal genjot aja #ditamvar (si megane cuma pengen kue tapi terlalu cundele untuk meminta) (o.O) Pens nya Ogi nambah lagi *ikat Ogi, sembunyiin di lemari* Iya. Kalo afdhol semua, kita dapat AoKi setelah ini. Bawel juga gak papa, my twin. Makin cerewet kamu di ripiu, makin cintah aku padamu! 3

**versetta**: Bukan sok tahu kok. Penyelamat Kuroko emang Akashi :"D Ini udah lanjut... tapi maaf yah gak bisa cepet.

**wullancholee**: Semua gara-gara Ogiwara. Tapi dari ke-sok tahu-an Ogiwara itulah, cerita ruwet ini berawal. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir lima kali. Hahaha. :"DDD

Dan segenap terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah nge-fav, nge-foll dan tidak lupa para silent reader. Arigatou gozaimasu.

* * *

Next chapter: _Sunshine_

Hanya sekali ini saja, Kurokocchi. Biarkan aku begini dulu. Besok aku akan ceria lagi... Berisik lagi. Ribut sama Aomine-cchi lagi... Hanya malam ini saja, aku ingin menangis. (Kise)

.

Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Akashi-kun. Menjauhlah dariku. (Tetsuya)

.

Kuroko, genggam tanganku. Jangan pernah lepaskan. (Kagami)

.

* * *

_Tahukah kau cerita tentang Jack Frost si peri salju yang kesepian?_

_Jack Frost tidak punya teman dan hanya bisa menatap iri pada anak-anak desa yang bergembira bersama. Suatu hari, Dewa yang merasa iba menciptakan seorang teman untuknya._

_Si peri salju merasa gembira. Sepanjang hari menghabiskan waktu bersama teman barunya itu. Sayang, teman itu hanyalah imaji sementara. Di kala matahari menghilang, teman itu lenyap bersama hari yang berganti._

_Jack Frost menyesal. Rasa sepinya berlipat ganda usai merasakan bahagianya memiliki seorang teman. Jika tahu seperti ini, lebih baik ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali._

_Dalam beberapa sudut pandang, Akashi serupa dengan Jack Frost. Di tengah dingin dan kesunyian masa kecilnya, ia pernah menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu indah, hangat dan menyilaukan. Seolah dia lah matahari itu sendiri._

_Untuk sesaat, dunia kecil Akashi berubah indah dan bermandikan kehangatan. Namun itu semua hanya sementara. Bedanya dengan Jack Frost, Akashi tidak pernah menyesali kehadiran sang mentari meski hanya sebentar. Tidak peduli meski dunianya terasa semakin dingin setelah sempat mencicip singkatnya kehangatan sang surya kecil._

**_'_****_Seijuurou... Sekali pun kau membenci dunia dan berhenti mencintai dirimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Ingatlah bahwa kau berharga dan bahwa dunia ini indah denganmu di dalamnya.'_**

_._

_._

_._

Sentuhan hangat cahaya sore menggelitik kelopak Akashi. Sepang biner semerah delima berhadapan langsung dengan angkasa senja yang terlukis di balik jendela. Hujan telah berhenti. Di langit yang bersih, matahari menyempatkan diri untuk berbagi kehangatan sebelum bertukar _shift_ dengan rembulan.

Sorot jingga mewarnai kamar yang hening terkecuali lirih hembusan nafasnya dan seseorang. Masih duduk berdandar dinding, tubuhnya telah bugar. Akashi sudah mampu bergerak bebas seperti sedia kala.

Menghela nafas, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mendekap sang mentari. Akashi membenamkan wajahnya di antara helaian _cerulean_ yang berkilau keemasan diguyur sinar senja. Menyesap lamat-lamat aroma vanilla yang bercampur sedikit bau hujan.

"Aku ingat saat hari itu, kau bilang bahwa aku melihatmu dengan pandangan dingin... kau bilang aku melihatmu tak ubahnya melihat seseorang yang berpapasan denganku di jalanan..."

Bisikan Akashi hanya ditanggapi oleh dengkuran halus. Sang kapten tersenyum teduh. Membelai pelan kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Maafkan aku untuk hari itu. Tapi kau bukan Tetsuya-ku. Kau adalah orang lain." Dari rambut, sentuhan sarat afeksi itu turun menuju pipi pucat yang terasa dingin. "Aku ingin Tetsuya-ku kembali. Ke mana dia pergi?"

Tangan yang sama kemudian bergerak semakin turun. Menyelinap ke dalam saku _blazer_ yang gembung diisi kemasan susu. "Sampai aku menemukannya, aku ambil ini kembali." Secarik surat terjepit di antara jari. Amplop birunya mulai lusuh karena terdesak oleh pergerakan rancu saat dilanda panik.

"Maaf. Kau mungkin akan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan Tetsuya sekali lagi."

Kelereng _scarlet_ itu mengerling sendu pada si biru yang tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi.

"Kau bebas mencintai Kagami. Hatimu bebas memilih siapapun." Bibir Akashi melayang tepat di atas belah ranum yang mulai kehilangan rona menjadi agak pucat. "Aku bahkan rela jika kau memusuhiku seperti biasa... Rela kau lihat tidak lebih dari sekadar orang egois yang seenaknya sendiri."

Senyum sedih melengkung di paras rupawan sang kapten. Bergerak turun, Akashi malah menjatuhkan kecup hangatnya pada dahi yang tertutup poni biru. "Aku hanya ingin kau tinggal di sisiku. Di sini, di mana aku bisa melihat dan menjangkaumu ketika ingin. Di mana suaramu adalah realita, bukan hanya rekaman semu yang diperdengarkan oleh memoriku."

Di tengah buaian lelap, tanpa sadar Tetsuya ikut mengeratkan jerat lengannya di leher Akashi.

Akashi merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu semakin mendekat kepadanya. "Hanya segitu saja sudah cukup..."

Untuknya, Akashi adalah sebatang lilin. Siap membakar dirinya sendiri hingga habis, jika dapat memerangi gelap di sisinya. Menjadi cahaya untuknya. Meski tidak akan mampu manjadi matahari.

.

-See You Next Time!-

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorot lampu terpantul pada aspal yang mengkilap usai diguyur hujan. Meski lenggang, peluang kecelakaan tak berkurang. Jalan licin, karet ban rawan tergelincir. Wajar bila pengguna jalan berkendara dengan memboyong semboyan 'pelan-pelan asal selamat sampai tujuan'.

Namun tidak semuanya.

Tetsuya menegang di kursi penumpang. Lengan melilit keresek belanja. Jarinya memutih karena mencekik sabuk pengaman. _Cerulean_ membola tatkala jendelanya diterjang besi pembatas jalan. Lima senti lagi dan mobil kesayangan Ishiya itu akan bermalam di bengkel ketok mejik.

GT-R hitam yang mereka tunggangi lagi-lagi melinting tak terkontrol saat memotong tikungan. Lucia menyebutnya _drifting_. Tetsuya bilang sohib kakaknya itu mulai sinting.

"Puja kerang ajaib!"

"Jangan_ alay_, Lucia-san!"

Sebuah botol kecap di kepala berhasil menyudahi tingkah si pirang yang keranjingan memutar kemudi layaknya naik bom-bom-kar.

**[Kembali lagi bersama Tatsun! Lagu tadi adalah 'No Monkeys, No Cries' dari Jabberwock, boyband asal Amerika yang saat ini sedang naik daun!]**

Radio dihidupkan untuk menangkal sunyi. Tetsuya menyimak sambil menyesap susu—sekarang berbuih jadi _milkshake_ karena dikocok cara mengemudi Lucia yang tidak beradab. Agak menyesal karena telat menyambangi stasiun FM langgangan. Lagu favorit sudah pudar jadi _backsound _dari celotehan si penyiar.

**[Selanjutnya adalah segmen ****_'heart to heart'_**** dari para Popper-Mania. Bagi yang punya uneg-uneg, ingin titip salam, atau sekadar numpang tampang, silahkan telepon ke sini.]**

Ledakan tawa menyambar telinga bak petir di siang bolong. Si _teal_ mogok minum dijepret sensasi _dejavu_. _Broadcaster_ yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tatsun—atau Suzuki Tatsuhisa—itu terdengar familiar.

Acara berikutnya diisi pembeberan aib gagal cinta—atau yang lebih halus disebut sebagai curhatan anak muda. Tetsuya malas mendengarkan. Takut terseret arus baper para korban perasaan. Bakal merana semalaman bila diingatkan pada romansanya yang memprihatinkan.

_Drrrt._

Penghuni saku bergetar karena panggilan. Tipe vibrasi sudah diset agar bisa diidentifikasi. Tanpa diintip pun ketahuan kontak mana yang kini menyembul pada layar.

"Kau tidak mengangkat _handphone_-mu, _Lapin[1]_?" Sang supir bertanya kalem. Merasa iba pada ponsel yang terus terabaikan semenjak petang. Siapa gerangan orang malang yang eksistensinya segitu tidak diinginkan?

Tetsuya menggeleng tanpa minat. Melemaskan punggung pada sandaran, mematut bosan pada bayangan buram di atas kaca hitam. Ponselnya sudah tenang dan menghimpun tenaga sebelum didera gelombang susulan.

Kepala kekuningan itu coba menerka. Yang pasti pihak penelpon bukanlah si sulung yang ditinggal jaga rumah. Karena kalau panggilan tidak diacuhkan meski hanya sekali, Ishiya pasti akan beralih menghubunginya. Sambil meracau tentu saja.

Kelereng abu mencuri lirik pada Tetsuya yang bertopang rahang di sisi jendela. 'Sedang galau, jangan diganggu', seolah terjiplak pada dahi mungil yang dilipat resah.

"Apa kau sedang berantem dengan pacarmu?" Lelaki kelahiran Inggris itu lugu menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Sorot _azure_ menembakkan laser panas pada bongsor yang asal nyeletuk. Lucia kontan cegukan dengan jari pias membelit setir bundar.

"Dia bukan **pacar**ku."

Setiap kata disekat oleh jeda bertekanan tajam. Bergidik, kepala pirang yang banjir keringat pun diputar menghadap depan.

Sesuai prediksi, ponsel kembali menggelinjang lima belas menit kemudian. Tetsuya mengadu giginya dengan gemas. Gregetan dan kagum bercampur aduk jadi satu. Pada saat seperti inilah, ia salut pada kerasnya kepala batu milik dalang di balik panggilan.

**[Kita bergerak untuk dua penelpon terakhir!]**

Keceriaan Tatsun lancar dihantar transmisi. Sambil meneguk susu murni, Tetsuya fokus pada radio. Ia butuh distraksi. Perlu pengalihan agar lupa pada aksi terorisme via seluler yang terus menghantuinya.

**_[Kriiiiing!]_**

**[Halo? Dengan Tatsun di sini~ Dari siapa dan di mana?]**

**[Ini Slaine Troyard... Ano... Aku ingin bertemu Hime!]**

Kelereng sebiru langit membelo. Tetsuya cengo mendengar suaranya menguar dari balik _speaker_.

"_Lapin,_ suara orang itu mirip denganmu."[2]

Helaian _teal_ dikibas cepat. "Itu fatamorgana kuping, Lucia-san. Radio membuat semuanya terdengar mirip." Tetsuya menolak disamakan dengan individu yang sesenggukan bombai di akhir telewicara.

**[Surein-kun, jangan nangis! Nanti pasti ketemu Hime-nya kok. Ohya, tambahan aja. Kamu mesti hati-hati sama warna oren. Kalau tidak bisa menghindar, minimal jangan nembak duluan. Pesan ini disampaikan oleh Oha-Asa.]**

**[Dan sampailah kita pada penelpon terakhir!]**

Panggilan telah tersambung. Didahului jargon ceria, Tatsun mempersilahkan si penelpon untuk bicara. Bukannya menyebut nama, si peserta malah _to the point_ menyampaikan apa maunya.

**[Tetsuya, berhenti mengabaikanku.]**

_Bruush! _Vanila melonjak dari pipa kerongkongan. Cairan putih meleleh sensual dari dagu menuju jenjang leher. Kontroversial dan erotik, andai Tetsuya tidak mengkis-mengkis sambil menggebuk dada karena keselek susu.

Syaraf Tetsuya jungkir balik mendengar sebait bariton cempreng dikumandangkan secara global lewat radio.

Seakan menertawakan derita pemiliknya, ponsel kembali bergoyang. Berguncang heboh menggaruki kulit celana hingga terasa gatal. Persegi lipat direnggut semena-mena. Langsung ditempelkan telinga tanpa melihat _caller id._

**'****Ah, kau mendengar pesanku di radio.'**

"Akashi-kun kampungan!"

Lelah diabaikan, Akashi mencari alternatif lain agar dinotis.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**'****Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Hengenjizai no Magical Star (Fic) and OC(s) © Furi Shirogane**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: OOC, OC(s), AU, Typo(s), Oreshi!Akashi**

**AkaKuro (Main)**

**KagaKuro**

**And other pairings.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sunshine

.

.

.

**'****Biar saja kampungan. Paling tidak aku berhasil membuatmu buka mulut.'** Suara Akashi jernih digelayuti nada arogan. Berbesar kepala karena berhasil menembus aksi mogok bicara yang digalakan Tetsuya.

"Aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa."

Dengan raut giga-dongkol, si _bluenet_ melarikan tisu pada bekas semburan susu. Sewot sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Lucia menyingkir dengan sebatang rokok sebagai alibi. Aslinya ingin menyisihkan sedikit privasi.

**'****Kau terdengar senewen. Jangan bilang kejutanku membuatmu muntah vanila.'** Artikulasi di seberang telepon diselingi batuk-batuk jenaka. Akashi kasat tertawa mengetahui dirinya merana.

Gulungan tisu dicabik ganas. Diumpamakan raut songong milik putra tunggal konglomerat Akashi. Kenapa majikannya ini begitu tidak tahu diri? Apa dia tidak sadar Tetsuya belum kelar _move-on_ dari _love letter _yang ia comot balik setelah susah payah diperoleh?

"Akashi-kun ini maunya apa sih? Aku orang yang sibuk—" Sibuk membuntut Lucia belanja agar dibelikan jajan. "—Tidak punya waktu mengurusi kejahilan Akashi-kun."

**'****Begitu kah?'** Tanggapan singkat berpotensi menghina. Hidung Akashi mekar untuk membantu usahanya menahan tawa. **'Ya sudah. Kalau Tetsuya sibuk, lebih baik kita bicara besok saja.'**

Pihak penerima panggilan merengut. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa Akashi-kun menelponku?"

**'****Untuk mendengar suara Tetsuya tentu saja. Apa tidak boleh?'**

Tawa _melodious_ mengalun dari seberang komunikasi. Yang mengiringi adalah akustik alami dari kertas yang saling bergesek. Terbayang Akashi sedang menelpon sambil menyisir dokumen. Ponsel dikempit bahu dan telinga, tangan menggerayangi kertas. Bukannya ribet, malah terlihat elegan dan profesional.

_Plak!_

Pipi pucat menjiplak cap lima jari. Tetsuya jadi masokis kalau menyangkut sang majikan. Untuk menghapus indahnya penggambaran Akashi, dia rela menggaplok wajah sendiri.

**'****Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?!' **Terdengar gasrak-gusruk barang berjatuhan. Menangkap bunyi penganiayaan, Akashi ikut kelabakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun." Entah kebal rasa sakit atau memang dari sananya masokis, Tetsuya masih bermuka _poker_ meski ditampar. "...Dan kumohon Akashi-kun tidak mengatakan hal seperti tadi."

Didahului kerutan solid di sekitar iris rubi. _'_**Yang tadi itu yang mana?'**

"Yang katanya Akashi-kun senang mendengar suaraku."

**'****Lantas?'**

"Tidak enak didengar. Akashi-kun mirip _stalker_."

Orang nomor satu dalam jajaran intra sekolah itu mendeham tampan. _'__**Well**_**... bukan hanya mirip, aku serius akan menjadi ****_stalker_**** kalau demi Tetsuya.'**

Jantung Tetsuya bungkam seketika. Tidak tersipu setelah dirayu, rautnya malah semakin pias. Mimik horor menyiratkan ngeri bila diuber penguntit jahanam sekelas Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, aku takut. Akan kututup teleponnya." Tetsuya dengan segenap kepolosannya, menelan ucapan Akashi tanpa diamplas terlebih dahulu.

Di belahan lain kota Tokyo, sekerat kertas formal mencumbu kerasnya lantai. Akashi main banting lantaran keki setengah mati. Gigit jari karena dialog romantisnya direspon dengan kritik yang menjatuhkan.

**'****Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kau takkan bisa kabur.' **Lebih pada ancaman daripada janji. Akashi beringsut mundur seraya mengais sisa harga dirinya dari kubang penghinaan.

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun dengan menjemputku? Bagaimana Akashi-kun tahu besok aku akan masuk sekolah?"

**_'_****Sampai besok,****_ Love. _****_Oyasumi. [Good night.]'_**

"Tunggu—"

Tetsuya dicegat _'tut'_ yang memanjang. _Handphone_ diturunkan. Manik _icy blue_-nya menerawang monitor yang telah padam.

Kesunyian melahirkan denging panjang yang menjilati telinga. Tetsuya menggigit bibir resah. Tidak berminat menjadikan celoteh radio sebagai teman. Karena _guest star_ acara lanjutan sudah dibeberkan—penyanyi muda yang sedang mendulang popularitas, Kamiya Hiroshi.

Bocah biru dikulum trauma. Parno bila _audio player_ memuntahkan suara lain yang 'terdengar seperti Akashi'.[3]

_Drrrt._

Tetsuya meloncat di tempat. Manik biru membelalak bulat. Helaan lega kontan melesat tatkala nama sang kakak yang terbias pada pendar LCD.

**'****Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Mana kecapku?'**

Sisa percakapan diisi dumelan Ishiya yang kocek kesabarannya sudah bolong. Pemuda berjuluk 'iblis hitam' itu dipastikan sedang berkacak pinggang ala tokoh antagonis.

"Kecapmu aman bersamaku, _Nii-sama_." Tetsuya menjinjing botol bening berisi substansi hitam kental yang telah berjasa. "Kalau bukan karenanya, Skyline milikmu pasti sudah bobrok karena dipakai kebut-kebutan."

Ishiya mendelik jalang. Hafal betul pada kelakuan sableng kawannya ketika bercokol di kursi kemudi. Mengucap janji dalam hati. Akan memberi pelajaran pada Lucia karena membahayakan adiknya. **'Tidak lucu, Tetsuya. Tahu begitu aku saja yang pergi.'**

"Sebaiknya jangan. Kalau _Nii-sama_ pergi, siapa yang akan memasak? Kanae-san sedang cuti, ingat?"

Seolah menegaskan ucapan Tetsuya, kerusuhan bak pentas sirkus pun menyeruak dari sisi yang lain.

_Grompyang!_** '****Adaw! Kagami semprul! loyangnya masih panas!'**

**'****Jangan dibanting, Ogiwara ****_temee_****!" **_Plak!_ Lembaran garmen dibenturkan ke muka_. _**"Nih, pakai sarung tangan!'**

_Blubub... blubub..._** '****Bakagami, kuah supmu menggunduk!'**

**_'_****_Shit!'_** Derap kaki kingkong menghabisi lantai kayu. Kagami tunggang langgang menyeberangi dapur.

"Terdengar ramai sekali." Tetsuya tidak kuasa menahan kekeh manis yang menggantung di ujung lidah.

Putra pertama melenguh pada mikrofon hape. Dirundung sesal karena merekrut duo tenaga tambahan yang kurang kompeten. Kagami si suami idaman—_waifu_, kalau kata Tetsuya—pun dianggap gagal. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Ikut pecicilan terkontaminasi tingkah sembrono Ogiwara di sekitar kompor dan kawan-kawan.

Tetsuya masih tidak paham mengapa sang kakak bersikeras merayakan kesembuhannya meski tahu akan kewalahan.

**'****Sekarang kalian sampai mana?'**

Barisan ruko dan cipratan warna-warni lampu neon menjadi petunjuk. "Kami berhenti di sekitar _Asakusa Shoutengai—_Pertokoan Asakusa. Ada urusan sebentar."

Ishiya mencubit pangkal hidung guna membendung pening. **'Jangan keluyuran malam-malam, Tetsuya. Udaranya dingin. Kalau kumat lagi, akan kupastikan kau tidak keluar rumah selama sebulan.'**

Tetsuya meringis. Membisikan sepenggal 'maaf' dengan wajah satir. Tidak enak hati telah membuat kakaknya khawatir.

**'****Sudahlah. Bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada Lucy? Aku ingin bicara dengannya.'**

"Lucy?" Garis kembar di atas mata meroket. "Maksudnya Lucia-san?" Tetsuya masih belum terbiasa dengan _panggilan sayang_ kakaknya pada si pirang.

Bening _turqouise_ mengintip pertokoan. Meneropong area demi seorang bule yang saat ini mengemban amanat sebagai supir pribadinya. Dimulai dari gerobak _oden_, kafe di seberang jalan, sampai kios berdekorasi pink cetar khusus aksesoris wanita.

Pintu di dibuka. Tetsuya berniat turun langsung ke lapangan. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan coba melihat—"

Di tengah pencarian, ekor mata menangkap _shade_ pirang yang tidak masuk dalam agenda. _Azure_ kembar melebar sesaat lantas disipitkan. Memastikan warna emas yang terbungkus temaram lampu taman memang seseorang yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

Lucia menghisap batang tembakaunya hingga buntung mendekati filter. Rokok dijejak hingga padam. Tubuh semampainya ditepuki asal. Dipastikan steril dari bau nikotin sebelum akhirnya dijejalkan masuk mobil.

"_Lapin_, aku membelikanmu bakpao. Makanlah selagi hangat~"

Kantung kecoklatan terlunta-lunta tidak digapai. Kursi _co-pilot-_nya kosong.

Lelaki berkualitas import itu menggeret alisnya naik. Berpikir kalau anak bontot keluarga Kuroko itu sedang melenyapkan diri seperti biasa. Lama menatap kekosongan, Lucia mengumpat kaget begitu dicolek dering ponsel.

**'****Tunggu apa lagi? Cari dia, ****_Idiot._****'**

Vokal berat Ishiya mencabik udara sejuk hasil semprotan freon. Kepul hitam merembes imajinatif dari bolongan _speaker_. Lucia pun tercekik secara ghoib oleh intesitas membunuh seorang kakak yang kelewat protektif.

Si bule telah didakwa menghilangkan adik seorang iblis. Kalau beruntung, ia hanya akan dipulangkan ke Inggris via kargo pengiriman ternak. Skenario terburuknya disuruh _seppuku_—bunuh diri secara terhormat—di bawah pohon sakura.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Hal yang tidak pernah berubah dalam diri Kise adalah kegemarannya bermain ayunan. Tidak peduli umur, ia masih cukup _childish_ untuk menikmati sensasi melayang yang ditawarkan wahana berbandul itu.

Mungkin karena itulah si kuning bercita-cita menjadi seorang pilot—cara elit dan efisien untuk bisa terbang selain bermutasi jadi golongan unggas.

"Yosh!"

Pemuda keemasan menawan rantai kembar dengan kedua tangan. Mundur sejauh mungkin lalu berlari. Saat dirasa tepat, kakinya naik meninggalkan bumi. Kise kasat terbahak saat raganya berkibar dipermainkan efek pendulum.

Rambut kuning dibelai angin. Fokus lensanya bergantian dibawa laju ayunan. Bening _topaz_ bergiliran menyapa tanah, panorama taman, langit malam yang berawan.

Taman.

Tanah.

Bocah biru bermuka papan.

Langit—

Kise menjerit seriosa seakan keperjakaannya telah dijambret. Badan rusuh goyang-goyang. Makhluk sewarna mentega itu berakhir terjengkang dengan satu kaki tersangkut di bandul permainan.

"_Doumo_, Kise-kun."

"Ku-Kurokocchi?!" Sang model melengkingkan nama entitas yang ia kira borokokok penunggu taman. Kawannya ini magis sejati. Tapak kaki pun tidak terdengar meski suasana sangat sepi.

"Kise-kun sedang apa?"

"Sedang jatuh-ssu." Remaja sekuning lemon cemberut menepuki remah tanah dari selangkangan. Tidak kapok meski jatuh, sekali lagi berayun sambil berdiri. "Kurokocchi sedang apa malam-malam di sini?"

"Kebetulan lewat jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir."

Tetsuya adu tatap dengan set ayunan yang kosong. Sarana hiburan merakyat itu dipelototi lamat-lamat lalu didorong pelan. Alis biru kasat mengejang ketika derit yang miskin pelumas menggaung seantero taman.

Kise mendayung pergerakan dengan pinggul bergoyang. Setengah nyengir melihat gelagat Tetsuya yang tidak jelas. "Kelas gimana-ssu?"

"Tidak tahu, Kise-kun. Aku absen seminggu ini. Kalau tidak salah, kelas sedang bersiap untuk tes tengah semester. Ah, merundingkan tema untuk _bunkasai_ juga." Tetsuya asal kutip celotehan Ogiwara.

"Eh, Kurokocchi tidak masuk? Sakit-ssu?"

Tetsuya menggaguk singkat. Bibirnya mengimitasi donat begitu sadar sesuatu. "Aku baru tahu kita sekelas, Kise-kun."

Realita menampar rupa _bishounen_ Kise bak raket listrik. Tidak dianggap itu rasanya cenat-cenut. Jadi menyesal jarang menampakan batang hidungnya di kelas mentang-mentang bebas kewajiban absensi.

Mengesampingkan Kise yang pundung, si mungil sedang bimbang. Lama berdebat dengan kepalanya, Tetsuya nekat memijak papan. Ayunan goyah tidak stabil. Tetsuya ikut labil karena takut akan terjungkal.

Raut khas om-om pun lumer dalam wujud senyum _pedho _di paras sang model. Hati mana yang tidak meleleh melihat tingkah _adorable_ si bocah biru.

"Duduk saja, Kurokocchi. Berdiri itu bahaya-ssu. Nanti jatuh lho."

"Tidak, Kise-kun. Aku ingin mainnya sambil berdiri."

Tetsuya berani _ngeyel_ meski posisinya kentara menyedihkan—berjongkok di atas ayunan sambil gemetaran. Berdiri segan, turun berarti tidak jantan. Ini semua didasari rasa iri karena Kise terlihat kece badai saat berdiri menunggang ayunan.

Insan sekuning jagung malah cengengesan. "Duduk saja, ya? Nanti aku dorong agar Kurokocchi bisa berayun sangat tinggi."

Mendengar kata tinggi, benteng determinasi Tetsuya langsung jebol. Sudah kodratnya sebagai remaja dalam pertumbuhan—ia anti disebut pendek—untuk suka tempat yang menjulang.

Tetsuya mengelus jenggot imajiner. Tampak menimbang dan sedikit jual mahal. Terbatuk satu kali demi jaga_ image_. Dengan mata lari ke samping dan pipi merona, anggukan kecil jadi aba-aba.

"Kalau itu mau Kise-kun, apa boleh buat." Jawaban yang terkesan _tsundere_.

Cengiran lima jari menyeruak. Kise turun tahta begitu melihat kliennya sudah duduk manis.

"Siap? Pegangan yang erat, Kurokocchi!"

Dengan satu sentakan, bobot ringan Tetsuya lepas dari jerat gravitasi. Tubuh melayang untuk sepersekian detik . Iris_ cerulean_ tampak berpendar dengan tabur seribu bintang.

"Lebih tinggi lagi, Kise-kun!" Si mungil berubah masokis dengan menyukai sensasi tamparan angin di kedua pipinya.

_"__Yes sir!"_

Kise mengoper punggung mungil dengan _loyal_. Awalnya pelan lalu bertambah kencang. Tawa Tetsuya menggema seiring bertambahnya sudut ayunan. Kesunyian taman kala petang tergeser oleh pekik girang. Lupa pada semesta fana, dua putra Adam terjerat euforia masa kanak-kanak bersama ayunan.

Tunggangan Tetsuya sudah disuplai daya pendorong. Dijamin tidak akan mogok apalagi ngandat dalam waktu dekat. Kise kembali pada ayunan kosong yang jadi singgasananya. Duduk tersenyum memandang si _baby blue_ yang asik sendiri.

"Kise-kun, besok berangkat sekolah?"

Insan yang dianugerahi gelar _'Golden Prince'_ oleh media itu menengadah. Manik secerah mentari bertubrukan dengan sepasang langit biru.

Bahu tegap mengudara singkat. "Belum tahu, Kurokocchi. Aku malas."

"Malas?"

"Iya. Malas."

_Sneaker_ biru putih kembali menapak tanah. Tetsuya mengangkat garis pandangnya sejajar kuning guna menelisik. "Kise-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Helaan panjang memburai di tengah dinginnya malam. Helai keemasan yang menggelitik dahi disisir asal. Kise merasa jenuh dengan pertanyaan identik yang terus ia dengar beberapa hari ini.

"Kurokocchi ini bicara apa? Aku selalu baik-baik saja-ssu." Kise pamer gigi dalam cengiran gembira. _Topaz_ tersembunyi oleh lengkungan lentik serupa bulan sabit.

Tidak bisa dikelabui, sekali lihat tahu bila dibohongi. Tetsuya akhirnya berdiri. Berhenti tepat di hadapan Kise yang terduduk lalu merentangkan kedua tangan.

Si kuning baru akan membuka mulut, saat ia bungkam disumpal kehangatan.

"Kurokocchi?"

Kise tidak melawan. Sepasang lengan kurus dengan protektif meraup raganya yang tergagu. Pipi yang dingin dibelai udara malam kini terbenam di antara _coat_ biru. Nostrilnya penuh oleh manis aroma vanila dan sedikit bau obat.

"Ini adalah balas dendam," Tetsuya bergumam lembut pada surai _goldilocks _beraroma lemon. "Aku ingin Kise-kun juga merasakan bagaimana sesaknya bila dipeluk secara tiba-tiba." Telapak pucat menjatuhkan tepukan dalam ritme teratur di atas punggung yang lebih besar.

Bening _golden_ membulat. Kise tidak didesak agar berbicara atau membeberkan masalahnya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah diam untuk dimandikan dalam afeksi dan ketenangan. Karena Tetsuya tidak menuntut jawaban. Hanya akan ada di sana sampai nanti merasa bosan.

"Kise-kun?"

Tetsuya mengkerutkan alis mendapati bahu dalam dekapannya berguncang. Mundur sedikit, berniat untuk mengintip. Apa daya himpitan Kise di sekitar pinggangnya memerangkap tak bisa bergerak.

Tangan besar mengepal erat pada fabrik jaket si pemeluk bertubuh mungil.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, Kurokocchi. Biarkan aku begini dulu." Inhalasi disela sentakan halus. _Orb_ sehangat warna madu mulai berkubang. Kise mati-matian membendung isakan yang memberontak di ujung tenggorokan.

Tidak boleh menangis. Dia adalah sosok _sunny_ yang berlawanan dengan kesedihan. Tawa, keceriaan, dan sorakan bising adalah apa yang harus melekat dalam dirinya.

"Besok aku akan ceria lagi. Berisik lagi. Ribut sama Aominecchi lagi... Hanya malam ini saja, aku ingin menangis."

Tetsuya diam melanjutkan tarian jarinya di antara helai seterang matahari.

Suara isak Kise terdengar pelan dan halus. Sayang kesunyian taman melipat-gandakan kesedihannya itu hingga menggema jauh. Beruntung kerik jangkrik dan hembusan angin menawarkan simpati. Selayaknya orkestra, kedua unsur alam itu berpadu dalam harmoni. Menjadi kamuflase agar tidak ada telinga lain yang mencuri dengar.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Dua _orb_ cerah digulir merata ke seluruh area pandang. Tidak salah lagi. Variasi lirikan penuh makna itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai sasaran. Sebagian mengernyit, sisanya nyengir sok tahu. Tak sedikit yang menatap belo dengan pipi bersemu.

Badan dipeluntir ke belakang. Dari posisinya, Tetsuya hanya bisa mengintip tengkuk putih yang digelantungi helaian rubi.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Hm?"

"...Kita menjadi pusat perhatian."

Setengah garis bibir sontak mengudara dalam senyum congkak. Tangan dikibas ringan seakan menepis kotoran tak kasat mata. "Abaikan saja,_ Precious_. Mereka hanya penasaran."

Sang kapten mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi. Hujan atensi ditepis santai layaknya selebriti lalim di hadapan fans-nya yang jelata.

Raut seekspresif papan dihampiri guratan tidak senang. Di belakang, Tetsuya meremang disengat lirikan kepo hingga tajam—khususnya dari kaum fanatik Akashi.

Melihat dua perjaka gendongan tumpang-tindih, wajar jika penjuru Teiko gempar. Yang satu adalah Ketua OSIS paling fenomenal sepanjang tahun ajaran. Sedangkan objek panggulan adalah murid yang eksistensinya tidak mereka sadari hingga sekarang.

_Smartphone_ diangkat menantang matahari pagi. Fitur kamera tercanggih beraksi untuk mengabadikan momen kontroversial. Semerbak bau skandal.

"Jangan _usreg_, Tetsuya. Kau bisa merosot." Akashi santai menggeser anak manusia yang disampirkan di bahu kanan.

"Apakah aku harus digendong seperti ini, Akashi-kun?"

Tetsuya mengajukan komplain. Tersinggung karena turun kasta dari manusia jadi sekarung kentang. Diboyong dengan tidak senonoh, terkatung-katung disuguhi panorama pantat yang bergeyol seiring langkah.

"Harusnya tidak. Tapi yah... ini salahmu karena tadi mencoba kabur."

Hidung mungil kembang kempis karena jengkel. "Harap dimaklumi, Akashi-kun. Sudah sewajarnya orang melarikan diri kalau didatangi peranakan setan," Tetsuya berceletuk tanpa nada.

Akashi mencoba tersenyum dengan bibir keriting. "Siapa yang kau sebut setan?"

"Entahlah." Bahu yang jungkir balik mengudara singkat. "Coba Akashi-kun bercermin. Siapa tahu dapat jawabannya."

Alis sewarna _raspberry_ terpilin kusut. Diam bukan berarti kalah apalagi habis kata. Akashi hanya malas berdebat. Kalau mau membalas, cukup mengendikkan pundak tempat Tetsuya hinggap.

Seringai puas mengembang begitu menangkap jerit histeris dari muatannya.

Tetsuya kesal setengah mati. Harga dirinya sebagai pejantan telah dinodai. Sekarang ia paham maksud 'menjemput' yang semalam diobral Akashi.

Sayang si _bluenet_ hanya bisa berserah diri. Bukannya tidak mau melawan, ia bahkan sudah menyikut gundul Akashi sebagai percobaan.

Perjuangan Tetsuya klimaks dengan tragisnya. Akashi yang _keliyengan_ membalas dengan melengkungkan badan setengah kayang. Tetsuya pun merosot. Tumpah kepala duluan dengan ember celupan pel sebagai target pendaratan.

Untung hanya gertakan. Andai Akashi serius, mahkota birunya takkan terselamatkan. Sudah berkubang dalam cairan keruh bekas basuhan toilet.

Menghambur desah pilu, Tetsuya meratap pada gedung tempat kelasnya berada. Sayup-sayup mendengar sorak umpatan Ogiwara yang dicekal kawan sekelas agar tidak mengejarnya.

"Akashi-kun, kalau Shigehiro-kun ngambek padaku bagaimana?"

"Ogiwara tidak bisa marah padamu. Kalau pun iya, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Akashi-kun, aku akan terlambat masuk kelas."

"Aku siap bertanggung jawab."

Pemuda mungil balik terkulai dalam aura kekalahan. Lama terpekur, Tetsuya kembali naik memutar badan. Menjamah satu lokasi pada bagian belakang serabut merah dan mengelusnya hati-hati.

"Akashi-kun, masih sakit?"

Awalnya bermaksud menyumbang simpati. Apa daya hatinya berbunga begitu menyundul gunduk landai di kepala Akashi. Hati mengharu biru lalu melambung tinggi. Berbangga diri setelah berhasil meninggalkan napak tilas di tempurung sang kapten tirani.

_'__Punya Tetsuya.'_ Pemuda beriris lazuli menorehkan label kepemilikan di sisi prasastinya.

"Jangan dibuat mainan. Nanti tambah bengkak." Akashi berdecak. Kepalanya ditarik menjauh dari selembar telapak yang keranjingan main toyor.

"Akashi-kun tidak berat membawaku seperti ini?" Bukannya kasihan. Hanya tidak nyaman menjadi objek pelampiasan dari tingkah Akashi yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Lumayan. Meski telihat kerempeng, Tetsuya punya bobot."

Otot yang jarang terpakai di paras teflon itu mencetak keriput tebal. Tetsuya tersinggung. Entah ngambek usai dibilang berat atau karena proporsi fisiknya dikritik negatif.

"Aku tidak kerempeng, Akashi-kun. Aku macho. Mau kubuktikan dengan bisepku?" Pipi porselen membulat dipasok udara. Sambil merengut, si _baby blue_ siap melinting lengan jasnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku percaya kalau Tetsuya macho."

Ditolak dengan sopan. Akashi tidak tega jika tutur sarkasnya merusak dunia kaca milik Tetsuya. Biarlah anak itu bermandikan kata-kata manis berlumur gula. Biarlah ia percaya _body_ rampingnya itu masih berkesempatan jadi binaraga.

Si kepala stroberi melanjut jawabannya yang tertunda.

"Mengenai tadi, memikul Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak mudah." Senyum Akashi merekah dalam keteduhan. Secara mistis, paras tampan berbingkai helaian delima itu hujan _spotlight_ keemasan. "...Tapi kalau segini saja tidak bisa, bagaimana aku memikul rumah tangga kita nanti?"

Rongga yang menyimpan kelereng _aquamarine_ kontan membola. Dijalari sensasi dingin yang ganjil, lengan seragam segera disingkap. Kulit seputih susu berubah kasar oleh bentol seukuran pasir.

"Kata-kata Akashi-kun membuatku merinding. Mau lihat?" Lengan tipis dikibas naik turun serupa sayap penguin.

Untaian serapah meluncur merdu dari mulut yang bergemeletuk sengit. Akashi lengah. Saking semangatnya sampai lupa bila individu berkepala gabus seperti Tetsuya tidak bisa digombali.

Ekspedisi dilanjut dalam keheningan. Akashi bungkam, Tetsuya menjadi bosan. Iris terangnya keluyuran_ random_ mencari hiburan. Demi apa, ia malah tergoda pada gunduk kembar yang geyal-geyol di depan garis pandang.

Jemari mungil pun memanjang.

_Grep!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Konteks tanya dilepas dalam intonasi beracun. Kepala ceri yang uratnya menonjol diputar patah-patah. Dua _scarlet-_nya menyorot keji pada makhuk unyu yang menginvasi area terlarang.

"Akashi-kun pantatnya tepos dan keras sekali."

Tukang jajah privasi melapor bak komentator pertandingan bola. Rautnya datar tanpa mengindahkan murka yang punya pantat. Tidak puas hanya mengirim sentuhan uji coba, telunjuk dan jempol bersatu membentuk capit.

Cubit.

_Twitch!_ Segaris bulu tipis di atas kelereng merah potek sesaat.

"Hmmm... Alot juga. Kalau daging seperti ini dijual di _konbini_, pasti tidak akan laku."

Martabat Akashi terjun bebas dari singgasanya. Direndahkan karena aset biologisnya kalah saing dengan produk lengser di swalayan serba ada. "Mana ada daging yang tidak laku." Sang kapten sewot membela harga jualnya.

"Ada. Dan itu adalah milik Akashi-kun. Diobral seratus persen diskon sekalipun, aku tidak akan membelinya." Puncak gundukan berbungkus celana hitam disodok jari. Tetsuya sumringah kala tahu Akashi nyaris terjungkal karena ulahnya.

Akashi menebalkan hati. Tidak menggubris sensasi geli dan serentet hujatan yang ditujukan pada duo gempal di belakang kaki. Memindai area, _starter_ Teiko membelok pada pohon besar di sisi jalan.

Kegiatan ramah tamah Tetsuya dengan si bokong _absolute_ berakhir. Lepas dari panggulan Akashi, ia didaratkan pada hamparan rumput di kaki pohon. _Azure_ bening dijatuhkan pada sepasang _ruby_ yang menatapnya nanar.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kita akan menuju Rainbow House." _Atau aku awalnya memang berniat ke sana hingga kelakuanmu tadi membuatku berubah pikiran._

Sulit diterima logika. Akashi sang _emperor_ durjana telah menjadi korban _sekuhara_ dari manusia yang lebih polos dari bongkahan tahu sutra.

Masih nihil verba lisan, Tetsuya menelengkan kepala sebagai ganti tanya.

"Di mana saja tidak masalah. Yang penting kita bisa bicara berdua."

Akashi menjawab dengan lancar. Sudah ahli menerjemahkan raut miskin emosi yang sukar digali apa maksudnya. Sekali lirik, ia tahu apa saja yang terucap dalam satu kedipan Tetsuya.

Raungan bel meresmikan dimulainya jam pertama. Alam bawah sadar Tetsuya terketuk secara instan. Sebagai pelajar teladan, sudah sewajarnya insan bernuansa _soft-blue_ itu ngibrit memenuhi panggilan.

Hingga kedua lengan Akashi memagari pergerakannya.

"Tolong menyingkirlah, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah terlambat." Tetsuya menggeliat dalam ruang sempit antara batangan kambium dan dada bidang Akashi.

"Seingatku aku sudah bilang kita akan bicara." Akashi menunduk. Mengendus singkat helaian biru dari wajah manis yang berpaling darinya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi sampai kita selesai, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya berusaha menjauh dari hembusan hangat yang menjarah daun telinga. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akashi-kun?" Bibir digegat karena Akashi meniup cupingnya. "Katakan cepat karena aku tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama."

Lempengan kuku meremat lapisan kayu di sisi kepala. Sepasang _azure_ reflek terpejam karena ngilu.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan, **Malaikatku**."

Getar afeksi yang biasa hadir, kini absen tak terdengar. Tetsuya merasa Akashi menggunakan _nickname_ hanya untuk menyudutkannya. Saliva dipaksakan melewati kerongkongan yang tiba-tiba kering. Pemuda sewarna air yakin jantungnya pindah ke telinga saking keras degupnya menggema.

"Apakah mengenai suratku yang Akashi-kun curi balik itu?" Kurva bibir melengkung turun. Setelah sempat bersenda gurau dengan majikannya, _mood_ Tetsuya kembali _drop_ karena pihak yang sama.

"Bukan mencuri aku mengamankannya."

Dengusan skeptis menghambur di tengah atmosfer pagi. Bola biru diputar dalam rongga. "Yang benar saja."

"Dan karena itu kau mendapatkan **penalti**," sang kapten berujar enteng. Rautnya serius tanpa kilasan canda. Tidak menggubris ekspresi celong Tetsuya ataupun dua manik _sky blue_-nya yang kini membulat seukuran piring.

Penjara hidup yang mengurungnya dijorokkan. Berdiri, Tetsuya menatap rendah—dalam makna denotasi—pada Akashi yang kini terduduk. Sorot matanya dingin memercikkan bunga es.

"Ada yang salah dengan kepalamu, Akashi-kun. Tolong benahi dulu sebelum kita bicara lebih lanjut."

Akal sehat dan logika disalip laju amarah yang menggebu. Tetsuya kepalang emosi. Senewen karena didzolimi lahir batin oleh kelakuan minus si kepala merah. Bukannya minta maaf atau setidaknya menunjukan penyesalan, malah menjatuhkan hukuman.

Bibir gusar dipermainkan gigi. Tetsuya tahu Akashi itu manusia sialan dengan banyak kekurangan—kurang ajar, kurang tinggi, kurang lebih membuatmu ingin menonjok mukanya—tapi tidak sampai seperti ini.

Garis merah naik menyundul pangkal jidat. Akashi menatap Tetsuya dengan raut bosan. Tanpa beban, pemuda yang lebih semampai menggeret lawan bicaranya agar kembali duduk.

"Tenanglah, Lov—"

Uluran Akashi ditepis kasar. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Akashi-kun telah bersikap egois. Tidak adil. Seenaknya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus dihukum karena mengambil apa yang jadi milikku?!"

Akashi membuang nafas dengan ekspresi jenuh. "Sudah pasti karena Tetsuya curang kan? Mengambilnya ketika aku tidak bisa melawan. Tidak sportif."

"Tidak sportif?" Pengulangan diiringi bunyi gemeretak nyaring dari balik bibir. "Kurasa Akashi-kun harus mengkaji ulang apa itu arti 'sportif' sebelum asal bicara. Aku tidak sudi dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya."

_Scarlet_ kembar kontan memicing tidak suka. Nafas Tetsuya tercekat. Sistem motoriknya lumpuh digerus intesitas yang terpancar dari tatapan Akashi. Pemuda yang lebih kecil tidak berkutik ketika tangannya direnggut paksa.

"Kau mau mendengarkanku atau tidak."

Sebuah komposisi kalimat yang harusnya dibubuh tanda tanya. Sayangnya, itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah perintah. Tetsuya tidak diberi pilihan. Final. Ia harus mendengarkan.

Kembali merebahkan pantat, muka yang biasa _deadpan_ dibenamkan suntuk di antara lutut yang dipeluk.

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin berbicara dengamu." Akashi duduk bersisian. Memainkan satu sulur biru yang mencuat dari lipatan lengan. Tidak menggubris si empu rambut yang risih atas kelakuannya.

Pucuk hidung semakin dalam menggali ceruk perlindungan. Tidak menawarkan _feedback_. Tetsuya masih bungkam menatap depan. Berpura-pura tidak merasakan lembutnya usapan Akashi di puncak kepala.

"Tidak bisa terus-terusan begini." Setelah mendaratkan satu tepukan pelan, Akashi menarik tangannya. "Kita buat kesepakatan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tetsuya menunjukan reaksi. Sebatang alisnya mengkerut parah karena sangsi. Lama menghindar, fokus tatapannya dikembalikan pada sosok merah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kupikir Akashi-kun tipe mutlak yang semua keinginannya harus terjadi. Apa gunanya menawarkan kesempatan pada lawanmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Rubi kembar jatuh lurus pada dua lautan bulat yang berkilau oleh sinar matahari. "...Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengambil sesuatu dariku lagi." _Cukup hatiku saja dan aku tidak akan memintanya kembali._

Tetsuya ciut oleh cara Akashi memandangnya. Tajam namun putus asa di saat bersamaan. Seolah pemuda rupawan bersurai darah itu lelah padanya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Oh." Respon setengah hati yang tidak sadar telah dikeluarkan. Jemari kalut menjambak rerumputan cepak di dekat kaki. "Kesepakatan seperti apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Seperti yang terlihat, kau begitu suka pada Kagami sampai berani mencuri dariku." Akashi mengabaikan dumel tidak terima yang menyangkal bagian 'mencuri'. Melirik singkat pada subjek kepemilikannya, si _redhead_ melanjutkan, "karena itulah kita ubah aturan **main**nya—"

"Maaf menyela, tapi semua ini—perasaanku—bukanlah permainan, Akashi-kun."

Tatapan kesal dari manik biru yang biasa nihil emosi itu ditepis dengan sorot tidak peduli. "Kau marah?" Akashi mengangkat dagu yang mendesis garang kepadanya. "Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menampar jari yang lembut merambah rahangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tenggat waktunya hingga akhir tahun ini." Kaki jenjang yang berlutut telah ditegapkan kembali. Kini giliran Akashi menatap lawannya dari titik yang lebih tinggi. "Kalau sampai saat itu kau dan Kagami belum menjadi kekasih, berarti aku yang menang."

Kerutan tebal tercipta di ujung alis biru. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya dibuat takjub dengan cara kerja kepala merah yang dielu-elukan sebagai jenius itu. Akashi sudah tidak waras.

"Tapi jika sebaliknya, itu artinya Tetsuya yang menang."

Mulut Tetsuya terbuka dan menutup tanpa suara. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika _progress_ cintanya pada Kagami malah jadi objek taruhan.

"Seperti kataku dulu aku menginginkanmu. Sayangnya rasa sukamu pada Kagami menjadi sebuah distraksi. Membuatku jenuh. Mengesalkan untuk dilihat." Kelereng _scarlet_ berkilat penuh makna. "Akan kubiarkan kau sadar dengan sendirinya bahwa kau tidak memiliki kesempatan dengan makhluk barbar itu."

Kalau saja Tetsuya seekor kucing, ia pasti sudah menggeram. Cakar terayun penuh ancaman. Sekujur bulunya nge-_puff_ karena tegang dan emosi.

"Apa hakmu mendikte pilihanku, Akashi-kun?"

Insan yang lebih mungil berdiri. Jari terkepal kuat, kuku menusuk bantalan telapak. Hingga lecet berdarah sekalipun Tetsuya tidak peduli. Hatinya terlanjur panas karena Akashi telah gamblang menginjak perasaanya pada Kagami.

Akashi hanya melengos tanpa minat sebagai reaksi.

"Lalu katakan padaku, tropi macam apa yang akan kau peroleh dari pertaruhan ini, Wahai Tuan Absolut?" Tetsuya mendesiskan tanya dalam nada sengit.

Kekeh manis dilepas oleh bibir yang kini memahat seringai. "Tropi? Bolehkan disebut begitu jika yang akan kudapatkan adalah Tetsuya?"

Iris biru memicing hingga setengahnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Saat kau sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, akan kumiliki Tetsuya sepenuhnya."

Setiap patah kata Akashi disergap dengan kecepatan lambat oleh jaringan berpikir dalam kepala.

"_Love, _aku akan menjatuhkan klaim padamu secara legal..."

Mulai mencerna informasi.

"...Di mata hukum..."

Remaja yang lebih pendek membelalak dalam _motion_ super lambat.

"...Dengan menjadikanmu Akashi Tetsuya."

Akhir ultimatum sang kapten diakhiri dengan tamparan keras pada alam bawah sadar Tetsuya. Bocah kebiruan itu kalap melempar tubuhnya berdiri. Dipastikan menyundul janggut Akashi kalau saja sang kapten tidak gesit menghindar.

"Yang benar saja?!" Tetsuya berteriak di luar karakternya yang biasa tenang. "Kenapa aku harus menika—uhuk!" Paru-parunya bersin hebat hingga mematahkan kata keramat yang belum selesai diucapkan.

Coba lagi.

"Kenapa aku dan Akashi-kun harus kawi—buh!" Tetsuya tragis tersedak ludah sendiri. Lagi-lagi raga memberontak untuk mencegah sinonim yang lebih kurang ajar melewati lidah.

_'__Jika aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Kagami-kun, aku dan Akashi-kun harus meni—!'_ Pasokan udara tersendat. Tetsuya mendadak mual. Bahkan dalam batin sekalipun, jasmani enggan merestui prospek persatuan Aka-Kuro di masa depan.

Dan tipikal seorang Akashi, dia tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Nasib Tetsuya sudah disegel. Memilih antara bersama Kagami atau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya mendampingi Akashi.

Tempurung lutut pasrah dipertemukan dengan rumput yang berembun. Tetsuya menelungkupkan kepalanya pada pohon sambil mengulum bibir. Ia tidak mengharapkan lebih selain masa SMA yang indah. Mengapa Akashi senang sekali merusak hidupnya?

Akashi bersilang lengan. Suasana hatinya tak terbaca. Hanya menghibahi tatapan _blank_ pada bocah _teal_ yang syahdu merengkuh si jangkung berkambium. Menatap pada ceceran daun di pelataran kaki, kekeh pahit lepas tanpa kuasanya.

Tidak perlu penegasan. Akashi sadar sepenuh hati, sekeras apa ia tengah ditolak.

Akashi tahu ia telah melakukan hal yang bodoh. Ia sangat tahu kalau ditekan seperti ini, Tetsuya akan semakin gigih mengejar Kagami. Tapi ia pun lelah. Ini semua akan menjadi bukti. Kalau memang tidak memiliki kesempatan, Akashi rela mundur.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan bersikap adil. Akan kuberikan timbal balik yang setimpal jika aku kalah."

Masih melekat pada batangan kayu, kepala biru menoleh pelan. Mata disipitkan pada frasa 'adil' yang terdengar sumbang meluncur dari mulut Akashi.

Mengabaikan tatap skeptis yang dialamatkan padanya, si merah melanjutkan, "Kalau nanti Tetsuya benar-benar jadian dengan Kagami, aku akan mengalah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Tetsuya lagi."

Tetsuya membelalak tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Akashi-kun tidak bohong kan?"

Bibir Akashi mendentingkan sebait tawa yang terdengar hampa. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Tetsuya." _Paling tidak padamu. _"Kalau perlu, nanti aku akan keluar dari Teiko agar kita tidak perlu berpapasan lagi. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika harus pindah ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri jika harus."

Jarak yang sudah pendek dihabisi dalam dua langkah jenjang. Akashi ikut melipat lututnya dalam posisi bersimpuh. Mengukir senyum simpul, melarikan bantalan ibu jari pada sudut plum yang sedang ternganga.

"...Aku akan menghapus keberadaanku. Kupastikan tidak ada lagi jejak Akashi Seijuurou dalam hidupmu_._"

Untuk sesaat, hanya hembusan angin yang berbicara.

Biner _aquamarine_ mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat. Tetsuya menjauh dari tangan hangat yang kerasan menjamah lekuk parasnya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sekalipun Akashi-kun sangat mengesalkan, kurasa tidak perlu sampai mengenyahkan diri seperti itu."

Dikritik secara blak-blakan, Akashi mengulum senyum maklum. "Tidak apa. Terlebih aku bisa meminang Tetsuya nantinya—"

Otot di seputaran bola _azure_ mengedut keras. "Siapa yang sudi kau pinang, Akashi-kun?"

Penampakan bibir yang nge-_pout_ menggoda iman diabaikan demi melanjut deklarasi. "—Jadi semua sepadan dengan risiko yang harus kuambil."

Sepasang betis ilalang diluruskan. Tabur dedaunan disapu dari garmen celana yang basah oleh peluh rumput. Merasa inti pembicaraan sudah disampaikan, Tetsuya hendak menyambung proses edukasinya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kalau begitu kusarankan Akashi-kun mulai bersiap-siap." Tubuh kecil diputar pada haluan kelasnya berada. "Karena sebelum hari ini berakhir, aku pasti sudah menjadikan Kagami-kun sebagai kekasihku."

"Benarkah? Menggantung ekspektasi terlalu tinggi itu tidak baik, Malaikatku."

Tetsuya berkacak pinggang. "Akashi-kun meremehkan perasaanku pada Kagami-kun?"

Akashi berdiri dengan lengan digulung pada dada. Punggung atletis milik anggota _string_ pertama itu ditempelkan menyandar pohon. Cengir merendahkan mencuat ganjil dari wajahnya yang tenang.

"Tidak meremehkan. Hanya mengingatkan bahwa aku punya hak untuk menghambat hubungan kalian." _Atau menghancurkannya. Yang mana saja tidak masalah, tapi aku tidak mau kau membenciku lebih dari ini._

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan kalah." Tetsuya mengayun kakinya menjauh. Empat langkah berselang, pemuda dengan aura nyaris transparan itu berhenti. Bibirnya bergetar melepas helaan panjang.

Tanpa menoleh, ia pelan berkata, "...Meski begitu, aku harap Akashi-kun tidak pergi. Karena aku sama sekali tidak terganggu." Ludah diteguk dengan sedikit perjuangan. "Aku ingin Akashi-kun masih di sini..."

Lensa sepekat tetesan darah membuntut punggung yang semakin mengecil oleh untaian jarak. Mendesah dalam nyeri, Akashi tertawa miris.

"Bukan begitu, Tetsuya. Aku pergi bukan untukmu. Aku menjauh untuk diriku sendiri. Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu bahagia bersama yang lain."

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Tetsuya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Baru jam makan siang dan ia mulai melancarkan serangan. Jika ada orang yang harus berubah marga, maka itu adalah Kagami—jadi Kuroko Taiga tentu saja. Sesuai ultimatumnya tadi pagi, dua insan akan resmi menyandang status _'couple'_ siang ini.

Disaksikan John-Ness, si beringin single yang melegenda di kalangan jomblo, Tetsuya mengadu kekuatan cintanya. Konveti dedaunan menghambur ke bumi dalam tarian. Siul angin menggantikan musik instrumental yang mengiringi _scene_ romantis dalam drama picisan.

Sungguh momen yang tepat untuk melancarkan konfesi.

"Ja-Jadi... mau apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Kagami tergagap dengan jantung jumpalitan. Macan merah Teikou mendadak cacingan dihadapkan pada entitas yang mampu membuat dunianya kocar-kacir.

Kelopak pucat disatukan lekat-lekat. Mengatur laju oksigen beserta gempuran keras dari organ pompa di balik rusuk. Mengulang prosesi inhalasi-ekshalasi untuk menenangkan diri.

Manik _aquamarine_ perlahan dibuka. "Ka-Kagami-kun, aku—"

Bercak merah dengan _shade_ yang lebih cerah terbias pada permukaan iris biru. Kepala reflek diangkat. Paras yang sebelas-dua belas dengan pantat penggorengan itu_ blank_ seketika.

Tersebutlah Akashi Seijuurou yang secara mistis sudah nangkring di atas pohon. Pohon bertuah yang katanya bisa meluruskan jodoh. Yang seharusnya menjadi jimat terampuh untuk para pejuang asmara.

Mungkin ini pertanda...

Dunia amoris Tetsuya luluh lantak tak bersisa. Musikalisasi imajiner pun diputus dengan efek nyalang garukan biola. Dalam kurun detik, drama picisan ganti genre jadi supranatural dengan penampakan orang ketiga.

"Akashi-kun sedang apa di situ?" Sopan tapi bernada tajam. Diucapkan tanpa memisahkan gigi yang terkatup rapat.

"Sedang apa bukan urusanmu." Sang kapten luwes menyilang kaki. Tidak goyah meski hanya duduk beralaskan jalinan ranting. "Kalau mau nembak Kagami, lakukan saja. Anggap aku tidak ada di sini." Ditutup dengan satu lambaian persuasif.

Tetsuya menghajar jidatnya sendiri. Awalnya berniat 'nembak' menyatakan cinta, sekarang Tetsuya berharap bisa menembak Akashi dengan senapan asli.

Dari sosok biru yang komat-kamit _gloomy_, dua _ruby_ digeser pada koordinat lain. Menemukan satu set merah bata yang menatapnya sengit dua meter di bawah sana. Tidak gentar. Akashi membalas tatapan menantang Kagami dengan lirikan yang tak kalah menusuk.

Sesuai janji, Akashi akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai batu sandungan untuk menghambat laju cinta Tetsuya.

(Akashi: 1 Tetsuya: 0)

.

.

.

Lokasi keramat didaulat gagal mendongkrak peruntungan cinta. Kesaktian Akashi sudah tidak manusiawi. Seolah bisa teleportasi, bakal muncul sporadis untuk menghancurkan momen _doki-doki_ bersama Kagami.

Tetsuya tidak bisa mengandalkan kontak langsung, apalagi dialog empat mata. Riskan diuntit dua pupil kucing yang seolah bisa mengendus rencananya. Lebih baik gunakan cara terselubung yang takkan bisa diprediksi oleh Akashi.

Surat cinta.

Sekali lagi Tetsuya akan mengandalkan keajaiban kata-kata tertulis sebagai media penyampaian rasa.

"Tidak ada..."

Kecuali kalau lembar isi hatinya itu sudah lenyap duluan sebelum bertugas.

Si _baby blue_ kalang kabut mendobrak perkakas di tempatnya duduk. Muatan tas dihamburkan. Kolong meja dirogoh. Lantai kelas digerayang. Tidak menemukan amplop biru yang sejadinya akan diselundupkan pada loker Kagami.

(Kali ini diantar tangan sendiri, tanpa keterlibatan Ogiwara. Tetsuya kapok menggunakan jasa sahabatnya untuk berkirim surat—sekalipun itu terjadi di luar kemauan.)

Kaca di sisinya berdetak oleh ketukan kerikil. Melepaskan buku cetak fisika yang gusar dibolak-balik, kepala _cyan_ _blue_ dijulurkan melewati bingkai jendela. Tetsuya mendapati Akashi tengah berdiri jumawa di bawahnya.

Tangan kanan sang kapten teracung pada si biru di lantai dua. Selembar persegi tipis dikibas ringan, menarik perhatian. Tetsuya memicing. Menyadari benda biru di tangan si kepala merah sebagai surat cintanya...

...Yang anehnya ada dua.

Bukan hanya surat perdana, yang baru saja ia tulis pun bernasib sama. Keduanya secara misterius telah menjadi tawanan Akashi yang kini mengumbar cengiran menghina ke arahnya.

"Kau terlalu lambat, _Love._" Akashi santai kipas-kipas dengan dua surat yang ia serobot.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Kedut sebal yang hadir di muka dinding Tetsuya semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

"Aku mengutuk Akashi Seijuurou menciut satu senti setiap harinya. Satu senti... satu senti... Begitu terus hingga tidak tersisa satu senti pun dalam hidupnya..."

Penghuni kelas 1-B menggelinjang ngilu oleh kuku yang menggaruk permukaan kaca. Tidak berani mendekat apalagi protes. Hanya diam dengan mimik ketakutan pada Tetsuya yang merapal jampi-jampi di depan jendela.

Dan ketika surat ketiganya juga ditikung oleh Akashi, Tetsuya menyimpulkan bahwa dia dan _love letter_ bukanlah jodoh.

Dasar makhluk _klepto_.

(Akashi: 2 Tetsuya: 0)

.

.

.

Ide konfesi dan berkirim surat dibuang ke dasar jurang. Tetsuya putar otak meracik strategi. Butuh sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicuri dan terasa nyata meski tanpa tatap muka.

Katakan suka lewat telepon.

Sendirian di atap selepas jam sekolah, Tetsuya menggenggam ponselnya dengan jari bergetar. Nama Kagami dipelototi untuk memupuk keberanian. Sebagai pembuka, Tetsuya bersulang susu kotak untuk menyokong kesuksesan.

"Untuk KagaKuro!"

Cairan putih diteguk tanpa sedotan agar terlihat jantan.

Mengusap kumis putih bekas susu, tombol hijau pada _keypad_ dipijit. Ponsel ditempelkan pada telinga penuh harap. Nada sambung bergema selaras dengan deburan jantungnya.

_Tut... Tut... Tut—Klik. _Telepon diangkat.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Kagami-ku—"

**'****Kami sedang latihan, Tetsuya. Jangan ganggu dulu.' **_Baritone_ yang tidak dikehendaki merambati telinga.

Tetsuya membatu. Bertransformasi jadi patung dengan kepala retak. Hancur jadi pecahan kecil lalu diterbangkan angin dalam butiran halus.

Tidak habis pikir bagaimana panggilan cintanya disadap oleh Akashi.

**'****Tetsuya, kenapa diam saja? Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, akan aku tutup.' **

_Klik. Tuuuut... _Panggilan berakhir dengan pekik, 'Akashi kampret! Jauh-jauh dari ponselku!' yang diyakini sebagai produk serapah dari mulut Kagami.

Tetsuya terpongo dengan poni berkibar dipermainkan angin. Sekian menit berlalu sampai bocah manis itu pulih dari autisme semunya. Gregretan. Tetsuya mencari pelampiasan untuk menyalurkan gejolak dalam jiwa.

Ponsel yang masih bersarang di tangan diangkat tinggi. Lengan diayun cepat. "Akashi-kun menyebal—"

Menjelang detik terakhir, pergerakan tangan direm. Perangkat komunikasi nirkabel lantas dicengkeram erat mendekati dada.

Helaian _vanilla blue_ goyang hula-hula dalam gelengan khilaf. Ini bukan _running gag_ atau guyonan rutin. Tetsuya tidak mau jika harus kehilangan ponsel tiap tiga _chapter_ karena kelakuan Akashi.

Ponsel _flip_ dielus sayang lalu ditelusupkan ke dalam saku. Objek pelampiasan lain diburu. Hanya ada kotak susu traktiran Ogiwara di tengah tandusnya beton sekolah.

Karton bersampul sapi _holstein_ disambar. "Akashi-kun menyebal—"

_Kaclak-kaclak. _Muatan cair beriak menyuarakan protes. Baru diminum separuh, sayang kalau dibuang. Tetsuya mengambil jeda untuk membinasakan asupan favoritnya lebih dahulu.

Sedotan yang belum sempat terpakai disodokkan melewati lubang. Satu seruput penghabisan yang melengking panjang dan wadah susu pun ditimang. Diguncang pelan untuk memastikan kehampaan di dalamnya. Yakin kosong, Tetsuya baru melanjutkan aksinya.

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan!"

Asupan gizi bermerk lokal 'Teiko Milk' itu dihempas ke bumi dengan tidak manusiawi. Diinjak-injak. Digerus landasan pantofel hingga penyet dua dimensi. Mendengus, Tetsuya pun hengkang.

Tujuh langkah kemudian bocah _teal_ itu kembali. Celingukan. Kotak susu yang sudah gepeng dipungut lalu dibawa serta menuruni tangga.

Karena membuang sampah sembarangan itu tidak baik.

(Akashi: 3 Tetsuya: 0)

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

"Tetsuya, menyingkir."

"Tidak."

Gedung yang memuat dua lapangan _full-size_ itu disapu keheningan. Umat basket Teiko berkedut dalam diam. Tidak berani bernafas terlalu keras. Tungkai kaki pun diangkat jinjit kala berjalan. Takut mengusik selubung perselisihan yang menggantung pekat di langit-langit _gym_.

Akashi dan Tetsuya sedang meretas perang dingin. _Yandere_ dengan ego_ massive_ melawan_ kuudere_ yang sedang sensitif. Merah versus biru.

"Tetsuya, kau dengar kata-kataku barusan? Minggir." Lengan dilipat pada dada. Jaket kebesaran tim berkibar agung di balik punggung sang ketua.

Yang diajak bicara hanya melengos. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengamu, Akashi-kun. Menjauhlah dariku."

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau bicara padaku atau tidak. Aku mau kau segera menyingkir."

Tetsuya mengetukkan lidahnya pada langit-langit mulut. Bentuk pemberotakan non verbal pada perintah sang majikan.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga—"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menghitung, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan pergi." Garis identik berwarna biru bertautan erat di atas dahi.

"Inikah caramu bertingkah setelah kalah bersaing? Konyol sekali." Akashi mengumbar cengir asimetris yang penuh hina dan olok-olok. Mengibas poninya congkak. Mengungkit kembali skor mengenaskan, tiga lawan nol dalam pertaruhan.

Raut miskin ekpresi digulung ombak keriput tanda tidak terima. Tetsuya memberengut. Menyikapi semua dengan memaku pantat lebih rekat pada tempatnya duduk. Jangan harap dia akan pindah setelah ini.

"Aku belum kalah, Akashi-kun. Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Tetsuya menatap dingin pada Akashi selaku pemiliknya. Deklarasi perang dilancarkan oleh _azure_ yang membentur _ruby _dalam satu garis lurus. "Karena aku tidak akan menyerah pada Kagami-kun."

Intesitas yang dihunus _orb_ merah seolah berusaha menguliti si biru bak kulit pisang. Akashi ikut emosi kalau Tetsuya mulai menyinggung perasaannya pada Kagami. Apalagi jika harus mendengar bibir mungil itu mengumbar determinasi.

_'__Aku tidak akan menyerah pada Kagami-kun.'_

Inti dari lubuk terdalam telah disayat. Tidak diobati malah digarami. Akashi dan otak jeniusnya tak pernah menyangka bahwa sekadar kata-kata bisa lebih menyakiti daripada belati.

"Tentu saja. Karena Tetsuya yang kukenal takkan menyerah semudah itu."

Dahi bertutup helaian biru itu kasat mengernyit. Tetsuya menyaksikan redupnya pendar cemerlang dari iris darah. Insan yang lebih pucat hendak bertanya. Ingin tahu apa yang menganggu majikannya. Baru membuka mulut tapi sikap Akashi meruntuhkan semua niat baiknya.

"Jadi kapan kau minggir dari situ?" Arogansi telah kembali dalam kapasitas maksimal. Akashi mengumbar desahan jengah. Menatap malas pada gumpalan biru vanila di depannya seakan hama bandel yang tak kunjung sirna.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya _flatly_ menghembus penolakan. Merasa bodoh karena sempat mengkhawatirkan individu berkelakuan bengkok seperti Akashi.

Isi paru-paru disembur berat sarat beban. Akashi merebahkan satu lututnya di depan Tetsuya.

"Bagian lapangan ini akan digunakan untuk _sparring_, Cintaku. Aku tidak mau kepala batumu ini—" Jalinan _baby blue_ dijitak pelan untuk menegaskan analogi. "—terkena bola liar dalam pertandingan. Lekas berdiri dan pindahlah."

"_Iya desu._ [Ogah.]" Paras teflon dipalingkan dengan pipi menggembul. Dua telapak mungil menangkup ubun-ubun yang terasa panas oleh sentuhan Akashi.

"Kau mau aku gotong lagi?"

"Tidak terima kasih." _Scene_ abal saat pagi menyembul dalam memori. Abdomen yang sempat membengkok disampirkan pada bahu pun diusap. Tetsuya mendadak kram perut.

"Hoo... Kupikir kau menikmatinya." Akashi tersenyum dengan mata menggelap. Masih belum bisa melupakan sensasi panas dingin saat pantatnya dijarah.

Bocah biru melempar tatapan aneh. "Menikmati? Yang benar saja. Terlebih, apa Akashi-kun tidak sadar kita terlihat jomplang bila gendong-gendongan?"

"Jomplang bagaimana?"

"Aku—" Telunjuk lentik menjulur pada dirinya sendiri. "—Dan Akashi-kun." Lalu dibelokkan pada si merah yang termangu. "Tingginya nyaris sama. Kurang seimbang dan tidak sedap dipandang mata."

Kejujuran yang dimuntahkan sepasang bibir kurang ajar itu telak menyodok area berbahaya dalam aspek harga diri. Dibilang tiran sudah biasa. Dikatai dedemit itu makanan sehari-hari. Tapi kalau disebut pendek, Akashi merasa terhina.

"Haha." Sepotong tawa sinis. Senyum setan itu berkedut keras di bagian ujungnya. "Sekalipun begitu, aku masih lebih tinggi darimu."

Kepala biru meletup. Fenomena serupa terjadi pada pihak yang memulai sengketa. Hal yang lumrah jika perjaka berukuran hemat seperti mereka gampang tersulut oleh topik yang sama.

"Aku tidak pendek. Tinggiku normal. Akashi-kun saja yang kurang tinggi. Kalau jalan mirip kecambah berkepala merah."

Garis bibir melengkung semerawut hingga menampakan senyum anomali. Udara berdesir ganjil. Temperatur ruang tergelincir hingga mendingin. Segelintir individu yang sempat ngikik 'kecambah' pun terceguk mengenaskan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kecambah?"

Bahu ringkih mengendik tanpa beban. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin Akashi-kun bisa bercermin untuk menemukannya."

Merasa _dejavu_, Akashi pun menghentikan argumen meski gregetan. "Terserah." Tajuk awal perdebatan pun dikembalikan. "Kalau sudah selesai bicara. Aku mau kau segera pergi."

Sekali lagi Tetsuya berusaha digulingkan dari wilayahnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau itu, mau sampai kapan bersikap kekanakan?"

"Sampai Akashi-kun musnah dari muka bumi."

Urat jengkel bermunculan bak bintang kejora. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, karena aku tidak ada niat untuk musnah dalam waktu dekat." Tangan menjulur. Cuping hidung Tetsuya dijepit jempol dan jari telunjuk yang kepalang jengkel. "Apalagi untuk spesimen yang mengesalkan sepertimu."

"Hakhit, Bhakhahi-khun!" [Sakit, Bakashi-kun!] Tetsuya langsung bengek karena jalur udaranya mampet.

Di saat bersamaan, sepasang pemuda tampan bergradasi sedang menguarkan aura sensi. Ogiwara dan Kagami kentara tidak rela hidung tauge Tetsuya dipenceti Akashi.

"Akashi _temee!_ Lepaskan dia!" Kagami buas berlarian, fokus terpatri lurus pada Akashi. Meski asap debu sudah mengepul di seputaran kaki, si marun tidak maju barang seinchi.

"Tenanglah, Bakagami." Ogiwara dengan gantengnya mencekal karet celana si alis dobel. Masih tenang. Tidak peduli meski diintip fabrik hitam ketat dari balik celana yang ia pegang.

Bukannya Ogiwara tidak peduli pada nasib Tetsuya. Sahabat mana yang rela kawannya jadi bulan-bulanan raja tiran—sekalipun kawan yang bersangkutan mulutnya juga perlu dilakban. Hanya saja, ia merasa ada hal istimewa yang tidak bisa disentuh selain oleh Tetsuya dan Akashi.

Semua pertikaian itu hanyalah sentilan untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Merasakan kejanggalan pada tekstur melar yang ia genggam, manik brownies melirik turun. "Uh, Kagami? Celanamu mulai molor."

Celetukan inspiratif Ogiwara tidak didengar.

Nijimura Shuuzou menyembul gagah dari balik _double door_. Alis kelamnya menukik. Atap bibir mengacung tegang digelayut aura _badmood_. Disinyalir karena gagal menciduk seorang _kouhai_ berandal dan menggiringnya balik menuju_ gym_.

Suasana hati sang _vice-president_ makin amburadul melihat anak buahnya mangkir latihan. "Oi. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian semua leha-leha?"

Sepasang obsidian hitam bergulir mengakses situasi. Fokusnya secara otomatis _zoom-in_ pada pasangan merah-biru yang cekcok di sisi lapangan.

Dagu dicubit. Nijimura manggut-manggut sambil manyun. "_Fufu kenka?_ [Pertengkaran suami-istri?]"

"Kami bukan suami-istri, Nijimura-senpai."

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Shuu-nii."

Respon keduanya saling menumpuk dalam harmoni. Mulut Nijimura dimonyongkan pada pasangan abal yang masih melantai. "Dasar kalian berdua. Kalau mau pamer kemesraan jangan di sini."

"Kami tidak mesra."

"Kami tidak pamer."

Tetsuya dongkol sanggahannya terusan dibuntuti oleh Akashi. Bibir manisnya telah terpisah untuk menyerukan isi hati. Protes sudah menunggu di pucuk lidah, tinggal diluncurkan.

"Buh!" Bukan frasa, Tetsuya malah muntah liur karena punggungnya didobrak _canon ball_ warna kuning.

"Kurokocchi, _daisuki_-ssu!"

_Blur_ kekuningan menjelma _out of nowhere _dan langsung melemparkan dirinya penuh sukacita. Tumbal pelukan pun tersungkur tumbang. Dipastikan mencium lantai _court_ kalau bukan karena tangkapan sigap Akashi yang masih berjongkok.

"_Doumo_, Kise-kun." Tetsuya bergumam _deadpan_ dalam haribaan dada sang majikan.

"Aku kangen Kurokocchi-ssu!" Pipi berbingkai helaian emas digesekkan manja pada punggung si mungil.

"Kita baru bertemu tadi malam, Kise-kun."

_Orb_ stroberi menatap intens pada seonggok model yang keranjingan menggelayuti Tetsuya. Mengkerut halus pada percakapan yang dijabar penuh keakraban. Apa maksudnya tadi malam? Apa yang dilakukan dua makhluk sewarna cakrawala—langit dan mentari—itu di belakangnya?

"Kise, lama tidak melihatmu. Semoga kau ingat bahwa hutang latihanmu menumpuk banyak."

Disambar suara khas kaptennya, bening _topaz_ mendongak. "Akashicchi, _konnichiwa_-ssu..." Kise melucurkan kekeh garing yang dipaksa. Sadar diri, perlahan mengelupas lengannya dari tubuh si _dakimakura_ biru—pemiliknya yang posesif kentara tidak suka berbagi.

Akashi menghempas karbondioksida. "Kau harus mengejar ketinggalan." Kepala kuning milik si _small forward_ dibanjiri peluh. Was-was jika divonis porsi _training_ neraka sebagai hukuman. "Mulai dari lari dua lap."

Butir madu berbinar. "Dua lap saja-ssu?!"

"Dua lap keliling Teiko."

Informasi tambahan membabat selebrasi yang digelar dalam kepala. Kise mulai sesenggukan. Satu lap saja mengkover lebih dari tiga kilometer jauhnya, bayangkan bila dua.

"Akashicchi _hidoi_-ssu."

Sungai irigasi mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Meski begitu, Kise menurut. Tanpa kicauan lebih lanjut langsung beranjak menyongsong pintu. Baru mengulur jarak tiga meter, pemuda cantik itu kembali mundur. Melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Tetsuya dengan lembut, tidak brutal seperti tadi.

"Kurokocchi, terima kasih untuk semalam. Aku senang sekali."

Sebutir kepala berhias sutra _pale blue_ digulir ke samping. Tetsuya tidak paham. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Kise-kun."

Kise terkekeh merdu. "Kau terlalu baik, Kurokocchi. _Please stay pure forever_."

Remaja bermata lentik itu pun benar-benar hengkang. Sebelum hilang di balik pintu, ia menyempatkan diri menantang _one-on-one_ pada seorang _ganguro_ berambut biru.

"Kau juga harus segera bersiap, Seijuurou."

"Shuu-nii duluan saja." Pupil vertikal melirik makhluk beraura tipis yang masih enggan bergeser. "Aku masih ada urusan."

Nijimura angkat bahu. Tanpa bicara, mendaratkan tepukan pada bahu sepupunya yang disampiri jaket _jersey_. Wakil kapten I itu pun beranjak menghampiri Momoi untuk menelaah data pertandingan.

Satu alis biru mencuat. Tetsuya mengernyit saat dirinya ditinggal begitu saja. Garis pandang lekat mengekor pada Akashi yang mendatangi gerombolan pemain di sudut ruangan.

Tiga serangkai anggota lini tiga menegang karena didekati kapten mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat susu di tengah himpitan bereaksi paling drastis. Bergidik karena menjadi fokus utama dari tajamnya sepasang iris merah.

"Namamu Furihata Kouki, benar?"

Remaja_ brunet_ dengan iris seimut _chocochips_ itu mengangguk patah-patah dalam konfirmasi.

"Aku mau kau seret anak itu menjauh dari sana." Akashi mengulurkan ujung jempolnya pada Tetsuya yang masih lesehan.

Daripada menyulut perdebatan babak dua, Akashi pilih mengandalkan pihak ketiga sebagai mediasi. Karena Tetsuya takkan mendengarkannya. Lebih baik biarkan orang lain yang membujuk.

"A-Anak itu?" Sorot pandang diluruskan mengikuti jari sang kapten. Harus memicing hingga menangkap samar-samar warna _cerulean_ yang nyaris tak kasat mata. "Maksudnya Kuroko?"

Furihata agak bingung mengartikan kata 'menyeret' yang barusan diucap Akashi—secara lugas apa adanya atau bagian dari kiasan.

"Benar." Pelipis yang digelayut helaian ceri dipijit. Dua kelereng merah mengerling pada biru pastel yang memicing sebal padanya. "Dia baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Kalau kena _shoot_, pasti langsung teler. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko."

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Akashi bersikeras menggusur kedudukan propertinya.

"Begitu ya..."

"Tidak perlu diajak keluar. Geser menjauh dari lapangan saja sudah cukup."

"A-Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Furihata." Selesai menjabarkan maksud kedatangannya, Akashi pun berkumpul bersama sisa reguler yang lain.

Furihata berangkat menunaikan amanat dengan diiringi restu kedua sahabat. _Sport bag_-nya dijinjing. Melangkah jinjit, pemuda yang gampang nerfes itu ikut mendaratkan bokong di sisi Tetsuya.

"Tidak perlu repot, Furihata-kun. Aku tidak akan pergi. Apalagi untuk Akashi-kun." Dagu ditumpukan pada lutut yang direngkuh melekat dada. Meski terkesan tidak sopan, Tetsuya bicara tanpa menatap teman seperjuangannya di klub sastra.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Kuroko." Tangan dengan rona coklat terang dikibas canggung. "Kapten Akashi mencemaskanmu lho."

"Aku kemari bukan untuk Akashi-kun." Tetsuya mendengus. Iris _sky blue_ terpatri pada sosok Ogiwara dan Kagami yang mengumbar cengir ke arahnya. Dua arjuna idaman tampak maklum pada kelakuannya meski geleng-geleng kepala.

"...Dan aku tidak akan pergi untuk Akashi-kun juga."

Lengking peluit membelah atmosfer. Dua tim bersaing dalam pertandingan simulasi. Akashi berkubu dengan Aomine, Himuro dan Ogiwara. Sedangkan Kagami kebagian Midorima, Takao juga Murasakibara. Sisanya adalah anggota inti yang tidak Tetsuya kenal.

"Nee... Kuroko. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Mengeliminasi spasi di antara dua pantat, Furihata tampak lupa alasannya mendatangi Tetsuya.

"Apa itu, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. Pupil mini bergulir waspada. Mendeteksi entitas tambahan yang ikut menyimak perbincangan. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kapten?" tanya si_ brunet_ dalam bisikan kepo.

"Huh?" Sepasang manik besar mengerjap kaget. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Kalian teman dekat?"

"Bukan."

"Musuh bebuyutan?"

Untuk sesaat, Tetsuya tergiur untuk menjawab iya. "Bukan juga..." dilepas dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Mungkin belum terlambat untuk menarik ucapannya.

Alis kecoklatan mengerut tidak yakin. "Masa? Tapi kalian terlihat akrab sekali."

Bukan komentar yang diharapkan. Dahi dengan rona _ivory_ melipat kerutan tebal. Jari yang mengunci lipatan lutut ditautkan lebih erat. "Kami hanya dua orang yang kebetulan sekolah di tempat yang sama," Tetsuya berujar dengan nada skeptis.

"Hanya kenalan kok sampai gendong-gendongan?"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, momen gemilang dua insan kembali diangkat ke permukaan. Tetsuya bergidik tidak wajar. Biasa terlupakan, ia depresi kalau harus menjadi lakon utama dalam peredaran gosip antar pelajar.

"Kumohon jangan membahas yang itu. Aku sedang sensitif."

Furihata terkekeh _awkward_ melihat hawa suram menguar dari lawan bicaranya. "Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku hanya penasaran dengan rumor yang sedang beredar."

"Rumor?" Sepasang bola_ azure_ mengerling tidak tertarik dari balik lipatan lengan.

"Aku dengar dari teman sekelas—terutama para kaum hawa—Akashi-san sedang menyukai seseorang."

_Orb_ sejernih air danau membelalak. Tetsuya terpekur. Jantungnya disengat debaran yang tidak biasa. Bordir _insignia_ Teikou _Koukou_ pada dada kiri diremat tanpa sadar. Ada rasa yang tidak ia pahami menelusupi relung kosong yang sebelumnya tidak tersentuh pengaruh luar.

Tetsuya tidak paham mengapa ia merasa tidak rela.

Tidak menyadari dilema pendengarnya, Furihata menyambung cerita. "Dan kabarnya lagi, Akashi-kun bernasib apes dalam perguliran asmaranya."

Kegundahan bertransformasi jadi cengo. Tetsuya menjulurkan kepala mendekati narasumber. "Gadis macam apa yang bisa membuat Akashi-kun yang 'itu'..." Jari meniru gestur tanda petik. Perlu penekanan agar orang tahu bahwa subjek yang tengah dikasak-kusuk bukanlah entitas biasa. "...sampai dibilang apes?"

Si pemain _string_ tiga berdeham panjang. Agak sangsi pada frasa 'gadis' yang barusan terucap. Karena menurut jaringan informasinya, verifikasi _gender_ belum bisa dikonfirmasi sampai sekarang. Masih awang-awang. Tidak diketahui apakah target afeksi Akashi itu seorang wanita atau golongan Adam seperti mereka.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Katanya orang itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Akashi-san padanya."

"Tidak sadar perasaan Akashi-kun? Apa itu artinya Akashi-kun juga korban PHP orang bebal?" Tetsuya mendapat pencerahan. Akhirnya ada untaian perak yang bisa menyatukan dirinya dengan Akashi.

Dengan raut berbinar—meski belum menampakan perbedaan dengan papan telenan, kepalanya diputar ke arah lapangan. Tanpa basa-basi langsung melempar telepati pada si _point guard_ merah yang memimpin arus pertandingan.

'Akashi-kun, kita senasib!'

Karet oranye yang sedianya akan diumpan pada Ogiwara malah meleset masuk ke wilayah lawan. Akashi membeku ditembak distraksi dari luar garis. Menoleh, ia mendapati tatapan penuh simpati dari sepasang _azure_ berukuran besar.

Sang kapten memicing keji. Dia tidak butuh solidaritas semacam ini.

"Terus? Bagaimana kelanjutannya, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata _sweatdropped_. Ada juga manusia yang kontradiktif seperti Tetsuya, antusias namun rautnya tetap _flat_. Karena sudah kepalang basah, sekalian saja dua pejantan itu bergosip.

"Berita terbaru mengatakan bahwa 'orang itu' ternyata menyukai orang lain. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Tangan terkepal di depan bibir mendramatisir. Sebagai sesama pejuang asmara, Tetsuya merasa pilu. "_One-sided love_. Cinta Akashi-kun bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Helaian kayu manis naik turun dalam anggukan mantap. Butir seukuran meses melebar dramatis. "Benar sekali. Dan sedihnya, 'orang itu' ternyata juga bernasib tragis. Cintanya belum juga dibalas. Akashi-san hanya jadi sarana pelarian."

Maksud Furihata terhantar jelas. **Pelarian**. Bila dijabarkan, ketika 'orang itu' tersakiti 'ia' akan berlari pada Akashi. Bila pulih, 'ia' akan pergi mengejar cintanya. Kalau nanti terluka, maka Akashi lagi orang yang 'ia' sapa.

Tetsuya menahan nafas. Takdir begitu kejam dengan menjadikan Akashi sebagai tempat pelipur lara. Diibaratkan dalam istilah 'zone', maka Akashi saat ini terjebak dalam **betadinezone**. Secara metafor, majikannya hanyalah sebotol obat cocol luka.

Pantas saja kelakuannya begitu ruwet, ternyata si _scarlet_ adalah orang yang terdzolimi. Tetsuya telah mengerti. Mulai sekarang berjanji akan memperlakukan hati kaca Akashi dengan lebih hati-hati.

_Orang macam apa yang tega melakukan itu semua padamu, Akashi-kun?_

Mata biru berkobar dalam determinasi. Tetsuya mengibarkan lengan ke arah lapangan. Memberi bentuk dukungan, semangat juga kekuatan.

"Akashi-kun, _ganbatte_ _kudasa_—_Buagh!"_

Suara benturan keras menggema. Bulatan jingga menggelinding ke luar area. Tubuh ringkih terpelanting ke belakang, lalu terjerembab ditangkap lantai _court _yang dingin.

"Kuroko/Tetsuya!"

Denyut nyeri menjalari kepala. Langit-langit yang ia tatap semakin memburam. Kebisingan dan derap lari yang mendekat itu terdengar begitu jauh. Sebelum sempurna menjadi hitam, dunianya diwarnai oleh semburat merah.

Seperti saat itu.

* * *

Padang bunga lili dalam kroma biru terang. Sosok mungil yang berlari dan menggenggam tangannya. Tawa gembira bersahutan seperti gemerincing lonceng gereja.

Semua itu adalah bagian dari mimpi yang indah.

Meskipun begitu, Ishiya bilang ia menangis. Berderai air mata dalam tidurnya. Terus terisak dalam kabut delusi karena demam yang ia derita.

Tetsuya menggeleng tidak mengerti. Ia yakin tertawa bahagia dalam mimpinya. Ishiya hanya angkat bahu. Katanya mungkin karena bocah biru itu merindukan seseorang yang telah terlupakan.

* * *

Tempurung _baby blue_ dibantali material yang hangat dan empuk. Terasa kontras dengan kerasnya lantai _court_ yang menjadi alas berbaring. Kuar aroma yang familiar menelesupi penciuman. _Citrus_ bercampur aroma hutan pinus, bau khas Ogiwara terbawa oleh jaket yang kini tergelar di atas dadanya.

Kelopak pucat disibak sedikit untuk mengintip. Sambutan pertama diberikan oleh dua buah balon yang menggantung tepat di atas mata.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun! Kau sudah bangun?"

Dari balik balon kembar, menyembul paras manis Momoi Satsuki. Meski inosen, Tetsuya sudah khatam bab anatomi manusia. Ia tahu di luar kepala bahwa bola-bola tersebut bukanlah balon kembar apalagi melon melayang.

Mengerang, pemuda berkulit pucat mencoba duduk. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan dijalari ngilu yang tajam ketika digerakan. Tangan diangkat untuk memijit pening. Ada tekstur asing yang tidak menjadi bagian dari kulitnya.

"Plester?" Manik _light blue_ naik menjedug langit-langit mata. Berusaha mengintip perekat berukuran besar yang berbaring di pertengahan dahi.

"Tetsu-kun, gimana kepalanya? Masih sakit? Terasa pusing? Mau sesuatu?" Gadis bermanik _pink fuscia_ itu kalang kabut diaduk rasa cemas. Momoi nyaris menjerit mendapati Tetsuya terkapar di tengah _gym_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Momoi-san."

Kurva manis disuguhkan cuma-cuma demi seorang dara yang rela berlarian untuk menghampirinya. Melihat tumpukan data yang baru setengah jadi, Tetsuya tahu Momoi lebih memprioritaskan dirinya daripada analisis _skill_ dari sekolah rival.

Furihata yang bersimpuh tak jauh dari sana kentara menghembus nafas lega. "Astaga, kau membuatku ketakutan. Harusnya kudengarkan perintah Kapten dan segera menyeretmu dari sana."

"Maaf karena telah membuat kalian berdua khawatir." Badan yang masih kalis pasca semaput itu dilipat sedikit dalam penghormatan. Tetsuya kembali mencolek plester di kepala. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Tadi Tetsu-kun terkena _pass_ dari Akashi-kun." Kuku berpoles pink diketukan di atas dagu. "Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Karena dengan akurasinya, tidak mungkin Akashi-kun bisa seceroboh ini." Momoi mengatakannya sebagai manajer tim yang hafal seluk beluk para pemain inti.

"Kagami bahkan menuduhnya sengaja." Furihata menimpali. "Mereka berdua sempat bentrok saat kau pingsan tadi. Seram sekali. Beruntung ada Nijimura-senpai dan Ogiwara-san yang berani menengahi."

Iris langit menyapu _gym_ dalam pandangan datar. Macan pujaannya tengah meracau pada Ogiwara di area mimbar. Sang kapten duduk dikepung para pelangi beserta Nijimura yang tak henti menceramahinya.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Tidak lama. Kemungkinan hanya setengah jam."

Jawaban Furihata dibalas sebaris 'terima kasih' yang diucap lirih. Kembali memandang pada kedua merah. Tetsuya mendesah lega saat tidak menemukan adanya luka.

Tetsuya tahu Kagami memang impulsif dan tempramen_. _Lebih senang menyampaikan maksudnya dengan tinju daripada kata-kata. Tapi ia tidak mengira jika Akashi akan ikut terbawa suasana.

Dua-duanya sama saja. Kekanakan sekali.

Sorot _azure_ berpapasan dengan sepasang pupil kucing. Kontak mata diputus sepihak. Tangan putih meremas jaket Teiko dalam pangkuan. Si _bluenet_ menegang dihampiri ritme tenang namun penuh kuasa dari langkah Akashi.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?" Sang keajaiban merah berlutut di sisi Tetsuya. Melarikan pelan pucuk jarinya di bawah juntaian poni ber-_shade_ pucat. Mengernyit pada lembaran plester yang merebahkan diri di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun."

Tangan yang lebih lebar masih berlarian pada lahan di atas alis biru. "Maaf. Tadi konsentrasiku buyar. Aku tidak bermaksud mengenaimu."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir. Ini bahkan sudah tidak sakit." Pergelangan Akashi dijauhkan, Tetsuya memencet dahinya sebagai bukti.

"_Ano_..."

Furihata berdiri dengan ujung kakinya tumpang tindih saling injak. Melihat interaksi sang kapten dengan propertinya, ia merasa canggung dan bersalah di saat bersamaan.

"A-Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena telah melalaikan perintah yang diberikan padaku!" Tubuh si pemuda coklat membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu." Akashi beralih pada anak buahnya yang masih menunduk. Mengendikan tangan ringan. Meminta Furihata untuk segera angkat kepala.

"Ta-Tapi, kalau saja aku berhasil membujuk Kuroko—"

"Sudahlah. Yang sembrono adalah aku. Kau tidak salah."

"Ta-Tapi tetap saja—"

"Akashi-kun benar, Furihata-kun. Ada kalanya sesuatu terjadi di luar perkiraan kita."

Intonasi tak bernada mengalir bagaikan sejuknya angin pagi. Kata-kata Tetsuya begitu sederhana namun sarat makna. Furihata mengangguk paham. Akashi mengumbar persetujuan dalam diam.

Anak berhawa tipis itu melanjutkan, "Orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Seperti kata pribahasa, sepandai-pandainya Akashi-kun melompat, pasti akan jatuh. Lalu kepleset, terjengkang dan lenya—hmpfft!"

"Mulut yang ini diam saja."

Akashi berubah pikiran dalam waktu singkat. Bibir Tetsuya ditangkup kegemesan dengan satu tangan. Mulut yang punya _fetish_ pada kudapan manis itu berpotensi menghancurkan reputasinya bila dibiarkan merajalela.

Mengabaikan ronta tawanannya, Akashi beralih pada Furihata yang menganga. "Kau sudah boleh pulang, Furihata. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Masih agak cengo, Furihata pun beranjak dengan menitipkan satu bungkukan terakhir.

Kelereng merah diturunkan pada dua bening biru yang protes dalam bungkaman. Akashi lantas mengurai senyum miring. Kepala bertambal plester ditarik mendekat kepadanya.

"Akashi-kun tadi meminta spidol hitam, kan?" Si manis merah jambu menyodorkan sebatang alat tulis yang dirikues. "Aku baru bisa mendapatkannya tadi. Ini pinjam dari Kagamin."

Akashi melirik marker permanen yang ditawarkan padanya. "Maaf, Momoi. Tapi aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya."

Sang manajer mengkerut halus. Spidol yang belum sempat bertugas itu pun diangkut bersama tumpukan kertas data.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Bye_, Tetsu-kun. Akashi-kun, _otsukaresama deshita_." Momoi sumringah menghaturkan pamit. Helaian _pink_-nya meliuk anggun bagaikan selendang di balik punggung.

Tetsuya berusaha melucuti penyumbat yang hinggap di atas mulutnya. Seolah dilumuri lem super, tangan Akashi menempel lekat tidak bisa dilepas. Suntuk karena terusan gagal, ia mencoba cara yang lebih radikal. Telapak nyasar itu rencananya akan ia jilati sampai kuyub.

Saliva sudah ditampung, tinggal dibalurkan. Niatan itu batal oleh kehadiran kepala _crimson_ yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Oi, Kuroko—" Alis ganda dikerek ke atas. Kagami heran apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya dengan tangan Akashi di atas mulutnya. "Kalian ngapain sih?" Si macan mencebik tidak suka.

"Hmpft!" Tetsuya berseru dari balik sumpalan. Tangannya disodorkan, seolah minta gendong pada Kagami.

"Kuroko, kemari. Genggam tanganku, jangan pernah lepaskan." Kagami memanjangkan tangan untuk menyambut undangan.

Akashi bereaksi cepat. Jeratnya di sekitar Tetsuya dipererat. Uluran bongsor yang coba meraih ditampik dengan beringas. "Mau apa kau kemari?" Pertanyaan dilempar dengan nada menggigit.

Merah yang lebih jangkung menggeram. Tangan bekas tamparan ditiupi dekat hidung. Tidak menggubris eksistensi Akashi, langsung menyambangi si biru dan memulai konversasi.

"Aku ingin menunjukan ini padamu. Kupikir kau akan menyukainya." Kertas emas dengan _font_ mencolok terbit dari saku celana yang diikat rafia—milik Kagami itu kehilangan elastisitasnya di tangan Ogiwara. 'Maji Burger: Free Premium Milkshake' tercetak jelas pada lembaran promo.

Wajah teflon yang masih dicekal kontan berseri-seri. "Hmmp hmppft, hmmpt!"

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa?" Kepala Kagami miring tidak mengerti.

"Dia bilang, 'Hebat sekali, Kagami-kun'..." Akashi menerjemahkan dengan tidak ikhlas. Tentu saja dibumbui nada bosan yang berlawanan dengan antusiasme yang tadi Tetsuya pancarkan.

Si marun mengkerutkan _double eyebrow_-nya pada sang kapten.

"Hmmph hmmmpfft?"

"Huh?" Garis gelap yang membuka cabang menukik itu mendekati mata. Kagami gagal paham dengan kode morse yang hadir dalam bentuk geraman tersumpal milik Tetsuya.

"Dia bertanya bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya." Bola _scarlet_ diputar malas. Walau ogah-ogahan, Akashi rela alih profesi jadi penerjemah demi Tetsuya.

Dasar orang absurd. Kalau kesal, kenapa tidak biarkan Tetsuya bicara sendiri?

Kagami manggut-manggut. "Cabang MajiBa ini baru dibuka tiga hari yang lalu. Dan sebagai pelanggan tetap dari _branch_ yang lama, mereka memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Pelanggan tetap? Apakah itu artinya kau rutin memakan semua sampah itu?" Gurat jijik terlukis pada paras rupawan si merah yang lebih pendek.

"Oi! Itu bukan sampah!" Kagami sewot menyembur pembelaan untuk kuliner favoritnya.

Manik cerah digulir pada si _owner_. "Hmmmpft hmph hmpht." Tetsuya berbagi sedikit informasi seputar macan yang ia banggakan.

"Orang macam apa yang bisa menggilas dua puluh burger sekali tandas." Area mata mengerut tebal mendengar penuturan si biru. Akashi tidak percaya ada makhluk hidup yang bisa mengasup semua sumber kolestrol itu—lebih-lebih seorang atlet seperti Kagami.

Sadar dirinya jadi bahan hujatan, Kagami hanya manyun. Daripada berdebat dengan turunan dedemit, ia pilih mencurahkan seluruh fokusnya pada Tetsuya.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk membeli sepatu. Kebetulan juga aku punya tiket gratis _milkshake_ ini jadi..." Tengkuk di ujung surai marun diusap canggung. Wajah maskulin dirambati rona matang. "Ku-Kupikir... kau mungkin bisa menemaniku besok Minggu. Kita berdua bisa sekalian jalan-jalan. Itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan..."

Mata biru besar semakin bulat dalam kegembiraan. Sekian lama diombang-ambing kelemotan Kagami, akhirnya perasaan Tetsuya bersambut jua. Hubungan mereka menunjukan kemajuan. Pemain bernomor sepuluh itu mengajaknya kencan.

"Hmm!" Paras sedatar lantai _court_ itu berbunga-bunga. Tanpa terjemahan pun, bisa diketahui bahwa Tetsuya gempita mengucap 'Iya!'.

Menghabiskan sehari dengan orang yang disuka. Mengukir kenangan indah bersama. Lalu mengakhiri semuanya dengan pernyataan cinta.

Sempurna.

Akashi kecolongan. Dia telah diserang dari dua sisi. Percuma dia menghambat pergerakan Tetsuya jika Kagami ikut bergerilya. Tetsuya tidak akan membuang kesempatan. Bocah biru itu akan menyatakan perasaannya mumpung bisa berdua dengan Kagami.

Sesuatu yang Akashi takuti mulai menjelma. Seolah ia bisa melihat bendera kekalahan berkibar di ambang horizon.

Dia akan kehilangan Tetsuya.

"Aku ikut."

Celetukan Akashi dihibahi tatapan ganjil oleh dua pasang iris berwarna kontras. Sang kapten terkesiap. Tampak tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia katakan. Seolah bibirnya bergerak sendiri, serta merta berceletuk karena ingin mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Mengerjap sesaat, Akashi mencari alasan.

"Kau masih ingat pada 'penalti' yang kukatakan tadi siang?" Simpul senyum mengembang. Akashi telah menemukan alibi yang sempurna. "Ini bagian dari hukuman. Aku akan terus menempel Tetsuya di Hari Minggu."

Tetsuya hanya memutar bola mata. Sudah bisa membaca gelagat majikannya. Selesai sudah. Minggu ceria bertransisi jadi _Gloomy Sunday _karena interupsi Akashi.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut?"

Yang menyerukan protes justru Kagami. Si macan mencak-mencak senewen dengan tinju diangkat. Aksi unjuk rasa pun usai karena si marun gelagapan ditikam sepasang mata kucing.

"Kau punya masalah?" Kapasitas _glare_ yang dilepas biner delima bertambah intens. "Aku punya urusan dengan Tetsuya. Kusarankan kau tidak ikut campur."

Meski sekujur badannya meremang, Kagami tidak gentar. Menemukan kejanggalan, alis cabang yang dibalur keringat dingin itu pun mengkerut. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan?"

Sehelai alis _strawberry_ dijinjing naik. Akashi bisa menangkap aroma kecemburuan dalam pertanyaan Kagami.

"Sejak kapan, bukan urusanmu," sang kapten menyahut ketus.

"Oi!" Kagami menyalak tidak terima.

Biner secerah langit siang berkilauan penuh semangat. "Hmpf, hmpff Hmmpft!" [Kau juga bisa memanggilku 'Tetsuya', Kagami-kun!]

"Uh... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko..."

Akashi melempar decak jengkel. "Katanya, 'kebodohanmu merembes dari pori-pori, Kagami-kun',"

"Kuroko takkan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku!"

_Bruk!_

Interaksi ketiganya diinterupsi oleh suara gempuran tubuh yang menghujam lantai.

Di tengah lapangan, Aomine berdiri dengan raut geram. Kise terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Juntaian emas menutupi matanya bagaikan tirai. Sebutir bola jingga berguling terlupakan di antara mereka.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Kise melakukan_ miss_ ataupun hilang keseimbangan seperti tadi.

"Kalau tidak niat, jangan main. Buang-buang waktuku saja." _Ace_ biru mendecih sengit. Pandangannya memanas pada lawan _on-one-one_ yang masih terjerembab. "Punya masalah tidak usah dibawa kemari, napa? Permainanmu yang asal itu bikin malas—"

_Duagh!_

Ucapan Aomine terpotong. Wajahnya terpelanting ke samping karena kuatnya hantaman. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu pun tersungkur menyedihkan di atas lantai kayu.

Kise berdiri dengan nafas memburu. Tangannya bergetar setelah dipakai melampiaskan seluruh emosinya dalam satu pukulan fatal. _Orb_ _topaz_ berkilat dalam kecamuk amarah dan rasa kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, Aomine," Kise berujar dengan suara dingin. "Aku yang salah karena telah meminta orang brengsek sepertimu menemaniku bermain."

Tanpa menunggu respon, pemuda keemasan itu berbalik meninggalkan _gym_. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berusaha mengejarnya. Seluruh anggota tim masih terpekur mencerna situasi.

Aomine terdiam menatap lantai. Sorot matanya seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Seolah baru mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak menggubris rasa nyeri di area rahang yang memar. Tidak melawan ketika kerahnya direnggut paksa.

Iris biru kobalt melirik gontai pada manik yang lebih terang. Tidak terkejut ketika menemukan sirat kemarahan yang terpancar. Geram sekaligus gusar. Lebih mirip tatapan protektif dari induk srigala yang anak-anaknya telah dilukai.

"Aku harap kau minta maaf padanya, Ahomine-kun..."

Karena itu bukan ilusi. Tetsuya memang melihat iris sewarna madu itu menggenang sebelum pergi.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

-Chapter 7/ Sunshine/ End-

* * *

Footnote:

[1] _Lapin_ (_French_/ Bahasa Perancis); _bunny_, kelinci. _Nickname_ untuk Tetsuya.

[2] Untuk yang masih belum tahu, Kuroko dan Slaine (Aldnoah Zero) diisi oleh seiyuu yang sama—Ono Kensho.

[3] Kamiya Hiroshi—Abang Kamiyan—adalah seiyuu Akashi. ^^

* * *

A/N:

Lagi-lagi terlambat. Banyak distraksi, masalah koneksi... Maaf! DX

Maaf juga kalau saya membuat Aomine/Kise terlalu OOC... *menunduk dalam*.

Bagi yang gregetan dengan KagaKuro karena merasa lebih diuntungkan. Tahan amarah dulu. Itu bagian dari plot cerita. Meski begitu, saya tidak pelit _skinskhip_ AkaKuro. Tidak peduli sikon, kopel setengah matang ini pasti ada momen saling sentuhnya. Ingatkah kalian saat Tetsuya menggrepe pantat Akashi? Nanti masih banyak lagi. *nyengir inosen*

Pertaruhan AkaKuro di chapter ini adalah salah satu point penting. Sampai akhir tahun—sekitar tiga sampai empat bulan—Tetsuya harus bisa mendapatkan Kagami. Kalau gagal, berarti dia benar-benar jadi 'milik' Akashi. Kalau Tetsuya berhasil, Akashi harus mengalah. Ini seperti bukti bahwa dia tidak memiliki kesempatan mengambil tempat Kagami. Semacam _gamble_ gitu.

Silahkan dukung pair yang anda kehendaki~ (Bukan!)

Judul next chapter bukanlah translasi sesungguhnya. Saya hanya main serempet arti kanji karena terdengar lebih indah. Saya minta maaf bila ada pihak yang kurang berkenan. m(_ _)m

Bagian omake terinspirasi dari salah satu chapter di manga 'Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun' karya Tsubaki Izumi-sensei :"D

* * *

**Q n A corner:**

**1\. Apakah Mayuzumi akan keluar dalam cerita ini?**

Ya. Mayuzumi dipastikan muncul. Dia akan menjadi chara penting di setengah akhir cerita.

**2\. Ada apa dengan luka Tetsuya?**

Tetsuya mengalami kecelakaan enam tahun silam dan mengalami amnesia. Bekas luka itu adalah bukti bahwa Tetsuya memiliki cidera parah di kepala karena kecelakaan itu.

**3\. Apa yang terjadi antara Akashi dan Tetsuya di masa lalu?**

Jauh sebelum peristiwa nafas buatan dan sesaat sebelum Tetsuya kecelakaan, keduanya pernah bertemu. Tetsuya adalah figur penting dalam masa kecil Akashi. Bisa dibilang, Tetsuya telah menyelematkan Akashi di masa lalu.

**4\. Orang tua Tetsuya ke mana?**

Orang tua Tetsuya telah meninggal sejak dia masih kecil. Kedua Kuroko hanya memiliki seorang kakek yang tinggal jauh dari mereka.

**5\. Ada dengan Kise?**

Masalah Kise akan dipapar di chapter berikutnya. Semuanya berhubungan dengan pilihannya untuk berkarir sebagai seorang model. Dan yang akan menguak semuanya adalah Aomine. :"D

* * *

Balasan review:

**dwinur halifah 9**: Next chapter siaaap. XD Makasih sudah mau mampir~

**el cierto: **Review anda selalu bikin saya sumringah. Jadi makin semangat buat lanjut. ^^ Saya belum ada niat masukin Abang Nash. Pakai OC karena nanti dia bakal sama OC juga—sebisa mungkin menghindari OC/Canon. Kuroko gak semudah itu lari dari Akashi. Surat keramat pun tidak akan kembali ke tangan pemiliknya dalam waktu dekat. Saya senang anda puas dengan chapter kemarin, semoga chapter ini pun bisa terasa mangtbzzz. :"DD

**Pinctada Maxima**: Salam kenal, Tada-chan. :") Soal masa lalu AkaKuro dan luka Tetsuya semua akan dikuak pelan-pelan. Ishiya-nii gak pakai pelet, karena iblis tidak bisa melet—lah? Kise hiatus karena karirnya sedang mengalami krisis (akan dibahas next chapter) Satu lagi yang demen KagaOgi/KagaShige. :D Mayuzumi sudah fix akan muncul di setengah akhir cerita. Ditunggu ya~

**May Angelf**: Maaf! Lagi-lagi tidak bisa cepat—sayanya memang agak lemot. . Gak bakal discontinue kok. Paling yah... update-nya ngandat aja. *kabur* Nyeseknya Akashi hanya bisa ditambal sama Tetsuya. Semoga makhluk biru ini segera sadar. :")

**wulan cho 137**: Apa yang terjadi antara Akashi dan Tetsuya itu akan diurai pelan-pelan seiring cerita. :") Anda seolah bisa membaca isi kepala saya mengenai inti '_one-sided_'-nya KagaKuro. ^/^ MidoTaka memang gokil. :D Ohya, semoga bisa relain Kise ya... karena di sini dia punya Aomine. :)

**kim ariellink**: Begitulah. AkaKuro pernah ketemu jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di SMA. Kalau gini jadi kesannya Kagami yang terus diuntungkan. Jangan khawatir. Akashi setrong kok. Akashi rapopo. Akashi adalah jenius yang punya seribu satu cara untuk menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai miliknya. Wkwkwkwk.

**Adelia Santi**: Hehehe. Menjauh dari Akashi sih gak, tapi tekadnya untuk menyatakan cinta ke Kagami akan semakin kuat—karena taruhan itu. Berdoa saja Tetsuya kalah demi kebahagiaan Akashi (ngaco) Ishiya dan Lucia itu OC—Original Chara. Maaf ya kalau mesti nungguin sampai jadi fosil. :")

**Freyja Lawliet**: Seperti di review Kakak, timeline-nya AkaKuro kurang lebih seperti itu. ^^ Masa lalu AkaKuro akan dikupas pada saatnya nanti. Ortu Kuroko sudah tiada. Masalah Kise akan dibahas next chapter bersama Aomine. Kalau alurnya masih terasa lambat, jangan sungkan ya, Kak. Nanti diperbaiki lagi. :)

**wullancholee**: Semua dimulai dari benih dulu, baru tumbuh besar dan memekarkan bunga-bunga cinta. Luka itu adalah luka kecelekaan enam tahun silam, juga penyebab Tetsuya amnesia saat ini. :D

**Akashi Hana**: Salam kenal juga, Hana-chan. ^^ Mungkin sudah bukan spoiler lagi kalau saya bilang penyelamat Tetsuya memang Akashi. Tetsuya amnesia dan dia lupa pernah bertemu Akashi di jauh hari. Amin. Saya akan berusaha. _Ganbatte! _Biar fic ini bisa end dengan maksimal nantinya. :D

**sigitta draconis**: Hubungan AkaKuro di masa lalu bisa dibilang agak rumit—di atas teman-di bawah kekasih. Kise hanya mengalami krisis dengan profesinya sebagai model (lebih detail di next chapter). Mohon maaf kalau jawaban saya kurang memuaskan. *nunduk*

**Reishi 915**: Kalau ditanya panjang, sih... iya panjang. Rencananya mau sampai chapter 20+ kalau diridhoi. :) Maaf kalo sampai baper. Akashi tidak selalu ngalah kok. Dia juga menyusun siasat—seperti taruhan AkaKuro di chapter ini. Mari doakan Akashi menang sehingga bisa meminang Tetsuya. ^^

**Keita Ritsu**: Yap. Luka itu adalah hasil kecelakaan fatal yang merenggut semua memori Kuroko—termasuk pertemuan singkatnya dengan Akashi. Detailnya, akan dikuak sedikit demi sedikit agar tidak menubruk alur utama. Meski bukan anak TK, Kuwoko bakal tetap unyu. :D

**Purikazu**: Ehem. Tidak percaya fic kayak gini bisa menguarkan aroma maso. :D Yang bareng abang Ishiya itu juga cowok, uke apa seme belum jelas—fleksibel. Yay! Puri ikut demen KagaOgi~ :") Tesismu itu nyaris akurat, Pur. Cuma beberapa perbedaan aja (tunggu aja reveal-nya) Jangan lupa kutunggu pijitan mak-nyus darimu (chapter ini 13k lho, jari-jemari sampai keriting)

**exoel12**: Selamat datang di fic kacau ini. Semoga betah. :) Iya. Kuroko sakit kok—sampai absen seminggu, tapi terjadi offscreen. Akashi memang punya kenangan dengan Kuroko. Kagami sudah tidak berdiam diri lho~ ;D

**acca1**: AkaKuro memang pernah ketemu kok. Karena amnesia, Akashi merasa Tetsuya yang ini berbeda dari 'Tetsuya'-nya yang dulu. Saya kok merasa bersalah sudah membuat Akashi dan Kagami tersiksa, ya? (Padahal ini fic humor *nunduk*) Pasti ada saatnya kebahagian datang pada mereka. :D

**XL-SasuHinaGaa**: Duh, review anda telah menjelaskan garis besar cerita ini. *_thumbs up!_* XD Semoga Tetsuya bisa segera menegaskan perasaannya. Mana yang benar-benar cinta, mana yang cuma bagian dari obsesi.

**pudding rendah lemak**: wkwkwkwk. Berarti kurang lebih, jawaban review-nya juga mirip punya Puri dong. :D

**lily**: Demi plot cerita, kedua Kuroko sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil. Semoga tidak keberatan mereka yatim piatu. :")

**Gigids**: Tetsuya memang bebal kalau menyangkut Akashi. Perlu dipecut kecemburuan dulu biar doi bisa menentukan sikapnya. (spoiler) Maaf ya, kalau update-nya lambat—lagi-lagi.

**Deidara**: Feel honored direview ama abang Dei... kalau terserah saya, pengennya Kuroko di-harem aja. (Gak) Yang bisa dikatakan, AkaKuro dan KagaKuro saat ini masih selip-selipan dan mulai imbang.

**Siucchi**: Senang kedatangan author jempolan. ('/' ) Makasih udah mau bermaso baca fic ini meski harus nyesek ngeliat nasib Akashi. Don wori, itu semua hanya fase. Karena semua akan indah pada waktunya. (Ps: Kuroko cuma buat Akashi)

**Akkurren612**: Iya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah mampir. :)

**Kazuki Natsu**: Natsu, beb... :"D Review-nya hanya selisih sehari dari waktu apdet. Review kamu panjangnya bikin hati senang. Tapi karena baru datang, saya sedikit kelabakan gimana balesnya. Yang pasti seneng banget. (what?) AkaKuro ditakdirkan untuk bersama kok. Don wori. Yes. Akan saya sebar virus KagaOgi. :3 (Maaf balasannya gak jelas)

Juga terima kasih untuk segenap pihak yang telah mem-**fav** dan **foll** fic ini. Tidak lupa para silent reader yang telah mau menyisihkan waktunya untuk membaca. Fic ini bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian semua. :"D

* * *

Next chapter: 黄瀬と青峰 / Kise to Aomine / Golden River and Blue Mountain

.

.

.

Ketika sepasang rival berbicara di luar _court_.

Aomine membuang ego-nya untuk menjadi pihak pertama yang mengibarkan bendera putih. Lebih baik jadi pecundang daripada kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Kise adalah mentari di ufuk barat. Redup dan nyaris terbenam karena lelah.

.

Akashi dan Tetsuya dalam ruangan sempit. Saling berhimpitan. Saling berdesakan. Cairan putih kental yang menetes. Pagutan sensual yang diinisiasi tanpa unsur kesengajaan.

.

(Ingat ini masih rate-T lho...)

.

.

.

* * *

Yang mengharapkan chapter ini segera berakhir, saya mohon maaf. Tolong bersabar dulu. Sebentar lagi _end_ kok. DX

.

.

.

_Omake_ 1

Tetsuya baru akan menapaki pintu ketika telinganya diserbu lengking nyaring dari knalpot brongsongan. Ninja hitam sumber keributan membelok masuk pekarangan lalu berhenti di mulut garasi.

"_Onii-sama_, _okaerinasai_."

"_Tadaima."_

Selesai memarkir kuda besinya, Ishiya bergerak untuk mengacak surai biru. Baru setengah diulur, tangannya malah mundur. Iris hitam kontan memicing pada selembar plester di jidat Tetsuya.

Dagu pucat diangkat lembut. Meluruskan manik sebiru langit pada _orb_ pekat yang mengerling haus darah.

"Siapa?" Ishiya mendesiskan tanya dalam intonasi rendah. _'__**Siapa**__ yang berani melakukan ini padamu?'_

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Tangan besar disingkirkan pelan. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya terkena lemparan bola saat menunggu Shigehiro-kun," tukas si bungsu datar sambil duduk mengurai simpul sepatu.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Tetsuya tidak menutupi apapun dariku, kan?"

Dua bola sebening air berotasi suntuk. "Tidak, _Nii-sama_. Percaya deh."

Pemuda bersurai kelam manggut-manggut. Lega karena Tetsuya tidak menjadi korban buli apalagi target penindasan. _Update_ daftar hitam pun dibatalkan. Hari ini tidak ada nama baru yang akan dihapus keberadaanya dari muka bumi.

Kuroko yang lebih bongsor ikut lesehan. Menjinjing satu alisnya penasaran, Ishiya menyisir benang _teal _di kepala adiknya. "Masih sakit?"

"Tidak juga."

"Boleh kulihat?"

Direstui dengan anggukan pendek, Ishiya menyidak area cidera. Benang-benang biru disingkap, plester dikelupas perlahan agar tidak melukai kulit di bawahnya.

Manik gelap mengerjap pada pemandangan yang tersembunyi di bawah pembebat luka. "Oh..." Ishiya terdengar tidak yakin.

"Ada apa?" Tetsuya yakin lukanya tidak separah itu untuk memancing reaksi yang ambigu.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri."

"Ada apa sih?"

Tetsuya menuntut jawab dengan tidak sabaran. Bukannya menanggapi, Ishiya malah menggeret pergelangan kurus menuju kamar mandi. Tubuh mungil adiknya dihadapkan pada cermin besar.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Dengan juntaian poni yang dicekal kakaknya, gelaran dahi diekspos. _Cerulean_ kembar kontan membulat. Nafas tercekat. Pipi porselen semerah apel masak.

Yang disembunyikan plester tersebut adalah sebuah kejutan kecil. Dipulas dengan marker hitam. Dalam huruf kapital dan mode **bold**. Sebait **'I LOVE YOU'** yang kontras dengan putihnya kulit Tetsuya dipantul terbalik oleh cermin.

Jari lentik bergetar meraba deret abjad di atas kening. "Siapa yang telah..."

.

.

.

_Omake_ 2

Jidat sang kakak kasat terlipat. Meringis mistis ketika lagi-lagi lembaran spons diusapkan rusuh pada lokasi kejadian perkara.

"Tet, kalau terusan digosok seperti itu nanti bisa lecet," Ishiya berseru cemas dari mulut ruangan.

Pihak yang dinasihati hanya mendengus lewat pantulan cermin. Masih sibuk berjibaku dengan gabus kecantikan dan sebotol _make up remover_ yang asal ia sambar dari laci kamar mandi.

Tangan sibuk maju mundur di satu area yang sama. Awalnya geli seolah digelitik. Selang beberapa saat berubah panas. Sekarang lahan kosong di atas alisnya terasa perih karena sedikit terkelupas.

Tetsuya mengerang frustrasi. Piranti dandan milik kaum hawa dibanting ke wastafel. Jarinya mencengkeram pinggiran marmer. Bahu bergetar.

Kelereng biru berkaca-kaca ketika dilarikan pada abangnya.

"_Onii-sama_, tulisannya tidak mau hilang!"

Masih dengan konfesi sakral _'I LOVE YOU'_ di dahinya, Tetsuya merajuk.

.

.

.

See You Next Time! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Aomine Daiki mendekam di gerbang megah berplat emas yang mengukir _kanji_ 'Kise'. Telunjuk pemuda itu gemetaran labil di atas bel rumah. Belum sempat memencet, Aomine sudah ngibrit duluan seperti ayam kebakaran buntut.

"Kenapa sulit sekali? Aku hanya perlu memencet bel, masuk ke sana dan minta maaf padanya."

Tempurung biru _navy_ dicakar sebagai pelampiasan. Biarpun belum mengenyam nikmatnya bahtera rumah tangga, tapi Aomine sudah menjajal rasa suami yang ditinggal minggat istrinya ke rumah mertua.

"Lho? Ternyata Daiki-kun." Gadis pirang berceletuk riang dari balik jeruji. "Kupikir maling. Habis Daiki-kun hitam, mencurigakan, hitam dan mondar-mandir sih."

Penampakan redup Aomine terang-terangan dikatai mirip gembong pencuri. Bibir si pemuda keriting dongkol. Kakak bungsu Kise memang agak rasis kalau bercanda.

"Selamat pagi, Kirara-san." Aomine membungkuk nerfes dengan satu tangan hinggap di belakang kepala. "Apakah Ryouta ada di rumah?"

Masih mengumbar cekikik, Kise Kirara maju menyeberangi gerbang. Jejaka kelewat langsat yang menjadi sohib kental adiknya itu memang objek buli terfavorit.

"Sayang sekali, Daiki-kun. Ryouta keluar sejak tadi dan belum kembali."

Kelereng dongker jatuh pada tanah berumput di bawah sandal. Aomine mencelos. Sudah panas-panasan, bergelut dengan keringat, kulit pun tambah keling dengan percuma karena tidak bertemu targetnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu—"

"Tunggu."

Pagutan lembut di siku mencegat kepergian Aomine. Sorot kobalt kembali pada sepasang _topaz_ yang diliputi kecemasan. Wanita yang semula sumringah dengan humor agak semerawut itu kalut melipat dahi.

"Daiki-kun, bisakah kau bicara dengan Ryouta? Kumohon."

"Bicara?" Jidat hitam manis Aomine berombak kusut.

"Tolong bantu Ryouta." Daging _pinkish_ dikulum, Kirara melanjut penuh risau, "dia tidak mau membicarakan masalahnya denganku atau Himeka-neesan. Dia tidak mau menjadi beban dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Selalu seperti itu sejak orang tua kami bercerai..."

Bagian akhir mengisi udara dalam bentuk bisikan pelan. Aomine yang terlanjur mendengarnya kontan ngilu di ulu hati. Baru menyadari, betapa brengsek sikapnya pada si keajaiban pirang.

"Kirara-san, katakan di mana aku bisa menemukan makhluk kuning yang berisik itu." Determinasi terpancar pada raut serius seorang Aomine Daiki. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kirara membocorkan daftar lokasi yang menjadi tempat Kise menyendiri.

Salut dua jari di atas jidat dan Aomine mengucap pamit dengan heroik. Baru selesai putar badan, keberangkatan kembali ditunda oleh super model yang memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu, Daiki-kun. Aku ingin bertanya." Usai gundah, terbit kerutan samar. "Kau dan Ryouta sudah sampai mana?"

"Hah?" Asli autentik, cetak dungu di paras kecoklatan timbul tidak dibuat-buat.

Disuguhi tampang bloon, perempuan itu merengut tidak puas. Berkacak pinggang, dada dibuat busung. Kalau saja tidak cengo, Aomine pasti sadar ada yang mengintip dari balik ujung kerah v-neck si kakak kedua.

"Jangan pura-pura bego, Daiki-kun. Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

Sebutir bohlam menyembul dari kepala bantat Aomine. Si Pejantan akhirnya konek. Alarm biologisnya otomatis meraung dalam peringatan.

"A-Aku benar-benar tidak ngerti Kirara-san ngomong apa..." Aomine pura-pura bodoh karena tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan. Leher diputar patah-patah, menghidari sorot tajam seorang kakak yang protektif.

Anak tengah keluarga Kise gregetan karena tuduhannya disangkal. "Oke kalau kau masih tidak mau jujur, biar aku yang katakan."

Barisan peluh tergelincir menuruni pelipis. Aomine ingin menggelinding kabur menuju palung laut terdekat, lalu memendam dirinya dalam liang. Jangan bilang Kirara tahu—

"Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau dan Ryouta pacaran."

Penuturan Kirara menyambar alam bawah sadar Aomine bagaikan geledek. _Critical hit_. Pemuda itu kontan menganga dengan bola mata bergulir ke belakang kepala.

"...Aku tahu kalian sudah jadian sejak minggu pertama di SMA Teiko. Yang menyatakan cinta adalah Ryouta, tapi pihak yang agresif adalah kau. Dan kencan pertama kalian—"

_"Stop!"_ Si perjaka menjerit hiperbolis dengan tangan melekat pipi. Aomine kebat-kebit menyelamatkan sederet skandal yang terancam dicabut dari persembunyian.

Kirara menyeringai pada mimik horor yang menggelayuti muka juniornya. "Jadi jawab pertanyaanku... Sudah sampai mana kalian?"

Ludah diteguk banyak-banyak. "Baru _kissing_, Kakak..." Bibir Aomine jontor saking malunya. Satu jam berlalu dalam interogasi. Aomine serasa ditelanjangi oleh sederet pertanyaan kritis dari bibir sang model.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**'Hengenjizai no Magical Star' (Title Song) © Granrodeo**

**Hengenjizai no Magical Star (Fic) and OC(s) © Furi Shirogane**

**_-No Profit gained from this fanfiction-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: OOC, OC(s), AU, Typo(s), Oreshi!Akashi**

**AkaKuro (Main)**

**KagaKuro/KuroKaga**

**AoKi**

**And other pairings.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 8: 黄瀬 と 青峰/ Golden River and Blue Mountain

.

.

.

Kagami selektif menelaah sepatu yang dijajakan toko. Jarinya menggerayang moncong, membalik sol, tak jarang mengendus aroma karet yang menguar. Di akhir audisi, _Air Jordan_ merah garis hitam dan _Adidas_ putih yang lolos sebagai finalis.

Yang merah ditimang, si putih hendak dikembalikan tapi sayang. Layaknya lelaki tak berpendirian, Kagami ingin membawa keduanya pulang. Kocek moneternya mencibir lantas mengingatkan, _'satu saja, Bruh. Situ mau makan apa sampai kiriman bulan depan datang?'_

Hati tidak mampu memilih. Pemuda bersurai merah-hitam mengambil opsi bantuan _'asking audience'_ atau bertanya pada orang sekitar.

"Oi, Kuroko. Menurutmu, mana yang lebih—"

Bukannya dijawab, penglihatan Kagami malah dibekap. Sepatu yang statusnya masih menggantung—antara mau dibayar atau tidak—itupun lucut dari genggaman.

Berbalik perlahan, satu set merah bara bersinggungan dengan _azure_ sebening air. Senyum Tetsuya tampil menawan dihujani pijar neon milik toko sepatu. Jambul _teal_ bergoyang gemulai oleh deru angin dari mesin penyejuk.

Disambangi pangeran tak berkuda, Jantung Kagami main jungkat-jungkit dalam rongga dada. Semburat merah menodai wajah maskulin.

"Ku-Kuroko... Sialan, kau tampan sekali hari ini." Kekeh melodis dari si lawan bicara sukses membuat Kagami lumer bak mentega.

"Kagami-kun," nama si bongsor dihembus merdu. Tetsuya meraih tangan Kagami lalu mengecupnya penuh penghayatan. Remaja mungil bertekuk satu lutut. "Kagami—tidak..." Terbatuk-batuk abal, timbre suara dibuat berat. "Taiga-kun... Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dengan mata berlinang, Kagami menangkup bibir. Sahutan, 'ya' menggema dengan gempita. Cepat-cepat pemuda dengan bobot bersih delapan puluh dua kilogram itu meloncat ke dekapan si _baby blue_. Secara magis tubuh kurus Tetsuya tidak potek digencet seluruh massa otot Kagami.

Waktu pun berlalu dan hari yang sakral itu akhirnya tiba.

Denting piano mengiringi seremoni. Semua mata terjerat pada sosok beralis ganda yang mengarungi karpet merah. Gaun putih model kemben. Rok lebar berbentuk cetakan agar-agar. Buket kembang sepatu menempati tangan macho yang dijejalkan satin hingga siku.

Pasokan udara tersendat kala makhluk berbungkus fabrik putih mendaki undak-undakan altar. Tetsuya terkena sihir klisye yang membuatnya lupa pada seluruh umat manusia di sekelilingnya. Di dunia hanya ada dia dan Kagami seorang.

"Kau begitu cantik hari ini, Taiga..."

Desah sensual meniup cuping telinga. Semburat merah menyeruak dari pipi di balik cadar. Kagami—bukan, Kuroko Taiga lagi-lagi menitikan air mata bahagia.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia..."

Gumam datar melesat dari si muka tripleks yang setengah mengigau. Dibekali kursi plastik yang disediakan kakak pramuniaga, Tetsuya terbengong di sudut toko sepatu. Tampaknya bosan menunggu Kagami telah membuat kesadaran bocah itu menguap.

_Seseorang_ menahan semburan geli yang melesak putus-putus dari hidung. Seakan bisa melihat tembus ke dalam kepala Tetsuya, ia nyaris tergelak membayangkan si Biru mempersunting Kagami.

Meski kocak, tetap saja ada hati yang mengepul karena cemburu—sudah pasti.

"Oi, Kuroko. Menurutmu, mana yang lebih bagus?"

Suara Kagami menampar alam imajinasi Tetsuya. Sepatu yang sama-sama kanan disodorkan lancang ke depan hidung. _Nike Air Jordan_ merah hitam dan _Adidas_ putih, varian yang sama dengan pilihan Kagami dalam delusinya.

_Dejavu?_

Sengat semu mendorong Tetsuya untuk loncat dari kursinya. Dengan sepuluh jari kaki yang berjinjit, kelereng biru pun segaris dengan mata Kagami meski memaksa. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan, Tetsuya berniat mewujudkan skenario pernikahan beberapa saat lalu.

"Kagami-kun, maukah kau—" Prosesi lamaran gugur sebelum rampung. Anak berhawa tipis itu seketika bungkam karena dahinya dibelai tanpa permisi.

Kagami tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat poni biru yang_ fluffy_ itu melambai-lambai di depan mata. Anak rambut disingkap. Biji marun gelisah mencari napak tilas yang sirna oleh _make up remover_ dari tiga merk yang berbeda.

**_I LOVE YOU _**yang ia gores sembunyi-sembunyi sudah tidak berbekas.

_(Kelereng rubi_ menatap ganas. Geraman balistik dilepas. Peringatan berbahaya. Sang _majikan_ tidak rela miliknya disentuh orang lain.)

Entah kerasukan ilham dari mana, Kagami mencoba aksi yang lebih frontal. Sepasang lahan gembil yang memerah itu diraup. Wajah garang dicondongkan pada paras aspal yang melongo_._

Hanya tersisa tiga senti dan Kagami tergelitik untuk melirik belakang Tetsuya. Merah bertemu merah. Si macan langsung hepatitis—hatinya bolong dipelototi mata iblis.

_'Maju satu inchi lagi dan kau akan binasa.'_

Kagami bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Kepala biru dimiringkan pada polah abal gebetannya.

Tempurung si bongsor tergenang peluh. "Di-Di belakangmu ada—OHOK!" Kagami terbatuk dahsyat usai menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi hawa cemburu. Macan inosen itu buru-buru angkat tangan dari objek posesi kaptennya yang susah diajak berbagi.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tetsuya menoleh pada direksi yang ditatap horor oleh si Pujaan Hati. Kepala berputar, biru menubruk merah berpupil kucing. Hening sesaat lalu, "abaikan saja, Kagami-kun. Anggap saja tidak ada."

Tetsuya berceletuk, Kagami yang dicecar. Entah hanya bias lampu atau mata kiri yang harusnya merah berganti jadi _liquid gold_. Makin seram hingga tidak manusiawi.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita—Aduh!"

Niatan si _Teal_ direm oleh cubitan gemas di pipi kiri. Kagami mencuri intip kemudian lekas melenguh dalam kelegaan. Dua-duanya merah, iris heterokromia tadi mungkin hanya imajinasinya belaka.

"Kalau mau melakukan hal tidak senonoh jangan di sini." Tersebutlah Akashi Seijuurou yang sejak tadi berjaga (gentayangan) di belakang Tetsuya. "Atau paling tidak _jangan di depanku_. Bikin kesal tahu," sungutnya sembari menguntir-untir _mochi_ kembar Tetsuya dengan dua jari.

"Akashi-kun memang kurang kerjaan. Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah datang." Tetsuya galak menggosok pipinya yang mengimitasi merah apel.

"Dan membiarkanmu bertindak sesukanya? Maaf saja tapi aku menolak kalah tanpa perlawanan." Tangan pucat digapai. Akashi menautkan jari secara sepihak. "Sesuai kataku kemarin, aku akan terus _menempel_ padamu sebagai penalti."

Kelereng biru diputar malas. Meski menggerutu, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pagutan ilegal di tangan kirinya.

Kagami mendadak defensif. Ada sensasi panas menjilat perutnya saat melihat kedekatan Akashi dengan Tetsuya. Muka yang semula lugu menyerempet bego itupun mengencang dengan bulu cabang menukik tajam.

"Kagami, kau kemari untuk membeli sepatu, kan?" Pupil vertikal melirik sinis pada dua sepatu yang tercampakan di lantai. Si macan bersungut lantas ugal-ugalan menyambar barang yang masih jadi hak toko. "Kau sudah dapat sepatu yang kau inginkan?"

Kagami aslinya ogah menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi karena sensi. Namun kerut tidak sabar pada alis stroberi membuatnya urung.

"Dilihat juga tahu kan? Aku akan memilih di antara dua ini." Bibir Kagami kusut. Sepatu disekap mendekat dada, diumpakan tameng ghoib yang mampu melindunginya dari intimidasi si jejadian merah.

Akashi merengut tidak senang. Kritikan bertajuk sikap kurang ajar pun ditelan balik berkat monoton yang familiar.

"Aku suka yang ini." Telunjuk mungil menuding _Air Jordan_. Sambil mengulas lengkung ke atas, Tetsuya menatap teduh pada manik merah di bawah alis ganda. "Kagami-kun akan terlihat sangat keren kalau mengenakannya."

Senyum manis Tetsuya menjungkir balikan kewarasan Kagami. Reguler nomor sepuluh Teiko kontan belepotan _blush_ hingga daun telinganya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, aku akan tanya ukuran yang ini!"

Kagami yang salting cepat-cepat menyongsong kasir. Pekik histeria melesat dari staf toko karena nyaris kena sundul si Macan yang kelewat girang.

"Untuk seorang atlet, sepatu tidak dilihat dari keren atau tidaknya saat dipakai." Akashi mulai ngomel. "Sepatu seorang atlet harus kuat dan tahan lama, di saat bersamaan harus ringan agar tidak menghambat pergerakan."

"Akashi-kun bawel sekali. Jangan bilang Akashi-kun cemburu karena tidak sempat memilihkan sepatu untuk Kagami-kun." Hidung seunyu tauge itu menghambur dengus congkak. Tetsuya salah kaprah dengan mengira Akashi datang untuk memperebutkan atensi Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga bukan pemula yang kebutuhannya harus aku arahkan," Akashi melempar satu decakan skeptis. "Kalau begitu saja tidak becus, sekalian saja aku depak dia dari tim."

"Kau mulai bersikap menyebalkan, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya berkacak satu tangan di pinggang. "...Menyebalkan, irasional dan **kekanakan**."

Tripel kritik dari Tetsuya sukses meretas kesabaran sang Emperor. Ditemani kedutan sewot, iris merah menikam bulatan _aquamarine_ yang balik menatap _deadpan_. Kilat tipis tercipta, kontes _death-glare_ telah dimulai.

"Begini saja, agar Akashi-kun tidak iri dan berhenti mengganggu Kagami-kun, aku juga akan memilihkan sepatu yang keren untuk Akashi-kun," Tetsuya yang gagal paham malah menawarkan negosiasi.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Keren bukanlah kriteria yang dibutuhkan oleh sepatu atlet." Si kepala ceri bahkan tidak meralat tuduhan 'iri' yang dilayangkan padanya. Tidak berkomentar lebih jauh, membiarkan dirinya dikerek mengelilingi toko.

"Kurasa yang ini cocok. Akashi-kun selalu pakai tipe ini kan?"

Sepatu _Asics Gel Burst_ warna putih dengan _line_ biru pucat ditawarkan. Tidak salah, memang inilah _brand_ yang selalu ia pakai. Kebahagiaan menghimpit dada saat mengetahui kejelian si _baby blue_ pada dirinya.

Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang mengusik batin Akashi.

"_Love,_ kenapa kau memilih warna biru muda?"

"Akashi-kun tidak suka?" Ditanggapi gelengan singkat, Tetsuya memperjelas alasannya, "saat memikirkan sepatu mana yang cocok dengan Akashi-kun, aku menggunakan warna rambut Akashi-kun sebagai patokannya."

"Warna rambutku?"

Helaian _aqua_ bergoyang turun sekali. "Tidak seperti merahnya Kagami-kun, milik Akashi-kun jauh lebih cerah. Menurutku, biru seperti itu lebih serasi dengan merah Akashi-kun."

Biru yang serasi dengan merahnya. Biru terang seperti warna rambut Tetsuya itu dinilai serasi dengan merahnya.

Euforia meroket. Bibir Akashi keriting saking sumringahnya.

"Yosh. Kita bayar sepatu ini di kasir."

Tetsuya angkat satu alis. "Kupikir Akashi-kun tidak memilih sepatu hanya karena dibilang keren?"

"Yang ini pengecualian, Cintaku."

Duo merah-biru lantas bergandengan menghampiri meja pembayaran. Di sana mereka menemukan Kagami yang tergolek di atas kursi dengan aura _gloomy_. Akashi dan Tetsuya bergantian mengoper tanda tanya.

"Sepatu yang tadi, tidak ada ukuranku..." Kagami melemas.

"Memang susah punya kaki Kingkong." Humor garing Akashi hanya menabur garam di atas luka.

"Berisik!" Remaja tempramen itu menyalak dengan setetes keki mengintip di pelupuk mata. Hati semakin dongkol kala disuguhi raut congkak sang Kapten yang berseri-seri. Seolah merah yang lebih kuntet itu telah memenangkan sesuatu darinya.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut beli sepatu?" Kagami menatap jeles pada sepasang _Asics_ putih-biru yang boleh dibawa pulang setelah digesek kartu emas.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Jawaban ketus sukses menyumbat protes Kagami. Tetsuya telaten mengurut otot tegang pada bahu pujaan hatinya. Pijatan nyaman berhasil membuat si macan jinak seketika—gantinya malah seekor singa yang mendidih dengan wajah ditekuk masam.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Kagami-kun?"

"Masih diusahakan..." Kagami menyembur sisa napas yang sarat aura negatif. "Mereka bilang akan coba mencari di gudang. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama."

Punggung perkasa di-pukpuk bak jemuran kasur. "Jangan khawatir, Kagami-kun. Akan kutemani sampai dapat sepatunya."

"Sungguh?"

Anggukan penuh semangat berhasil menyinari raut madesu Kagami dengan sinar kehidupan. Sambil menyusut ingus serta berurai cengir lima jari, Kagami menyodorkan kupon lusuh yang terlalu lama mendekam dalam kantung celana.

"Terimakasih, Kuroko. Ini kupon Majiba-nya. Kau saja yang bawa."

Tetsuya pamer gigi. Cengiran _boyish_ menjadi iring-iringan acara serah terima. "Terimakasih, Kagami-kun—"

Apresiasi terpotong, biner bahagia di matanya padam seketika. Dua pejantan merah langsung protektif mengerubungi Tetsuya yang menatap kertas di tangannya dengan raut terkhianati.

Tiga pasang netra beda warna melongok kupon. Menemukan tanggal _deadline_.

"Kuponnya..." Kagami menggumam was-was.

"...Akan hangus pukul dua belas hari ini," menimpali, Akashi mengintip sepasang lengan kurus pada alat penunjuk waktu. "Itu artinya, setengah jam dari sekarang."

Tetsuya sontak dihujani lirikan cemas oleh dua _starter_ merah.

"Tidak apa. Kan cuma _milkshake_. Nanti bisa beli sendiri." Tangan mungil melambai canggung di depan dada. "Terlebih aku kan sudah bilang akan menunggu sepatunya Kagami-kun. Iya kan, Kagami-kun?" Tawa yang memaksa terhambur ke udara, bahu yang lebih 'tinggi' syahdu ditepuki.

"'Tidak apa' dari Hongkong? Lihat siapa yang kau ajak bicara. Kagami ada di sini." Akashi_ sweatdrop_ melihat Tetsuya berkotek pada pegawai toko yang terusan dipanggilnya Kagami. Kekurangan sesajen vanila mungkin telah membuat kepalanya konslet.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko. Masih ada setengah jam lagi. Masih sempat kalau kau bergegas." Saran masokis yang memperbolehkan Tetsuya pergi duluan. Sedikit banyak Kagami merasa dirinya bertanggung jawab atas tragedi _milkshake_ ini.

"Ei, ini ada apa sih?"

Kening si Pegawai mengkerut karena disambangi bocah yang agak ngelindur. Dengan entengnya, Tetsuya diangkat. Lirikan malas pria yang kelewat jangkung lalu beralih pada Kagami.

"Ah, kamu _costumer_ yang bikin heboh itu. Yang kakinya jumbo bombastis. _Much wow_." Karyawan asing hasil blasteran Senegal dan pohon sagu itu berceletuk dengan logat campur sari. "Bersyukurlah, _Mayoge_ [Alis]. Sepatumu sudah ditemukan dan saat ini sedang dibawa kemari."

Meski dihina-dina, Kagami tetap mengelus dada dalam syukur. Berniat menjabat tangan si karyawan namun surut karena mendengar lanjutannya.

"—dari Shizuoka."

"Hah?"

"Sepatunya masih di _branch_ Shizuoka. Baru akan _delivery_ ke sini."

Kagami hanya bisa melongo seperti ikan cupang. Namun pihak yang paling gonjang-ganjing adalah Tetsuya yang terkulai dipapah Akashi.

"Apakah sepatunya akan lama, _Otou-san_?" Tetsuya bertanya nanar dengan tangan dramatis menggapai udara. Panggilannya diilhami tulisan 'Papa Mbaye Shiki' pada tag si Karyawan.

"Jangan panggil seenaknya. Saya bukan bapakmu, Dasar **_Chibi_**." Yang dicibir Tetsuya tapi Akashi ikut tersundut. Papa mundur selangkah dihunus tatap sewot si Kaisar. "Sekitar_ one hour_. _Delivery_ pakai jalan darat, makan waktu. Gitu aja gak mudeng."

Sembari meracau, pegawai asing itu angkat kaki. Meninggalkan tiga anak manusia untuk menuntaskan sengketa mereka sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko. Pergi saja duluan, daripada promonya hangus." Sekali lagi Kagami berusaha lapang dada.

Di luar dugaan, ayunan biru pastel menggesturkan 'tidak'. "Aku akan menemani Kagami-kun di sini."

"Kau yakin?" Satu anggukan positif dan Kagami menganga dalam keharuan. Dada kekarnya bergemuruh karena baru kali ini menang saing dari si jajanan perusak gigi. "Terimakasih banyak, Kuroko. Aku benar-benar senang ada kau di sini."

Cengiran Kagami seolah menerangi relung hati yang paling dalam. Tetsuya mendramatisir dengan lumer jadi genangan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung akan merelakan satu gelas_ milkshake_ permium demi melihat wajah itu setiap hari.

Sayang momen romantis itu hancur oleh sarkasme Akashi.

"Sepertinya kepalamu tidak melulu memikirkan _vanilla milkshake_, ya?"

Tetsuya mengernyit. "Apa maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Aku sempat berpikir kau akan meninggalkan Kagami dan langsung menerjang Maji Burger dengan membabi buta." Jawaban yang penuh kejujuran dari Akashi.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Akashi-kun," hidung Tetsuya kembang kempis, "Aku tidak akan mencampakkan Kagami-kun hanya karena segelas—"

"Dua gelas."

Muka yang sebelas dua belas dengan taplak meja itu pongo karena terpangkas sebelum ucapannya kelar. Tanpa perlu dikatakan, Akashi bisa menebak apa yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Aku bilang dua gelas. Kalau kau pergi sekarang, kau masih bisa mengejar promo _milkshake_ itu." Seringai jadi-jadian menyambangi paras Akashi. Muncul lagi raut aneh khas om-om _salesman_ yang bersikukuh menjajakan dagangannya. "Selain itu, aku juga akan membelikanmu satu lagi. Jadi kau akan mendapatkan dua gelas."

Bisa dibilang, Akashi merasa kompetitif untuk segera menjauhkan Tetsuya dari Kagami.

"Yang benar saja..." Kagami mendapat firasat kalau kali ini ia akan dicampakan demi susu kocok.

Setelah sempat terdiam, Tetsuya akhirnya angkat suara. Jari terkepal, mata menatap lurus. "Akashi-kun keterlaluan. Aku bukan orang gampangan. Aku punya harga diri. **Segelas** vanila shake tidak akan membuatku goyah," tukasnya dengan nada tegas.

"Kalau dua?"

Hening. Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya yang kelewat besar. Kagami sudah pasrah duluan. Akashi santai menunggu.

Lalu...

"Oke. Kita pergi sekarang."

Respon datar si _teal_ mengundang tamparan keras di atas lahan yang ditempeli alis cabang. Sementara Kagami _facepalm_, Akashi malah melesatkan batuk jaim, berusaha menutupi cengiran gemilang yang menyeruak. _See?_ Dia tidak pernah kalah dan tidak pernah salah.

" _Love_/Kuroko-_temee... _Dasar lelaki gampangan."

Cemooh penuh afeksi dilepas harmonis oleh dua _starter_ bersurai merah. Helaan mafhum menghambur ke langit-langit toko. Lupakan kompetisi, saingan terberat mereka adalah putih-putih hasil racikan es krim dan susu vanila—juga biang gula.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Aomine menemukan buruannya tengah mendiami tanah lapang yang dikawal jaring besi.

Telentang bermandikan senyum matahari adalah Kise Ryouta. Helaian pirang menyebar bagai genangan emas di atas garis _tip off_. Mata terpejam, kerasnya beton tidak menyurutkan ekspresi nyaman di wajah lelah sang model.

Perwujudan Kise yang _sparkling_ oleh butiran peluh telah mengalihkan poros dunia Aomine. Belum lagi bibir ranum yang setengah terengah itu. Jakun di leher _tan_ sontak naik turun kehausan.

_Damn,_ punya pacar _bishie_—cantik—emang plus-plus.

Sedang syahdu mengkhayal, sisi warasnya mengingatkan dengan cara yang pedih.

_'Daiki-kun, kalau kau macam-macam apalagi sampai menyakiti adikku... Akan kucabut _joystick_-mu lalu aku gantung sebagai hiasan pintu,' _ditambah visualisasi Kirara yang tersenyum dingin sambil melakukan pose 'potong-leher' dengan pucuk jempol.

Fantasi Aomine disepak dengan tidak elit oleh wangsit si kakak. Tangan cepat-cepat meraup depan celana dalam pertahanan. Konten mesumnya butuh penjagaan ekstra bila mengharapkan restu calon kakak ipar.

Aomine terbatuk sekali untuk mengumpulkan sikap _cool_-nya. Atensi dilempar pada si kuning yang masih terbaring.

"Oi, Pirang."

Walau tidak dijawab, alis kuning yang kedutan itu sudah cukup berbicara. Kise jelas mendengarnya tapi memilih diam.

"Kuning, aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Senyap. Hanya disahuti oleh semilir angin dan hilir mudik jalan layang di atas mereka. Menolak _mellow,_ Aomine malah nyengir garing.

"Kise." Kali ini mengerahkan panggilan formal dan sedikit nada memaksa.

Si kuning berbalik pamer punggung. Bentuk penolakan tanpa kata pada eksistensi dekil dalam sudut pandangnya. Aomine frustrasi. Pemuda tempramen itu mencak dengan menggedorkan sandal 'merk-buaya'nya ke muka bumi.

Awalnya Aomine berniat menyambangi si _blondie_ dan mengapitnya seperti _sandwich _menggunakan bantalan perut dan lantai lapangan. Namun langkah binalnya diinterupsi oleh sebutir oranye di pinggir lapangan. Pikiran abal menguap, ide yang tidak akan melanggar norma pun tercetus.

Bola yang familiar dipungut dari sudut terpencil _court_. Senyum simpul menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Aomine mengusap permukaan karet yang dirajam oret-oretan. Sebuah hasil karya dua pemuda yang dimabuk asmara.

_'Aku pengen jabat dada ama Mai-chan karena jabat tangan aja gak cukup.'_

_'Semoga Aominecchi tidak tambah gosong.'_

_'Kise Ryouta belongs to Aomine-Ahoumine-Daiki.'_ Yang ini mendapat sentuhan jahil dari si kuning.

_'To the NBA and Holywood!'_

Benda bulat itu resmi menjadi simbol kenaikan status mereka—sekalian oleh Kise diadopsi jadi anak pura-pura. Di sana tertoreh cita-cita tapi tidak sedikit pula yang asal ditulis karena usil. Namun pesan yang paling berharga berbunyi,

_' _青黄 _AoKi. Kami abadi meski jasad kami sudah kembali ke bumi.'_

Aomine menyembur tawa geli melihat ulah mereka. Dengan perasaan super ringan, pemuda itu memutar 'anaknya' di ujung jari sambil menyenandungkan siulan ngasal.

"Oi, Ryouta." Masih mempertahankan tarian si bola jingga, Aomine berjongkok tepat di belakang Kise. Tempurung yang masih rebahan dicungkil genit. "Ryouta, ayo main basket."

Kise masih mogok bicara.

Cengar-cengir tidak jelas, si _Ganguro_ melancarkan siasatnya. Bola jingga dipantulkan beberapa kali lalu digiring zig-zag menghindari rintangan tak kasat mata. _Dribble_ mulus yang dilanjutkan atraksi menawan sebuah _lay up_ tanpa cela.

"Yosh!"

Bola yang menembus jaring disambar sebelum menggapai daratan. Ambil ancang-ancang, kali ini _dunk_ spektakuler yang dipamerkan. Mengabaikan pacarnya yang masih tiduran, pemuda _dark blue_ bermain basket sendirian.

Dengan telinga meraba tanah, Kise yang gelosoran menyerap debuman karet hingga ke tulang. Tanpa melihat dia bisa menyebutkan variasi yang diperagakan. Alasannya, tentu saja karena Kise sendiri bermain basket. Tidak sulit mengenali permainan dari irama langkah dan suara hentakan bola.

Alasan lainnya? Sudah pasti karena Kise hafal seorang Aomine Daiki luar dan dalam.

Ritme amburadul dari gaya _formless_ masih menggetarkan setengah bagian lapangan. Insting Kise sebagai atlet mulai tergelitik. Si kuning tergiur menantang satu lawan satu pada makhluk buluk yang berstastus sebagai kekasihnya.

Nyaris mengurai senyum, Kise buru-buru menggigit bibir.

Terlalu asik merajai lapangan, Aomine lupa tujuan awal. Meski bukan _Perfect Copy_, satu persatu teknik dipraktekan tanpa kesulitan. Dari _lane up_, lemparan tiga poin dari ujung lapangan, sampai jiplakan _Meteor Jam_ yang sudah di-HAKI sebagai milik seseorang. Andai ada figur tak terlihat yang ahli _passing_, maka koleksi jurusnya akan lengkap.

Kurang lebih sejam bermain _solo_, kewaspadaan Aomine mengendur. Pemilik surai indigo hanya bisa melongo saat _dunk_-nya ditampik tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya yang masih melayang tergesa dilontarkan pada _blur_ kuning pencuri bola.

Aomine merentangkan tangan siap menghadang laju lawannya. "Mulai panas, heh Ryouta?"

Cengiran mengejek dibalas kerucut jutek. Aomine gusar melihat bebek cerewet masih belum mencemari udara dengan ledakan cemprengnya. Diam-diam si_ Dim_ dipaksa candu, harinya tidak afdol kalau belum dibombardir suara Kise.

Dua badan atletis menari-nari dalam ajang adu ketangkasan. Langkah berkejaran, bola diperebutkan dalam kecepatan yang melampaui batas manusia normal. Sesekali bahu atau pinggang saling bergesek penuh kesengajaan. Tak jarang Aomine melingkarkan lengan terlalu dalam untuk menjangkau bola di tangan lawan.

Pergulatan berakhir tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian. Aomine mutlak jadi pemenang.

"_Mokkai-ssu_! [Sekali lagi-ssu!]" Tidak terima kalah, Kise menuntut tanding ulang. "Pokoknya aku menolak kalah dari Daikicchi!"

_'Plong', _langsung bolong. Lengking priwitan menghujam kalbu Aomine bak simfoni surga. Dada diurut khidmat, cengiran lebar seolah akan membelah mukanya jadi dua.

"_Bring it on_, Kuning!"

Mereka memang kurang romantis. Tiada kata maaf apalagi embel-embel penebusan dosa semacam jalan berdua atau _candle-light dinner_. Hanya bermodalkan bola dan lapangan, sisanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Karena sebelum kekasih mereka adalah rival. Dimulai dari persaingan keduanya akan berbicara.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Tetsuya adu tatap dengan segerombol jam di balik kaca. Jiplakan _'NORN Watch and Clock Shop'_ terbaris pada lempeng bening yang menutupi jendela besar di sebelah pintu.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Hm?" Monoton yang menuntut perhatian tidak membuat Akashi berhenti. Pemuda bersurai _raspberry_ santai mendorong daun kayu berhias kaca patri. Lonceng di atas pintu bergerincing riang dalam sambutan selamat datang.

"Ini bukan majiba..."

"Tentu bukan, Jenius. Ini toko jam. Kau bisa membaca tulisannya, kan?" Dagu Akashi mengendik sinis pada deret abjad yang nangkring di kaca etalase.

Tetsuya berharap tatap sengitnya mampu menghanguskan Akashi hingga jadi abu. Tautan tangan yang langgeng sedari toko sepatu pun disentak. Bukannya mengendur, genggaman itu malah semakin posesif hingga pada level yang menyakiti.

"Akashi-kun, kapan kita ke Majiba?"

"Nanti."

"Akashi-kun, kuponnya akan hangus seperempat jam lagi." Kalah tenaga, Tetsuya pasrah digiring menyusuri toko. "Aku sampai meninggalkan Kagami-kun demi itu," katanya tidak sabaran.

"Seingatku kau tadi mencapakkan Kagami dengan senang hati. Kenapa sekarang malah ribut?"

"Itu karena Akashi-kun curang."

"Aku curang dari mananya?"

"Akashi-kun merayuku dengan cara yang kotor."

"Kau sendiri juga mau, kan?"

"Aku khilaf, Akashi-kun," remaja mungil menyahut dengan mata membulat horor. Mungkin waktu ia kena guna-guna, pikirnya.

_Scarlet_ kembar berotasi bersama dengus suntuk yang diumbar cuma-cuma. "Terserah. Yang jelas, aku punya urusan sebentar di sini. Toko ini tutup pukul satu dan aku tidak akan bisa kemari lagi karena sibuk."

"Ke MajiBa-nya kapan?" Pertanyaan serupa masuk siaran ulang.

"Setelah ini. Kau akan tetap mendapatkan dua gelas _milkshake premium_. Aku yang traktir, jadi nanti kau bisa simpan kupon dari Kagami sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Dengan iming-iming yang tepat, sekali lagi Tetsuya berhasil disuap. Tangan seputih bengkoang hinggap di dahi dalam sikap hormat. "_Roger_. Aku akan menunggu, Kapten."

Melihat kesetiaan Tetsuya pada si susu kocok, Akashi merasa dirinya gagal sebagai manusia. Haruskah ia dibubuh vanila dan dijual gelasan juga agar bisa merebut perhatian si biru?

Sementara Akashi menghadap pemilik toko, Tetsuya berkelana menelaah barang dagangan. Berlusin jam antik kaya histori berdetak dalam kecepatan berbeda. Dari jam nakas, arloji bersepuh emas, hingga jam dinding yang menjulurkan burung mekanik tiap kali jarum pendeknya melewati angka dua belas.

Kisaran harganya terlalu fantastis untuk ukuran jam dan kawan-kawannya. Bisa jadi malah lebih mahal dari harga dirinya jika dilelang ke pasar gelap. Apalagi setelah terkuak kalau harga jual dan kesetiaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan mirisnya baru tergadaikan oleh dua gelas _milkshake_.

Bosan menjelajah pernak-pernik waktu, Tetsuya menyusul ke konter pelayanan. Sang Kapten larut di tengah perundingan dengan pria tua yang menjadi pegawai tunggal dari kios itu. Beberapa menit berdiskusi, Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku.

Manik lazuli terjerat pada benda bulat yang terbit dari kantung celana Akashi. Seukuran telapak tangan, material emasnya berkilauan dihujani pendar mentari yang mengintip dari balik jendela. Pada penutupnya tergurat detil kepala singa dengan mahkota berhias permata rubi.

Namun bukan kemegahannya yang telah merenggut dunia Tetsuya.

Begitu dibuka alunan musik melebur dengan ketenangan toko. Ritmenya tenang dan merasuk, bagai kolam yang beriak diselami kerikil. Denting yang konstan berulang itu mengalir lalu merembes ke sela-sela ruang yang bahkan tidak Tetsuya sadari, ada dalam dirinya.

Nostalgia.

Fenomena yang terasa asing untuknya yang kehilangan masa lalu. Tetsuya selalu lupa dan telah melupa. Namun baru kali ini, sesuatu dalam memorinya berusaha mendobrak batas permukaan. Meminta agar dibebaskan dari sudut terpencil yang tidak pernah ia akui.

Merah.

Warna merah menjadi satu-satunya yang terbias dalam proyeksinya yang buram.

"—Ya? Tetsuya?"

Merahnya mirip warna Akashi.

Hanya Akashi yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

"Tetsuya?!"

Seruan panik disertai cengkeraman erat di bahunya sukses menghempas Tetsuya kembali ke realita. Kerut bingung dari dua penghuni toko terpantul pada lensa biru yang masih menerawang. Waktu terasa merangkak sangat lambat. Keheningan menggempur gendang telinga.

Hening.

Barulah Tetsuya menyadari bahwa tempat itu begitu hening. Denyut nadi dari perkakas waktu sekalipun tidak bisa menginterupsi dengung hampa yang tengah menggema.

"Tidak ada suara musik?" _Apakah yang barusan hanya halusinasi semata?_

Akashi menambah kapasitas emosi pada kernyitan di dahinya. "Tidak ada, _Love._ Arlojinya rusak, batang barelnya tidak bisa lagi memutar musik. Karena itulah aku membawanya kemari."

Melihat keadaan si _teal_, hati Akashi mencelos dalam sensasi yang ganjil. Ingin bertanya, dari mana Tetsuya mengetahui mekanisme musik di dalam sana—karena seharusnya Tetsuya _belum_ pernah melihat jam itu. Namun niat itu ditepis karena Akashi yakin pemuda itupun tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Tetsuya merasakan sentuhan hangat Akashi menyeka sesuatu di pipinya. Saat itulah ia menyadari rintik kecil berjatuhan dari _orb_-nya yang sebiru langit tanpa awan.

"Aku menangis..." Masih dengan perasaan yang carut-marut, Tetsuya buru-buru mengusap wajahnya. Tidak mengerti kapan dan bagaimana pula ia menitikan air mata.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Vokal berat menyeruak penuh perhatian dari senior di balik konter. _Aquamarine_ kembar kembali berpapasan dengan arloji Akashi di atas meja. Seketika bilik memori Tetsuya ditelusupi rasa rindu yang hangat, sekaligus tajam menyesakkan.

"Mungkin dikelilingi barang antik yang penuh dengan _kenangan_ membuatku sensitif," Tetsuya menjawab sekenanya. Derai air mata memberi efek sebaliknya pada senyum yang kentara diulas paksa. "Maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Tetsuya, tunggu—"

Mengabaikan panggilan Akashi, si Kuroko muda angkat kaki secepat yang ia bisa. Menjeblak pintu. Meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan dan gerincing lonceng yang mencabik beratnya suasana.

"Anak itu telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan sedang berusaha mendapatkannya kembali."

Paman di balik meja berceletuk tanpa melihat lawan bicara. Keriputnya tidak hanya menunjukan usia, namun juga wawasan dan kebijaksanaan. Bekerja dikelilingi sejarah dan konsep waktu telah membuatnya lebih arif dalam memahami cara kerja dunia ini.

"...Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Akashi-kun."

Namun Akashi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu menjadi jurang yang memisahkannya dengan Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Lepas dari lingkup toko, Tetsuya melemparkan diri pada bangku di tepi kolam pancuran. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas lutut, kosong dan berdenyut. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air mata yang berjatuhan tertampung dalam genangan mungil pada telapaknya.

"Rasanya aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting..."

Tetsuya melupakan banyak hal; identitasnya, kepribadiannya, masa kecilnya, keberadaan keluarga dan temannya.

Semua itu tidak akan kembali. Karena itulah Tetsuya tidak berusaha menggali masa lalu, ia membangun segalanya dari awal. Tapi baru kali ini ada kepingan yang memberontak. Seolah tidak rela jika satu bagian ini tertinggal di masa lalu. Tidak mau jika sampai terlupa.

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengingatnya."

Mendongak, punggung kepala bertemu puncak sandaran. Lengan kurus bertengger menutupi area mata yang terasa panas. Tetsuya tenggelam dalam semesta kecil yang hampa dalam kepalanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Vokal pelit nada menyelinap dari riuhnya keramaian. Jantung Tetsuya merosot oleh kehadiran kelabu yang tahu-tahu telah duduk di sisinya. Iris sesuram gumpalan mendung mengerling dari balik novel. Pemuda yang muncul _out of nowhere_ masih menunggu jawaban.

Manik seterang langit mengerjap bingung. Badan yang kelewat ramping buru-buru dirapikan dari posisinya yang terkesan madesu. "Ahya, saya baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena telah bertanya."

Tetsuya mengangguk santun pada si muka tembok yang tampak lebih dewasa. Pihak yang membuka konversasi hanya mendehem cuek berbonus lirikan datar. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali pada lembaran di tangan. Menghisap setiap deret kalimat dengan kesan masa bodoh pada sekitarnya.

Suasana canggung mengambang di udara. Tetsuya nerfes karena diabaikan setelah diajak bicara. Menolak salting sendiri, mahkluk Tuhan yang paling teflon itu mencari hal _random_ untuk menyibukkan diri. Melirik kanan kiri, fokus matanya tidak sengaja tersangkut pada sampul fiksi yang tengah diselami si Silver.

Genesis, novel _best seller_ jebolan Chiizumi Mayu, novelis paling _booming_ saat ini. Tetsuya mengingat, Chiizumi-sensei adalah pribadi yang misterius. Tidak pernah menunjukan diri, selalu absen dalam wawancara dan ajang temu fans. Sampai sekarang tidak pernah bocor seperti apa sosok yang telah menelurkan haluan baru dalam dunia fiksional Jepang.

"Kau juga membaca buku ini?"

Tetsuya kasat terlonjak meski pertanyaan _monotone_ itu nihil efek 'mengejutkan'. Pipi pucat yang lebih muda sontak ditaburi rona tipis karena ketahuan mengamati.

"Iya. Saya membaca semua buku Chiizumi-sensei."

"Semuanya?"

"Dari yang paling pertama terbit, sampai yang saat ini anda baca." Antusiasme tercium pekat dari celotehan datar Tetsuya. Kata orang, itulah gejala pertama dari seorang penggemar fanatik.

_Kuudere_ yang lebih jangkung mengangguk pelan lalu diam menatap depan. Tidak ada tanda bahwa percakapan mereka akan berlanjut, apalagi sampai jadi obrolan panjang. Hanya gemericik air membentur permukaan kolam yang masih berbicara.

Sesaat mengulur sunyi, ia bertanya, "apa kau mengerti arti ungkapan, 'kau tidak pernah tahu sesuatu itu berharga, sampai dia menghilang'?"

Sebelah alis Tetsuya naik pada pertanyaan yang melenceng dari topik semula. "Tentu saja."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Novel ditutup, pemuda yang lebih tua berdiri. "Semoga kau beruntung."

Kepala ditelengkan ke samping tidak mengerti. "Eh? Tentu. Terimakasih."

"Jangan berterimakasih." Senior yang sama datarnya itu mengirim dengus remeh. "Bagiku, kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan terjebak dalam ungkapan itu. Hanya itu saja alasanku mengatakannya."

Gurat tebal menaungi dahi di balik benang biru pucat. "Apa maksud anda?" Tetsuya kurang suka dengan ucapan si pemuda _no name_. Bukan perasaannya saja kalau biner kelabu itu tampak semakin dingin.

"Hanya nasihat kecil. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya." Pemuda anonim mengulurkan telunjuk pada arah di mana Tetsuya datang tadi. "Bisa saja kau kehilangan tanpa menyadarinya... Di tanganku," bibir tipis menghembus sisa ucapan dengan volume terminim yang ia miliki.

Tetsuya menarik satu alisnya ke atas karena sangsi. Ia yakin benar ada bisik-bisik bernada sinis yang ditujukan padanya. Meniti ujung jari si kelabu, bening _turqouise_ menangkap figur Akashi tergopoh menghampiri tempatnya berada.

"Aku mencarimu. Ke mana saja kau?" Meski telah berlarian, Akashi sama sekali tidak kehabisan napas. Hanya meneteskan sebutir keringat di pelipis dan itupun terlihat samar.

"Aku di sini sejak tadi, Akashi-kun. Aku berbincang dengan—"

Sosok yang ingin ditunjukan telah raib. Sekelebat bayangnya pun tidak tampak di antara lalu lalang pengunjung. Seakan orang tadi adalah lelembut penasaran yang akan lenyap setelah tugasnya usai.

Merinding, Tetsuya ragu jika yang tadi ia ajak bicara adalah penghuni _dunia_ ini.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, _Love_?" Hasrat protektif pekat membaluri pertanyaan. Akashi agak paranoid dengan kondisi Tetsuya setelah insiden di toko jam tadi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Akashi-kun. Lupakan saja." Mengabaikan raut tidak percaya Akashi, lensa biru mengintip sesuatu di tangan lawan bicaranya. Mencari subjek pengalihan. "Apa jamnya sudah selesai diperbaiki?"

Menduduki spasi di sisi Tetsuya, Akashi memandang lingkaran emas dalam genggamannya.

"Belum." Tombol penutup dipijit. Meski terbuka, mekanisme di dalamnya masih menyenandungkan kebisuan. "Suku cadangnya harus diimport langsung dari Jerman. Aku tidak rela meninggalkannya jadi aku bawa lagi." Akashi mengelus selubung kaca di atas jarum yang waktunya telah membeku.

"Sepertinya jam saku itu sangat berharga untuk Akashi-kun."

Sang kapten mengangguk setuju. "Jam ini adalah warisan turun-temurun keluarga Akashi. Diwariskan dari seorang ayah pada putranya."

Konsentrasi manik _aqua_ tidak lepas dari arloji mewah yang memamerkan prestis salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di Negeri Sakura. "Apakah jam itu memiliki suatu arti?"

"Jam ini seperti pusaka keluarga. Dalam kondisi biasa, hanya anggota keluarga Akashi yang diperkenankan mendengar melodinya," melihat sirat ketertarikan yang lugu pada raut semulus setrikaan itu, Akashi melanjut, "tapi ada satu kondisi di mana arloji ini bisa diperdengarkan pada orang luar. Kau bisa menebaknya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Cerita kecil mengenai keluarga sang Majikan tak ayal menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya.

Akashi menyelami lautan pada birunya manik Tetsuya. "Hanya ada satu cara. Yaitu ketika seorang Akashi telah menentukan seseorang yang akan menjadi pengantinnya..."

Degup anomali menghampiri. Tetsuya berani bersumpah Akashi menatapnya terlalu dalam. Seolah cerita itu memang ditujukan padanya.

"...Ketika seorang Akashi telah menemukan pendamping hidupnya, ia akan memperdengarkan alunan arloji ini. Hal itu seperti janji bahwa sang kekasih akan menjadi bagian keluarga, hingga berhak mendengar sesuatu yang hanya dijaga untuk kami."

Biner delima mengerling penuh ironi. Genggaman reflek mengerat di sekitar arlojinya untuk meredam jerat getir yang membelit hati. Sungguh tragis. Warisan keluarga yang menyimbolkan ikatan cinta malah rusak saat bersamanya. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa asmara Akashi Seijuurou akan diberi banyak cobaan?

_Romantis sekali... _Harusnya itu yang Tetsuya katakan. Namun di luar kuasanya, yang keluar justru, "apakah Akashi-kun pernah memperdengarkannya pada seseorang?" dengan nada melankolis dan tidak rela.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sudah siap menikah, Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan mengalir mulus disertai kekeh renyah. Akashi mungkin geli membayangkan dirinya berdiri di pelaminan.

"Jadi belum pernah?" Tetsuya menghela nafas. Akan tetapi rasa lega itu tidak bertahan lama karena Akashi masih menyimpan sebuah cerita.

"Nyatanya aku pernah membuka arloji ini untuk seseorang." Kembali memandang harta keluarganya, Akashi menceburkan diri dalam kubangan nostalgia. "Dulu sekali... padanya yang menjadi matahari kecilku."

"Matahari?" Desah pilu dikamuflase jadi gumaman tak bernada. Bibir digigit sebentar, sebuah kebiasaan bila suaranya mulai bergetar. "Apa orang itu masih bersamamu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mendongak cepat. Iris _scarlet_ membola tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh dalam tatapan sendu pada jam saku dalam kurungan tangan. Bibirnya mengulum senyum yang tampak menyakitkan.

"Iya. Dia masih bersamaku. Meski begitu, aku tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya," bisik sang Kapten.

Satu bagian pada dirinya terasa kebas—hatinya. Tetsuya tidak tahu, haruskah ia bersimpati pada Akashi. Ataukah ia malah mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang merasa perih tanpa sebab.

Tajuk pembicaraan tak ayal mengingatkannya pada petuah Furihata beberapa hari silam. _'Sepertinya, Akashi-san sedang menyukai seseorang...'_ bagaikan rekaman, suara kawannya menggema jernih dalam kepala.

Karena memang dari sananya blak-blakan, sekalian saja bocah biru itu bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka bergosip." Lipatan heran tercipta di antara garis merah. "Tapi begitulah. Aku memang pihak yang merugi dalam hubungan itu."

"_Betadinezone_..." Frasa ajaib itu tercetus tanpa sadar. Tetsuya ingin mengusap punggung Akashi namun urung karena gengsi. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Akashi-kun masih mau bertahan?"

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum yang kurang ikhlas. Tinju yang menyimpan arloji semena-mena digeruskan pada ubun-ubun berhelai biru.

"Kalau begitu aku lempar pertanyaan itu kembali padamu." Usai menjitak, Akashi mengelus area yang baru saja ia serang. "Apa yang membuatmu bertahan pada orang yang bebal dan bodoh macam Kagami?"

Tanpa jeda. "Sudah jelas kan? Karena cinta."

"Sama." Akashi lemas bersandar punggung sembari menghembus desahan berat. "Aku pun bertahan karena cinta. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai _dia_ memintaku berhenti. Aku takkan menyerah karena hanya _dia_ yang bisa membuatku menyerah."

Jawaban Akashi membuat Tetsuya takjub. "Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa yang bisa menundukan seluruh arogansi Akashi Seijuurou. Menelanjangi kesombongannya hingga jadi pengemis cinta."

"Analogimu itu terlalu kejam, Malaikatku." Mendengar bagaimana Akashi tertawa membuat rasa pahit menyebar dalam mulut Tetsuya. "Aku tidak mengemis. Hanya tidak rela melepas."

"Apa dia menolak cinta Akashi-kun?"

"Jangankan menolak, aku bahkan yakin dia tidak menyadari perasaanku." Akashi mencubit pangkal hidung sambil mengerang dalam nestapa. Ia tidak percaya sedang membicarakan ini semua dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Takdir memang kejam dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ada ya, orang sebebal itu?" Tetsuya menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Lidah mendecak remeh. _Cerulean_ bulat miliknya menghibahi ratapan prihatin pada si merah.

Kulit di wajah Akashi menjiplak kedutan jengkel. Kesabarannya sedang diuji. Andai tidak sayang, sudah ia lempar makhluk berhawa lembut itu ke pancuran.

"Akashi-kun pernah menyatakan cinta padanya? Membuat orang itu sadar perasaan Akashi-kun?"

"Pernah terlintas beberapa kali untuk melakukannya." Udara dihempas dengan membawa beban tak kasat mata. Akashi menerawang ruang biru yang nihil awan di atas kepalanya. "...Tapi pada akhirnya aku mundur."

"Kenapa?"

Entah hanya permainan cahaya, atau Tetsuya memang melihat sepasang rubi itu berkaca-kaca.

"...Orang itu belum siap, Tetsuya. Seperti yang kau tahu, hatinya telah tersimpan untuk orang lain. Jika aku mengatakan segalanya, aku takut dia malah menjauh dariku."

Tetsuya bungkam dalam kekaguman sekaligus rasa kalut. Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang arogan, di saat bersamaan ia merapuh hanya demi satu orang. Terlalu dramatis untuk jadi kenyataan. Kelewat tragis bila hanya mimpi.

Secara sepihak, Tetsuya menyimpulkan bahwa ia tidak suka pada 'Matahari' Akashi karena dinilai kurang bertanggung jawab.

"Hei, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu," Akashi bertukas lembut. Pipi pucat yang bersemu oleh hembus dingin ditepuk pelan dengan punggung tangan. "Seperti kataku tadi, aku belum menyerah. Aku akan mengerahkan semua yang kumiliki untuk mendapatkannya. Aku bersumpah, cintaku takkan berakhir menjadi sebuah tragedi."

Berdiri, sang Ketua kembali menggapai Tetsuya. Tangan pucat tidak berjengit apalagi melawan saat ditawan jari hangat Akashi. Keduanya kembali bergandengan saat menjauh dari persinggahan.

"Akashi-kun tahu? Di balik semua sikap menyebalkan itu, Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sangat baik," Fokus Tetsuya jatuh pada ruang kecil yang dihuni pagutan tangan berdua. "Akashi-kun begitu setia, besar hati dan rela berkorban... Nyaris masokis."

Akashi diam. Jarinya lembut meremas tangan Tetsuya lalu menyelinap pada celah yang ada di sana. Tetsuya mengunci tautan, dua tangan tersimpul erat.

"Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi aku hampir merasa **iri** pada siapapun yang disukai Akashi-kun..."

Batin sang Kapten berdesir. Bibirnya terpisah hendak menyampaikan gumpal perasaan dalam hati. Namun sisa ucapan Tetsuya membuat dunianya timpang seketika.

Muka datar yang menyembunyikan paras _angelic_ ketika tersenyum. Kata-kata yang diucap polos tanpa makna kedua, "...andai situasi kita berbeda, aku pasti **jatuh cinta** padamu, Akashi-kun."

_Syuuuut... Pletok! Pletok!_

Kembang api imajiner meledak dalam kepala sang Tuan Muda. Akashi-mini yang bersayap dan hanya memakai popok pun riuh jejeritan gembira. Tulisan, _'masih ada harapan!'_ memercik dalam jutaan warna yang berkelip.

Selanjutnya, Akashi Seijuurou brutal menubruk pilar karena bengong saat berjalan.

"Kau memang penuh kejutan, Malaikatku..."

Dilucuti dari aspek multi talentanya, Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah manusia biasa di hadapan cinta. Bisa kuat namun ada saatnya ia akan melemah. Sempat hilang arah dan tersesat. Pernah tenggelam dalam indahnya euforia dan berulang kali tersakiti.

"Akashi-kun, hidungmu berdarah!"

Termasuk _sakit_ dalam arti sesungguhnya...

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

Pasangan dengan warna paling kontras sedang lesehan mengadu punggung. Panas alami hasil pembakaran kalori menguar dari kulit yang bersentuhan di balik kaus. Aomine mendongak, melimpahkan bobot tubuh pada Kise yang tunduk mengorganisir pasokan oksigennya.

Dihadapkan pada hamparan cakrawala, Aomine bermain menebak awan. Gumpalan kapuk yang berpawai menuju batas horizon asal dicomblangkan dengan imaji dalam kepala. Misalnya itu mirip _croissant_ atau udang yang sedang jongkok. Yang di sebelah sana kembar menggunduk seperti _oppa_—

"Daikicchi," vokal cempreng yang dirindukan menyeruak dalam bentuk panggilan setengah rengekan.

"Ya, Ryouta?" Tangan diulur ke atas, berharap bisa menjangkau bongkahan lembut yang berceceran di langit. Terutama yang bentuknya kayak _opp_—

"Aku galau-ssu." Bibir yang pernah jadi_ hot news_ sebuah majalah pria itu disusut hingga kerucut.

"Iya, Ryouta," Aomine asal menyahut. Atensi masih membuntut pada awan kembar yang mulai mengempis.

"Daikicchi, kau dengar aku?" Sama seperti gumpal putih yang mencuri konsentrasi pacarnya, kesabaran si _Yellow_ juga semakin kempis.

"Iya. Aku dengar, Ryouta." Aomine masih belum sadar situasi. Ah... Ada satu lagi di arah jam dua. Kelewat bulat, yang itu malah mirip— "Oi!"

Khayalan Aomine diinterupsi oleh benturan nyalang di punggung kepala. Terlalu asik bermain awan, si Redup tidak sadar Kise menggeser punggungnya yang jadi bidang sandaran. Seolah belum cukup, sudah kejedug masih disambit bundaran jingga yang diadopsi jadi momongan sementara.

"Daikicchi, Dasar sawo busuk—" bukan olokan, hanya saja sawo matang kurang mutakhir menggambarkan 'coklat'nya Aomine, "—kalau tidak mau serius, aku pulang."

Kise putar arah, berniat membuat jarak. Baru selangkah tercipta, kakinya dibegal duluan dari belakang. Sang Model kontan menyongsong tanah dengan posisi _push-up _dan batang hidung mengambang lima senti dari benturan fatal.

"Mau ke mana kau, Dasar Kuning Lebay." Aomine menekuk mukanya malas. Tungkai jenjang yang berhasil ia rampas lalu dijadikan bantal meski empunya ribut meracau.

"Daikicchi tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku-ssu!" Sambil tengkurap, Kise ganas menampari muka lapangan—sebagai ganti muka Aomine. Beberapa menit berselang, geliyat risih perlahan mereda. Model bermata emas lelah menyingkirkan sebutir kepala yang kukuh menindih betisnya.

"Aku dengar semuanya," si _dim_ menyahut enteng, pandangan kembali pada awan. "...Aku dengar kau menyesal telah berhenti dari _modelling_. Aku juga dengar kalau kau sekarang ingin kembali jadi model tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Daikicchi membuatku terdengar seperti orang plin-plan..."

"Huh? Bukannya kau memang plin-plan?"

Kise melenguh lalu menumpuk dagunya di atas lengan yang dilipat. Manik sewarna madu merantau tanpa tujuan ke hamparan _court_. Tidak berminat mengoreksi apalagi membantah testimoni Aomine. Memang menohok dan kurang sensitif, namun memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Kise Ryouta adalah individu labil yang tidak jelas apa maunya.

Faktor yang menyebabkan Kise _resign_ bisa mengular panjang jika diabsen. Hingar bingar dunia hiburan memiliki gelombang pasang surut. Di antara semua lika-liku yang menyertai perjalanannya, alasan utama Kise Ryouta mengambil langkah mundur adalah jenuh.

Kegembiraan _childish_ mulai luntur. Profesinya perlahan menjadi beban. Penikmat hiburan konstan menginginkan perubahan sementara Kise terjebak dalam minat yang statis. Bagi Kise, gemerlap jagad _entertainment_ sudah kehilangan pesonanya.

Manajernya berusaha membujuk. Agensi mati-matian menganulir surat pengunduran diri karena belum siap kehilangan aset terbaik mereka. Kise geming. Tekadnya bulat, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Paling tidak hingga saat ini...

"Jadi... kenapa kau ingin jadi model lagi kalau awalnya ingin berhenti?"

Bariton yang diseret itu memecah lamunan Kise. Tidak seperti tadi, cara bicara Aomine sedikit melembut. Meski lemot, bukan berarti terlambat untuk menyusaikan diri dengan suasana hati pacarnya.

Lengkung ke atas terukir tipis di atas paras rupawan sang Model. "Aku hanyalah anak muda yang berpikiran pendek-ssu. Tergesa mengambil keputusan hanya karena hasutan sesaat."

Kise menggali sesuatu dari saku celana. Secarik amplop merah jambu dijulurkan pada pasangannya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk udara kosong, masih dalam usaha menjangkau awan.

"Ini apa?" Aomine membolak-balik lembaran tipis yang disegel stiker berbentuk hati. Paras tampannya seketika amburadul. "Surat penggemar? Mau pamer, ya? Sialan," cibir si Kulit Gelap dengan ekspresi ditekuk.

Kise merotasi manik _amber_-nya malas. "Daikicchi aho, item-ssu—"

"Ryouta semprul! Siapa yang kau sebut _ahou_?!"

"—Baca dulu baru komplain. Surat itu adalah salah satu alasanku kembali ke_ showbiz_."

Decakan malas mengiringi brutalnya sesi pelucutan amplop. Kise menahan napas, tangan gatal ingin menyambar lembar tak berdosa itu dari perlakuan barbar kekasihnya. Mengabaikan kedut sentimentil di wajah Kise, Aomine melongok surat sambil mencungkil hidung dengan kelingking. Kelereng _navy blue_ lengser mengeja deretan frasa yang tertulis.

Usai merampungkan satu bacaan di tangannya, Aomine terdiam. Kontras dengan sebelumnya, lembaran kertas dilipat rapi lalu diselipkan balik ke bungkusnya dengan lebih santun. Sepucuk surat penggemar dioper kembali ke tangan sang idola.

"Sudah dibaca-ssu?"

"Ini bukan _hoax_, kan?"

"Tidak semua hal di dunia _entertainment_ itu settingan, Daikicchi..."

"Ryouta..."

"Hm?"

Orb yang lebih biru dari kedalaman samudera itu kembali mengintai isi angkasa. "...Sebaiknya kau tidak membuat orang itu menunggu. Bagaimanapun, kau sudah berjanji."

Kise menarik bibirnya hingga menciptakan lesung pipit yang _candid_. Dalam hati mengucap setuju pada celetuk sarat afeksi dari si Pemuda _Dim_. Kedua iris sehangat warna madu menatap lembaran di tangannya.

Sosok di balik inspirasi Kise adalah gadis kecil yang lumpuh karena ditindas teman sekelasnya. Mereka bertemu saat sang Model melakukan kunjungan amal ke sebuah rumah sakit. Dari sekian banyak makhluk kerdil yang berseliweran di bangsal anak, perhatiannya tergravitasi pada sosok murung yang trauma untuk berteman.

Keduanya lalu mengikat janji. Akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.

Dua tahun setelahnya, kabar mengenai anak itu tenggelam ditimbun rutinitas yang semakin menanjak. Barulah sehari setelah Kise resmi dinyatakan _hiatus_ permanen, sosok si kecil menyeruak bersama selembar surat kaleng yang terhantar di kotak suratnya.

_'Aku sangat mengagumi Kise-san. Aku selalu ingat janji Kise-san dulu untuk bertemu lagi. Aku berlatih setiap hari sehingga tidak perlu memakai kursi roda lagi jika nanti bertemu Kise-san. Meski sedikit, sekarang aku sudah punya teman.'_

Gambar _stickdraw_ memaparkan figur gadis kecil yang tersenyum sambil bergandengan dengan empat orang temannya. Tidak hanya itu. Terlampir pula sebuah pesan yang menggetarkan jiwa.

_'Kise-san, terimakasih karena telah menjadi semangat bagi puteri kami. Jika bukan karena Kise-san, dia mungkin tidak akan mau berjalan lagi untuk selamanya.'_

"Aku sering kepikiran, kalau aku orang biasa, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini semua." Kise membolak-balik lembar tipis di tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin menjadi spesial-ssu. Aku ingin namaku diingat untuk waktu yang lama."

Aomine yang tumben jadi pendengar teladan, hanya mendengungkan deham singkat sebagai tanggapan.

"Menjadi seorang model adalah caraku mewujudkannya tapi aku malah membuang kesempatan itu." Sepasang _topaz_ disembunyikan empunya di balik kelopak. Hembus panjang menyusul. "Aku merasa sangat bodoh, hingga kadang aku ingin menangis..."

Tempurung berwarna indigo diangkat hanya untuk diacak rusuh. "Kau ini memang _lebay_. Kalau memang ingin jadi model lagi, ya lakukan saja. Tidak perlu sampai baper segala." Aomine mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Kise tergegas melontarkan tubuhnya untuk bangun. "Tapi, Daikicchi. Itu tidak mudah. Aku memaksa keluar agensi ketika masih terikat kontrak. Aku kehilangan kredibilitas di mata sponsor. Tidak akan ada yang mau memperkerjakan model yang labil sepertiku—"

"Makanya kubilang kau _lebay_."

Bibir digegat. Bukan perkataan sengak Aomine yang menggoyahkan Kise. Namun rasa sesal pada tekadnya yang mudah terhuyung oleh hasutan dangkal.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana-ssu?" Kuping anjing imajiner pun layu mengikuti semangat empunya yang merosot.

"Simpel saja, mulai dari awal lagi."

Kise hendak protes, namun tidak bersuara meski sudah buka mulut. Aomine bangkit lalu pberjongkok menghadap kekasihnya. Punggung kepala bersurai kuning didorong hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Bola keemasan lurus ditawan dua _deep blue_.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, Ryouta. Kau adalah orang paling rupawan yang aku kenal. Kau adalah model terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Kau berbakat..." Pujian terhembus bersama hangat dari bibir Aomine. "...Aku jamin kau akan kembali menjadi idola nomor satu dalam waktu singkat."

Keheningan menyelimuti dua insan untuk beberapa saat. Awalnya kekeh kecil dan pelan, hingga akhirnya pita suara yang_ high-pitched_ itu meledakan tawa lepas.

"Astaga, Daikicchi. Kau membuat semuanya terdengar mudah sekali-ssu." Hembus geli masih melesat. Setetes bening yang melarikan diri diusap punggung jari. "Tapi Daikicchi sudah berkata sampai segitunya. Kalau tidak tercapai, aku bisa ikutan malu."

Dihujani senyum cemerlang yang sarat kegembiraan, Aomine kedip-kedip silau. "Yap. Nanti kau bisa mulai dengan berpose sukarela di pinggir jalan. Atau kau bisa menjajal jadi cabe-cabean untuk mendongkrak pamor."

_"Hidoi_-ssu!"

Sementara Kise mencak dengan wajah masam dan bibir digulung, pemuda yang kaya pigmen gantian tergelak hingga badannya terjungkal. Puas membebaskan isi kotak tertawanya, Aomine menatap sang Idola lekat-lekat.

"Ryouta..."

Kepala secerah _sunflower_ lengser beberapa derajat ke kanan karena dipanggil. Aomine menunduk tersipu dengan raut berantakan.

"Te-Tentang keinginanmu untuk menjadi orang istimewa i-itu. Kau tidak perlu risau. Kau istimewa untukku. Sangat istimewa. Maksudku, kau adalah orang pertama yang kuajak berhubungan serius. Ja-Jadi—" Mesum tapi gagap kalau bicara hati ke hati. Tipikal sekali.

Meski berceceran tidak karuan, tapi kadar gula dalam kata-kata Aomine berhasil melelehkan Kise. Lengkung tulus yang tidak pernah diserahkan pada lensa kamera menyeruak di atas garis bibir.

"Terimakasih, Daikicchi," dibarengi sejumput kecup di pipi berwarna coklat ranum.

Rona secoklat gula karamel langsung mendidih. Sinyal bicara Aomine makin putus-putus tidak jelas. "Ta-Tapi bukan aku saja loh. Masih ada para kisedai yang lain, para reguler, Satsuki juga! Ada Tetsu juga!"

Menemukan titik balik untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya, Aomine langsung main sambar topik. "Apalagi Tetsu! Kemarin dia marah padaku! Seram sekali! Siapa sangka orang sedatar dia, jadi beringas kalau ngamuk. Lebih dari Akashi malah!"

Sisa omongan Aomine bablas sejak nama anak biru tersangkut di gendang telinga Kise. Ingatan pemuda _golden_ itu melayang. Sensor perasa di kulitnya meremang oleh memori kehangatan yang diberikan sepasang lengan kurus itu.

Sekali lagi, senyum merekah. Secepat kilat, perangkat komunikasi seluler dikeluarkan. Dalam sekali gulung, nama tujuan segera mencuat di atas layar. Begitu nada sambung berakhir dengan satu klik, Kise langsung memuntahkan perasaannya.

_"Kurokocchi, I love you! Let's get married!"_

Si Lemon langsung bungkam setelah menjerit penuh gairah. Seseorang di sisi lain telepon gantian berbicara. Sejurus kemudian, ponsel pintar bercerai dengan daun telinga. Dijajaki angin suram yang menggulung daun kering, Kise berbalik dengan air muka bermuram durja.

"Kenapa kau?" Pertanyaan Aomine minim zat simpati. Manusia remang memang tidak terenyuh pada raut buaya kekasihnya yang menahan tangis.

"Yang menjawab panggilan tadi..." Bola liur ditelan untuk melumuri kerongkongan yang mendadak kering. Kise tersenyum meski matanya sesuram orang yang divonis mati. "...adalah Akashicchi-ssu."

Hati Aomine benar-benar tidak tergerak. "Mati kau, Kuning."

Konsekuensi pedih melambai di penghujung hari. Bermaksud mengucap syukur karena dilemanya telah terobati, Kise malah menantang perang pada seekor singa yang posesif.

.

******Kiseki******

.

.

"Kise, aku sarankan kau segera memesan batu nisan dengan namamu..."

Obrolan diputus sebelum telinga Akashi bolong oleh rengekan nuklir si Model Pirang.

_Jingle_ Majiba menggema bersama pintu yang terbuka otomatis. Kagami menjebol lautan pelanggan dengan segerombol plastik berlogo swalayan lokal. Bukan hanya sepatu, sederet titipan dari kakak angkatnya pun ikut serta masuk daftar belanja.

Hari perdana pembukaan, kios _fast food_ itu luar bisa padat. Ditambah tanggal tua dan pundi-pundi gaji yang belum turun, khalayak sigap memburu promosi. Setiap sudut toko penuh sesak oleh manusia. Ajang perebutan kursi pun berlangsung lebih spartan dari tawuran remaja.

Kagami menurunkan bokong pada kursi di hadapan Akashi. Enggan bertanya bagaimana kaptennya bisa mendapatka tempat di tengah pengunjung yang membludak. Manik krimson lantas mengabsen benda yang tercecer di atas meja. Ada ponsel Tetsuya, secangkir kopi, dua gelas _milkshake_ (ukuran jumbo), juga sebuntal tisu yang berdarah-darah.

Tapi tidak ada biru pucat bermuka papan sejauh Kagami mengedar pandang.

"Kuroko mana?" Kagami pura-pura tidak kepo pada hidung si Ketua Pelangi yang babak belur.

"Tetsuya sedang mencari plester," Akashi ogah-ogahan menjawab. Tidak menunjukan gelagat untuk memberi penjelasan lebih.

Merah tua gantian melirik persegi lipat yang baru dibanting sebagai pelampiasan emosi. "Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?"

"Titip." Ada dusta terselubung dalam jawaban Akashi.

Kagami manggut-manggut sok paham. "Sepatu barumu mana?" Pertanyaan meluncur begitu sadar Akashi tidak mengemban bawaan apapun.

"Aku simpan di mobil."

"Oh."

Keduanya sama-sama tidak tertarik untuk ngobrol. Kagami memindai struk belanja sembari hitung-hitung receh kembalian dalam kantung. Akashi beralih pada ponselnya sendiri. Hanya riuh penghuni resto yang mengisi sisa narasi.

"Akashi-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Tetsuya menyembul dengan kotak plester di tangan—tidak diketahui kenapa harus warna biru muda dengan motif gelas _milkshake_. Mendapati sosok sangar telah terdampar di meja mereka, kristal sebiru es pun berbinar senang.

"Kagami-kun, sudah dapat sepatunya?"

"Yup." Cengir kuda menampakan rasa bangga. Kagami menutupi kenyataan bahwa tadi ia sempat uring-uringan, memaksa para staf toko agar mempercepat kinerja mereka.

Kepala bermahkota _teal_ naik turun antusias. Tetsuya beralih pada merah lain yang sibuk menjelajah ponsel pintar. Pijar matanya semakin terang oleh pasangan gelas raksasa yang menanti di atas meja.

"Akashi-kun sudah dapat _milkshake_-nya? Antriannya kan panjang."

"Tentu saja." Seringai tipis mencerminkan sikap congkak. Akashi menutupi kenyataan bahwa tadi ia sempat membuli para pegawai dengan teror dan intimidasi.

Duduk di sebelah Akashi, pemuda paling pendek tangkas menelanjangi plester dari kemasannya. Pembalut luka ditempelkan melintang di atas cidera. Seperti sebelumnya, satu kecup inosen dijatuhkan sebagai jampi-jampi kesembuhan.

Kagami yang melihatnya hanya bisa cemberut.

"Apakah masih sakit, Akashi-kun? Masih berdarah?" Telunjuk menowel hidung bangir yang babak belur. Tetsuya gagal paham bagaimana orang selincah Akashi bisa menghajar tiang lampu.

"Sudah mendingan. Darahnya juga sudah berhenti sebelum aku mengantri." Memejamkan mata, Akashi menyerap sentuhan lembut yang menjarah kulitnya.

Cabang marun mengudara heran. "Bagaimana bisa kau sampai bonyok begitu?"

Respondennya bukan oknum yang bersangkutan, malah bocah biru yang kelewat datar. "Akashi-kun nabrak tiang, Kagami-kun." Nada bicaranya terlalu riang untuk menyampaikan berita duka.

Akashi mendengus. _'Dasar sadis.'_

"Oh..." Kagami lugu menawarkan raut simpati. Pemuda marun lalu menggaruk pelipis dengan sebuah tanda tanya menggantung di pelipis. "Terus gimana tiangnya? Masih utuh?"

Pertanyaan yang nyeleneh, namun maksud dan tujuannya serius. Maka mendaratlah botol saus di atas jidat Kagami. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Akashi yang kepalang sewot.

Waktu bergulir jadi siang. Trisum merah-biru-merah tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Tetsuya sudah seperempat jalan menyeruput _milkshake ke_duanya. Kagami sibuk membinasakan gunungan burger yang masih mengebul usai dipanggang.

"Kuroko, burger baru ini rasanya enak sekali. Kau harus mencobanya." Roti isi diangkat beserta kuah dagingnya yang menetes-netes.

Gelas _styrofoam_ yang berembun ikut melayang meninggalkan meja. "Kagami-kun juga, silakan mencoba_ vanilla shake_-nya. Pasti suka."

Makanan dihantar menuju bibir. Duo bebal di sana bertukar jajanan dengan saling suap.

Akashi hanyut ke pinggir seperti kebul obat nyamuk bakar. Bibir melepas helaan sengsara. Kopi disesap dengan harapan dapat meluruhkan pilu yang menjalari dada. Hanya sensasi getir yang ditawarkan _liquid_ hitam tanpa pemanis.

"Pahit banget... Ini kopi atau kenyataan hidup?" Akashi meringis hambar pada cangkirnya.

Untuk membunuh waktu—jujur saja, ia lebih suka membunuh Kagami—Akashi melarikan pandangannya pada dunia di balik jendela. Entah karena suatu alasan, matanya tidak mau lepas dari _game centre_ yang beradu muka dengan MajiBa.

Benar saja. Sesaat kemudian, pintu pusat permainan itu memuntahkan dua anak manusia yang sangat ia kenal.

Sosok pertama, lelaki tampan berambut hitam jelaga yang kadar keseksiannya semua terkumpul di area bibir. Yang kedua, seorang pemuda keabuan bertampang urakan, jalannya mundur dengan tudung jaket terbegal. Keduanya cekcok. Main kucing-kucingan karena kandidat preman pasar menolak diseret pulang.

Nijimura Shuuzou dan Haizaki Shougo.

Akashi kedutan di mata kiri. Menyeruput kopi pahitnya lamat-lamat, berusaha membaur dengan _backgroud_ agar tak terlihat. Pemuda itu mendadak iri pada Tetsuya dan _seseorang_ yang bisa transparan semaunya.

Sayang, hidup Akashi tidak semulus botak Saitama.

Sorot tajam Haizaki tanpa sengaja menemukannya di balik jendela. Bibir mendulang seringai jahanam, pundak tegang Nijimura yang misuh-misuh lekas dicolek. Sambil cekikikan menahan tawa, si _troublemaker_ menoyor kedai_ junk food_ di seberang jalan.

Berkat arahan Haizaki, jadilah kakak dan adik sepupu itu bertemu mata. Pelototan abstrak selayaknya korban penipuan tercetak pada wajah tampan Nijimura. Masih dengan menggandeng—mencekik—_kouhai_ kesayangannya, si Wakil Kapten tunggang-langgang menyerbu Majiba.

Kaki kursi berderit kencang, dengkul membentur meja. Akashi kesetanan menyambar tangan Tetsuya. Bocah biru yang masih mengemut sedotan itu kalap diseret keluar.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa ini?" Terkatung-katung, Tetsuya berjuang mempertahankan gelasnya hingga titik susu penghabisan.

Akashi mengeratkan gengaman, berusaha agar anak manis di belakangnya tidak tersaruk saat berlari. "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Melihat targetnya kabur, bibir Nijimura makin manyun berisi. Pemuda bermarga pelangi itu mendecak kesal lalu ambil langkah seribu. Masih dibawa berlarian, Haizaki yang hidungnya mekar karena leher terjerat _hoodie _pun tidak digubris.

Kagami yang berniat ikut ajang kejar berpasangan malah berakhir naas. Si macan nyusruk terpeleset tumpahan jus yang tercecar entah dari mana—mungkin karena tidak punya gandengan maka ia dieliminasi oleh seleksi alam.

.

.

.

Seperempat jam berlarian dan ritme napas seseorang mulai melesak tidak beraturan. Akashi fokus, garis finishnya adalah tunggangan merah berlogo kuda yang mejeng di lahan parkir. Pemuda ningrat terang-terangan berniat kabur dari TKP.

"Oi, Seijuurou! Jangan lari kau, Bocah tengik!" Jarak sama sekali tidak melebar malah semakin dikikis. Sama-sama atletis tapi tubuh Nijimura yang kelebihan gizi—Akashi menolak mengatakan 'tinggi' apalagi 'gagah'—jelas memberi keuntungan tersendiri.

Hembusan lega disembur tatkala mata menyergap area luas yang dihuni barisan mobil. Akashi siap menerjang namun gagal karena dicegat barisan blokade yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Pelarian berakhir dengan menipisnya alas pantofel pada permukaan paving demi satu aksi pengereman yang epik. Efek karambol tak terhindarkan. Tubuh mungil menggempur lokomotifnya yang mogok dadakan.

—Di bawah pengaruh adrenalin, tumpahan vanila pun luput dari empunya si punggung kemeja.

"Kyaa! Ada Akashi-sama!"

"Astaga! Akashi-sama pakai baju kasual!"

"Akashi-sama seksi kalau memakai celana pensil!"

"Lebih seksi kalau tidak pakai celana, tahu!"

Rintangan mereka adalah selusin remaja dengan kapasitas jeritan yang mampu membunuh pendengaran manusia di sekitarnya. Melihat antusiasme dan binar fanatik yang terpancar, dipastikan mereka adalah siswi dari Emperor Fanclub, cabang dari Ai-Miracle (klub penggemar para pelangi) di SMA Teiko.

"Oi, Seijuurou!"

Kepala stroberi melongok ke belakang. Ledakan bariton yang menyerukan namanya menggema selaras dengan derap ganas yang menggeruduk area perbelanjaan.

Akashi terkepung. Tidak ada jalan untuknya melarikan diri. Kaki putar haluan ke arah samping. Kapten tim Teiko mengeratkan pagutan tangan, menerobos setapak kecil yang dihimpit toko buku dan kedai minum kopi.

"Seijuurou, tunggu!"

"Akashi-sama, jangan tinggalkan kami!"

Nijimura—bersama Haizaki yang meregang nyawa—bertemu dengan komplotan wibu-Akashi di tengah area. Tidak ada verba yang terucap. Hanya disahkan oleh anggukan kompak, dua kubu menggalakan kerja sama.

Karena tujuan mereka nyaris serupa, temukan Akashi Seijuurou untuk diadili/diajak _selfie_ rame-rame.

.

.

.

"Mereka masih berkeliaran. Kita harus sembunyi untuk sementara waktu."

Pintu seng merapat bingkai. Penerangan hanya diisi seciprit cahaya dari lubang ventilasi. Dengan luas satu setengah meter persegi, bilik penyimpanan perangkat kebersihan langsung membludak dijejali dua remaja berukuran tanggung.

Dalam keterbatasan visual, pupil Akashi berakomodasi intensif untuk mengenali tubuh mungil yang setengah tepar. Senyum miris mencuat kala melihat Tetsuya kembang kempis dipermainkan paru-parunya. Akashi dikulum rasa bersalah. Korbannya direngkuh, punggung hendak diusap.

Begitu dimanuver, sudut penerangan mendarat tepat di atas wajah Tetsuya. Pipi pucat bersemu merah di tengah temaram. Peluh dan lelehan putih kental menciprati area mulut dan hidung. Belum ditambah desah yang tertahan juga caranya menghembus nama Akashi.

"Akh-Akashi... kun..."

Jangankan pertolongan pertama, otak Akashi bahkan tidak ingat caranya berpikir. Pemuda berpredikat jenius terang-terangan menganga lebar. Kuroko Tetsuya, kelewat sibuk menyambung napasnya yang putus-putus, tidak sadar telah menggenjreng senar kewarasan majikannya.

Logika dan akal sehat sudah buntu dipintal jerat nafsu. Raga lemas Tetsuya dihimpitkan melekat dada. Aroma manis yang menguar dari perpotongan leher disesap khidmat. Indera pengecap turun menjilati gumul putih di lekuk pipi si properti.

Satu persatu _liquid_ susu dihapus. Erangan kurang nyaman lepas dari bibir pucat yang masih rakus meraup udara. Tinggal satu titik vanila di sudut bibir. Akashi masih melanjutkan aksi 'pembersihannya' ketika—

_Buagh!_

—Rahangnya terasa terbang dari leher.

Akashi muncrat saliva usai disodok sebutir bogem. Alih-alih terkapar, kepalanya berakhir menjedug dinding akibat ruang gerak yang minim.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun!" Gempal kanan yang digunakan sebagai senjata bergetar hebat. Dirajam sepasang _azure _yang murka_,_ Akashi berjengit meski tidak rela.

"Uh..." Sungguh respon yang kreatif. Mungkin gundukan landai si calon benjol telah merenggut sisa intelejensi si pemuda merah. "Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku kalap. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Yang barusan terjadi di luar kesadaranku—"

"Jangan mencuri_ milkshake_-ku!"

Akashi kontan berhenti bicara. Skenario pembelaan ditarik dari peredaran. Ia mulai curiga kalau situasi tidak mengarah pada duduk perkara yang saat ini dibayangkan.

"Kalau memang menginginkannya, sana beli sendiri," Tetsuya gamblang mendengus eksistensi Akashi dengan satu jempol dibalik. "Takkan kubiarkan Akashi-kun mencuri tetes yang terakhir. _Shake_-ku tumpah juga gara-gara Akashi-kun." Putih penghabisan dijilat empunya sendiri dengan kadar bengis yang menggebu.

Akashi tertawa garing. Andai tidak memborong memar di dagu, belakang kepala dan hidung, dia pasti sudah menggebuk jidatnya. Lepas dari itu, Akashi terombang-ambing. Dilema antara lega karena lolos tuduhan asusila, atau merana karena lagi-lagi martabatnya dinistai susu vanila.

"Omong-omong... Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan kuat." Dahi pucat terlipat karena merasa diremehkan.

"Aku tidak pernah ragu kalau kau memang kuat, _Dear_." Hela nafas menjeda. "Maksudku, apa kau sungguh _baik-baik_ saja? Napasmu tidak sesak? Tidak merasakan nyeri?"

Akashi butuh klarifikasi untuk menentramkan kecamuk dalam hati. Dulu dia hampir kehilangan remaja beriris biru itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila _saat itu_ Akashi tidak menemukannya. Terlambat sedikit saja, semua berakhir. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan bersamanya hari ini.

"Aku kuat, Akashi-kun. Haruskah kuulang?" Melihat bias gelisah di balik iris _scarlet_, tatapan Tetsuya melembut dengan sendirinya. "Terlebih aku sudah tidak pernah kumat lagi sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat."

"Setengah tahun yang lalu?" Kekeh kecil melesat tanda paham. "Sejak _saat itu_ kah?"

Beralih dari pemiliknya yang tengah _mellow_, kepala biru gantian melongok pada lubang ventilasi. Dari celah intip, tampak seorang Nijimura mondar-mandir dibuntuti Haizaki yang sewot.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa Nijimura-senpai terlihat sangat marah padamu?"

"Kurasa karena aku kabur dari rapat."

Alis biru dikerek naik dalam aksen skeptis. "Kabur dari rapat?"

"Hari ini ada perkumpulan kolega keluarga Akashi. Sebagai pewaris sah sudah seharusnya aku hadir," Akashi menyahut sambil mengelus janggut. Memastikan tulangnya tidak bergeser setelah dihadiahi gontokan level setan. "...Tapi aku bilang kalau memiliki urusan yang mendesak. Dan imbasnya, Shuu-nii terpaksa menggantikanku."

"Jadi menurut Akashi-kun, jalan-jalan Hari Minggu itu mendesak?" Sarkasme menetes deras dari setiap kata yang terucap. "Aku merasa iba pada Nijimura-senpai yang harus meladeni kelakuan miring Akashi-kun."

Uap panas dihempas panjang dari mulut. Akashi menebalkan nurani demi menangkal tampang datar yang menghujatnya bertubi-tubi. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu hari bersamamu, _Love_. Demi apapun," tukasnya kalem.

Sehelai alis yang tadinya tegang berangsur mengendur. "Lalu kenapa aku ikut dilibatkan? Yang diincar Nijimura-senpai kan hanya Akashi-kun."

"Saat dilanda kepanikan, sudah sewajarnya orang memprioritaskan harta bendanya." Ditanggapi kerlingan ganjil, Akashi menggulir senyum. Setangkup pipi Tetsuya dihinggapi telapak hangat yang kasar oleh sentuhan bola.

"...Seperti halnya aku. Bisa dibilang, yang terlintas di kepalaku saat itu hanyalah mengamankan Tetsuya yang sangat berharga untukku."

Dua bening _cerulean_ membuka tutup dalam tempo lambat.

"Tampaknya benturan tadi telah merusak otak Akashi-kun..." Runtuk yang berpotensi menghina dibisikan ragu. Tetsuya lekas melarikan wajahnya ke lubang intip.

Semoga bukan efek remang-remang, karena Akashi tengah menyaksikan telinga Tetsuya memerah. Selebrasi kecil-kecilan digelar atas keberhasilan sang Kapten mengundang _blush_ pada muka talenan di sana—untuk pertama kalinya.

"Akashi-kun, Nijimura-senpai sudah pergi."

Dengan aba-aba dari Tetsuya, kepala lain segera dijejalkan merapat ke ventilasi. Manik merah berketajaman sempurna memindai area. _Clear_, tidak tampak sindikat sehitam arang dan anteknya yang kelabu.

Gerendel usang digerayang dua anak Adam yang menuntut kebebasan. Meski agak alot, akhirnya pintu terbuka bersama cicit engsel yang mengenaskan. Baru juga ujung sepatunya yang mencicip udara segar, Tetsuya sudah diseret kembali menuju kegelapan.

"Ada apa lagi, Akashi-kun? Kita harus segera pergi sebelum Nijimura-senpai kembali."

Sebatang jari hinggap di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar diam. Akashi intens mengintai area peristirahatan yang terhampar di depan persembunyian. Di antara rimbun pepohonan, terlihat beberapa gadis yang menyisir area dengan tatapan lapar.

Babak dua AkaKuro dalam kloset—harfiyah, bukan kiasan. Batara penggemar telah menghalangi dua individu untuk merdeka dari kurungan mereka.

Seperempat jam berlalu namun pasukan-berani-mati-Akashi masih berkeliaran. Beberapa fokus menyisir area, sisanya melipir dengan menggelar arisan gosip di bawah pohon. Hingga berita diskon di sesi pakaian berhasil membangkitkan insting pesolek para gadis di luar.

Lebih dari separuhnya berbondong menuju lokasi pemotongan harga. Hanya tertinggal tiga orang dan Tetsuya mengutarakan opini.

"Akashi-kun, kalau keluar sekarang kita mungkin bisa kabur. Kita dua lelaki—apalagi aku sangat macho," abaikan aksi putar mata ketika Tetsuya menyebar fitnah, "bukannya deskriminasi _gender_, tapi kuyakin mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita."

Kepala merah menggeleng gusar. "Kau belum pernah mendengar mereka menjerit. Keributan yang mereka timbulkan akan memancing Shuu-nii kemari. Kita mungkin bisa kabur dari kejaran mereka tapi tidak dengan Shuu-nii." Garis wajah Akashi digurat seabsurd ilmuwan yang menjabar fenomena penampakan UFO dan alien.

Satu dengus penuh olok-olok dari Tetsuya. Saran ditampik. Penantian berlanjut.

Dua personel mundur, meninggalkan rekan mereka yang tidak terhasut oleh godaan _crepe_ dan es krim contong. Satu terakhir adalah rintangan tersulit. Dari gerak-geriknya, siswi bersurai coklat panjang diketahui memiliki dedikasi terbesar. Benar-benar menolak pulang jika belum bertemu sang Idola.

Tetsuya dan segudang ide kreatifnya masih beraksi. Memaksa berbalik dan saling berhadap muka dalam spasi yang _limited_._ Orb_ cerahya bergerak naik turun mengobservasi raga Akashi.

Dehaman hasil berpikir merambati udara. Akashi hanya mematung saking risihnya ditelanjangi tatap selidik Tetsuya. Lama mempertimbangkan, si biru berujar, "Akashi-kun, lucuti celanamu," dengan muka super datarnya.

Kerjap.

Kerjap.

Kepala biru miring ke kanan, yang biru duplikasi dengan jatuh ke sisi kiri.

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi respon yang kurang bermakna setelah cengo sekian lama. Kali ini bukan masalah kepalanya yang gagal memroses, lebih pada kinerja telinga yang ditakutkan telah membelot. Tadi Tetsuya minta apa?

"Celana." Pengulangan tanpa diminta. Melihat tampang konyol Akashi, Tetsuya mulai mengasihani daya sergap pada kepala yang kerap dielukan brilian itu. "Lepaskan celanamu, Akashi-kun." Mendecak, garmen hitam pembungkus kaki ditunjuk tidak sabaran.

Kelopak di atas _ruby_ masih bergerak konstan. Naik turun bak wiper mobil yang menyapu kotoran. Bukan fatamorgana, Tetsuya memang ngotot menatap selangkangannya.

Akashi kontan nyengir. "_Love_, kau frontal sekali. Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"

Sekarang giliran manik langit yang berkedip repetitif. Raut papan dihinggapi kernyitan raksasa. "Terlalu cepat? Kurasa **makin cepat malah makin baik**."

Celetuk ringan memberi tendangan telak pada nurani Akashi. _Makin baik_, katanya. Si merah terkesima pada sikap _bold_ propertinya. Tetsuya memang penuh kejutan. Seperti kata pepatah, jangan menilai seseorang dari air mukanya yang satu golongan dengan pantat panci.

"Tentu saja, Cintaku. Apa yang tidak kulakukan untukmu." Mengangguk, Akashi dengan senang hati menurunkan gerbang keperkasaannya.

"Karena celana itu adalah jalan kita menuju kebebasan." Si mungil menyodorkan tangan dengan telapak menghadap atas. Siap menampung pemberian Akashi. "Karena gadis di sana adalah fans Akashi-kun, maka celana Akashi-kun akan menjadi distraksi yang sempurna—"

Oke. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Kenapa si celana mendapat lebih banyak atensi ketimbang pemiliknya?

"—Kita lempar celana Akashi-kun ke gadis itu, lalu ketika dia memungutnya kita lari."

_Voila_. Jangan menilai Kuroko Tetsuya dari rautnya yang nihil impresi. Karena ada kejutan gila di setiap kelakuannya.

"Kau mau menggunakan celanaku sebagai umpan?"

Masih mengulurkan tangan, Tetsuya mengangguk polos.

Ritsleting buru-buru mendaki puncak. Rasa keki menggumpal di ubun-ubun.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa celananya ditutup lagi?" Tetsuya terdengar kecewa—untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Karbondioksida yang kelewat jenuh disembur di tengah udara pengap. Akashi berusaha pengertian. "Aku paham dengan strategimu, Sayang. Tapi kenapa mesti celana?"

Biru muda berpendar _excited_ dalam remang. "Akashi-kun mau menawarkan yang di dalam?"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan celana dalamku," tandas Akashi kilat. Langsung konek 'dalam' mana yang dimaksud spesimen mengesalkan itu. "Kalau kau menginginkan umpan, aku bersedia melepaskan bajuku." Anehnya, Akashi mau saja terseret rencana sinting Tetsuya.

Gelengan instan. "Tidak. Celana saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Dengung panjang menjeda bersama pelipis yang digaruk komersil. "Karena gadis itu suka celana Akashi-kun..."

"Sama. Aku juga suka celanaku—" kedutan, senyumnya tampil kontras dengan suasana gelap di belakang punggung. "—apalagi kalau masih menempel di kaki dan menutup aurat." Penuh penekanan. Akashi menuntut alasan yang lebih _urgent_ sebelum dilucuti.

Biji sebening danau lari ke samping. Gelagatnya malu-malu seperti gadis perawan. "...Akashi-kun ini bagaimana? Kalau lepas baju, nanti pornoaksi jadinya," gumamnya disamarkan batuk perlahan.

"Lalu telanjang paha itu bukan porno?"

"Kalau Akashi-kun malu, biar aku tutupi kehormatan Akashi-kun dengan tanganku." Tanpa nada provokatif dan sekali lagi tampak lugu. Sangat berbalik dengan tawarannya yang ambigu.

Kenyataannya, ada dua hal di dunia ini yang tampak **inosen** tapi berpotensi membunuh jantung Akashi. Kopi yang diselundupi sianida dan Kuroko Tetsuya—bedanya, seduhan beracun tidak membuat perasaannya jatuh bangun.

Mulut malas mendebat, kelereng merah melempar picingannya yang paling ganas.

Tetsuya menebalkan muka. Cuek asalkan tidak ada dada bidang seorang Kapten Basket yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Bukan jahat hanya mempertahankan harga diri. Cetak datar di perutnya memang hina jika disejajarkan _sixpack_ Akashi yang kotak-kotak serupa persawahan.

Lama didiamkan, bocah biru mengambil tindakan. Kalau tidak mau diserahkan sukarela, selalu ada cara yang memaksa.

"Oi! Jangan tarik celanaku!" Jerit berandal menggetarkan dinding. Akashi ketar-ketir memerangi dua tangan yang keranjingan menggrepe lingkar sabuknya.

Kepala biru itu memang punya kualitas sekeras batuan kali. Gigih. Didamprat pun ia bergeming. Tetsuya tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa mengibarkan celana Akashi di puncak kemenangan.

Perebutan berjalan sengit. Layaknya jurus sosoran bangau dari film persilatan, dua tangan saling patuk dan balapan menggapai bukaan celana. Andai tidak dipintal dari bahan yang _high-end_, bawahan Akashi itu pasti sudah rombeng karena terusan dicakari.

Hingga dimensi di balik secuil ventilasi tanpa sengaja di-_capture_ oleh lensa merah. Melihat seorang Hawa mendekat dengan raut curiga, mata Akashi membulat dramatis. Tampaknya keributan mereka telah menyulut rasa penasaran gadis di luar sana.

"Tetsuya, _time-out_!" Akashi memanggil jeda darurat. Sayang lawannya tidak mengindahkan seruan untuk rujuk sejenak. Justru karena perlawanan Akashi melemah, ia malah semakin gencar melakukan penyerangan.

Kocek kesabaran sang Kapten sudah semakin kritis. Nominalnya tak akan cukup untuk meladeni tingkah sableng Tetsuya lebih lama—awalnya lucu, lalu berubah mengkhawatirkan. Pergelangan kurus direnggut kasar. Saat Tetsuya protes, hanya ada satu cara untuk membungkamnya.

Kepala Tetsuya menjelma jadi balon, kosong hanya berisi udara. Perkara seputar celana menguap berkat sentuhan yang _sangat familiar_ di bibirnya. Sekujur raga membeku. Yang masih bisa bereaksi hanya kontraksi melebar pada rongga mata.

Biner delima menganilisis pergerakan di seberang pintu. Gadis berambut coklat ikal celingukan karena hanya mendengar senyap dari kubikel yang tadinya sangat gasrak-gusruk. Berniat memastikan namun urung karena dinilai non-higienis plus kelewat kumuh.

Helaan panjang dihempas saat si Gadis memutuskan mundur. Akashi perlahan menarik diri. Fokusnya jatuh pada personel lain yang tidak bersuara.

_"Love?"_ Ujung alis menekuk karena Tetsuya mematung dalam genggamannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf mengejutkan—"

Sekarang gantian Akashi yang dibuat bisu. Tengkuk berhias sutra semerah darah direngkuh dua lengan. Bibirnya kembali menyelami daging kenyal yang tadi hanya ditempeli, belum sempat dicicipi.

Keterkejutan sirna bersama pagutan kikuk yang memetakan bibirnya. Akashi mengambil inisiatif memimpin. Satu tangan memandu di pinggang, satunya menggusap punggung untuk menenangkan. Tetsuya bisa melukai dirinya sendiri jika bergerak serancu ini.

Sementara Tetsuya sendiri tidak mengerti. Hanya pasrah mengikuti irama Akashi.

Sengal napas menaburi udara dengan hasrat terpendam. Jagad dan waktu melebur dalam tensi yang tertahan. Sepasang insan menyatu dalam cumbu. Hangat jadi panas. Manis dan lembut, lalu semakin basah. Bibir bergetar, asin menyelinap dalam rongga mulut.

Salah satu dari mereka tengah menangis.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

-Chapter 8/ 黄瀬 と 青峰 [Golden River and Blue Mountain]/ End-

* * *

A/N:

Halo, semuanya... Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic nistah ini? Sudah seperempat tahun—kesannya lebih dramatis daripada bilang 3 bulan—saya tidak apdet. Semoga para reader tidak mengernyit karena lupa sebagian besar ceritanya. *ketawa garing.

So... berapa banyak orang yang pengen ngerajam saya ketika tahu yang nulis ailafyu di jidatnya Kuroko bukanlah Akashi? *sembunyi di bawah baskom.

Ada yang bisa menebak identitas pemuda misterius yang ditemui Kuroko? Sudah dapat gambaran apa perannya di sini? Apakah AoKi-nya kurang manis dan kurang memuaskan? Jangan ragu untuk mengotori review box saya dengan uneg-uneg anda. :DDDD

Terakhir, omake-nya ditulis setelah saya PM-an dengan **Shera Yuki** di FB. Shera bilang ingin saya menulis sedikit tentang periode sakitnya Kuroko. Berhubung ada reviewer yang (kayaknya) penasaran juga, jadi saya ceritakan sedikit di omake. Maaf kalau pendek... :"))))

* * *

Balasan Review:

**Freyja Lawliet**: Meski belum ketemu muka, tapi Akashi udah bicara sama kakaknya Tetsu. Kagami sudah melancarkan serangan pertama—dia yang nyoret alafyu di jidatnya Tetsu. Semoga kakak puas dengan lanjutannya.

**siucchi**: Terimakasih untuk review-nya, siucchi! Ohohohoho! Saya merasa terhormat karena anda mau mampir ke fic saya yang banyak kekurangan—terutama kurangnya disiplin apdet. Selamat karena telah menang IFA. Ditunggu AkaKuro lainnya. *kissbye

**adelia santi**: Maaf, Adel mesti nungguin sampe jadi fosil. Kenapa Akashi manggil Kuroko 'Love'? Karena kupikir oreshi cocok dengan karakterisasi romantis yang menghanyutkan seperti itu. Makanya nickname-nya Kuroko banyak.

**MayAngelf**: Gak ditelantarkan kok... paling lemot aja. #digampar Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau mengerti dilema author yang super lambat seperti saya *nangis haru. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :D

**Keita Ritsu**: Bukan fic-nya, Kuwoko kan emang bikin emesh~ :3 Maaf ya, kalau kemarin penulisan saya agak buram, semoga chap ini bisa lebih enak dinikmati. Don wori, Ritsu. Ini humor kok... Humor dengan drama. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada bagian nylekitnya.

**KazukiNatsu**: Natsu, dengan menyesal... aku harus ngaku kalo yang nyoret jidatnya Tetsu bukanlah Akashi. Maukah kau memaafkan kakak iparmu ini? \\(T-T\ Waktunya lama soalnya Akashi mau kasih kesempatan buat Tetsu—sapa tahu bisa ngubah perasaannya juga. Seminggu tuh terlalu pedih, say. Sakitnya Tetsu udah dimunculin sepenggal di omake, untukmu. *kedip sebelah

**Hmhm**: Semua ini bukan salah Bakagami... Author geblek ini yang salah. Kalau Bakagami mati, sapa yang jadi rival Bakashi? Wkwkwk. Makasih udah mau mampir, semoga chap ini pun juga masih greget :)

**Little Snowdrop**: Walah, Snow naksir lagu Hengenjizai no Magical Star gara-gara fic ini... saya tersipu. *insert emot malu-malu. Tetap dukung Akashi yah. Dia benar-benar butuh support mental. Kise gak akan rebut Kurokocchi. Kan udah official—di fic ini—ama Ahominecchi.

**egaocchi**: Ini lanjutannya. Selamat menikmati... Makasih udah mampir. :)

**Lisette Kizakura**: Maaf ya, Lisette. Chap ini masih belum bisa masuk masa lalu AkaKuro. Tapi ada hint sedikit—sedikit banget—waktu _scene _di toko jam. Semoga itu bisa sedikit nahan rasa penasaran kamu.

**wullancholee**: Wkwkwk, Akashi modus karena pengen ngintilin KagaKuro. Dia takut kecolongan XD Saya tidak bisa pastikan Kuroko bakal ingat masa lalunya. Tapi benar sekali, Akashi memang bagian dari masa lalu yang terlupa itu.

**Daehoney**: Salam kenal juga, Daehone. ^^ Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mampir ke fic saya ini. Hehehe, saya memang tidak bakat bikin fic dengan jumlah word sedikit. Semoga Daehoney tidak eneg karena dijejali 10k+ word per chapternya :D

**Kojima Miharu**: Walah, saya tersipu. Tapi di KnB masih banyak lho author yang lebih hebat. Terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Saya juga seneng punya reader yang _fabulous_ seperti anda :'3 Maaf yah apdetnya makan waktu lama. Semoga Kojima masih _excited_ dengan chapter ini :D

**Quee lu-Viz**: Cubit Tetcu mah boleh, Viz. Tapi jangan cium, ntar yang punya marah lho. Wkwkwk. Saking polosnya, Tetcu sampai bikin jengkel ya? Meski sedikit, semoga Viz puas ama AoKi di chapter ini. Iyah_ my beloved _Sekeh, ini Rate T, makanya jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. :'D

**pudding rendah lemak**: CAPSLOCK-NYA, MBAK! XD Gak lah. Pudding mah bukan pembawa sial, justru review kamu itu yang jadi penyokong—yah walau tetep aja saya lemot. *dogeza. Dengan penuh penyesalan, saya harus bilang kalau preview chap sebelumnya memang bukan lemon. Maaf karena saya udah PeHaPe. *kabur.

**Ariellin**: Scene sakitnya Tetsu memang tidak diceritakan, tapi saya ceritakan sedikit bagian omake-nya. Meski hanya sepintas, saya harap Ariellin merasa cukup puas. :'D Iya, Tetsu memang lemot. Semoga setelah melihat akhir chap ini, doi diberi pencerahan.

**Fukuzatsuna Ai**: Hai, Ai. :D Ini nanti memang berakhir jadi AkaKuro kok. Tapi yah... buat sampai sana, tentu saja tidak akan mulus. Selamat menikmati chapter delapan ini.

**Ashige**: _Gumawo!_ (Diajarin temen, maaf kalo salah) Terimakasih sudah mampir dan semoga puas dengan chapter ini. :D

**exoel12**: Jangan khawatir... Akashi kan absolut. Mana mungkin dia kalah taruhan—authornya berani jamin hal itu takkan terjadi #digebuk. Sayang sekali... tapi yang nulis ailafyu bukan Akashi tapi si alis cabang (tapi Tetsuya masih belum tahu hal ini) Nanti memang ada saatnya Tetsuya manggil Akashi, 'Seijuurou-kun'.

**Akashi Hana**: Wkwkwkwk. _Usreg_ itu bahasa daerah saya—maaf bikin bingung. Artinya semacam orang yang gak mau diem, gerak terus... rempong gitu lah. Aduh, saya suka analoginya. Cinta Akashi memang macam biang gula ya, manis tapi ada pahit-pahitnya. Biarlah dia bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang ama Bang Mayu kemudian—nahloh? Enjoy chapter ini dan maaf kalau apdetnya terlalu lama.

**Akkurren612**: Ya dong, Kalo datang-datang Slaine nyari Jeruk—Orange, ntar malah jadi fic InaSure... Gak jadi AkaKuro. Juro mau grepe-grepe tapi udah kedahuluan. Apa boleh buat dia pun berubah siasat, dari nyerang jadi bertahan dulu. Selamat menikmati lanjutannya.

**acca1**: Udah pasti, setelah ini akan saya banyakin AkaKuro. Banyak sekali, sampai anda tenggelam di dalamnya. Chapter ini memang memuat AoKi moment. Semoga anda senang membaca interaksi duo adsurb itu. Yang tahu Tetsuya amnesia saat ini hanya Ogiwara ama Kakaknya.

**Oranyellow-chan**: Sekali lagi, maafkan saya... tapi yang jail bukan Akashi *nyengir. Selamat menikmati lanjutannya, maaf kalau apdetnya molor lama. Semoga chap ini juga sukses bikin anda penasaran.

**Akiko Daisy**: Saya harap anda masih sabar menghadapi kelemotan saya. Meski belum ketemu_ face-to-face_, tapi Akashi sempat bicara dengan kakak Tetsu di _omake_. Selamat menikmati lanjutannya, semoga chap ini pun gak bikin bosen. :D

**Pinctada Maxima**: Abang Sei memang musti punya kesabaran tingkat dewa. Akhirnya ada yang nangkap hint KagaOgi *lempar konveti. Kise tidak akan diincar ama seme lain kok, kan udah ada yang punya. Maunya AkaKuro apa KagaKuro? Slotnya masih terbuka /gak. Makasih buat semangatnya, semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Rini desu**: Wkwkwkwk... saya juga sependapat. Para pebasket bishie tuh emang harusnya humu semua—maunya sih gitu. Saya senang fic saya mampu membuat jiwa fujo anda menari. Enjoy chap ini dan semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**blankstranger**: Makasih udah mampir dan mau bersabar dengan kelemotan saya. Selamat menikmati lanjutannya. :D

**Aizawa Ren**: Makasih udah mampir! #kasihpeluk #balassujud. Maaf yah, sampai menunggu lama. Padahal niatnya mau segera apdet saat membaca review kamu yang kedua. Tapi yah... mau gimana lagi (Mohon goloknya diumpetin dulu...) Selamat menikmati chapter ini, Ren. :D

**Hanyo4**: Yaz... Aku juga spikles dengan review-mu. Jadi hanya segini aku bisa memberi balasan (Padahal aslinya males) Maafkan mereka yang ooc, maafkan akuh yang php. Kalau tidak puas, silakan rajam di manapun—kotak review, FB, grup cet—enjoy ukeh!

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mem-fav dan foll fic ini. Juga para silent reader di manapun kalian berada. _You are awesome!_ :'D

.

_Lastly_, terimakasih pada sebuah trio komplotan peneror (inisial: **H4, QLV, Sc**) yang selalu memberikan saya _dukungan_—ini sarkas _*smile_—untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini.

_Hugs, loves_ dan semangkuk indomi... :)

* * *

Next Chapter: Answer

Terima kasih. Karena Akashi-kun menyelematkanku hari itu, aku masih bisa berada di sini. (Tetsuya)

.

Karena begitu mereka mendaki batas itu, tidak akan ada lagi jalan untuk mundur.

.

.

.

* * *

_Omake_

_._

_._

_._

Selubung hitam mendominasi cakrawala. Tangan kerdil pada lingkar jam sudah merangkak ke angka dua. Meski begitu, ruang utama kediaman Kuroko masih berdengung oleh kehidupan. Gelak tawa menggaung statis dari siaran komedi malam. Diiringi akustik dari permainan jari di atas papan ketik.

Lucia mengerami sofa sambil mencemil sebungkus potato raksasa. Remah kentang berserakan. Mengundang kerutan risih pada rekan satu sofanya di balik _laptop_ kerja.

"Tumben kau belum tidur." Ishiya santai menyapu butiran halus dari pahanya. Sekalian menyingikirkan sebutir kepala yang bertengger di sana.

"_Nope_. Kasurnya dingin tanpamu," Lucia menjawab lantang. Jari yang belepotan barbekyu dijilati rakus. Kritik 'dasar jorok' mengingatkan bersama _jab_ di ulu hati. Tidak hanya bergeser, korban _abuse_ sukses menggelinding jatuh.

Ishiya melirik bundaran pada dinding. Menidurkan komputernya, sulung Kuroko bangkit dari persemayaman.

"Easy mau ke mana?" Kepala sepirang jerami mengintip dari dasar sofa.

"Memeriksa Tetsuya. Sudah lewat dua jam, aku harus memastikan panasnya tidak naik lagi—"

Orb gelap reflek membidik samping karena menangkap kelebat janggal. Pucat dan agak buram. Bukan hantu, hanya adiknya yang secara magis sudah mejeng di depan pintu.

"Tetsuya?" Si mungil bergegas dihampiri. Helaian poni yang lembab oleh keringat disingkap pelan. Si Sulung kontan berjengit disengat panas yang tidak sehat.

Tetsuya mendongak tapi tidak merespon. Dengan gerakan mirip zombi, badan lemas pemuda biru menyusup dalam pelukan sang kakak. Lengan melingkar, tangan membola pada belakang kemeja Ishiya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya istirahat di kamar." Ishiya mengusap puncak _teal_ yang meringsek di dadanya.

Jemari semakin mengepal pada baju kakaknya. "Nii-sama, aku adalah orang yang jahat. Aku telah menyakiti Akashi-kun. Dia membenciku sekarang." Gumam parau teredam fabrik katun dan batuk kecil.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Pemuda yang lebih senior telaten menggosok punggung kecil. Melegakan sentak-sentak gatal yang menyaruk pernapasan. Kerutan menumpuk tebal di pojok alis hitam saat rembesan hangat mulai menyebar. "Tetsuya, kau menangis?"

Buntalan biru pastel menggeleng keras kepala. Menyangkal isakan pelan dan bunyi susut ingus yang kelewat jujur.

Ishiya menghela napas maklum. Tanpa kesulitan, adiknya diboyong menuju sofa. Menolak dilepas, Tetsuya berakhir menggelayuti pangkuan kakaknya seperti koala.

Jika bukan karena sakit, mana mungkin bocah teflon itu mau bermanja. Sejak dibawa pulang dalam kondisi setengah pingsan oleh Ogiwara, kesehatan Tetsuya terus menurun. Demam, sesak napas, sulit tidur dan kerap mengigau jadi indikasinya.

Apalagi kalau sudah kepikiran sesuatu sampai tertekan seperti ini.

Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Lucy, pergilah ke kamar Tetsuya dan ambil ponselnya."

Kelereng hitam mengurai kode pada mata temannya. Koneksi tersambung, Lucia cepat-cepat menyeberangi rumah. Ponsel lipat biru berpindah tangan dalam waktu singkat. Ishiya lekas menggulir daftar kontak dan menekan tombol _call_ pada sebuah nama.

Tidak sampai tiga kali, nada sambung diputus oleh klik tanda diterima.

_"Ada apa kau menelpon malam-malam begini, _Lov_e?"_

Cengo.

Belum bertukar salam dan basa-basi tapi Ishiya sudah kecolongan. _Love?_ terdengar sangat intim. Masih bau kencur sudah berani cinta-cintaan. Inilah mengapa Ishiya kurang sreg dengan generasi muda sekarang. Terlalu banyak main aipet, otak mereka jadi terbalik.

"Heh," satu dengusan, berjuta makna jahanam. Peringatan kecil untuk cacing kremi yang berani memanggil Tetsuya dengan sebutan afeksional. "Kau yang namanya Akashi-kun?"

_"Siapa kau?" _Bariton di seberang komunikasi melesat tajam. Mendengar suara yang bukan milik Tetsuya, Akashi berubah was-was.

Aku adalah eksekutormu, _You damn_ _brat, _inginnya menjawab demikian namun Ishiya menahan diri—paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Siapa aku tidaklah penting. Aku ingin kau lakukan sesuatu untuk Tetsuya."

_"Untuk Kuroko? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"_

Kepala keluarga Kuroko menyapu amarah Akashi dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. "Tetsuya membutuhkanmu, Akashi Seijuurou. Bicara saja, biarkan dia mendengar suaramu."

_"Apa maksudmu—"_

"Akashi-kun?" Panggilan lirih Tetsuya mengompres tempramen Akashi. Ponsel didekatkan ke pemiliknya dalam mode _loudspeaker_. "Akashi-kun, apa kau membenciku?"

Kekosongan menguar dari bolongan suara. Setelah rehat beberapa detik, nada lembut itu kembali. Akashi seolah ganti _personality_. Beda kelakuan, antara bicara dengan Tetsuya dan orang lain.

_"Bicara apa kau ini? Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, _Love_."_

Emosi Ishiya kembali dijepret oleh _nickname_ pilihan Akashi. Lucia pun turun tangan. Bahu si sulung diurut agar tidak tegang. Kata-kata bernada halus dirapalkan sebagai mantera penenang.

"Tapi aku telah menyakiti Akashi-kun." Sentakan batuk menjeda pembicaraan. Tubuh mungil bergetar diserang sesengguk tangis.

_"Aku tahu." _Getir yang memilukan terhantar meski berusaha ditutupi. "_Tapi aku tidak membencimu. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri sebelum aku bisa benci pada Tetsuya."_

"Aku tidak mau Akashi-kun bunuh diri..."

Akashi menghadiahkan kekeh ringan pada keluarga kecil di sana. _"Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Lekas sembuh, Malaikatku. Kau terdengar mengerikan dari sini."_

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah manis yang merona direbus demam. Tawa kecil terurai merdu meski sumbang dan sedikit lelah.

"Terimakasih, Akashi-kun..."

Ishiya bergerak tangkas menahan tubuh Tetsuya yang terhuyung tanpa tenaga. Kelegaan dihempas kolektif oleh dua dewasa. Meski sembab oleh air mata, paling tidak ia pulas dalam tidurnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam tiga hari ini.

.

.

.

_Omake no omake(?)_

Memungut ponsel yang masih tersambung, Ishiya berkata, "terimakasih banyak, Seijuurou-kun. Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu tadi."

_"Sama-sama, Kuroko-san. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya."_

Masih agak congkak, tapi Ishiya bisa mencium sikap sungkan di balik telepon. Pihak yang lebih dewasa terkekeh. "Tidak masalah. Maaf juga karena sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini."

_"...Apakah kau adalah kakak dari Kuroko—ah, maaf maksudku Tetsuya?"_ Koreksi cepat-cepat diberikan. Akashi tidak mau menukar dua Kuroko saat berbicara—karena hanya Kuroko miliknya yang paling istimewa.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau bisa memanggilnya Tetsuya." Senyum ganjil melintang di atas bibir. Tawa sinis diurai bebas. "...Meski aku kurang menyukainya, namun masih lebih baik daripada _nickname_ imbisilmu itu."

Sisi lain pembicaraan mendiamkan diri untuk sesaat. _"Dimengerti, Kuroko-san."_ Pelan dilanjut tegas, _"tapi aku tidak berjanji." _Lancang dengan intensi menantang.

Setelahnya keheningan menguar panjang. Percakapan seluler diputus duluan dari luar. Meninggalkan Ishiya yang tersenyum pada layar gelap di tangannya dengan aura mencekam.

"Bocah sialan."

.

.

.

Mendapatkan restu, Akashi coba mencicip nama kecil si bocah biru. Lidahnya bergetar ragu tapi langsung candu. Tiga silabis nama Tetsuya tak henti dialun sepanjang malam.

"Tetsuya..."

.

.

.

_See You Next Time!_


End file.
